Love For MusicDiamond academy sequel
by XOHitsuhina
Summary: Everyone is familar with that Diamod academy story write? The one thats a Hitsukarin well i really liked it and decided to make a sequel PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHOR APPROVED
1. Return

Chapter One: Return  
**Authors note**_**:**__ Well I saw this story called Diamond academy I really liked it and wanted to make a squel for it. Here it is except I'm changing the paring to Hitsuhina and changing Shiro-chans parents to Juushiro and Retsu. Also changing Toushiros band members.  
_

* * *

The sun shone through the windows of the diamond academy windows, the students begin to get ready for another day of school. 3 years has passed since Kurosaki Karin transferred to Diamond academy, 3 years since then. Since everything changed. Since Hinamori Momo left.

A limo parks up at the driveway, a girl with long brown hair gaze at the tall academy.

"So is this the building Hina?"her blonde hair friend said. The girl nodded.

"Its been such a long time"she said.

* * *

"Alrightie! I'll wake the others up"the other girl said.

"Hurry up Karin"a voice from the door way said.

"You can't rush perfection"Tatsuki shouted. Tatsuki brushes my black long hair, and ties it up in a French ponytail.

"You look gorgeous!"Tatsuki said. The new uniform, diamond academy decided to change the uniforms and now i'm wearing a White top and silver blazer jacket with a big black bow and a silver mini skirt with a little black bow as well.

My hair had grown in the past 3 years, hard to believe but it did. This year was Tatsuki-senpai's lat year in the academy, she would be going to college soon. I would certainly miss her, but I'm also excited in getting a new room mate.

"Come now Karin, Hitsugaya has been waiting forever. Your done now"Tatsuki said.

"Ok ok"Karin said, grabbing her bag and dashing out the room. Toushiro smiles when he see's her, she looks stunning in her new uniform. He gives her a kiss on the cheek and held her hand.

Karin couldn't help but blush, in the years Toushiro had a sudden growth spirt and was now as big as Shuuei-senpai. Who's 6,3 . Toushiro is 6,1 and as for me I grew as well I'm 5,9. Ok so I can't tease him about his height any longer but you know what I mean. Anyhow he looks so cute in the new uniform.

"Ready to go?"Toushiro said.

"Yeah"Karin said.

* * *

We sat down in the main lounge and dumped all our bags on the chair. The blonde hair girl slumps down on the black velvet chairs.

"Ah I'm so tired, I have a mager hangover"she said.

"Thats what you get for drinking to much"the black hair girl said.

"Uresai Nana"

"So Hina, you said someone was suppose to meet us here?"the boy with purple hair said.

"Yeah, we were good friends"Momo said.

"Good friends? That's nice I hope he's beautiful I do not associate myself with ugly people"Yumchika said.

"Thats mean Yumi!"Momo said.

**Wack.** Isane hits him on the head.

"Ouch you ruined my perfect hair"Yumchika said.

"Stop being mean to Hina's friends! When you haven't even met them yet"Isane scowlded.

As they continued to argue, Momo looked around the room it hadn't changed much except there was now extra sofa's and on the wall was the prince and princess wall. There was a picture of a boy with White snowy hair, teal coloured eyes and beside him a girl with black hair and amethyst coloured eyes. Her heart skipped a beat then, Shiro-chan....

She was so focused on the picture she didn't notice someone sneak up behind her. She felt someone wack her.

"Yo"a voice from behind her said. She turns around and saw a tall guy with black spiky hair.

"Ah Shu"Momo said.

"So I take it you have a reason for coming back "Shuuei said.

"Yeah, for them"Momo said, pointing at her friends who were sitting down either arguing or reading.

"Hey guys!"Momo shouted, even Rangiku woke up.

"Eh... What time is it?"Rangiku said.

"Everyone this is Hisagi Shuuei"Momo said.

"Im Kotetsu Isane, nice to met you"Isane said.

"Im Ise Nanao"Nanao said, putting her book down.

"Ayaswega Yumchika, I must say your not bad at all. We can become aquintated"Yumchika said.

"Ok then"Shuuei said.

Nanao lifts the large book she was Reading and wacks Ikkau's head.

"Say your name"Nanao said.

"Madrame Ikkau"Ikkau said.

"This is my best friend Matsumoto Rangiku"Momo said, pointing at the blonde beauty. She then freezes once she saw the blood falling from Ikkau's face.

"Ah! No! Ikkau-kun's head is bleeding, quick we need the medical kit!"Momo panicked.

"Calm down Hina"Isane said.

"It doesn't even hurt"Ikkau said.

"No, we need the first aid kit!"Momo said.

* * *

Shuuei couldn't believe what he was seeing, Hinamori Momo was panicking and acting this way. He knew she had a nice side since she showed it long ago but she wasn't like this. She seems different.

"I know what your thinking she's different right?"Rangiku said, coming up to me.

"Yeah... I mean I knew Momo was nice but not even her childhood friend has seen her like this"Shuuei said

"Hina has always had a nice side. At first she was the number one slut in our school. But in time that changed and so did she. She's just her, the sweet shy rich girl Hinamori Momo"Rangiku explained.

Shuuei didn't believe it.

"I know it may be hard to believe, but Hina has changed. I should know as her bestfriend. The girl really needs to loosen up, she hates going to parties, never drinks and always locks herself in her room. Doing homework I mean who does that?"Rangiku said.

"Wait, Momo stopped drinking? Studying are you serious"Shuuei repeated, not believeing it. The Hinamori he knew would always drink and higher people to do her homework. As for the parry thing she's the queen of parties.

Once they finished wrapping Ikkau's head in bandages, we began walking down the halls.

"Ok Mo, your room is still where it is. Unfortunately Rukia is away visiting friends. I placed a extra bed in there like you said. As for your friends your rooms are right here opposite to Momo's"Shuuei said.

"Ok, Ran and me are sharing, Isane and Nanao, Ikkau and Yumchika"Momo announced.

"I'm always stuck with you"Yumchika said.

"Uresai"Ikkau said, as they went to there rooms.

"Oh shoot, I have to go"Shuuei said.

"Meeting Tatsuki right?"Momo guessed. He nodded and dashed off.

"Now Hina let's see how big the rooms are here"Rangiku said. We went inside.

* * *

As we walked down the halls we felt many people stare at us. What the heck I thought this stopped since i'm the current princess at the academy.

"Don't mind them"Toushiro said.

"Yeah but it's annoying "Karin said.

"Did you hear? "

"Yeah I did"

"I can't believe she's back"

"Its been 3 years, do you think she's different now?"

"Yeah right, she will always be a slut. She doesn't belong here. We have Karin now"

"Thats right, any of you know the reason she came back?"

"No it better not be for Hitsugaya-sama, he's with Karin now"

"I heard she brought others with her"

"What? She never brings people with her"

"Maybe she really has changed"

With all the chatter it didn't take long for me and for Toushiro too, to figure out who they were talking about.

"She's going to sing! In the main room"

"Oooh.., I want to see this"

"Toushiro"Karin said.

"Let's go"Toushiro said. She nodded and made there way to the main room.

Once we got there we saw a girl with long black hair in bunches, wearing the new uniform, stood oposite her a guy with a bald head, wrapped in bandages. Also wearing our uniform.

A girl with purple hair began to play the flute at the intro.

_"The time spent with you was surprising._  
_When I realized the date_  
_Has finally come to it's final stage_  
_I don't want to let go_  
_Stop the time because I want to always be together "sang the bald guy._

_"The words I hide in embarrassment_  
_And the moment our eyes met_  
_The time I'm always with you are enough_  
_Untie I see see the last train depart, I will hold on to the hand you gave me._  
_Your composed kindness made me happy_  
_If it's a fairy tale then I will_  
_Go toward tomorrow where would you be at._  
_Every time, everyday, everything, even if I can't put it to words_  
_You are my special place_  
_If I can have one wish come true_  
_God please stop the time that belongs to the two of us"Momo sang._

Karin felt her heart freeze then, these lyrics are from the new song of that band called Peach.

"Karin? Is something the matter"Toushiro said.

"This song is from that new band...peach"Karin said.

* * *

Toushiro looks back at them, you didn't steal this song now did you? How twisted and you said you would change..,

* * *

_"Stop the time just like this_  
_My only selfishness_  
_But that won't come true_  
_I want to express this impatience to you_  
_There are only twenty four hours in a day._  
_It's not enough even after one hundred hours._  
_If that's the only thing that exists_  
_More and more_  
_I'll look for your endless good "bald guy sang._

_"When will we meet again "Momo sang._

_"Yo! No matter how many times I say it_  
_I keep thinking about it_  
_A half of me is anxious_  
_The other half_  
_Is Hoping_  
_This feeling will always and probably never change_  
_What do you think of me"bald guy sang._

_"Every time every day everything in your beloved warmth._  
_The voiced of my heart are unable to become words_  
_From now on I want to show you honesty._  
_God please stop the time when it begins to move._  
_It's okay if it's selfishness I will say that I don't want to give it back._  
_Because you are my wish_  
_without hesitation I will attach a flower on my heart._  
_Every time, everyday everything even if I can't put it into words._  
_You are my special place_  
_If I can have one wish true_  
_God please stop the time that_  
_Belongs to the two of us_  
_Every time, everyday everything "Momo sang._

_"Even if we're apart, I'll come the two of us together again "bald guy sang._

_"You are my special person, every time, everyday everything "Momo sang._

_"Believe even when time cannot be stopped "bald guy sang._

_"If it's fate then we will always meet again won't we?"Momo sang._

She hated to admit it, but Momo had a good voice. Wait a second Momo her name means peach in English.... Don't tell me that's her band I've been listening too?

Once she sang that last line. Toushiro grabbed my hand and everyone made a pathway for us.

"Momo"Toushiro said.

* * *

She spins around, her chocolate brown eyes locked on my turqoise coloured eyes.

"S--Hitsugaya"Momo said.

I can't believe it, he's here and it looks like he's grown. I was planning to avoide him till further notice but now.

"Hina?"Rangiku said, going up to me.

"Hina, who is he?"Ikkau asked.

"Err... guys this is Hitsugaya Toushiro, the son of Juushiro-San"Momo introduced.

"Ah that makes sense "Rangiku said.

"Momo, why are you here?"Toushiro asked.

Rangiku saw how nervous her best friend was and it didn't take her long to figure out who the guy was.

"We transferred here from Seretei academy since we had to go on a tour once in awhile. I'm the second singer Matsumoto Rangiku "Rangiku interjected.

Toushiro nodded.

"The guy who just sang with Hina is the male singer, well rapper. Madrame Ikkau. Over there is Ise Nanao our song composer and lastly there's Isane she plays the flute "Rangiku introduced everyone.

"So your in a band?"Toushiro said, turning to face me.

"Um..."Momo stammered.

"Yeah! Hina was the one who formed the group, seretei high is a exclusive music school and there are many bands. But PEACH, is the most successfull"Rangiku interrupted again.

"Peach?"Toushiro repeated.

"Yep that's us!"Rangiku said.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**_ Short chapter I know but i didnt know what else i should write_


	2. Peach

Chapter Two: Peach  
"Y--our peach?"Karin stammered.

"Thats right"Ikkau said.

"Who are you? Another fan.. I know it must be shocking to take in right now, to meet us but---"Yumchika said.

"No way! Stop being too full of yourself"Karin snapped.

"My this girl is fistsy"Ikkau said.

"Certainly not beautiful"Yumchika said.

"URESAI, you freaks!"Karin screamed. She couldn't help it, they were annoying her.

"Freaks? Excuse me we didn't do anything wrong "Nanao said.

"Yeah and you can't just call my boyfriend a freak, I know he's weird but geez"Isane said.

"Ah... Yumi-kun...... Isane-chan... Nana... Ikkau please can we stop the arguing?"Momo pleaded but no one was listening to her.

"Short"

"Bald"

"Ugly peacock face"

"Purple hair freak"

"Glasses nerd"

"Hey you can't say that about Nana"

"Yeah she can't help being short sited"

"Maybe it's cause your guys have brain cells that are so small".

Two frown lines appear on Toushiro's face. He was getting annoyed with this and was about to do something when...

"URESAI! Stop FIGHTING!"Momo shouted.

Everyone in the room was silent then.

"This... This... This wasn't supposed to happen... I wanted to sort things out with everyone in this academy... Not make a bad impression... I..."Momo said.

Toushiro's teal eyes widened, as crystal tears fell from her eyes. Momo is crying?

"I--I guess I shouldn't of come back, I'm just ruining everything......"Momo cried, before anyone could respond she dashed out the room.

"DAM it! We upset Hina"Ikkau said.

"That wasn't my intention"Yumchika said.

"Mine either"Nanao said.

"I feel bad, it's thanks to her were in this academy as well"Isane said.

"Despite not being rich as well"Ikkau said.

Momo? She was crying I've never seen her cry before.

"Your her best friend from before right? before me that is "Rangiku said.

"Yeah..."Toushiro said.

"Go, she needs a friend. I would go right now but I need to sort out the mess here"Rangiku said.

"But I--"Toushiro said.

"Listen to me, I listened to your past. She told me everything but whatever differences you guys had then can't you just forget it for now and help her "Rangiku said.

"Right "Toushiro said, letting go of Karin's hand.

"Toushiro?"Karin said surprised.

"Got to go, I'll be back "Toushiro said, dashing past the students and ran down the halls to Momo's room.

* * *

Momo starts to cry causing her bed sheets to go wet. Why did that have to happen? Why we only just came, and then there's already arguing. There was a knock on my door.

"Momo"a familiar voice said.

"Who is it?" Momo said.

"It's me, can I come in?"Toushiro asked. Momo stands up and walks over to the door.

"Hitsug--aya?"Momo stammered.

"Momo, please let me in "Toushiro said.

"It's Hinamori"Momo said.

"What is?"Toushiro said.

"My name "Momo said.

"Ok then Hinamori, can you please open this door?"Toushiro said.

"No "Momo said.

"Why not?"Toushiro said.

"Ive done so many bad things to you Hitsugaya, so many and too Karin as well. So many bad things I took advantage of you..: used you"Momo rammbled on.

"Momo.."Toushiro said.

"Please Hitsugaya, just leave me be. You've alredy moved on with your life. You and Karin are happy, that's all I ever wanted from you"Momo said.

"Momo please I already forgave you"Toushiro said.

"No, let me be"Momo said.

"Momo, I'm opening this door"Toushiro said.

"I DARE YOU. If you do don't ever talk to me again"Momo shouted. She heard his foot steps, walk of then. She slumped down.. Gomen Shiro....

Her phone rings.

"Moshi Moshi?"Momo said.

"Hina!"the cheerful voice said.

"Hallibell?"Momo said, recognizing the voice.

"Yeah it's me"Hallibell said.

"So what's up?"Momo said, hiding the sadness in her voice.

"Well you'll never guess where Stark scored both peach and my band a place to perform"Hallibell said.

"Where?"Momo said, getting her bag and taking out a notebook and pen.

* * *

Classes went by that day and Rangiku began to get really worrried about her friend, she hadn't shown up at all. Hina, dam you. My eyes drift back at the black hair girl who had been arguing with us earlier on. I wonder who she is.. The White hair Hitsugaya kid is in this class too. Humph.

"Class, get into pairs"Miss Soifon said. Everyone got in to pairs but Rangiku. You would think everyone would come to her but she told them to go away.

"Miss I don't have a partner"Rangiku said.

"Ah yes, you can choose who you would go with"Soifon sad.

Rangiku happily went over to Hitsugaya and Karin. Perhaps I can get answers out of theese two. Once everyone settled and got working Toushiro glares at me.

"Why did you choose us?"Toushiro said.

"Oh don't worry I'm not using you for anything. Seretei high pays for all my tutoring and stuff so don't think I'm using you"Rangiku said.

"Yeah, ok I get that. But explain again what seretei high is?"Toushiro said.

"Eh? Toushiro you didn't know"Karin said.

"Know what?"Toushiro said.

"Seretei high a music school for where kids are so laid back, and all there lessons turn into a music lesson. There's supose to be like guitars on the Walls of the building"Karin said.

"Actually it's Piano's, guitars, drums and a microphon since Hina and i changed the sign. But whatever, were both fujitachios so yeah"Rangiku said.

"What? Fujitachio you and Momo"Toushiro said. She nodded.

"Seretei high has 13 groups and 7 successfull number one bands. The 13 groups are like different lessons of music and they each have a tachio"Rangiku explained.

"So who's Momo's tachio?"Toushiro said. She was silent for a moment.

"Did something happen?"Toushiro said. She nodded.

"Yeah, Hina's tachio betrayed us"Rangiku said.

"Betray how?"Karin said, getting interested.

Rangiku bit her lip, wondering if she should say any more.

)Just say it

Haineko? Stop popping up like that

)Ok just go.

"He well..... Shot her"Rangiku whispered the line but Toushiro heard. His eyes widened.

"W--hat?"Toushiro said.

"Shot right in the chest, she didn't recover for weeks... 2 others went with him as well. One of them wa my boyfriend Gin"Rangiku said. He stayed silent.

"What happened next?"Karin asked.

"He disappeared for awhile like 5 months then we found him. He started a rivaling high school. Called Los Nochas.. They too have bands like us"Rangiku said.

"Los Nochas? That's the name on the back of one of Tatsukis CDs"Karin said.

Rangiku sighs. "There music is popular here too? Dam those..."

"Oh, yeah the project is finshed"Rangiku said. Both of them look over to see Rangiku did the whole project.

She actually did some work?

No that's a surprise.

After the last class they all walked down to hanging out lounge. Where people gathered after school. Karin and Rangiku became close, even Toushiro started to talk to her. Once they got there they saw a familar brown hair girl talking on the phone.

"Hina?"Rangiku said.

"Momo"Toushiro said.

"--Ok thanks, no... What? You better make sure he's not there. Look I don't care what your saying, I don't want to see him there. Come on... Ulqui please!"Momo begged.

"Who do you think she's talking too?"Karin asked me, Tousgiro shrugged.

They noticed the papers scattered on the chairs.

"--Hes a part of the other band I know, but your both from Los nochas...Ah ok then. See you.."Momo said.

"HINA!"Rangiku said, hugging her.

"Ouch Ran let go"Momo said. Once Rangiku let go.

"So where were you?"Rangiku said.

"Hallibel called me and said were performing at the Yuiko stadium on Saturday"Momo said. Her big blue eyes widened.

"ALRIGHT! The Yukio, I knew Tia could be usefull"Rangiku said.

"Its good news. But he's going to be there too"Momo said.

The sparkle in her eyes faded.

"You mean Grimmjow?"Rangiku said. Momo nodded her head and only just noticed Toushiro and Karin.

"Shi--Hitsugaya and Kurosaki, gomen Kurosaki-hime sama I didn't attend my classes today for I had important buisness. You can punish me later if you want, I just have stuff to do with my band first"Momo said.

"Actually Momo your hime-sama again"a familiar voice said. They turn around and see Shuuei.

"Shuuei? What do you mean"Toushiro said.

* * *

"Karin was the substitute and not only that. It seems like what happened this morning caused everyone to change there minds. They decided to give you a second chance, welcome back Momo-hime sama"Shuuei said bowing and placing a silver necklace on her neck.

"Oh my that's so pretty "Rangiku said.

"Well I guess I can't punish...--eh? A text..."Momo fiddled with her phone.  
_  
Ikkau got us in detention, start the meeting without us._"It's from Isane she can't make it to our practice "Momo said.

Isane

"Awe that's too bad, hey I know you 3 should join us"Rangiku said.

"B--ut..."Karin stammered.

"Thats a good idea "Shuuei answered for her.

We all left the school building and was led outside in to the gardens.

"Ok here we are"Momo announced.

* * *

Karin looked up and saw like a large conservatory there were curtains so you couldn't see the inside. As Momo got the key out, she couldn't help but be curious.

I've been the princess for this academy for years now and I didn't know about this place. They went inside and Karin couldn't help but gasp. There were instruments everywhere and music sheets.

Toushiro was shocked just as much as his girlfriend.

"When did you guys have time to set this up. You just came"Toushiro said.

"Actually I asked help from Kira-kun and he helped me get the stuff here, and decorate"Momo said.

"Kira-kun? Eh who's that Hina"Rangiku said.

"Just a friend"Momo said.

"Kira helped you? Are you sure there wasn't much more to this then friendly help"Shuuei said.

"W--hat do you mean by that?"Momo said.

Shuuei sighs, "The Baka still loves you Momo".

Momos response wasn't what Toushiro expected. "I see, I gues I should of cleared it out to him this morning that I don't love him".

"But I couldn't do it, he seemed happy"Momo said.

"--and you can't bare to break someone's heart like that"Rangiku finshed. She nodded and sighs.

"Geez Hina seriously... Your far too nice "Rangiku said, slumping down on the black velvet sofa.

* * *

After awhile Rangiku and Shuuei decided to have a drinking contest, and as for Karin in the end she decided to join them. Leaving Toushiro on his own, he sighs and decides to see what Momo was doing. She wasn't drinking, instead she was looking over some pieces of paper. He leaves the room to see what she was doing.

He found her looking at important documents, and music sheets.

"You write these all yourself?"Toushiro whispers in her ear, causing her to jump.

"H--itsugaya!..."Momo stammered.

"So did you?"Toushiro said.

"N--no these are nothing "Momo said gathering all the sheets of paper , all of them slipped from her hands. Toushiro kneals down and helps her . His eyes drifted back to one of the papers "Daisuke, your my flower, your my hero".. Duet.. Hinamori Momo and JagerJaques Grimmjow.

Who? Momo sees me looking at the paper and she snatches it from me and stands up. So do I.

"Momo who's Grimmjow?"Toushiro asked.

She was silent for a moment.

"What? Who is he "Toushiro asked.

She bit her lip and played with a strand of her hair.

"My boyfriend "Momo said, in a hush whisper. But Toushiro heard, he froze then.

"You have a boyfriend?"Toushiro said. She nodded and before I could ask questions she had left the room. He sighs as he saw another paper on the floor.

"Momo, you forgot this?..."Toushiro paused, as he took a look at the picture. It was a photo of Momo wearing a black uniform, a tall guy with bright blue hair had his arms wrapped around her. He noticed Momo was smilling. Momo...

Why don't you tell me anything?

Hours went by and sooner or later they went back to the academy. Toushiro was bringing Karin back to her room. He sighs, when he sees a red scrunchie on the door knob. Geez how did Shuuei get there so fast?

They walk down the hallways till they got to his room. He opens the door and dumps Karin in Shuuei's bed.

"Hmm Tosh, why am I here?"Karin said.

"Shuuei and Tatsuki are at it again, so I brought you here"Toushiro said.

She nodded. "Hey Tosh..."Karin said.

"What is it?"Toushiro said.

"You love me right?"Karin said, he gives her a strange look and kisses her forehead.

"Course I love you"Toushiro said.

"Kay, that's all I needed to know"Karin said, before he could say anything else she had drifted of to sleep. Toushiro sighs and tries to sleep.

He wakes up at some point, he rubs his eyes and looks at the time. 4:00? Geez it's still early. Classes don't start till 10. What am I going to do till then? Sleep. Nope I could barely sleep before. He gets changed into a t shirt and some jeans, and decides to take a walk outside.

It was still dark out, the moon was shining brightly on the grounds of the school. Toushiro couldn't help but wondering about that Grimmjow person. Could Momo really have a boyfriend? It shows in that photo, but how come he didn't come with her.

"Agghh geez I'm so confused!"Toushiro said.

"La la la"a voice sang. That voice? Is that... He ran through the forest of trees and finds Momo standing there underneath a sakura tree.

"La la"she sang. Her voice is so soothing.  
_  
"You called me your peach,_"Momo said, a tear in her eye as she said the last line. Momo you.

I called you my blueberry

You held my hand

Forever

We. Promised to stay beside each other

Never letting go

My blue berry your mine forever

My peach..... Always be with me.

What if one day you let go?

Of my hand

I loose your scent of fresh blue berries

and cry.

But no that will never happen

Crawling back to you my peach

I promise I won't ever leave you

And I mean that

My angel, your my peach

Stay with me till the end of time

I promise

Blue berries and Peaches are just like this too.

There complete opposites

Yet I love you my peach

I love---you my blueberry

* * *

Momo here's a noise and finds Toushiro there.

"Hitsugaya... you"Momo said. He chucks his jacket at me.

"Your going to catch a cold you know that bed wetter"Toushiro said.

Momo looks over at him, he still cares about me even after what I did. She gives him a grateful look and puts the jacket on.

We both sat down underneath the tree.

"You know, I never knew you could sing"Toushiro said.

"Im full of suprises I guess"Momo said.

"You never told me"Toushiro said.

"I said goodbye to you Toushiro. I couldn't keep contact after what I did"Momo said, he didn't say anything.

"Its strange"Toushiro said.

* * *

"What is?"Momo said.

"You, you've changed so much. I could barely recgonize you as the girl I knew and loved"Toushiro said.

"I haven't changed. Really, this was just my hidden personality as Ran decided to call it. When I first got to seretei high, I acted like a slut and flirted and played with many boys hearts. But Rangiku even if she saw me like that, she never gave up on me. Same with Ikkau, Yumi, Nana and Isane. Even when I was like that, they still helped me and in the end i let my personality out. That was because of him. My blueberry"Momo said.

"You mean Grimmjow?"Toushiro said.

"Yeah, you'll meet him soon" Momo said and with that she was gone.

Where did she go?

* * *

A smile appears on my face. Arigatou for listening to me Shiro-chan.


	3. Grimmjow

Chapter Three: Grimmjow?

A few days past, and Toushiro began to see less and less of Momo. She only attened classes once in awhile and even then she would leave in the middle of class. He began to get worried, maybe she's avoiding me?

"Hey Tosh, hey"Karin said. Toushiro snaps out his daze.

"Eh? What is it"Toushiro said. She didn't need to say anything. My turquoise eyes met the poster, stuck on the wall. It read.  
**  
Blueberry VS Peach  
Yukiko stadium  
Special Performance Soul**

Saturday 7pm-1pm  
Sunday 8pm-12pm

"The two lovers against each other, I wonder how this is going to turn out"a voice from behind them said.

"Madrame?"Toushiro said.

"Hi Toushiro"Nanao said.

"Oh hi"Toushiro said.

"Hi Baldy-kun"Karin said. Two frown lines appear on his face.

"URESAi!"Ikkau said.

"So you didn't know about this?"Toushiro said.

"Nope, we knew we had a performance at the Yukiko but not against the band blueberry"Isane said.

"Blueberry is..."Toushiro said, confused on what they were talking about.

"Grimmjow's band"Isane said.

"Look on the bright side, Soul is playing too"a cheerful voice said. Toushiro knew who's voice this was and moved out the way, she fell to the ground.

"OUCH"Rangiku said.

"Humph, I know when you approach me by now Matsumoto"Toushiro said.

She stands up.

"Thats so mean"Rangiku said. Karin chuckles causing Toushiro to blush. She's so cute when she smiles.

"NOOOOOO!"a familiar voice said.

"Isn't that Momo's voice?"Toushiro said.

"Hina?"Rangiku said.

"Karin stay here, it could be dangerous "Toushiro said. Karin nodded and Rangiku, him and the others rushed of to where the voice was heard. They were right it was Momo.

But she wasn't alone; there stood a tall guy with pale blue hair. Wearing a White uniform.

* * *

"Grimmjow? "Rangiku said.

"Yo! Looks like your in this school too blondie"Grimmjow smirked. Rangiku just nodded.

"Why--why-- are you here?"Momo stammered.

"I went to visit you in seretei high, but they said you transferred. Momo seriously.... Why did you just leave?"Grimmjow said.

"I--"Momo said.

"Grimmjow she wanted to get away from you, do you actually think she would come back to you"Ikkau said.

"Momo. Let the girl speak "Grimmjow said.

"--It wasn't about him guys"Momo said.

"Eh?"Rangiku said.

"Grimmjow why are you here? Why did you want to see me"Momo said.

"Look, I wanted to apologize ok. I didn't mean what I said last week and I'm really sorry. If you don't believe me I even sneaked away from Aizen.. To come here"Grimmjow said.

Before Momo could respond.

"MOMO!"a voice shouted. The doors open and in comes Shuuei and Renji.

"Shu? Ren-kun"Momo said.

"Momo, sorry to interrupt. But you'll never guess what Izru just did"Renji said.

"Fool, it was your fault as well "Shuuei said, wacking his head.

"Let me guess Kira blew the science lab again and Kurotsuchi-sensei is throwing a fit"Toushiro spoke up.

Momo then sees him. Toushiro's here... How come I didn't notice....

"Ah Prince, we didn't know you were here as well"Shuuei said.

"He's a fool right Momo?"Toushiro said.

"Uh yeah"Momo said.

* * *

Grimmjow saw something in his girlfriend's eyes. She was blushing and smiling. He wanted to rip out that White hair brat's neck till a hand stopped him.

"Don't, Toushiro already has a girlfriend. So you don't have to worry"Rangiku said.

"Fine, but if he lay a hand on my girl. He will die"Grimmjow said.

"I know "Rangiku said.

"Grimmjow? Jagerjaques are you here"a voice said. We all turn around and see Ulquiorra standing in the door way.

"Ulqui-kun"Momo said.

"Why are you here?"Grimmjow said.

"D Roy was beginning to get curious on where you had gone. He was about to go look for you till I offered too"Ulquiorra said.

"So..."Grimmjow said.

"Be grateful. Or else if he found you with Hina here, you know he would tell Sosuke"Ulquiorra said.

"Humph "Grimmjow said. Momo sensing the tension in the air clapped her hands.

"You know, I think we should discuss this in the lounge. Not in the middle of the hallway "Momo said. Everyone nodded, headed down to the lounge. Once they got there they all took a seat.

"Ok Grimmjow now you can explain why your here "Isane said.

"You too Ulquiorra, it wasn't just to fetch Grimmjow here we know that"Nanao said.

"Certainly, unlike someone I have a pass out of school today. Me and Hina were going to discuss the matters of Saturday "Ulquiorra said.

"You bastard, you were going to spend a entire day with my girl? As if I would let you"Grimmjow snapped.

"Then stay if you wish. But if you get caught you have explanations to do"Ulquiorra said.

"OK ENOUGH!"Momo shouted.

* * *

"So the matters at hand. Saturday is the Yukiko. Just another band from Los nochas against Seretei high again... "Rangiku said.

"But that's the problem here"Ulquiorra said.

"What is?"Rangiku said.

"Were no longer from Seretei high, but diamond academy"Momo said.

"So?"Rangiku said.

"Its a Los nochas bs Seretei high. Diamond academy is not a music school, so we won't be able to perform"Momo said.

"But we moved here for you"Isane said.

"We didn't have time to think"Nanao said.

"Thats right, we left in the middle of the night..."Yumchika said.

"To get away from him"Ikkau mummbled.

"That is true, you only told your soitachio. Your lucky he didn't reveal your wareabouts or else peach will be no more. If you can keep this up you won't be suspected"Ulquiorra said.

"How can we?"Rangiku said.

"Hina has already done all your jobs as fujitachio's has she not?"Ulquiorra said.

Everyone in the room glances over at Momo.

"Heh, I've got this all planned out"Momo said.

"Why don't you just move back to seretei?"Grimmjow suggested.

"We can't go back"Momo said.

"Aizen, tried to kill Hina that night. We can't risk it"Rangiku said.

"That bastard, he won't kill her"Grimmjow said.

"Grim-kun..."Momo said. He smirks.

"I can distract Aizen, he's not a problem and as for the papratazai.. I can handle that too"Grimmjow said. Momo was so happy then she flings her arms around him to give him a big hug.

"Im so glad! Hontou arigato Grim-kun you wont regret this"Momo said.

* * *

Toushiro's eyes widened, it took awhile for all of it to sink in. This Aizen guy was dangerous that's why Momo came back.

"Your concert is Saturday..."Shuuei said.

"Yeah, what about it?"Ikkau said.

"Its a shame, we can't make it..."Shuuei said.

"Eh? Why... You guys have to come"Rangiku said.

"We can't right"Shuuei said.

"Why not?"Rangiku said.

"Cause we have a band as well"Toushiro said. Rangiku, Isane, Nanao, Ikkau, Yumchika, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were shocked then.

"SAY what?"they all said.

"Really? You guys are in a band"Rangiku said.

"Thats what they just said"Nanao said, pushing her glasses up to her nose.

"Yeah, what didn't Momo tell you?"Toushiro said. They shake there head.

"Guess it slipped my mind"Momo said.

"Baka, it's not like you to forget are you sure your not sick"Toushiro asked, trying to hide his concern.

"Im fine"Momo said.

"If you say so"Toushiro said, he smirks and added. "Bed wetter Momo".

Ikkau starts laughing then, even Yumchika laughs. Nanao and Issne were trying to hide there laughter. Rangiku was going awww. Shuuei just stood there and smiled but Renji was practically crying.

"Mo! That's so mean Shiro-chan!"Momo blurted out. Ikkau laughs harder. There was even a smirk on Shuueis face. He felt his face go bright red.

"Momo!"Toushiro said.

"He he, you liked it right Shiro-chan"Momo said.

* * *

Grimjow froze for a second, this guy was the Shiro-chan Momo would always talk about. That's right, the description snowy White hair, turqoise eyes this is him. No wonder she's acting like this.

Momos phone rang then.

"Excuse me I have to take this call"Momo said.

"Ah Hallibell, yep he's here. No no it's not like that, he hasn't done anything wrong. In fact he came here to apologize"Momo said.

Grimmjow guessed it was Hallibell. Geez, that girl is annoying.

"Ah kay, don't yell at him please. Grim-kun, it's Hallie-chan"Momo said, pasing me her phone.

"Yo!"Grimmjow said.

"YOU BAKA, why did you go there?"Hallibell shouted.

"Chill will you, I came here for my peach"Grimmjow said.

"And she forgives you? After what you did?"Hallibell said.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"Grimmjow said.

"Nope, see you later then"Hallibell said.

"Ok"Grimmjow said, tossing the phone back at me.

* * *

Just then a group of students gathered in the lounge.

"Oh my it's Hitugaya-sama"

"With Hime-sama"

"Awwwww"

"Do you think they would get back together"

"wait a second isn't that Grimmjow of blueberry?

"Kawii"

"Cant believe he's here"

Shuuei begins to play his guitar.

"Ah! There going to play...."

"Shuuei not here"Toushiro said.

"Where then?"Shuuei said. Toushiro smirked and moments later they were all in club diamond. Even Izru was already there.

"Yo Hitsugaya, I'm guessing we are playing tonight?"Izru said.

"Uresai Kira, we had no choice"Toushiro said, pointing at Momo and the others.

"Ah Momo-chan"Izru said.

"Hello Kira-kun"Momo said.

"Izru how did you escape Kurotsuchi-sensei?"Renji said.

"Well Kurosaki helped me"Izru said. Just then Karin came out of know where and hugged me.

"Hi Toushiro"Karin said.

"Karin, get of"Toushiro said.

"Ah your so mean Toushiro"Karin said, getting of me.

They got onto the stage, Shuuei the base guitar, Renji on the drums, Izru on th keyboard and Toushiro stood in front the lead guitar and singer.

"Welcome Diamond Academy students, and our guest's. We are"Toushiro said.

_Paper bags and plastic hearts  
all our belongings in shopping carts  
it's goodbye  
but we got one more night  
lets get drunk and ride around  
and make peace of an empty town  
we can make it right_  
After the first song, Shuuei then grabbed the microphone of me. Toushiro glanced over at him. "What are you doing?"

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
we'll make the great escape  
we won't hear a word they say  
they don't know us anyway  
watch it burn  
let it die  
'cause we are finally free  
tonight

Tonight will change our lives  
it's so good to be by your side  
we'll cry  
but we won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll thinks it's just 'cause we're young  
and we'll feel so alive

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
we'll make the great escape  
we won't hear a word they say  
they don't know us anyway  
watch it burn  
let it die  
'cause we are finally free  
tonight

All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing  
tonight

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
we'll make the great escape  
we won't hear a word they say  
they don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
we'll make the great escape  
we won't hear a word they say  
they don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
we'll make the great escape  
we won't hear a word they say  
they don't know us anyway

watch it burn  
let it die  
'cause we are finally free  
tonight

"You'll see"Shuuei said. Toushiro shot him a confused look.

"Now for our second song, we would like 4 volunteers... Ah yes you the girl at front"Shuuei said, dragging Tatsuki to the stage.

"What on earth?"Tatsuki said.

"Heh, you wouldn't want me to pick someone else would you"Shuuei said. She smirked. "If you did you would be dead by now".

* * *

Ah I get where Shuuei is going with this, but who should I ask. Erm.... The blondie of Momos band shot her hand up and went on the stage. She went over to me.

"Looks like were partners eh?"Rangiku said.

"Erm yeah"Renji said.

* * *

A smile appears on Toushiros face, so this is what he was planning huh. No matter, i actually like this idea of his. Just as I was about to drag Karin on to the stage, My turqoise coloured eyes widened when I saw a certain keyboard player take her hand.

"Kira, what are you doing?"Toushiro said. He smirked.

"Im returning the favour she helped me, and I wanted to do something for her"Izru said.

"But she's my girlfriend"Toushiro said.

"I know but"Izru said.

"But"Toushiro repeated.

"Everyone wants the prince and hime to sing together"Izru said. Toushiro glance over and saw some people pushing Momo on to the stage. He sighs, as she tripped over.

He reaches out to help her "Neeed some help Momo"

* * *

She was suprised when a certain White hair boy reached out his hand to her. Is he asking me to?

"Um thanks"Momo said, as she took his hand and stood up. He didn't let go.

"Um Toushiro?"Momo said.

"Come on, I want you to sing with me"Toushiro said. Momo nodded, as she was pulled up on to the stage.

Momo found her eyes being locked on to Toushiros.

"Hitsugaya..."Momo stammered.

"Come now Momo"Toushiro said. We didn't realise all the other couples had left the stage till Shuuei chucked me a microphone.

"W--hat"Momo said, catching it. Shuuei smirked.

"Shuuei seriously after this"Toushiro said.

"You'll be thanking me"Shuuei said.

_" I think it was the summertime  
When I laid eyes on you  
I didn't even know your name  
Somehow we'd end up in the same room" Toushiro sang._

"It never crossed my mind  
I never saw you like that  
I should've listened to my best friend  
She knew it would be a perfect match"Momo sang

* * *

Grimmjow couldn't believe what he was hearing, his girlfriend Momo was singing with someone other than him. A love song as well. Tch

* * *

Nanao rolls her eyes, she could hear Grimmjow mumble to himself from here. She sighs, so pathetic. But that Hutsugaya guy, he has a good voice. We could use him for the final concert this Christmas. The huge one against Los Nochas.

* * *

Isane looks over at Nanao, her friends gaze was back on to the stage. She thinks that too huh?

* * *

The girls are being quite, that can't be helped. He is good, I hate to admit it. But he's way better than me.

_"It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
We met way back when"Toushiro said._

"This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it coming' 'til I fell so hard"Momo sang.

I always made up some excuse  
Saying you that weren't my type  
Didn't want to face the truth  
Didn't want to cross that line"both of them sang.

Hina has good harmony with him. Ikkau glances over at Rangiku and she nodded. Heh, Los nochas won't know what hit them.

* * *

_"'til one day I saw you  
Out of the corner of my eye"Toushiro sang._

"You were flirting with some girl  
And inside I thought I would die"Momo sang.

They really are in harmony with each other, this is different from when Momo sang with Grimmjow. There's more harmony and there voices go well together. Humph, everyone else thinks it too. So do I, but Grimmjow looks like he's going to kill Toushiro. I better stick with him just in case.

* * *

Karin watched her boyfriend sing with his ex.  
_  
"It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
We met way back when"Toushiro sang_She really hated Hinamori, she still does. That slut,after everything she did. She thinks she can just come back.

This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard"Momo sang.

But.... Her voice was so innocent and sweet and seemed to go well with Toushiros.

* * *

__

_Can't believe its happening  
When I least expect it  
My prince under disguise  
How you fooled me with those eyes_

She gave a small, just short of a seductive smile his way as she huskily sang out the next words meant only for him. To her suprise Toushiro smiled back and she felt a creep of red on her face. What is this feeling?

_When I feel like letting go_  
_In your arms is where I know_  
_I am wrong_  
_From the beginning we always belong_

_Love Love Story_  
_Love Love Story_  
_Love Love Story_  
_(Love)_  
_Love Love Story_  
_(Love Story)_  
_Love Love Story_  
_(This is my)_  
_Love Love Story_  
_(This is my love story)_  
_Love Love Story_  
_Love_

_This is my love story_

_"It's a typical love story_  
_Started out as friends_  
_This is how it ends_  
_This is just a typical love story"Toushiro sang._

_"The boy you never wanted just steals your heart_  
_I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard"Momo sang._

_" I think it was the summertime_  
_When I laid eyes on you_  
_I didn't even know your name_  
_Somehow we'd end up in the same room" We both sang, the last line._

"Momo"Toushiro said.

"Toushiro"Momo said.


	4. CAUGHT! Arguments

Once Toushiro and me went of the stage, all our friends gathered towards us.

"That was brilliant Hina-chan"Rangiku said.

"Thanks "Momo said.

"You sang like a pro Toushiro"Shuuei said.

"Uresai"Toushiro mumbled.

"That was beautiful"Yumchika said.

Momo kept saying thankyou but she wasn't focusing on them. Her eyes drifted back to where her boyfriend was sitting earlier but he had gone.

"Grimmjow?....Ran where is he?"Momo asked, going up to her friend.

She stopped teasing Toushiro and said one word to me "Outside".

Momo nodded and dashed outside, she found him standing staring up at one of the peach trees.

"Grim-kun, did you enjoy my performance?"Momo asked. He nodded, and Momo sighed a breaf of relief.

"I'm glad and I thought I didn't sing that well too"Momo said.

"It was perfect, too perfect"he mummbled. Momo noticed how annoyed he was.

"Is there something wrong?"Momo asked.

No response.

"Maybe you've caught a cold? I know I'll get Hitsugaya-kun he knows what to do when people have colds"Momo said, turning her back on him.

"WELL HECK THERE IS!"Grimmjow shouted, causing Momo to turn around.

"Grim-....kun?"Momo said, her voice in a whispear. Before I knew it, he had grabbed hold of my hands. His body crushed against mine and I couldn't move.

His bold lips were suddenly on mine, and for once Momo had felt very scared of her boyfriend. When she was back in Setetei high and started dating Grimmjow, he was never like this to her.

No in fact he always had a 'bad boy attitude', there's no doubt about that. But the fact that he was doing this right now wasn't like him. Also.... he was so kind hearted, but when he transferred to Los Nochas.

She froze, and she couldn't believe she didn't know before. Aizen, it was Aizen he had done something to make Grimmjow act like this.

"Gr---"she was cut of, as a gun was at my throat. Someone had pulled Grimmjow away.

She recognized the person immediately.

"D-Roy"Momo said.

"Well well, looks like this is where Peach is. Having a tour here?.... Hmm and in the start of the new semester too"D Roy smirked.

Momo felt her blood boil, she really wanted to kick him but she knew any sudden movement would cause him to shoot the gun at her.

For once in her life she felt, weak and vulnerable. She looks over at Grimmjow for help, but he just stood there. As I thought he would.

"Well well, this gun is at the girls throat. What do you think I should do Grimmjow?"D Roy said.

" Kill her if you wish"was Grimmjows response.

"DAM IT YOU BASTARD!"Momo shouted. He didn't say anything.

"Say saynora peach leader"D roy said.

She closed her big brown eyes thinking it was over when.

"MOMO!"a voice shouted.

She opens them to find Toushiro there.

"Toushiro..."Momo said.

"Oh what's this another brat"D Roy said.

"Get him Maria, I don't have time to deal with weaklings like him"Grimmjow said.

"NO, DONT!"Momo screamed,as Maria ran towards Toushiro a large gun in her hands.

Momo thought he was going to die, but what happened next surprised her. Toushiro stopped the gun with his bare hands.

A smirk appears on his face.

"Do you think I'm that foolish?"Toushiro said. What he did next amazed Momo, he did martial arts. He... as well?

D Roy was about to shoot me, till I kicked him. Rangiku appears and punches him.

"I don't think so"Rangiku said.

"Thank you"Momo said. Rangiku nodded,

Momo turns to see Yumchika fighting Charlotte Cuhime, Ikkau fighting Rioko, Isane fighting Apache, Nanao fighting Ria.

As for Rangiku she had disappeared and went to fight Maria.

Grimmjow charged towards me, I thought it was over. Till some one grabs his leg and sends him flying across.

Momo opens her eyes to see a girl with brown hair.

"Tobiume!"Momo said.

"Da ja bou Momo-sama?"Tobiume asked.

"I'm f---aagh"Momo said, placing a hand on her knee.

There was a large scar and blood was constentally pouring out.

"Itegumo! Get over here"Tobiume shouted, but itgeumo didnt hear them.

"I'm fine, really I am"Momo lied, it hurt like HELL. Dam it D roy must of done it when I wasn't looking.

Moments of fighting each other, everyone was exhausted. Just when we were about to land the final blows on eachother. 2 people showed up.

"STARK-KUN! Lynete-chan!"Momo said.

"Hi there Momo"Llynete greeted.

"Were here to take Grimmjow back, same with D Roy, Charlotte, Apache, Rioko and Ria. They are to ne given a punishment for sneaking out campus"Stark said.

Momo nodded. "Ulquiorra isn't in trouble right?"

"No he's fine, he had a pass out of school right Ulquiorra?"Stark said.

"Yes"a cold voice from behind them said, causing them all to turn around.

There stood Ulquiorra with a unreadable expression on his face, his hands were in his pockets and he was leaning on the door way.

"Where on earth were you!"Ikkau said, annoyed

"Inside making sure the students don't get out. Also I can't interfeere or else my cover would be blown"Ulquiorra said.

Momo nodded.

"Tch"Ikkau said.

"Then Stark-kun, Llyne-chan won't you two get in trouble?"Momo asked.

"Nope, Sosuke was the one who sent us to look for them. So it's okay"Llyne said.

"So that's how it is, we will be taking our leave now"Stark said, clicking his fingers and a car appears. He throws Grimmjow inside.

Llynete does the same with the others.

"Ulquiorra you comming?"Stark said.

"I supose"Ulquiorra said, getting inside the car.

He turns to face me.( Stark does)

"Seee you at the Yukiko Momo"Stark said.

"Yes, till then"Momo said.

"Now can some one care to explain what just happened?"Toushiro said.

* * *

As time went by- Karin sighs, she hadn't seen Toushiro since the club this morning. He dashed of some where and I was going to follow him till that Kira guy stopped me.

Speaking of people missing Toushiro, Momo and Rangiku are supposed to be in this class too. So where on earth are they?....

Just as I said so the doors open and all 3 of them came in. Everyone's attention was focuses on those 3.

Her eyes widened Toushiro had a large plaster on his head and his arm had been bandaged. The same went for Rangiku, Momo's however was the worst, her entire leg was bandaged and the same went for her arm.

"What on earth happened?"Karin said, as they took there places.

A note lands on her table, she opens it to see it was from Kira.

**Kira:** Momo-chan told me just now that there was a fight, from that Los Nochas school.

She quickly scribbled another note.

**Karin:**Los Nochas?... But how

**Kira:** Apparently her boyfriend gave a order to his friend to shoot a gun  
**  
Karin:** No way! I understand about Hinamori since she is like a slut and everything. But how come Rangiku was affected.

**Kira:** I don't know the details, Shuuei-senpai knows more than me.

**Karin:**Shuuei-senpai?

**Kira:** Yeah, he and Momo had kept in contact all these years so I'm sure he knows something.

**Karin:** They kept in contact all these years? When we all thought she was gone for good.

**Kira:** Yeah, it's strange isn't it? I mean I admit I still have a crush on Momo-chan even if she is taken. But I don't understand Shuuei-senpai's reason to keep in touch with her.

**Karin:** Are they childhood friends by any chance?

**Kira:** No, only Hitsugaya and Momi-chan grew up together...

**Karin**: Maybe they were in the same class or something?

**Kira:** That's right. Before they came here all 3 of them lived in Karuka Town. Momo and Shuuei were said to be very close friends.

**Karin:** Did they ever date?

**Kira:** No at least not that I know of

They stop passing notes, and Karin tries to focus on the rest of the lesson. But couldn't help but glance over at her boyfriend. Who instead of yelling at fan girls behind him was passing notes to Hinamori.

However Hinamori opened them but didn't respond.

* * *

Momo gets another note, she sighs and opens it.

Toushiro: Who were those guys?...

She screws it up and chucks it in the bin, and started writting.

Toushiro: Momo don't ignore me, I'm only worried about you.

It was like that for awhile, Toushiro kept on passing notes and Momo while she read them screws it up and throws them in the bin.

Till Momo got tired, she passed the note to Hiragi who passed it back to Toushiro. Now maybe he can leave me alone.

* * *

Toushiro was surprised when Hiragi gave him a note from Momo. He was a bit annoyed she ignored the other few but glad she finally responded.

Momo:  
1) You don't need to know who they are.  
2)I am fine, you already saw Itegumo and Isa-chan heal me.  
3)I am not ignoring you but focusing on my work.  
4)You shouldn't be worried about me, but instead be worried about your girlfriend over there. Who keeps trying to get your attention so you better stop passing notes to me.

Toushiro glances over at Karin, and saw all the notes on the ground. She couldn't pass them huh?....

**_Falling for me_**

**_Are you_**

**_My blueberry_**

**_Sweetheart_**

**_My peach_**

Everyone glances over at Momo, who's phone had started ringing.

* * *

Momo glances over at the caller name "Tia Hallibell".

"Momo who is it?"Rangiku said.

"Its Hallie-chan. Details about the Yukiko"Momo said.

"Are you going to take it then"Rangiku said.

"Yeah in a second"Momo said.

"Excuse me Kagoyoma-sensei can I be excused for today?"Momo asked.

The teacher gave her a "Why on earth should I look' but nodded. Momo quickly stuffed her books in her bag, and dashed out the class room.

She went up to the rehearsal place, and slumped down on the sofa.

"Ok Hallie-chan, what about the Yukiko" Momo said.

* * *

Toushiro couldn't believe that Miss Kagoyoma just let Momo leave like that. I wonder though who the phone call could of been from. Plus that song, I wonder.

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice the note in his desk. Till Hiragi mentioned it.

"Hitsugaya"Hiragi said.

"What is it?"Toushiro said, snapping out of his daze.

"Matsumoto-San has sent you a note"Hiragi said pointing at the note on my desk.

Toushiro shot her a grateful look, Hiragi nodded and got on with her work.

**Rangiku:** Momo-chan you want to know why she left right?

**Toushiro:** Yeah, do you know why?

**Rangiku: **Tia called her saying about some details about the Yukiko.

**Toushiro:** Wait you mean Tia, as in Tia Haribell

**Rangiku:** Eh? You know her

Before Toushiro could respond, Miss Kagoyoma took the note of the desk.

"I will be taking that"she said. Gulp, so done now.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya Toushiro-sama. Dettention after lesson, I saw you pass notes to Hime-sama which she ignored. Thankgoodness she did.

I didn't expect such bad behaviour from you"Kagoyoma said.

Toushiro rolls his eyes causing Matsumoto to chuckle.

"Funny isn't it?... It won't be. Your lucky that your girlfriend and Kira is in detention too"Kagoma said.

"Eh what did I do?"Karin said.

"Passing notes to Kira here"Kagoma said.

Karin was passing notes to Kira, that's not like her she doesn't like the guy either.

What is going on?.....


	5. A voice like a angel

As time went by detention was over and Karin found herself walking out of the class room with her boyfriend, Kira and Rangiku.

"Alright, finally it's over. To think you couldn't even play any music. Detention here is so different"Rangiku said.

"Why? What happened in your old school?"Karin said.

"We could play the instruments in the back of the class room. Till time flows by that is. Detention here, one word torture"Rangiku said.

"That sounds relaxing "Kira said.

"-and peaceful right Toushiro?"Karin said.

"Ah uh yeah"Toushiro said.

"Is there something wrong?"Karin asked.

"No nothing "Toushiro said.

As they were walking, they found themselves walking to the conservatory in the gardens. Ikkau, Isane and Nanao were hidding behind the bushes.

"What are you guys doing?"Karin asked.

"Ah Karin-chan, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Kira. Well Grimmjow is trying to apologise to Momo...."Isane began.

"Grimmjow is her boyfriend right?"Karin said.

"Yeah"Nanao said.

"But she really should dump him, Momo deserves better"Yumchika said.

Karin leans forward to listen what there doing.

"I DONT CARE ABOUT YOUR EXECUSES!"Momo shouted.

"Peach please let me explain"Grimmjow said.

"Are you crazy? Earlier on you tried to kill me"Momo said.

"It wasn't me, D-ROY was the one who injured you"Grimmjow said.

"Yeah, but your the one who gave the command"Momo said.

"Look Momo, don't freak out. I know I left Seretei high before and everyone but I had no choice"Grimmjow said.

"Your excuses, I've had enough about them"Momo said.

"Don't act like you can talk Momo, no one used to like you remember who opened out to you"Grimmjow said.

"I know that, but...my reason for moving back here wasn't just to get away from Aizen. But to..fix everything I've done here"Momo replied.

"Then will you come back?"Grimmjow asked.

"Yes, once all the danger is gone I need to return to my dutie as fujitaicho and try to be a taicho"Momo said.

"Do you think it will ever be gone?"Grimmjow said.

"I don't know"Momo said.

"Momo"Grimmjow said.

"Please go"Momo said. He nodded and Katin and the others hid as he left.

Danger? She's in danger.

"Hey what's the deal on those two?"Karin asked.

"This always happens, they've broken up at least 5 times already"Isane said.

"Yeah, next thing you know she will forgive him"Ikkau said.

"Hey don't be mean on her"Nanao said.

"But it's true, right Ran?"Ikkau said. I glance over at her and she didn't say anything.

"Rangiku?"Karin said.

"She's going to sing"Rangiku said.

Karin looks over at Momo.

* * *

"_**Loneliness sends a dark wind I don't know**_  
_**Remembering the exciting feeling of love**_  
_**The Sky is Red**_  
_**The warmth is strong**_  
_**A image of you appears in my heart**_  
_**We live together in this citys maze**_  
_**mentioning your name, my heart still jumps**_

_**and yet we don't meet again**_  
_**There only remains one touch**_  
_**And yet we don't dare touch emotionally**_  
_**Maybe we really are to young**_  
_**From our clunnes**_  
_**We wander in our separate skies**_  
_**We let each other chose what to say**_

_**But this longing still tunes**_  
_**A hand that I can never hold**_  
_**From now on annoymous friend**_  
_**But now my attachement is still persistent**_  
_**And you have nothing to do with the tears I swallow.**_

_**A hand that I can't hold**_  
_**But is closer than family**_  
_**There should be every 'what ifs'**_  
_**but there are no what ifs**_  
_**Only the warmtth that was lost**_  
_**The dear affection**_

_**When another beautiful dreams fall eternely**_  
_**Remembering the exciting feeling of love**_  
_**The Sky is Red**_  
_**The warmth is strong**_  
_**A image of you appears in my heart**_

_**Maybe we really were too young**_  
_**We wander in our separate skies**_  
_**We let each other decide what it is**_  
_**and not just a sign of respect**_

_**A hand that I can't hold**_  
_**From now on annoymous friend**_  
_**But my attachement is still persistent**_  
_**and you have nothing to do with the tears I swallow.**_

_**And i have decided to not contact you anymore.**_

_**There should be every 'what ifs'**_  
_**but there are no what ifs**_  
_**Only the warmtth that was lost**_  
_**The dear affection**_

_**A hand that I can't hold lasts longer than a lover.**_  
_**The most permanent type of loss**_"Momo sang.

* * *

Once she finshed the song, they were all speechless. Especially Toushiro, Momo she can really sing that well? Her voice is like a angel.

"Ok, cafe now!"Rangiku said. Toishiro nodded and they got in to the limo and went to the nearset cafe which was called "Frozen".

They sat down in the largest table and Toushiro was surprised to see Hyourinmaru there.

"Hyourinmaru?"Toushiro said.

"Master Toushiro?"Hyourinmaru said.

"EH MaASTER?"everyone said, surprised.

"Yes, Toushiro-sama is my master, and oh master some ones been looking for you"Hyourinmaru said.

Toushiro sees a girl with brown hair, and brown coloured eyes.

"KAE?"Toushiro said, he wasn't surprised when she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Kaeda, get of taicho this instense!"Vira said, pulling her of me.

"Arigatou"Toushiro said.

"No problem"Vira said.

"Dude, who are they?"Ikkau said.

"Oh right this is Inheda Kaeda, and that's Vira"Toushiro said.

"Are they friends of yours?"Nanao asked.

"You could say something like that"Toushiro mummbled.

"Ne Toushiro-sama, you haven't been home in ages. When are you going to come back? I'm so lonely in the house and Momo-sama hasn't come back either yet"Kaeda complained.

"SHES LIVING IN YOUR HOUSE?"Karin shouted.

"Chill, don't get the wrong idea Karin"Toushiro said.

"How can she not"Yumchika said.

"It isn't like that, before Karin even became my girlfriend she had always lived with me. Her parents abandoned her when she was 5 and since then I offered to take care of her!"Toushiro said.

"Oh"Karin said.

"Toushiro-sama! Are these Momo-sama's friends? I heard she came back"Kaeda said.

"Yes"Toushiro said.

"Im Madrame Ikkau"Ikkau said.

"Ise Nanao"Nanao said.

"Ayawesga Yumchika"Yumchika said.

"Kotetsu Isane"Isane said.

"And I'm Hina's best friend, Matsumoto Rangiku!"Rangiku said, cheerfully. She nodded and began to get our orders.

"So Toushiro what do you think of Momo's singing? Pretty good right"Ikkau said.

"Um yeah, did she practice that in Seretei high?"Toushiro said. They shake there heads.

"Eh?"Toushiro said

"You needed to audition before getting in to the school, I was one of the judges at the time and so was Grimmjow. Grimmjow is usually a hard person to impress but wow when Hina came in... Talk about love at first sight"Rangiku said.

"Was she that good? What score did she get"Karin said.

"It was out of 500 and Hina in total got a perfect score. 850, no one has ever broken the score limit but that's what Grimmjow gave her and same with the soitaicho. They were impressed with her"Rangiku said.

"She has such a angelic voice right Hitsugaya?"Isane said.

"Yes"Toushiro responded.

They were talking in there for ages that they didn't notice Momo walk in with a girl with blonde hair and another person following behind her.

"1 cup of tea, and 2 hot chocolates"a voice said.

They all stop talking and saw Momo with that Stark guy again and a girl with long blonde hair. Toushiros eyes widened.

"TIA!"Rangiku shouted, following my gaze. They all turn around and saw us.

Her eyes drifted back on to me.

"OMG, Toushiro? Midget is that you"Hallibell said.

"Uresai, I am not a midget"Toushiro said.

"I guess you have grown a few centimetres but that's about it"Hallibell teased.

"You two know each other?"Isane said.

"Yeah, when we first met seriously this kid is such a big shot. With his families buisness but now I'm just as famous as you"Hallibell said.

"Yeah yeah"Toushiro said.

"Hallie....."Momo paused when she saw me.

"Hitsugaya"Momo said.

"Momo"Toushiro said. There was awakward silence for a while. Till that Ulquiorra guy came in the room.

"Momo, I have the files you wanted ready"Ulquiorra said.

"Hai, come on Hallie. We can't let Ulqui do all the work"Momo said, dragging her away. Momo does she want to get away from me or something?

"She looks like she's trying to get away from you"Ikkau said, Reading my mind.

"That doesn't make sense though, I thought you two fixed your friend ship. So what seems to be the problem now"Isane said.

"I don't know"Toushiro said.

"Maybe you did something to her while you two were singing together"Rangiku said.

I called her Momo, that's about it. She can't be mad because of that.

"NO! YOU GOT TO BE JOKING ME!"we heard Momo shout.

"What's wrong with her?"Toushiro asked.

Rangiku sighs "She probably has to do a duet with Grimmjow".

"NO way, I am not. I simply refuse"Momo shouted.

"But Momo, the Yukiko wants to see a duet between you two. Apparently it makes it more romantic"Hallibel said.

"Fine"Momo said, standing up. Toushiro watches as she go over to the microphone area.

"One song is okay right?"Momo said.

"Yes as long as it isn't too loud"Hyourinmaru said.

Momo nodded, and got a guitar from the corner of the room. She can play the guitar?

* * *

_**"The ones who ignore common sense laugh**_  
_**What will they lie about next**_  
_**What will be gained**_

_**Can we hang it proud?**_  
_**Man must go on regardless**_  
_**Of what happens**_

_**That is my song**_  
_**It's because your crying**_  
_**It's because your lonely**_

_**Your right**_  
_**That's being human**_  
_**Those tears I cried**_

_**In time**_  
_**It's not a lie**_  
_**For the real us**_  
_**For the real us**_

_**Arigatou**_"Momo sang.

* * *

"She did pretty well"Stark complimented.

"Obviously "Ulquiorra said.

"Well what did you expect this is Momo were talking about"Hallibell said.

Momo your song, those words. They were sad yet beautiful. She glances back at Toushiro, I wonder. Is he who made you sing like that?

"You were amazing Momo"Hallibell said.

"Thank's"Momo said.

"So you can play the guitar? You really should of used that for the audition. You could of gotten in squad 1"Rangiku said, going over to us.

"Na, I'm not good enough yet to get in to squad one"Momo said.

"Humph, if you say so. But you know Yamamoto is going to resine. Think about it"Rangiku said, going over to her table.

We sat down back in ours. Me become head of Seretei high? Impossible, you have to be a really good singer and have good leader ship skills.

"So are you going to? "Hallibell asked.

"No"Momo answered.

"No? How come"Hallibell said.

"You do have a good voice"Stark said.

"I don't think I'm ready yet, i think in time I can improve. Then maybe I will try out for the position...but.."Momo said.

"But..."they all repeated.

"I'm not good enough yet, maybe in time I will "Momo said.


	6. A heart that hasnt healed

Momo sat down in her table, going through the reports. Stark laid back, while Ulquiorra just sat there. She sighs, she had let Hallibell go talk to Hitsugaya and the others. Now she's gone for ages.

"Ok, so about the Yukiko this Saturday.... "Momo began.

"Your inviting the entire of diamond academy to watch you?"Ulquiorra finished.p

"WHAT? " Momo said.

"It says so right here"Ulquiorra said, pointing at the sheet of paper.

Momo read it and there clearly it was signed, but not by me.

She walks over to the table.

"IKKAU! YOU IDIOT!"Momo shouted.

"Oh shoot, you found them"Ikkau said.

"Yes, and can you care to explain also why your the one who signed the approval for mine and Grimmjows duet?"Momo said.

"Look I know it seems weird, but you know it's good for the band that your datting him"Ikkau said.

"Still, you do know what he tried to do this morning right? He ordered some one to shoot a gun at me"Momo said.

"-And then he went over to apologise to you"Ikkau said. Momo was silent then.

"Though I hate to admit it, no matter what it looks like. Your heart will always be with him"Ikkau said.

"I don't know"Momo answered, before he could respond. My phone rang.

It read Grimmjow...

"Moshi moshi?"Momo said.

"So about the duet, I'm sure Tia's already told you"Grimmjow said.

"She has, what of it?"Momo said.

"I know you might not want to do it with me.."Grimmjow began.

"Your right I don't"Momo said.

"...I see, well there is another option"Grimmjow said.

"Another option? What is it"Momo said.

"....you can chose to sing with another guy who's in a band"Grimmjow said.

Chose?.....

"But... are you..."Momo stammered.

"I'm not happy with this, but I am doing it for you. Sosuke doesn't know I went to see you, so he thinks the lat time we saw each other was that day we had that argument. So if we act all friendly with each other, he will get suspicious "Grimmjow said.

"Your right"Momo said.

"So chose someone, but if you can't. I will pretend to be mad at you still"Grimmjow said.

"I don't need to pretened"Momo said.

"Why is that?"Grimmjow said.

"Because I'm still mad at you"Momo said, switching her phone of.

"Momo are you okay?"Toushiro asked.

"I'm fine Hitsugaya..."Momo said. Before he could answer any more my phone rang again.

"Moshi Moshi?"Momo said.

"MOMO! You'll just never guess what just happened"Orhime said.

"What is it?"Momo said.

"Im going to be the host for the YUKIKO"Orhime said.

"Thats great, do you know who the judges are?"Momo said.

"Yeah. It's Yamamoto Genryusai, Kurosaki Ichigo, Ryuujin jaka and Raine...."Orhime paused.

"There's another judge who is it?"Momo said.

"Sosuke"Orhime said.

Aizen, aizen was going to be there. She had felt like the entire world had stopped. She saw the blood on her hands.

"B--lood?"Momo stammered.

"EH Momo?..."Orhime said.

Everything faded to black then.

* * *

Toushiro caught the collapsed Momo in his arms, he saw the blood on her hands.

"Oh shoot HINA!"Rangiku screamed.

"Calm down Rangiku I can help her"Isane said.

"No, this isn't a fatal injury. But it's exactly the same wound as before"Hallibell said.

"But how"Ikkau said.

"She's bleeding..."Karin said.

"Kurosaki-San, let's leave it to them"Izru said, before I could ask her to stay he dragged her away.

Kaeda saw Momo bleeding and immediately led them to the back of the shop, they placed her on the bed.

"What's wrong with her?"Toushiro asked.

"That bastard....."Rangiku mumbled.

"Who?"Toushiro said.

"Sosuke Aizen"Isane answered.

"The guy who was her taicho and shot her?"Toushiro said. The others nodded.

"Don't forget to mention that she really admired the guy, I think she even loved him"Hallibell said.

"Loved him? But what about"Toushiro said.

"It was true she and Grimmjow was dating and she really did care for him and he loved her. But her care was limited for him"Nanao explained.

"That was the night it happened, after she and Grimmjow had a fight. Momo ran to Sosuke's chambers to go and see him for comfort. I was a guest star and was walking by"Hallibell said.

"What.."Toushiro stammered.

"I saw it, I heard it the gun shot. I wanted to go help her but Stark pulled me away"Hallibell said.

"Wait I'm confused didn't she and Grimmjow just had a fight a few weeks ago when you guys escaped"Toushiro said.

"That's right"

"But then..."Toushiro said.

"Oh don't think we would escape that night Toushiro, we waited till last week. The whole shooting her thing happened 2 years ago or so"Rangiku said.

"W--hat? Why didn't you come back sooner! Momo is safer here"Toushiro shouted.

"Chill dude we all care for her"Ikkau said.

Momo starts moving and they look back at her.

"H...I...t...s....u...g...a...y...a...-kun don't leave me... Please.... Go...m...e...n"Momo said.

Toushiros eyes widened, she's dreaming of me?....

"N...o.... No... D..o...n...t... t..a...ke... me away from him. I don't want to do that, please don't hit me.... no...don't... I will do whatever you say... Just don't..."Momo cried.

What is she talking about?

"Rangiku?"he said, glancing back at her.

"She will tell you in her own time, come on you guys. We need to carry her back"Rangiku said. They nodded.

Night falls and Toushiro laid in his bed, he rolled over. Dam it, I can't sleep. Momo why did she have blood?.... Aaghjh.... He decides to take a walk outside. It was dark yet you could still see everything due to light coming from the moonlight.

"What a peaceful night"Toushiro said, to himself. Just then he hears singing.

_**"I want to be close to you**_  
_**Though you never seemed to want to be with me..."a voice sang, this voice. He see's Momo singing.**_

_**"Will we ever be close again?**_  
_**My darling I love you**_  
_**I will no matter where you are**_

_**No matter how far apart we are**_  
_**You will always be the one I love...**_

_**Even though our life is full**_  
_**Of sacrifices**_  
_**People who do not want us to be together**_

_**I will stay with you forever,**_  
_**No matter how far away**_"Momo sang.

"Momo..."Toushiro said.

"That was her first song"a voice from behind me said. Toushiro turns around and sees Rangiku.

"Rangiku, why are you here?"Toushiro said.

"Look"Rangiku said, a guy with White hair wearing a grey kimono goes up to her.

"Who the he'll is he!"Toushiro said.

"He's Ichimaru Gin, one of the high school students in Los Nochas"Rangiku said.

"WHAT? Momo..."Toushiro said, about to run up to them till Rangiku stopped her.

"What are you doing,... Momo could get hurt"Toushiro shouted.

"Let me finish my sentence first"Rangiku said, he ended up agreeing.

"---he's my boyfriend and a secret spy from Seretei High. Also taicho of squad 3"Rangiku said.

"I see "Toushiro said.

"But...what is there relation ship?"Toushiro said, curiously.

" Oh don't get jealous"Rangiku said.

"I am not going to be jealous, what is there to be jealous about?"Toushiro said.

"Well Gin is her martial arts senior, and almost like a older brother to her"Rangiku said.

"B..r..other?"Toushiro stammered.

"That's right, i hope you don't mind since I heard from her you two had that kind of relation ship before"Rangiku said.

"No.... It's fine"Toushiro said.

"Say Rangiku, what's wrong with Momo"Toushiro addded.

"You shouldn't worry about it much, Gin can comfort her"Rangiku said.

"HOW CAN I NOT WORRY?"Toushiro bellowed.

"Why should you care? You two broke up right, and she calls you Hitsugaya. Your friend ship broke and she knew it was her fault, she could never live a happy life in Seretei high knowing she caused so much people pain, her best friend..."Rangiku shouted.

"You mean Momo has...."Toushiro said.

"Momo has always thought of you Toushiro, get that stuck in your mind. Whenever she composed a song, she was always sad. But all her songs all have a meaning, and if you listen closely you'll find out, what she's trying to say"Rangiku shouted, before rushing of.

He watched the scene between her and Ichimaru Gin. I wonder, he goes forward to here there conversation.

* * *

"You know Hina-San, you have to see him again some time"Gin said.

"I know that, but it's just so hard! Plus there's my problems with Grimmjow"Momo said, lying back on the table.

"Ah! I wish I could find a perfect boyfriend and have a excellent love life and still have great friends..... "Momo said.

"But what about that friend you mentioned before?"Gin said.

Friend she mentioned....?

"You mean Hitsugaya..."Momo said.

"Uh didn't you use to call him Shiro-chan?"Gin said.

"Yeah, but that was such a long time ago. Everythings changed now, he's happy and I shouldn't bother him anymore"Momo said.

Her phone suddenly rang.

"Its Rukia-San, I'll put it in loud speaker"Momo said. Gin nodded.

"Moshi moshi Rukia"Momo said.

"OMD MOMO, I heard from Nanao! Did that bastard Grimmjow actually go over to your school and apologise"Rukia said.

"Yes, but I told him to go away"Momo said.

"That's good"Rukia said.

"So why did you call?"Momo said.

"Actually concerning your preparations for the Yukiko, Ichigo got another band attending as well. But it's still a Seretei high VS Los nochas"Rukia said.

"New band eh?"Gin said.

* * *

"OMG Ichimaru, your there with Momo! Get back in to Los Nochas. What if Sosuke finds out?"Rukia said.

"Its okay Rukia, he came here to comfort me"Momo said.

"Ok, by the way do you know a Karin Kurosaki by any chance?"Rukia said.

There talking about Karin?

"Ah huh, why?"Momo said.

"Think about it for a second, Kurosaki, where have you heard that name before"Rukia said.

"OMG, you mean Kurosaki Karin, is Ichigo's sister?"Momo said, shocked.

She called him Ichigo, she knows Ichigo?....

"Yeah, well didn't you know?"Rukia said.

"No, so are you guys are performing?"Momo said.

"Nope, I'm helping Inoue with the presenter job"Rukia said.

"RUKi-CHAN, remember the paperwork"Gin said.

"Yeah yeah,"Rukia said.

"That's just so confusing, now my chances in the compettion are good as over"Momo said.

"What do you mean? This is the Yukiko gig I know, but you'll win for sure"Rukia said.

"HELLO earth to Rukia. Kurosaki Karin hates my guts and no matter how much Ichigo and I are friends..."Momo said.

"Don't worry even if Ichigo does that, there's still the other judges"Rukia said.

"Your right, ja ne!"Momo said.

Momo, you actually think that you would loose due to that?

* * *

"Grimmjow"a voice from behind him said, he turns around to see a gloomy Ulquiorra and Tia.

"Tia, Ulquiorra.."Grimmjow said.

"Momo had fainted"Ulquiorra said.

"WHAT? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO CALMLY!"Grimmjow bellowed.

"Calm down Grimmjow"Tia said.

"URESAI, I HAVE TO GO SEE HER!"Grimmjow bellowed, suddenly Hallibell kicked him.

"OUCH, WHAT THE HELL!"Grimmjow shouted.

"What if she doesn't want to see you Grimmjow? What if she doesn't"Tia said.

He froze then, it didn't occur to him that Momo wouldn't want to see him right now.

"I know you love her, I can see that... She cares for you too. But you have to understand Grimmjow. Her heart still hasn't healed yet, there are still many scars and she needs to figure out things herself"Tia said, and with that she left with Ulquiorra.

Momo has your heart still healed yet?... Dam it.....


	7. YUKIKO

A couple of days past and the night of the Yukiko had finally arrived. Everyone was getting ready.

"DAM IT! JUST NO WAY!"a voice shouted.

Toushiro's was walking down the hall ways to Karin's room in the girls doorms, when he had heard some one shouting. He followed the sound of the voice and found it was conning from Momo's room. Her hair was still in a mess and she wore a normal t shirt and jeans.

"Look Hayashi-kun, I thought we made a deal about this... No... But come on. You just got to be joking and no. I am not singing with him, we've practiced for days now..."Momo trailed of, when she saw me in the door way.

"I'll see you there Hayshi-kun, I have to go now"Momo said, switching her phone of. She looks back at me.

"What do you want?"Momo said.

"Umm... Everyone's leaving soon"Toushiro said.

"So?"Momo said.

"I don't know, shouldn't you get dressed"Toushiro said.

Momo sighs. "The opening performance is Soul, followed by a special band performance... Then Grimmjows group is going to do a few songs from there new album, same with us. Then there's the duet and special band performance".

"Plenty of time till my turn right?"Momo said.

Toushiro nodded, and left the room. He didn't have the guts to tell Momo that it was his band playing for the special performance.

He walked back to Karins room and see's Shuuei standing in the door way.

"Hey, won't they let you in?"Toushiro said.

"Well they did, but then Tatsuki asked me to wait here for you"Shuuei said.

Before he could ask any more questions, the door opens and in came out Tatsuki. She moved out the way.

I was shocked, really I was. Karin was beautiful, not that she wasn't always but tonight she looked really good. She wore a silver strapless dress, that flowed down to her feet. She also had a matching diamond necklace and the bracelet I gave her for her birthday.

"Wow... You look beautiful "Toushiro said.

"You shouldn't be shocked, I have been trying to dress like this a lot"Karin said.

Toushiro nodded, since Momo had left the school and Karin had to become hime-sama in Momos abesence. She had to attened several newtons meaning she had to wear formal dresses.

At first it was hard and she had refused but they had got there.

"No matter how many times you dress this way , i'm always speechless"Toushiro admited.

Karin chuckles and ruffles my hair. "You look cute too Toushiro".

He felt his face turn bright red, he wasn't wearing anything formal like her just his band t shirt and some dark blue trousers since he too had to perform.

"Lets go"Tatsuki said. They all nodded and made there way in to the limozine. Once they got there, millions of people were arriving in limozines.

It wasn't just a normal concert, but it was really formal in it's own way. Usually concerts the audience would just wear t shirts and jeans yet everyone here was wearing formal clothing. Toushiro felt sick, he didn't realise that there would be this many people.

"Dont worry"Karin said.

"Ok"Toushiro said.

"KARIN-CHAN! SHUUEI-SENPAI! Mina over here"a voice said. We all look up to see Kira. Ugh, just why did our seats have to be next to him again? Nonetheless we made our way down there and sat down, Karin began to talk about something that happened in there biology class.

As for Shuuei and Tatsuki they were kissing( ugh this is a public place). Toushiro sighs and drifted his eyes back on to the arriving limozines. A long silver limozine arrives the causing the audience to stop talking.

"Oh my days is that"Tatsuki said.

"It is!"Karin said.

The door opens and in comes a girl with dark blue hair, no ways S--oifon?

"Our English teacher? How come she's arriving with them"Karin said.

A fat guy eating followed behind her, another person with similar blonde hair to Izru came out. Followed by A lady with black hair in pig tails, a guy with long black hair and a turqoise scarf.

The next person that came out silenced the audience, he was really tall and wonders how he actually fitted inside the limo amazes me, a guy with black hair and black sunglasses next to him. The next guy had brown curly hair and wore a long pink jacket, a tux underneath. A girl with long brown hair came out, she was tall and indigo blue eyes wearing a indigo dress. She looked familiar some how but he didnt know where. They all came out one by one till a old man came out. He must be the leader, everyones cheering for him.

"Hey Karin, do you know who he is?"Toushiro asked.

"You don't know?"Tatsuki said.

"No"Toushiro said.

"He's Yamamotosoitaicho right Karin?"Tatsuki said.

"Yamamoto Genryusai Shirgeuni Soitaciho of squad 1,the 16th soitachio of seretei Academy"Karin said.

"He's the leader?"Toushiro asked, surprised. Tatsuki and Karin nodded.

"Isnt he a bit too old?"Toushiro added.

"Well it does seem like it, but he sings really well"Karin said.

"I heard, he was retiring soon"Shuuei said, finally joining in the conversation.

"LOOK! LOOOK TOUSHIRO! ITS ICHI-NII"Karin shouted. Toushiro follows her gaze and found none other than Kurosaki Ichigo, Karins older brother in the judges panel. They made there way down there, Karin immediately hugs him.

"ICHI-NII!"Karin said.

"Its good to see you again too Karin and you as well Toushiro"Ichigo said. Karin lets go of him then.

"Ichi-nii you didn't tell me your next time judging was here"Karin said.

Kurosaki Ichigo, Karins brother had become a famous Judge after graduating.

"Well it was surprise, thanks for keeping it a secret Toushiro"Ichigo said.

"No problem"Toushiro said.

"EH YOU KNEW?"Karin said. Toushiro nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?"Karin said.

"Cause he told me to keep it a secret"Toushiro said.

"But still you should of told me"Karin said.

"It wouldn't of been a secret then"Toushiro said.

* * *

Momo kept pacing back and forth, ok everyone's here from Seretei high. Looks like they all managed to arrive safely without any troubles. But my duet with Hayashi, he just came up to me and said it wasn't happening. Dam it! Why does he change his mind on the night of the performance? Now it looks like i have no options. She looks back at the Judges panel, and sees Ichigo, but he wasn't alone. No Karin and Toushiro were there as well. Shoot, I have to go back stage before he sees me.

"HINA!"Ichigo shouted. She froze, dam it!.

She made her way over to them, a fake smile on her face.

"Eh Hello there Strawberry"Momo said.

"Uresai, anyhow this is my sister Kurosaki Karin"Ichigo said. We shake hands.

"Weve met before"Karin said, coldly.

"You have?"Ichigo said.

"Uh yeah, I use to go to Diamond academy rememeber?"Momo answered before she could, Karin rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything.

Ichigo nodded.

"So Hina, everythings ready?"Ichigo said.

"No, we have a little problem"Momo said.

"Problem?"Ichigo said.

"Yeah, erm how should I say this. It seems like Hayshi-kun doesn't want to sing with me tonight"Momo said.

"WHAT? "Ichigo shouted.

"Thats what he just said to me before I came over here"Momo said.

"Thats strange last time I checked the guy was madly in love with you and wanted to sing with you, unless your over protective my rival, your boyfriend had something to do with this"Ichigo said.

"No, in fact it was quite the opposite"Momo said.

"Quite the opposite?"Ichigo repeated.

Momo nodded.

"It was...it was his idea"Momo said, remembering what had happened a few days ago.

_Flashback_

_"Another option? What is it"Momo said._

"....you can chose to sing with another guy who's in a band"Grimmjow said.

Chose?.....

"But... are you..."Momo stammered.

"I'm not happy with this, but I am doing it for you. Sosuke doesn't know I went to see you, so he thinks the lat time we saw each other was that day we had that argument. So if we act all friendly with each other, he will get suspicious "Grimmjow said.

_End of flash back_

"Grimmjows idea huh? Its strange he would do that, but then again the guy is crazy and he would do anything for you"Ichigo said, causing Momo to hit his head.

"OUCH Hina what was that for"Ichigo said.

"URESAI! Don't talk about embarrassing things like that!"Momo said.

"Arent you in love with him anymore?"Ichigo asked.

"I don't know"Momo said. Before he could ask anything.

"MOMO-SAN, You have to get ready now"Orhime said.

"Ok"Momo said, leaving with Orhime. As she left with Orhime she felt Hitsugayas turquoise eyes gaze at her, why was he being so silent the entire time I was there?

* * *

As time went by everyone had arrived and it was finally time for the opening performance, after talking to Ichigo. Me and Karin made our way back to our seats.

"Finally you guys are back, what took you so long?"Shuuei said.

"We were talking to Karins brother"Toushiro replied. Shuuei nodded and the audience was silent then. As two people made there way on to the stage. One was short with aubn black hair and the other was the complete opposite, tall orange hair and blue eyes.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Yukiko, my name is Kuchiki Rukia your presenter for today"Rukia said.

"-and im your other host Inoue Orhime!"Orhime said.

"We welcome you to the Yukiko and hope that you enjoy all the performances today. First lets welcome our judging panel"Rukia said.

"1st Judge Sayuri Raine"

Applaud

"2nd Judge Kurosaki Ichigo"

Apalaud

"3rd Judge and star judge Yamamoto Genryusai Shgureni Taicho of squad 1 from Seretei High"

APALAUD APALAUD

"4th and other star Judge Sosuke Aizen from Los Nochas"

This time there were girls squealing then applauding.

This wasn't what bothered Toushiro, no it was him Sosuke Aizen. With one glance at the man he knew he hated him. He was everything that Toushiro despised for some reason. Tall brown hair, wearing a tux like everyone elses but his eyes seemed to be filled with darkness and his smug face really annoyed me.

"Now time for the opening performance. Welcome Los Nochas most famous band Soul"Orhime said. They step back, and the curtains open.

They reveal 5 people, one was Hallibell she stood in front of the microphone. That Stark guy had a guitar ,Ulquiorra to had a guitar, a small girl with really light green hair was on the keyboards. The other person was tall like Hallibell and she had green hair as well, but it was more darker than the small girls. Instead of a drum or something she had a flute. A flute?..................

"Were Soul"Ulquiorra said.

* * *

_"yuganda kakusei no naka de akaki yoru ga me wo samaseba_  
_kuroki yami towa no nemuri tsukikage ni obieteru_

_If the Red Nights awake with my distorted awakening,_  
_I'll eternally sleep in the Black Darkness fearing the Shadow of the Moon._

_honoo ga tsutsumikondeku subete wo yakitsukushitemo_  
_inori dake ha tayasazu ni tomo to kawashita asu no tame_

_The flames embrace everything, even if the world burns to a crisp,_  
_I won't stop from praying, it's all for the future and my friends!_

_What on earth? This song sounds so depressing, I wouldn't think Hallibell would want to sing something like this. But then again everyone else seems to like it._

_afureru namida renjou ni hibike boukyaku no tsurugi he to_  
_setsunasa ni oboreteyuku tamashii fuyuu shiteyuku hikari_  
_sora wo kirisaite kono sekai kibou wo daite ikou_

_Flowing tears ring with my voice and into the Sword of Oblivion._  
_My soul drowns in that instance, a light wanders around,_  
_I shatter the Heavens, I embrace the hope of this world._

_hitori de samayotta yoru ni surechigau rinne no kodou_  
_tsudzurareru sono monshou CROSSOVER shiteru_

_I wandered in the Night alone, I passed by the Heart of Rebirth,_  
_that Spellbound Crest helps me CROSSOVER._

_kareteyuku sono namida ga tsumi to batsu to aganai no_  
_iro ni somerareteitemo tomo to kawashita asu no tame_

_Even if these dry tears are showered in_  
_Crimes, Punishments, an Atonement, it's all for my friends and future._

_kanashii kako ga sokubaku suru nara sadame made sakaratte_  
_amatsu he to tsuyoku kobushi kakage inochi made sasageyou_  
_kizamu tamashii ha kono sekai kaeru tame ni aru kara…_

_If my dreadful past are my chains, I'll even go against Destiny._  
_I strongly raise my fist at the Heavens and even put my life on the line._  
_My shattered soul is here to change this world!_

_kuroki tsuki ga nemuru yoru akai namida koboreteku_  
_sorezore no shisen no saki tomo to kawashita asu ga aru_

_During the night the Dark Moon sleeps, I shatter my Red Tears,_  
_and what lies in everyone's line of sight, is a future with our friends._

_owaru koto nai namida ga nijinde kurayami ni tozasareta_  
_seijaku ga tsutsumikonda sekia oto mo tatezu ni kieta_

_It's not over yet, my tears blur, and I'm locked up in the Darkness,_  
_the world taken over by Silence disappeared without a sound…_

_afureru namida renjou ni hibike boukyaku no tsurugi he to_  
_setsunasa ni oboreteyuku tamashii fuyuu shiteyuku hikari_  
_sora wo kirisaite kono sekai kibou wo idaite ikou_

_Flowing tears ring with my voice and into the Sword of Oblivion._  
_My soul drowns in that instance, a light wanders around,_  
_I shatter the Heavens, I embrace the hope of this world"Hallibell sang._

* * *

When the song had ended it had left Toushiro in shock, they were really good. As in proper professional , all the sounds all the instruments blended well together. It must of taken them ages to get everything perfect. Toushiro was impressed and this was only the opening performance. Usually it takes ages to impress me, but this was perfect. If this is what Los Nochas is going to be like then how can we compete with this?

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_YAY IM SO HAPPY A LONGER CHAPTER, I HAVENT DONE A long chapter in so long._

_Song: Arrival Of Tears_

_Singer: Ayane_


	8. Crow Song

After awhile Hallibell's band went of the stage, and Grimmjows band blueberry began to play. Toushiro had actually been waiting for this, to see what kind of songs they would play.

Before they could even start, Sosuke Aizen had stopped them and said that he needed to speak with them for a few moments. A couple of the crowd got up and decided to get some snacks.

Karin did too, along with Shuuei, Tatsuki and Kira. He decided to go up and talk to Ichigo.

Once he got to the front he saw Momo was there still there wearing the jeans and red t shirt.

"Sosuke"Momo said.

"it's been awhile Hinamori-kun?"Aizen said.

"Don't Hinamori-kun me, why are you stopping the Yukiko"Momo questioned.

"I just want a word with Grimmjow, is that so wrong?"Aizen said.

"It is because it's you"Momo said.

He moves a strand of hair over her face.

"My dear Momo, you can't say you haven't missed me"Aizen said, gripping her hand.

"Let go of me Aizen"Momo said.

"No, I won't"Aizen said.

Momo she's in pain, how can Grimmjow just stand here and watch this. Toushiro clenched his fist and before I knew it, I grabbed hold of Momo's hand and pulled her behind me.

"H...I..t..,s...u..g...a...y...a?"Momo stammered.

"Stay behind me Momo"Toushiro said.

* * *

Toushiro, what on earth is he doing?... Aizen is dangerous... I can't..

"My my who do we have here Hinamori-kun? Your boyfriend I presume"Aizen said.

Momo puts on a fake smile.

"He's only a class mate, besides how can you say that in front of my boyfriend who is beside you?"Momo said.

"So you still have feelings for Grimmjow, after all he did to you. It was just as bad as what I did to you"Aizen said.

"It is true that he did bad things to me, yet they weren't as bad as what you did to me"Momo said.

"Then do you forgive him?"Aizen said.

"I shall not answer that. We have no seen each other in awhile, and we still have our relation ship problems. I hope you would stop interefing"Momo said.

"I see, then who are you?"Aizen asked, turning to face Toushiro.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro"Toushiro said.

"Hitsugaya? That rings a bell your the son of Juushiro are you not?"Aizen said.

Toushiro nodded "You know me?"

"Of course, your in a band too so I should know. The reckless foolish boy who disobeyed his mothers will on just taking over a company and instead made a band"Aizen said.

I see, this is where he's getting at.

"Don't say such things Sosuke.."Momo spoke up.

"Say such things?.... I am only speaking the truth"Aizen said.

"--I wouldn't say such things since you as well disobeyed your fathers will on staying with Seretei high"Momo said.

"True, but I am that way. This boy is different"Aizen said.

Just then Toushiro was about to punch, Aizen till I stopped him.

"M--momo, what are you doing?"Toushiro said.

"You fool, think for a second!"Momo shouted.

"Don't you hate him?"Toushiro said. Momo nodded.

"Then why?"Toushiro said.

"Even if I do hate Sosuke, that is none of your concern and he is still one of the star judges. I must still be respectfully to those above me"Momo said.

Toushiro didn't say anything and I let go of his hand, and turned to face Aizen. I bowed my head down.

"Gomen Sosuke. It won't happen again, I hope you will still judge for us today"Momo said, as polietley as she could.

"I admit it was foolish"Aizen said.

"I am very sorry, I hope no harm was done"Momo said.

"There was no harm done"Aizen answered. She lifted her head up.

"Hinamori-kun..."Aizen began.

"Aizen-SAMA! Were going to start soon"Gin shouted.

"Very well, I can't wait to see you sing again Hinamori-kun"Aizen said, and with that he left.

Ok deep breathes...

"THAT LITTLE ANNOYING BASTARD! DAM HIM!"Momo shouted.

"Such a faker 'hinamori-kun'. Ugh if I had a gun on me right now, he would so be dead! I just want to kill him"Momo said.

"Um Momo"Toushiro began.

"I so haven't met anyone as annoying as him before, and the nerve of him touching me. Ew I feel sick..."Momo blabbered on.

She didn't know Toushiro was still standing there till she turned around.

"Hitsugaya? Your still here, shouldn't you be in your seats right now"Momo said.

"I wanted to say thankyou"Toushiro said.

"What? For the thing with Aizen"Momo said.

"Yes, I was just about to kill him and risked everyone in here in danger"Toushiro said.

He's thanking me?

"It's nothing, Aizen is a jerk. When I get the first chance... He's dead"Momo said, clicking her fingers.

Gin comes over to us.

"Hina-chan, grimmjow said you guys can go first. There still looking for D Roy who went some where"Gin said.

"Is that so? "Momo said. Gin nodded, she sighs.

"Guess I have no choice"Momo said.

"Shouldn't you get dressed in some fancy clothin first?"Gin said.

"You two think far too much a like, I'm fine"Momo said, putting her hair up in a high pony tail.

Momo turns to face Toushiro.

"I would get back to your seats, or you could just watch here"Momo said, and with that she went on to the stage. The others were already there.

"Ready Hina?"Rangiku said. Momo nodded "Let's do this". Momo closes her eyes, I have to do this.

I don't care if your watching right now.

* * *

**"Behind my back, there's a wall of shutters**  
**There's the smell of steel on my fingertips**  
**Move on, strum it, it's crowded anyways, right?**  
**find a way, from here**  
**found out, I'll find you**  
**Play rock**  
**Gaze into the distance**  
**Within the city where I can't even take a breather**

**_Haigo ni wa shattaa no kabe_**

**_Yubisaki wa tetsu no nioi_**

**_Susume hajike dono michi komu desho_**

**_find a way koko kara_**

**_found out mitsukeru_**

**_rock o kanadero_**

**_Tooku o misuero_**

**_Ikitsugi sae dekinai machi no naka_**

Momo...you....

"She's good isn't she?"Gin said.

Toushiro didn't say anything, even if this guy was a spy like Rangiku said. He didn't like him at all.

"Ah forgive me for not saying my name first, Im"he began.

"Ichimaru Gin, Momos martial arts teacher and Matsumoto Rangikus boyfriend right?"Toushiro said, cutting him of.

"Yes, I see Ran has already told you everything"Gin said. Toushiro nodded.

**The starry sky is the highest stage**  
**The crows are crowing**  
**I always think, when do they sleep?**  
**find a way, I'll also**  
**song for, sing**  
**Making rock echo**  
**I'll sing with the crow**

**_Hoshizora ga saikou no butai_**  
**_Karasu-tachi kaakaa to naku yo_**  
**_Itsumo omou yo itsu neterun daro_**  
**_find a way atashi mo_**  
**_song for utau yo_**  
**_rock o hibikase_**  
**_crow to utau yo_**

"So I heard from Aizen just now, your Juushiros son right?"Gin said. Toushiro nodded again.

"Come now don't need to be all silent on me, I'm on your side. I don't like the things Aizen has done to Hina as much as you do"Gin said.

"Are you really on our side? Because to me it just doesn't seem like it"Toushiro said.

"I see you don't trust me, well that is understandable"Gin said.

**'How long are you going to be at a place like this for?'**  
**I notice there were those who said so**  
**If you're only saying annoying things**  
**Go get carried off by pitch-black wings and be gone**

**_Itsu made konna tokoro ni iru?_**  
**_Sou iu yatsu mo ita ki ga suru_**  
**_Urusai koto dake iu no nara_**  
**_Shikkoku no hane ni sarawarete kiete kure_**

After awhile nobody said anything, all you could hear was the screaming of the crowds and of course Momo singing. She really has gotten better, shes good at using a electric guitar too. When shes singing, she seems to be having a good time as well. Shes smiling, I havent seen her smile like that since we were younger.

"Hina and you grew up together right?"Gin said. I didnt say anything.

He didnt bother me again either, good you finally got the message. But it seems like he really does care about Momo as well.

"When we were kids she would always smile when she was watching me practice"Toushiro began.

Gin didnt say anything, but I knew he was listening.

"Her smile, I havent seen it in so long. We grew up together and slowly she began to change, when we were in Diamond Academy as freshman thats when everything begin to change. Her personality changed, she was different person and she never smiled. I dont know how it happened, I didnt see it till we broke up. I didnt listen to those rumours everyone said but it turned out they were all right. Hinamori Momo, she wasnt there anymore"Toushiro said.

"I see.

"I see, but did you ever think that she had a reason for why she did things?"Gin said.

"Reason? What kind of reasons should she of had. She hurted Karin in so many ways possible, and not just that even Kira. She upset everyone, she just toyed with us. After what she did. She came back to me and apologised, I accepted. But at the time I was still angry"Toushiro said.

"Well what about now?"Gin said.

"What do you mean what about now"Toushiro said.

"I'm saying, what about now. Are you still mad at her?"Gin said.

Toushiro took time to think about it before answering.

"When she first came back, I was mad. Of course I was, how could she just show up after all these years and act like nothing happened. But when she started to sing in the foyer, I---"Toushiro said.

"You what?"Gin said.

"Saw the change in her and didn't know why but when I saw her then. I wanted to protect her all over again"Toushiro said.

"Protect huh?"Gin said. He chuckles.

"What's so funny?"Toushiro said, rather annoyed. This guy is so annoying and plus ive noticed he's always smiling and never opens his eyes

"Its just its funny, we really are similar and not just cause of the hair colour too"Gin said. Two frown lines appear on Toushiros face.

"What do you mean by that?"Toushiro said.

"Don't take it offensive, its just Hina said that I was like you"Gin said.

"Momo talked about me?"Toushiro said surprised.

"Ah huh all the time, in fact I always brought my Ipod with me to practice to listen to another one of her stories"Gin said.

"What did she say about me?"Toushiro said.

"Hmm lets think......Things like how you always protected her when bullies would get to her and stuff....How you two grew up together, then she got her own business same with you"Gin said.

She was only talking about her business then. Gin told him everything she said, and Toushiro nodded.

"Oh and there's one last thing she told me"Gin said.

"What is it?"Toushiro wondered. Because from what Gin told him, Momo had told basically everything since they first met each other, till everything that happened 3 years ago.

"That you were always there by her side"Gin said.

By her side? Momo you.

**I already feel like I'm about to fall with all my might**  
**My fingers are scratched up and they hurt**  
**But I'll perform, tonight is also a big story**  
**find a way, from here**  
**found out, I'll find you**

**Play rock**  
**I'll sing of luck**

**_Zenryoku de mou taoresou da_**  
**_Yubi mo surikirete itai_**  
**_Demo ne yaru yo konya mo biggu na sutoorii_**  
**_find a way koko kara_**  
**_found out mitsukeru_**  
**_rock o kanadero_**  
**_luck o utau yo_**

**I'll be here at anytime**  
**Amongst the people passing through,**

**On the stage closed up by the dark**  
**Now I'll sing the song of hope**

**Even you're tired, right?**  
**I want to send it to your back-**  
**From within a darkness like this**  
**A song of light that illuminates hope**  
**That song**

**_Itsu made datte koko ni iru yo_**  
**_Toorisugite iku hito no naka_**  
**_Yami ni tozasareta suteeji de_**  
**_Ima kibou no uta utau yo_**  
**_Anata datte tsukareteru desho_**  
**_Sono senaka ni mo todoketai yo_**  
**_Konna kurayami no naka kara no_**  
**_Kibou terasu hikari no uta o_**  
**_Sono uta o song"Momo sang._**


	9. Glourious Sunshine and Black Diamond

Toushiro ended up going back to his seat, Karin and the others weren't there yet. I wonder where they went.

"Thank you everyone that was crow song"Momo said. A lot of cheers.

"Now if it's okay, we would like to perform you one of our brand new songs from our new album"Momo said.

"It's ok"Grimmjow said.

Hmmm. New song?

"Well then here it is"Momo said.

"_Even if your being crushed by sadness_  
_Please don't make that face_  
_Just throw away that cheap pride you wear_  
_Keep on living under the sunlight_

_Don't look away_  
_Yeah I can feel it when your honest_  
_With yourself, you want to smile to_

_Laugh out loud, Glourious happiness!!_  
_You'll never give up. You won't give_  
_in to anyone. You have a dream._

_I want to tell you_  
_I want you to seize it_  
_Take a deep breath_

_Don't rush_  
_Show me your wonderful smile_  
_Bright as the sun_

_Glourious Sunshine_  
_Keep on living under the sunlight_  
_Don't look away_

* * *

Suddenly there were large explosions in the sky. Fireworks? She looks over at the bridge and saw Shuuei, Renji, Kira and Tatsuki light up to the fireworks.

* * *

Fireworks? Toushiro's eyes drifted to the bridge and saw Shuuei, Renji, Kira and Tatsuki. I see.

But if they are there, then where did Karin go?

* * *

A smile appears on her face. Arigatou.

_That way even a goddess would_  
_be jealous of your pasionate kiss._  
_Brilliant happiness_

_There's an unwavering light_  
_Piercing your heart_  
_You and only you_

_Can find the true_  
_Meaning of that radiance_  
_Sing a song of thanks_

_As bright as the SUN!"Momo sang._ There were many aplauds and all 4 judges stood up and clapped.

Momo didn't dare make eye contact with Ichigo, because then she would see Aizen. Which she didn't want to. They bowed.

"That was just fantastic Momo-chan!"Orhime said.

"Arigatou"Momo said.

"And the fireworks too, was that part of the plan?"Orhime said.

"Well not orignally, but I am grateful for my friends for adding the little affect"Momo said.

"So did anyone inspire you guys to write this song?... Nanao your the composer so"Orhime trailed of.

"Well actually, Momo was the one who wrote this song"Nanao said.

"Really? Momo, then can you please tell us who your source of inspiration was. Let me guess. It was your boyfriend Grimmjow from blueberry right?"Orhime said, nudging me.

Momo saw where the espada's sat, Grimmjow at the front was smirking. Ugh.,

"My inspiration for this song, it wasn't him"Momo said.

There were gasps from the audience and I could feel the anger burning in Grimmjow from the stage.

"In this life there are many things that happen, that you have to go through first to get where you are now. You fall in love, so many times. But you won't know what true love is till you felt it.

I feel this way, I don't know if anyone else does. You feel sad and confused because your not sure if loving that person right now is best. You can trust people, some you can't. Some you can trust forever.

But those you dedicate those songs you make are those who are trully special to you"Momo said.

"So do you feel that way about anyone right now?"Orhime asked. Before Momo could respond, Ulquiorra pushed Orhime of the stage.

"Now another performance by us Soul"Hallibell said.

"Hallibell?"Momo said.

"Take a break Momo"Hallibell said. Momo nodded and left the stage.

* * *

"_Tell me your greatest desire_  
_The person you desire_  
_With strength strong enough to_  
_Shake down the volume_  
_Try shouting with a loud voice_

_Before the sunrises_  
_The new starting day_  
_Dances with a shadow following_  
_The light_  
_Yes your hands can take it_

_So what is it that you desire_  
_What is it you seek_  
_The assembled radiance in the hands_  
_From the disgraced sky_  
_They'll scoop up the dark diamond_

_Black diamond_  
_With my shaking hands_  
_I dedicate this prayer_

_The person you desire is like a doll_  
_With no purpose_  
_Because it can't shed any tears_  
_Even hurt or full of lies_

_I will never yield them_  
_Only my truth is shining_  
_My defienve for the unseen powers_

_So what will you sing? What will you believe_  
_If your just confused it will become garbage_  
_From the distorted night sky, shake of the dark diamond._  
_Black diamond._

_So what is it that you desire_  
_What is it you seek_  
_The assembled radiance in the hands_  
_From the disgraced sky_  
_They'll scoop up the dark diamond"Hallibell sang._

* * *

Humph, she just wanted to sing again. Typical Hallibell. Let's see where's Gin-San... She see's Ran and him in the middle row, kissing each other. She sighs, I best not disturb them.

How on earth did she get there so fast I will never know. She made her way to the snacks area, and got a drink of water.

"HINA!"a voice said. Momo turns to see Soifon.

"Hey Soi"Momo said.

"Great stuff out there"Soifon said.

"Yeah, so maybe you shouldn't of arrived with everyone else. Most of the others were shocked to see there English teacher appear in the gotei 13 limo"Momo said.

"Who cares? Seriously, I hate pretending to be a teacher. I'm only 19 give me a break"Soifon said.

"Yeah yeah, but you got to admit. You pulled it of"Momo teased.

"Uresai, I hate wearing those glasses seriously"Soifon said.

"Quit complaning Soi-chan"a voice from behind them said.

Both girls turn around to find none other than Urhara Kisuke himself.

"Dont Soi-chan me"Soifon said.

"Ok then Shaohlin"Kisuke said.

"Shaolin?"Momo repeated, confused.

"Yeah, didn't you know that's Soi-chan's real name"Kisuke said. Soifon kicks him a thousand times none stop.

"BAKA BAKA BAKA"Soifon said.

"Ok then I'll see you guys later"Momo said, leaving them.

Can't believe Soifons name is Shaolin.

"MOMO!"a voice said, Momo turns around to see Senna.

"What is it Senna?"Momo said.

"QUICK QUICK, you have to get dressed properally. The paparazi are due to arrive soon"Senna said, before I could respond she dragged me of the my dressing room.

"Ok now try this on"Senna said, passing me a black dress.

Whoo boy, this is going to take some time. Senna is just as worst as Rangiku when it comes to make overs.

* * *

Ok where on earth were our seats again? Dam it, i can't see Toushiros spiky hair from here.

"Need some help miss?"a voice said, Karij turns around to find a guy with blonde hair.

"Umm yeah, I'm looking for my seat"Karin said.

"Ill help you, which school do you go to?"the guy asked.

"Diamond academy?.."the guy repeated.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"Karin said.

"No, it's just. Usually only music schools attend this. So I was a bit curious when Hina-sama, invited a non music school"the guy said.

"Oh, so who are you"Karin asked.

"Shido Hayashi 3rd squad fujitaicho"Hayashi said.

"Your from Seretei high then?"Karin said, as they made there way over to the seats.

"Yeah, so who are you?"Hayashi asked.

"Kurosaki Karin"Karin said.

"Kurosaki huh? So you must be Hitsugaya's girlfriend"Hayashi said.

Karin nodded "How did you know?"

"Everyone in Seretei High knows. The Hitsugaya Toushiro, that Hina-sama use to go out with before Grimmjow. The one who fell in love with Kurosaki Karin and Hina in time learned to accept it"Hayashi said.

"So you two must be close then?"Karin said.

"I guess, she knows my cousin Kira better"Hayashi said.

"Kira is your cousin?"Karin said, surprised.

"Yeah"Hayashi said.

I see, no wonder the blonde hair looks familiar.

"So you and the Hitsugaya are still darting?"Hayashi asked.

"Yeah 4 years"Karin said. He nodded.

"So how about you? Got a girl friend"Karin said.

"Nope, but I do have my eye on some one"Hayashi said.

"Is that person Hinamori by any chance?"Karin said. He turns bright red.

"Bingo"Karin said.

"How did you guess"Hayashi said.

"Just did, I guess it's cause Kira too likes Hinamori"Karin said. He nodded.

"I like her, but she will never return my feelings I know that"Hayashi said.

"What makes you say that? Grimmjow and her seems to have problems. You still have a shot"Karin assured him.

He shakes his head.

"Do you remember your first love Karin?"Hayashi said.

"First love?.... I never really had thought about it before. Though many boys in my old school confessed to me, I never loved anyone as I did Toushiro. So I guess my first love is Toushiro"Karin said,

"Oh I see"Hayashi said.

"Why who's your first love? Hinamori right"Karin said.

"No, Actually my first love was this girl I met when she was younger"Hayahi said.

"What happened to her?"Karin asked.

"She moved away"Hayahi said.

"Ah I see"Karin said.

"Your boy friend isn't there yet"Hayashi said, pointing at the seats.

Karin didn't see him.

"Jagerjaques is about to play"Hayashi said.

Karin turns to see Jagerjaques at the front, playing the guitar.

* * *

Ah dam it, where on earth is my seat... Seat... I should of just trusted Karin to be safe on her own. Ah dam it!

"Need some help?"a voice said. Toushiro turns around to see that brown hair girl person he was staring at from before.

"Uh yeah, I can't find my seat"Toushiro said.

"Your one of the Diamond Academy students right?"the girl said.

"Yeah, I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro"Toushiro said.

"I see, I'm Yoriko Ameri 10th division taicho"Ameri said.

"So your Rangikus taicho?"Toushiro said. Ameri nodded.

"and you must be the one Hina dumped"Ameri said.

"How did you know?"Toushiro wondered.

"Oh everyone knows in campus that is, the shiro-chan she spoke so much of"Ameri said.

"I see"Toushiro said.

"Look's like Grimmjow's playing now"Ameri said. Toushiro follows her gaze, and see Grimmjows band playing.

"You better listen to these guys, there just as good as Hina's band"Ameri said.

He turned his attention on the stage.

* * *

_"I hold feelings that are suspended in space_  
_Today time is passing by too much_  
_Every time I stare at you_

_My heart is filled without realizing it_  
_I forgot to follow the place_  
_Where tears are produced_

_Now open your eyes_  
_To those tears conversely_  
_Let it fly_

_In order to reach that hand_  
_I remember your song_  
_And painfully thinking about your feelings_

_I've watched this drama so many times_  
_I've always felt just like_  
_The moment you gave me a smile_

_A new story began_  
_The fades days, hanging suspended in space_  
_I knew they were filling with colour_

_Now open your eyes_  
_Replace your loneliness with something_  
_Much more_

_Find your lost courage and hold it high_  
_I've remembered now the tears_  
_I was holding back_

_I'll take your hand and our story will begin_  
_Agh, I passed a thousand nights and arrived here._

_It's ok to get hurt_  
_Say it now and open your eyes_  
_You were shaking alone_

_And I grabbed your hand in order to tell you my feelings of love"Grimmjow sang._

* * *

**1st song: Glourious Sunshine by Nana Mizuki**

**2nd Song: Black Diamond By Nana Mizuki**

**3rd Song:CHU-BURA By KELUN**


	10. Why Did I fall in love with you

Toushiro couldn't believe it, he knew Grimmjow was meant to be a good singer. But that was amazing.

"He just sang that song for her, to bad she isn't here"Ameri said.

"Her?"Toushiro asked.

She rolls her eyes "Momo duh".

"Oh"

They made there way back to there seats. Toushiro sees a guy with blonde hair next to Karin.

"Hayashi? What are you doing here? "Ameri asked.

"Ah gomen Yoriko taicho, I was showing Karin-chan back to her seat"Hayashi said.

Two frown lines appear on my face, no one calls Karin, Karin-chan. No one in the academy dared too. Since they knew she was good at martial arts so they didn't dare.

To his surprise she didn't do anything "Yeah he was just showing me around"

"Ok I let you of for now, that's cause your good friends with Hina. Or else you know how the soitaicho gets"Ameri said.

"Hey Toushiro"Karin said, grabbing hold of my hand.

"Hey"Toushiro said.

"This is your girl friend?"Ameri asked. Toushiro nodded.

"--You play soccer right?"Ameri said.

"Um yeah"Karin said.

"She's the captain of the soccer team in Diamond academy "Toushiro said.

"I see, well you guys I wouldn't wander around much..."Ameri said.

"Why?"we both asked.

"Because the ones from Zanpakatou high, and Royal Guard don't really like outsiders... Then again they won't bother you. Since Ryuujin Jaka is good friends with the soitaicho and Hina. Same with Raine-chan, so your only problems are the espadas and arrancars"Ameri said.

"Toushiro, you guys are up soon. You need to get ready back stage"a voice said. We all turn around and see Hallibell.

"--What are you doing here Tia?"Ameri said.

"Calling for Toushiro. He's playing next"Hallibell said.

"P--laying? Your the band, that Kurosaki asked to play?"Ameri said.

"Uh yeah"Toushiro said.

"Shouldn't you be with Aizen, Tia?"Ameri questioned.

"Since when did I ever bother with what that bastard wants... Come on Toushiro. Hina wil kill me if you guys don't go on now"Hallibell said.

"Good luck" Karin said, kissing my cheek.

"Yeah"Toushiro said, leaving with Hallibell.

Once he got there, Grimmjow was finishing of his other song. Shuuei and the others were already getting ready.

"Ah there's our leader!"Renji said.

"Yo Toushiro, what took you so long?"Shuuei asked, as I got my guitar out of the case.

"Well I was---wait a second didn't I tell you guys not to leave Karin?"Toushiro questioned.

"Yeah but she's the one who wandered of"Shuuei said.

"Hey don't blame Karin, why did you guys need to set of fire works anyway"Toushiro said.

"Well it's Hinas birthday in a month"Shuuei said.

"So?"Toushiro said, still not getting the point.

"She's working on her birthday Toushiro, I mean after this you might not see her around as much"Shuuei said.

Before he could ask what Shuuei meant about that. They heard Grimmjows band leave the stage. Ok... It's our turn now.

* * *

Grimmjow turned his head to see the next band playing, he couldn't believe it. How on earth, he see's Ichigo smirking. Ah dam it, I should of noticed. This is the stupid strawberries idea.

* * *

"Momo, the other band is playing. You want to check it out?"Senna said.

"Sure, we can finish this of later"Momo said. Once she got backstage, she couldn't believe who was playing.

* * *

**_"You want to stroll on the moon_**  
**_Is the 101 Taipei tower enough_**  
**_I'll Cary you to the top_**

**_Tread on water, jump through_**  
**_Fire, I'll do it for you_**  
**_The best facial masks everyday_**

**_and champagne to rinse your mouth_**  
**_The life style of the upper class_**  
**_Tread on water. jump through fire. I'll do it for you._**

**_An extravgant sky for you to spend as_**  
**_Much time as you'd like_**  
**_I'm head over heeled over_**

**_You, to obession._**  
**_An extravegant life for you to_**  
**_Enjoy as much as you'd like_**

**_I'm head over heeled over you,_**  
**_ready to roam the streets_**  
**_Extravegence, Extravagence_**

**_You have to believe in my efforts._**  
**_An extravgant sky for you to spend as_**  
**_Much time as you'd like_**

**_A extravagance life for you to enjoy as much as you'd like"Toushiro sang._**

* * *

His voice, it's still soothers me. No Momo, you can't do that. Besides he's already moved on.

Her eyes drifted to Karin who left her seat and ran up to the stage. She immediately hugged him.

"My my, I'm assuming you dedicated this song to her?"Rukia said.

"Yes, this song is for my girl friend Kurosaki Karin"Toushiro said.

Momo didn't want to hear anymore, they would be on after Toushiros band do another song. She headers for the dressing room.

* * *

Ameri couldn't believe it, those guys are good and all of the judges stood up to clap as well. Unbelievable I wouldn't of guessed it.

His voice, it's very fitting. I wonder..

"Ameri-taicho!"a cheerfull voice sang. She turns around and sees Kaeda.

"Kae? What is it"Ameri said.

"Your in love with Toushio-sama aren't you?"Kaeda said.

"No I-- wait a second SAMA?"Ameri said.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you that he's the one who took me in when I was a kid"Kaeda said.

"No you didn't"Ameri said.

"Well it was him"Kaeda said.

"So you live with him!"Ameri said.

"Yep, but don't worry we don't do anything if that's what your thinking"Kaeda said.

Ameri didn't know why, but she sighed a breath of relief.

"So answer my question you do right?"Kaeda said.

After awhile she nodded.

"I see, but I wouldn't try"Kaeda said.

"Why not?"Ameri said.

"Cause Hina-sama is the only one for him"Kaeda responded.

"Kaeda they broke up like a couple of years ago"Ameri reminded her.

"I don't care about that. This song is dedicated to her and I know that. Cause I was there when he made this song"Kaeda said.

"So...this is a old song?"Ameri said.

"Yes, but the day he was going to present it to Hina, he caught her making out with Kira"Kaeda said.

"I see"Ameri said.

"Even so, Hina has her reasons"Kaeda said.

"Reasons? Making out with someone when your dating some one else too"Ameri said.

"She... Wait a second. You don't still think she would do something like that right"Kaeda said.

"Could do"Ameri said.

"But I thought you were friends with her"Kaeda said.

Ameri rolls her eyes. "Oh please, im only being her friend. Because her father asked me too".

"That's.... I see. Your like those people. I am dissappointed Ameri taicho"Kaeda said.

"But Kaeda"Ameri said.

"Don't worry I won't tell her but you should really consider trusting in her more. She had her reasons and believe me she didn't want to do them but she did it for him"Kaeda said.

Before Ameri could ask what she meant, the girl had rushed of.

Reasons huh?..... I wonder.

* * *

There was a knock on my dressing room door.

"Come in"Momo said. The door opens and in came Isane.

"What is it?"Momo said.

"There about to play"Isane said.

"So"Momo said.

"I don't know, I just think you would want to watch him play..."Isane paused.

"Forget it, watch if you want to"Isane said.

Momo stayed in her dressing room, she could hear the sounds of there intro, I guess there won't be any harm in hearing there next song.

For Shuuei, Kira and Renji. Yeah, they are my friends. I should be there for them.

* * *

_**"Why did I fall in love with you**_  
_**No matter how much time has flown by**_  
_**I thought you would always be here**_

_**But what you chose was a different path**_  
_**Why..., couldn't I get through to you**_  
_**The feelings get stronger day and night**_

_**The overflowing words**_  
_**Although understood will never reach you again.**_  
_**From the day we first met**_

_**I feel like I've known you**_  
_**We melted into each other**_  
_**So naturally**_

_**We went everywhere together**_  
_**You would always be there**_  
_**We've grown up together**_

_**But what you chose was a different path**_  
_**Why did I fall in love with you**_  
_**No matter how much time has flown by**_

_**I thought you would always be here**_  
_**But I can't go back anymore**_  
_**This day of special meaning**_

_**This day you stand with a happy face**_  
_**Beautifully praying to Gof**_  
_**Besides you**_

_**Someone whose not me**_  
_**How shall I let that go?'**_  
_**So.....why did I fall in love with you**_

_**What we did during those days**_  
_**I can't return it anymore**_  
_**I've thought it over**_

_**Why couldn't I hold onto your hand**_  
_**No matter how much time has fallen by**_  
_**I thought you would always be beside me**_

_**Just as you were**_  
_**Even though you're away from my site**_  
_**I'm just praying you'll be happy for eternity**_

_**No matter how lonely I may be"Toushiro sang.**_

* * *

Karin froze, she had never heard this song before and Toushiro usually showed her all the new songs he composed.

"Another fantastic performance Toushiro-kun. So is this inspired by your girl friend Karin too"Orhime said.

* * *

"You Baka, listen to the lyrics! There more sad and soulful this time. So it can't be her!"Rukia said.

"Your right, so Toushiro-kun who's the song about?"Orhime asked

"Well actually I wrote it a awhile back. A couple of years ago"Toushiro said. Orhime nodded her head.

"For a friend? Or a girl friend you broke up with"Orhime said.

"She was a child hood friend, I really did care for her. But I guess things weren't meant to be"Toushiro said.

* * *

The crowd fell silence, some knew. Momo couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What happened?"Orhime said, following my gaze. No... Don't say any more.

"She chose a different path that's all. I just wasn't able to be the one who held her hand.."Toushiro said, he scratches the bck of his head.

"Guess life is just like that"Toushiro said. Everyone nodded.

Toushiro........ You... I. Tears fell down from my eyes, I wipe them imediately. What am I doing. I shoulnt be crying..

"You don't have to be strong Hina"a voice from behind her said. She turns around to see Shuuei.

"S..huuei?"Momo stammered.

"Cry it all out Hina"Shuuei said, and she did jut that.

She burrows her face in his chest and a flood of tears spilled out of her big brown eyes.

"I... I..gomen I wish I never"Momo stammered.

"Hush now"Shuuei said.

* * *

A wet patch appears on his top, but he didn't mind and watched Momo cry. He didn't like seeing her like this, but all that emotion she's bottled up inside of her it must of hurt.

She really is fraigle, he moves a strand of her over her face.

"I don't want you to suffer anymore, Momo tell me what's wrong"Shuuei asked.

"I.."Momo stammered.

* * *

Toushiro walked back stage as they cleared the main stage for the next performance. Where on earth did Shuuei go. Geez that guy, Tatsukis looking for him as well.

She then hears two voices, he approached the voices. Recognizing one of them as Shuuei's.

He saw two shadows collide. No way, he wouldn't right?.... The girl in his arms moves her head. He couldn't believe it, it was Momo....

Momo you... You haven't changed at all.

"I can't believe you would do this again Momo"Toushiro said.

They turn around and see me.

"Hitsugaya..."Momo stammered.

* * *

_Songs:_

_Why did i fall in love with you by TVXQ_

_Head over heels by Shuo LUo_


	11. Arguments

"Hitsugaya"Momo stammered.

Toushiro was shocked he couldn't believe what he just saw, he really thought Momo had changed.

"I can't believe you"Toushiro said.

"Please this isn't what it looks like, Shuuei was just trying to comfort me cause I was upset"Momo said.

"I don't believe you"Toushiro said.

But he didn't believe it, how could she of done this again.

"Toushiro just let her explain"Shuuei said.

"Theres actually a explanation?.. I can't believe your siding with her. After she used you"Toushiro said.

What on earth was Shuuei doing.? Wait I shouldn't get mad at him. He is the victim.

"Is that what you think? That Iam still the same as before. That I never once loved you, that I had always toyed with you. Is that what you really think?" Momo shouted.

"Of course, first of all you hurt loads of people and then you think you can just come back. Also making everyone think you changed too"Toushiro said.

"FUCK YOU TOUSHIRO! Aizen was the reason I was crying and Shuuei tried to comfort me"Momo shouted.

"--and why would you cry cause of him. He hadn't gone anywhere near you since earlier on"Toushiro said.

"Of course you wouldn't understand. You weren't there, you don't know"Momo said, tears in her eyes.

"I do, I know everything but it doesn't mean you should be crying"Toushiro said.

A girl with purple hair shows up.

"HINA-SAMA! Come on, we have to go our else Byakushi-taicho and the other nobles will freak out and you know how they get"the girl said.

"Ok, I get it Senna. So the duet, he's definetly not doing it?"Momo asked.

"No"Senna said.

"I see"Momo said, grabbing hold of a orange electric guitar on the side.

She left to go sing.

"You bastard. Don't think I didn't notice...."Senna shouted, kicking me in to a pile of boxes.

"you..."Toushiro stammered.

"Senna leave him be"Shuuei said.

"But Shuuei-fujitaicho....."Senna said.

"Hina wouldn't be happy"Shuuei said.

The girl nodded and glared at me before leaving. Shuuei helps me stand up.

"Thanks"Toushiro said, he nodded and turned his attention on the stage.

Toushiro was mad at Momo, but he wanted to see her play still.

He watched as she did a guitar intro, and instead of Ikkau singing, he was on the drums. Isane and Nanao had guitars too, so did Rangiku and Yumchika was on the keyboard.

What on earth, I thought Ikkau was supposed to be one of the main singers.

"This song is called 'Thousand Enemies'. It still hasn't finished but were working on it for the main concert. Till then I hope you enjoy what we play"Momo said.

She started her guitar intro, and Rangiku played next, followed by Isane and Nanao. Sooner or later you could hear Ikkau playing the drums and Yumchika on the keyboard.

**_"Living with your attitude for so long_**  
**_There's. One thing that I've learned_**  
**_You've been pretending_**

**_Fighting so hard_**  
**_A clear cut throat"_**

The drums got louder then.

**_"A clear cut throat_**  
**_Anyone has one_**  
**_Once they realise"a new voice sang._**

He glances over at Rangiku, with a shocked expression on his face. He knew she could sing, but this good? And he only heard 3 lines too.

There was a lot of guitar playing... and same with the drums. However Toushiro had to admit it fitted with the song.

_**"A will like steel**_  
_**Letting nothing**_  
_**Pass"Rangiku sang.**_

Sooner or later, the song seemed to be comming at a end.

**_"I want to hold onto mine forever_**  
**_Those feelings, I'll hear them_**  
**_I'll let you hear them_**  
**_I'll let you hear them"Momo sang._**

* * *

There was a large applaud from the audience.

"So Hina, this isn't inspired by anybody is it"Orhime said.

"Actually it is"Momo said.

"Ooh. Who's the lucky person"Orhime said.

"Dedicated to a very cold hearted friend of mine, but can be nice if he tries harder..."Momo began.

* * *

Cold hearted. 3 girls in the audience thought of only one person.

* * *

Could she be talking about Toushiro? Was Kaeda right all along.

* * *

Momo made a song for him? But isn't she dating that Jagerjaques guy of the band blueberry.

* * *

Hina, you don't still love the cold hearted guy do you?

* * *

"...for my friend. Schiffer Ulquiorra of the band soul"Momo announced.

He came up on to the stage, well more like Llynete dragged him there.

He stands next to me.

"What on earth are you planning"Ulquiorra whispered.

"Ah come on. You should be thankful"Momo said.

"Announcing it to the whole world..."Ulquiorra said.

"Its true and you know that"Momo said. Ulquiorra nodded.

"But in front of him of all people"Ulquiorra said.

"Don't worry, grimmjow couldn't kill you even if he wanted to"Momo said.

"I wasn't talking about him"Ulquiorra said, Momo follows his gaze and saw him looking at Aizen. Who was indeed staring at us.

"Nothing will happen"Momo assured him.

"Ulquiorra-kun! How do you feel having this song made for you"Orhime asked.

"Very honored. Hina is a very good friend of mine and I hope she does well"Ulquiorra said.

* * *

_**"Alone on an empty**_  
_**The curtain falls on my dream**_  
_**And I realize that**_

_**Like yesterday and tommorow**_  
_**Will never come again**_  
_**The final scene is always**_

_**Painful and beautiful**_  
_**But I will dry my tears**_  
_**And open the door**_

_**I am born again**_  
_**Courage grows within me**_  
_**I am no longer afraid**_

_**My heartful song**_  
_**I will sing it forever**_  
_**In the hope of reaching you"Momo sang.**_

* * *

Karin sighed a breath of relief, few.. I thought she was about to say Toushiro. But still was it really for this Ulquiorra person?

She sees Toushiro backstage, what's he still doing there?

She leaves her seat and just as she was walking down she passed the espada area.

"Oh my did you hear?"A black hair girl said.

"What is it now?"a blue hair girl said annoyed.

"HINA WAS CAUGHT HUGGING ANOTHER GUY BACK STAGE!"a blonde hair girl said.

Momo? Hugging another guy, wait a second Toushiros back stage. No way would he hug her?

"you guys need to have more faith in Hina"a voice said. Karin turns around to see that Hallibell person.

"But Hallibell-sama, she's dating Grimmjow-sama"the black hair one said

"So? Didn't you guys ever think for a second that she was upset and her friend comforted her"Hallibell said.

Upset?

"What happened?"Karin blurted out, she placed a hand in her mouth.

She didn't mean to say anything, the 3 girls face her. Hallibell too.

"Kurosaki?"Hallibell said.

"Um it's ok if you call me Karin"Karin said. The girl nodded.

"Who on earth are you?"The black hair girl said.

"Chill out will you"the blonde hair girl said.

"Its not my fault, this thing over there thinks she can spy on us arrancars. It pisses me of"the black hair girl said.

About to strangle me when

"and do you even know who she is?"a voice from behind her said.

The presence was dark, and it caused her to have Goosebumps on her arm.

She turns around to see a tall man, with White hair like Toushiro and a sly smile on his face. You could not see his eyes since they seemed to be closed. He wore a black tux which Karin thought was unusual since all the Los nochas people wore White.

"Gin-San"Hallibell adressed, the strange man.

San? Then they must be aquintated somehow.

"Ichimaru-sama..."they all stammered.

He turned to face me.

"Kurosaki Karin right?"he guessed.

Karin gave him a small nod, how on earth did he know my name?

"I know what your thinkin, and in answer to yer question. Hina talked about you all the time"he said.

Oh Hinamori told him? They must be close since he called her Hina.

"I'm Ichimaru Gin"Gin said. Karin nodded.

"You arrancars should be punished, this girl is one of the honry judges sisters"Gin said.

"B--ut we didn't do anything to her, I didn't even kick her"The black hair girl stammered.

"Yes but you were planning too, it's true you didn't but you were bad mouthing her for no reason. Leave I will deal with you 3 later"Gin said.

All 3 of them left.

"Gomen about that Karin"Hallibell apologised.

"I hope they didn't scare you"Gin said.

"Why should I be scared?"Karin asked.

"Arrancars are trained in combat, martial arts"Hallbell responded.

"Thats right"Gin said.

Is that all? Do these two think I'm that weak?

"This next song, it's for ....my blueberry Grimmjow"Momo stammered.

Eh?..... He noticed that her eyes were red. What happened?.....

"Thats Hina's mother down there"Hallibell said.

"Hinamoris mother"Karin said, she follows Hallibells gaze and sees a lady with brown long hair wearing a black dress, she was tall and had on beautiful grey heals.

She was beautiful but young as well, she looks almost 19.

"Ooh it's Nadeshiko"Gin said.

"Um how old is she?"Karin asked.

"26 of them said.

"2...6?"Karin repeated.

"Yeah"Hallibell said.

Wait a second, Hinamori is 17 like me. So her mother had her when she was.... Oh my no way..

"Seems like you figured it out"Hallibell said.

Karin nodded. "But 9 years old? Seriously she shouldn't of even know about that dating stuff yet"

"Yeah I know, but her mother is a big slut. Seriously she flirts with everybody. She dates rich guys and if there company goes poor she dumps them"Hallibell said.

Her mothers like that too huh? No wonder Hinamori is like that.

"The bad thing about Nadeshiko is that she orders Momo around"Hallibell said, before I could ask any further questions.

"Shes going to sing"Gin said, we imediately stopped talking and turned our attention towards the stage.

* * *

_**"My blueberry, something I desired.**_  
_**You, I saw your blue hair**_  
_**In the cooridoors of the large hallways**_

_**Even if it's crowded I would always find you... My.... Blueberry forever being with you**_  
_**Is what I wanted**_

_**But would you ever notice a----**_this is stupid"Momo stopped.

The crowd fell silent.

"Momo, what on earth are you doing?"her mother shouted.

"I don't want to sing this, this isn't part of my album. Just a stupid song you made up just now"Momo said.

"Momo you bitch of a daughter! I'm your mother. You can't live without me"Mother said.

Momo didn't say anything. Next thing you knew she slapped me, a gasp was heard in the audience.

"Just die you"mother shouted, about to punch me. When 2 people stopped her, in her tracks.

"I--chigo-kun, Ulqui-San"Momo stammered.

Ulquiorra let's his hand out, and Momo grabbed hold of it and stood up. She noticed two people behind Mother.

Mother was about to use her cell when a certain bald head guy knocked it of her hand, smashing it into little pieces.

"Ika! Yumi!"Momo said.

Yumchika smiles at me "Its going to be ok Hina".

Momo nodded.

"Dam it, you won't get away with this you know" Mother screamed, as Ikkau dragged her away.

"Hina still want to sing?"Ichigo said, seeing me pick up the microphone.

"Of course I do"Momo said.


	12. Duet, Truth, Regrets

.........  
Toushiro couldn't believe that after what just happened with her mother, that she dared to still sing. But her mother she's changed so much.

"I know what your thinking, now do you feel guilty?"a voice from behind him said, he knew it couldn't be Shuuei.

Since he went to find Tatsuki. He turns around to see none other than Rangiku herself, but something was different about her. She had blood on her arms.

"What happened?"Toushiro asked, hidding his concern. He had become close friends with Rangiku even if she was the complete opposite of him.

"Its nothing really"she began.

Toushiro raised a eye brow, she chuckles.

"Ok ok, Shunsui got drunk and sick on Byakuya so Byakuya kinda... Threw a bottle of sake at him. So some of the glass pieces got on my arm"Rangiku said.

"Is that all?"Toushiro said.

"Nope, then some of Gins fan club girls came up to me and used a knife at me"Rangiku said, calmly.

"A Knife? Why do they have one here. We should call the police....."Toushiro said.

"No don't!"Rangiku said, suddenly there was a strong gust of wind, that knocked me over.

"Y--ou......"Toushiro stammered, Rangiku was now wearing a black kimono another her was on the floor...

"Shoot. Hina is so going to kill me!"Rangiku said.

"Your...what are you?"Toushiro said.

Rangiku sighs. "Guess I have no choice"

"We are shingami, we protect the world of the living from hollows, arrancars and Espadas"Rangiku said.

"Then from people like Hallibell?"Toushiro said. Rangiku nodded.

"Then are you guys dead?"Toushiro asked.

"No, we are still humans. Yet we posses powers. It isn't that complicated. Were still a music school. But the whole taicho and fujitaicho thing. That's a whole differnt sitauation"Rangiku said.

"Different?"Toushiro said

"Yes, we have 10 taichos and 13 fujitaichos in the gotei 13. Usually there's 13 taichos but after Aizen, Gin, and Tousens betryal we've been short on members.

It's true that our school is for music, yet we carry out life risking missions everyday and train to get stronger. The ranking of the gotei 13, is farely simple. 1-Taicho, 2-Fujitaicho and the other 11 are your seated officers"Rangiku explained.

"Thats... Then the whole gun thing"Toushiro said.

"It was a act Toushiro, we don't use guns for weapons, we use our Katana's"Rangiku said.

Toushiro sees the katana in Rangikus sash. A sword? He realises something then, if the whole gun thing was fake and it was there swords as a disguise then....

"Was Momo....was she.."Toushiro stammered.

"Yes, Momo was stabbed in the heart. By Aizen, she should of gone in a coma. But she woke up, she still carried on her life. Yet she does have a illness"Rangiku said.

The heart. Stabbed. Sword. Katana's. Shinigami. It took time for him to all sink it in but he got there.

"So Shuuei is he..."Toushiro said, remembering that Senna girl call him fujitaicho early.

"Yeah he's fujitaicho of squad 9, acting taicho at the moment. As for Abari, 6th squad fujitaicho"Rangiku said, she walks over to her body.

"Don't worry, you seem to be quite strong too. So hollows shouldn't get you"Rangiku said.

"Your just like Hyourinmaru. He says that a lot too"Toushiro said.

"...Hmm... Look, she's about to sing again"Rangiku said.

* * *

_**"I've always walked alone**_  
_**When I turn around**_  
_**Everyone's far behind**_

_**Even so**_  
_**I kept on walking**_  
_**That was what my strength was**_

_**I'm not afraid of anything anymore**_  
_**I try to whisper to myself**_  
_**That I'm not**_

_**Everyone becomes alone someday**_  
_**They live only in memories**_  
_**So it can laugh with my heart**_

_**Even in this loneliness**_  
_**I will fight**_  
_**I will show no tears"Momo sang.**_

* * *

Momo you...

"Humph"Rangiku said, walking of.

"Wait Rangiku you know something right?"Toushiro said, catching up with her.

Makeup artisits began to put makeup on her.

"Come on Rangiku, tell me"Toushiro said.

"Ok, ok you win. Though I really think, Momo should be the one telling you this, do you still want to know?"Rangiku asked.

Toushiro nodded.

"Well you know her mother, Hinamori Nadeshiko. A complete slut, who had Hina when she was only 9. Imagine that, and even then she still flirted with guys and the guy that was Hinas father, well she made sure Hina never saw him. Her life is difficult and when her mother comes home she slaps her and beats her up"Rangiku said.

"But as I recall her mother was never like that when we were younger, I was always at her place and her mother never once hit her. Infact she was very kind"Toushiro said.

"At some point in your life, did you ever leave Hina's side when you grew up with her?"Rangiku suddenly asked.

"Well..."Toushiro began, he was about to reply no. When he remembered that 1st year in diamond Academy and she changed. That one summer.

"There was this one summer, and my dad, and me had to go for a buisness trip"Toushiro said.

"Did you ever think then that if you left Hina for a second that her mother wouldn't hit her?... "Rangiku said.

"Wait a second, your acting like you were there when Hi--Momo was beat up"Toushiro said.

"That's cause I was"Rangiku said.

"How? She only just transferred to your school a couple of years ago. So you couldn't of been there that time"Toushiro said.

"What do you think she did in that summer anyway?"Rangiku said.

"I don't know...probably do shopping and stuff"Toushiro answered.

"She could of done those, but the truth is she went to Seretei high for a exchange program and there we met and became friends"Rangiku said.

"I still don't understand, them how come Momo didn't stay in that school. How come she went to diamond academy"Toushiro said.

"Well at the time she got accepted, but her mother didn't want her to go for some reason. Also she told me she didn't want to leave you"Rangiku said.

"If that's so..."Toushiro said.

"Her mother than began to flirt with your father, thinking if she marrys him she could get money"Rangiku said.

"So...my father did he.."Toushiro began.

"Rejected her. That was the problem, than her mother didn't want Momo to attend diamond academy anymore. She wanted Momo to go to seretei high. So her plan was...."Rangiku paused.

Should I tell him? He looks like he so needs to know, but Hinas still going to kill me for telling him.

"Get Hina to make out with some other guy, and make sure you were on her way to her room that time"Rangiku said.

"If that's the case, why didn't she refuse?"Toushiro said.

"Because the Hinamori corporation owns Diamond academy, Toushiro your education would of been risked"Rangiku said.

"Even so, I could find another school. She didn't need to go this far"Toushiro said.

"It would of been in danger , she couldn't risk it. She would do anythin--"she paused, as a large fire ball aimed at her.

"Unare!"a voice said, the cloud of smoke vanished and Toushiro could see two people.

There was a girl with brown hair, green eyes wearing a pink kimono standing in front of Rangiku.

The other one was the girl in the cafe that was with Hyourinmaru.

"Tobiume, what the hell are you doing? Attacking my master"the girl screeched.

"I did it, because she told far to much information "Tobiume said. The other girl didn't say anything then.

"Rangiku-sama, you do know what you've just done. Don't think Momo-San is going to forgive you"Tobiume said.

"I know, but I was willing to take the risk"Rangiku said.

"As for you"she said, jabbing her finger in my direction.

"You better not go blabbing this to everyone. Not.....---"she paused.

We all froze, there stood Momo behind the Tobiume girl.

"M--omo"Toushiro stammered.

"Hina"Rangiku said.

"Momo-San"Tobiume said.

"Momo-sama"The other girl said.

"I heard everything, so Matsumoto-San you did tell him"Momo said.

Rangiku nodded. "But he needed to know"

"No, he didn't. You know that"Momo said.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?"Toushiro said.

....

"MOMO answer me!"Toushiro bellowed, grabbing hold of her hand.

"Let go of me!"Momo said.

"Momo answer first"Toushiro said. Though before she could.

"Reap Kazesni"a voice shouted.

Toushiros eyes widened, when he saw who it was.

"Shuuei"Toushiro said.

"Shuuei..."Momo stammered.

"The duet it's about to start, Grimmjows already ready. Get changed quick then go. I'll deal with this"Shuuei said.

"Arigatou Shuuei-senpai"Momo said.

"Dont be formal ok?"Shuuei said to her.

"Kay, I'll be of"Momo said, in a flash she was gone.

"Shuuei, you knew?"Toushiro said.

"Yes course, as the 9th squad acting taicho I know"Shuuei said, he put his sword back and turned his attention onto the stage, all of them as well.

"Lets see how this goes"Shuuei said.

....  
Moments later, Toushiro saw Momo arrive. She was wearing a peach coloured top and a black skirt with leggings. Toushiro didn't know why bit she seemed to be shining at that moment.

"Our first song. Jikan Yo Tomare" Momo said.

This song...

_**"The time spent with you was suprising.**_  
_**When I realized the date**_  
_**Has finally come to it's final stage**_  
_**I don't want to let go**_  
_**Stop the time because I want to always be together"Grimmjow sang, grabbing hold of her hand.**_

_**"The words I hide in embarssmemt**_  
_**And the moment our eyes met**_  
_**The time I'm always with you are enough**_  
_**Untie I see see the last train depart, I will hold on to the hand you gave me.**_  
_**Your composed kindness made me happy**_  
_**If it's a fairy tale then I will**_  
_**Go toward tommorow where would you be at.**_  
_**Every time, everyday, everything, even if I can't put it to words**_  
_**You are my special place**_  
_**If I can have one wish come true**_  
_**God please stop the time that belongs to the two of us"Momo sang, taking Grimmjows other hand, so they faced each other.**_

This song, isn't she supose to be singing this with Madrame,

_**"Stop the time just like this**_  
_**My only selfishness**_  
_**But that won't come true**_  
_**I want to express this impatience to you**_  
_**There are only twenty four hours in a day.**_  
_**It's not enough even after one hundred hours.**_  
_**If that's the only thing that exisits**_  
_**More and more**_  
_**I'll look for your endless good"Grimmjow sang.**_

_**"When will we meet again"Momo sang.**_

_**"Yo! No matter how many times I say it**_  
_**I keep thinking about it**_  
_**A half of me is anxious**_  
_**The other half**_  
_**Is Hoping**_  
_**This feeling will always and probably never change**_  
_**What do you think of me"Grimmjow sang.**_

_**"Every time every day everything in your beloved warmth.**_  
_**The voiced of my heart are unable to become words**_  
_**From now on I want to show you honesty.**_  
_**God please stop the time when it begins to move.**_  
_**It's okay if it's sellfishness I will say that I don't want to give it back.**_  
_**Because you are my wish**_  
_**Without hesitation I will attach a flower on my heart.**_  
_**Everytime, everyday everything even if I can't put it into words.**_  
_**You are my special place**_  
_**If I can have one wish true**_  
_**God please stop thetimr that**_  
_**Belongs to the two of us**_  
_**Everytime, everyday everything"Momo sang.**_

_**"Even if we're apart, I'll come the two of us together again"Grimmjow sang.**_

_**"You are my special person, everytime, everyday everything"Momo sang.**_

_**"Believe even when time cannot be stopped"Grimmow sang.**_

_**"If it's fate then we will always meet again won't we?"Momo sang.**_

Once the song was over, everyone was speechless. They were good together, Toushiro admited that they did sing well together.

That this version of the song was way better, no ofense to madrame or anything. Speaking of Madrame, he appears behind me.

"Yo"Ikkau said.

"Madrame? This song" Toushiro began.

"She wrote it for him actually I was just her practice partner till she and Grimmjow sorted things out"Ikkau said.

"But they haven't right? Sort things out I mean"Toushiro said.

"No, but Hina is good at acting. So good she could pass as a actress..."Ikkau paused.

"What's wrong..."Toushiro asked.

"Hes going to kiss her"Ikkau said. Toushiro turned his attention back on to the stage, where Grimmjow was pulling her forward.

Toushiro could feel how angry Rangiku was.

Then he leaned over to kiss her, Toushiro couldn't believe it. But instead of Momo pushing him away, she kissed him back.

There was awwwwwww's from the audience.

But Toushiro couldn't help but think something was wrong with her .

"I forgive you, Grimmjow"she said.


	13. Other Duet, Fights, Saynora

This one sentence, caused every single person in sereitet high to gasp, but as for the other 2 schools, they sighed a breath of relief.

Toushiro didn't know how to react to this, but he knew one thing. That something was wrong with her.

Yet she continued to start singing with him, after awhile we thought it was over. But then something unexpected happen.

* * *

"Now for our final duet, as requested by one of our judges Kurosaki Ichigo, 4 fujitaichos, 4 espadas"Rukia said.

Final duet? There's another one, oh god I hope I don't have to sing again.

"Hinamori Momo"Rukia began.

Oh bother, I spoke to soon.

"--and Hitsugaya Toushiro-kun!"Orhime finished for her.

* * *

Toushiro froze, what on earth?..... But a duet.. Afterwards I could talk to her. Toushiro could feel Rangiku smirking behind him.

"This was your idea, wasn't it?"Toushiro said.

"Yeah and not just me"Rangiku said.

"Arigatou, I'll use my chance then"Toushiro said.

Rangiku nodded and Toushiro went to join Momo.

* * *

Momo saw Toushiro come over, shoot I can't do this. Who on earth requested this anyway?.... Dam!...

"Looks like we have no choice Momo"Toushiro said.

Now he's acting nice to me, I can't believe this. After he excused me as well. But.... Momo glances back at the audience. They kept on cheering, and saying "Sing sing sing".

Oh geez, here it goes.

"Momo, you don--"Grimmjow paused.

"I'll sing with you Hitsugaya, but just this once"Momo said.

Toushiro nodded. Now I can try and talk to her afterwards.

"Wait a second! What song are we singing?"Momo said.

Toushiro smirked. "Follow my lead".

_**"You want to stroll on the moon**_  
_**Is the 101 Taipei tower enough**_  
_**I'll Cary you to the top"he began. **_

This is the song from before, but what does... Follow the beat..

Toushiro and her walked to the other side of the stage, and then we bumped back to back to each other.

They turn around to face the audience and both of them clapped there hands.

"_**Tread on water, jump through**_  
_**Fire, I'll do it for you**_  
_**The best facial masks everyday "Momo sang. **_

_**" champagne to rinse your mouth**_  
_**The life style of the upper class**_  
_**Tread on water. jump through fire. I'll do it for you"Toushiro sang. **_

Momo didn't know why but she places her hand on both his shoulders, Toushiro smiled causing Momo to blush.

As he does the same, they went underneath. Yet there they still held each others hand.

_**"An extravagant sky for you to spend as**_  
_**Much time as you'd like**_  
_**I'm head over heeled over **_

_**You, to obsession.**_  
_**An extravagant life for you to**_  
_**Enjoy as much as you'd like"Momo sang. **_

Momo didn't know why, but she knew she could dance to this song.

_**"I'm head over heeled over you,**_  
_**ready to roam the streets**_  
_**Extravagance, Extravagence"Toushiro sang. **_

She's never heard it before, but she felt like she knew the beat and Rhythm.

_**"You have to believe in my efforts.**_  
_**An extravagant sky for you to spend as**_  
_**Much time as you'd like"Momo sang. **_

A extravagance life for you to enjoy as much as you'd like"Toushiro sang.

Momo didn't know why, but at the end she jumped into his arms and he carried her bridal style.

* * *

There was a loud cheer from the crowd.

"Seems like our plan worked after all"a deep male voice from behind her said.

"That depends, what were we planning to do. Hi I'm Matsumoto Rangiku!"Rangiku said.

"Hisagi Shuuei, been attending Diamond Academy all my life"Shuuei said.

"Oh, now with the lies"Rangiku said.

He smirked.

"--and your suppose to be the blonde beauty fujitaicho"Shuuei said.

"Yeah, your suppose to be the cool laid back acting taicho. Yet you came up with this"Rangiku said.

"T--"Shuuei paused.

"Whats wrong?"Rangiku asked. Shuuei didn't need to tell her, he already saw it.

* * *

Grimmjow was out of his gigai and in his espada mode.

"YOU BASTARD! How dare you touch Hina!"Grimmjow shouted, grabbing hold of his collar.

"GRIMMJOW DONT YOU DARE, put him down!"Momo shouted.

"WHY DONT TELL ME YOU LOVE HIM ?"Grimmjow shouted.

Before I could respond, all my friends appear next to me.

"Put him down!"Isane said.

"Let go of my cousin!"Rangiku said.

Her eyes widened, she knew Rangiku had a cousin. But it was Toushiro?

* * *

"TOUSHIRO!"Karin screamed, she wanted to run towards him and help. But Gin was pulling her back.

"Why?"Karin said.

"Shell make the right choice"Gin said.

"Gin, hold that girl hostage. Looks like the other shingami are begining to act"Tousen said.

Karin see's the others engagged in battle, even her brother.

* * *

Rukia blade clashed with D Roys.

"How come I always end up fighting you?"Rukia said.

"Your just lucky sweetheart"D Roy said.

"Ew, you do know I'm dating someone right?"Rukia said.

"Nope, who?"D Roy said.

"Me"a voice said, Rukia smirked and that her boy friend had kicked D Roy.

"You know I could of handled this if I wanted to"Rukia said.

"I know, but you didn't want to right?"Ichigo said, wrapping his arms around me and pulled me in to a kiss.

"YO you two this isn't the time to be kissing!"a voice from behind them said.

They turn around and see Ikkau.

"Grimmjow covered the entire stage in a barrier and we can't get through"Ikkau said.

"Seriously? But he can't make barriers to save his life so how....hina"Ichigo concluded.

"Exactly"Ikkau said.

"But why wouldn't Hina break the barrier? Any barrier he makes she should be able to get through... Unlesss"Rukia began.

"He's threatening to kill Toushiro"Ichigo said.

Rukia nodded and they rushed towards the stage.

* * *

"...Grimjow please let go of him...."Rangiku stammered.

"Why would I listen to you blondie"Grimmjow said.

"Please I'm beggging you"Rangiku said.

"Your annoying me"Grimmjow said, before I knew it he used a cero on me and I landed into the heap of boxes.

Toushiro, stay safe.

* * *

Dam it Ran, she should of known he was know match for her and begging wouldn't of worked. Yet why did she.

This unfamiliar reiatsu.... It's different yet... That's right.

Tobiume

-I know

Momo flash steps behind Grimmjow and in that second Tobiume appears and uses a blue light on Toushiro before returning to my sword.

Toushiro starts glowing then.

"Dam it, what did you do to the kid?"Grimmjow said, letting go of him.

"I'm bringing back one of our taichos!"Momo shouted.

Just as she said so, the light vanished and Toushiro was wearing the taicho uniform of the tenth squad and a shingami uniform.

"Now I remember, why my bond with Hyourinmaru was strong"Toushiro said

"Cause your a shingami taicho"Momo said.

"How long did you know?"Toushiro said.

"For a long time"Momo answered.

"Grind Pathelan"Grimmjow commanded.

"Momo go"Toushiro said.

"No way, I'm staying here"Momo said, sooner or later Grimmjow was in his released form.

"I don't care if your a shinigami taicho, I'm still going to kill you"Grimmjow shouted.

"HAJIKE TOBIUME!"Momo commanded, sending a large wave of flames in his direction.

He blocks it with his bare hands.

"No way..."Momo stammered, he was suddenly in front of her and before she knew it. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist.

Momo struggled to break free, but his force was to strong.

"Sout ne ze Hyourinmaru!"Toushiro shouted.

"Pathetic"Grimmjow said.

He's looking away, nows my chance.

"Hado 31:Checko red flame canon"Momo said.

Once the smoke cleared, Momo couldn't believe it, he wasn't injured at all.

"Dam it!"Momo said.

"Heh"Grimmjow said.

* * *

This reiatsu that dropped, Gin let's go of Karin and chucks her at Hallibell.

"Take care of her, I'm going to Ran"Gin said.

"Understood "Hallibell said.

Gin runs over to the stage, and found Isane, Nanao, Yumchika, Ikkau, Rukia, Ichigo, Shuuei and Renji in bankai. They seemed to be trying to break the shield.

Gin slid past the shield and saw the war tagging on between Grimmjow and Hina plus Toushiro. His eyes drifted of to the pile of boxes and he saw Rangiku there, blood was falling from her head.

"Shinsou... Kalamaz"Gin whispered. The pile of boxes lifted themselves of Rangiku and he carried her of.

Moments later she woke up.

"Ran.."Gin said.

"Where..."Rangiku said

"Ssh don't talk yet your wounds are still being treated"Gin said, pointing at Unhona.

"Where's Toushiro? Where's my cousin"Rangiku said.

"Keep still and the young taicho is still fighting with Momo inside"Unhona said.

"WHAT?"Rangiku said.

"I could only take one person with me out of the barrier"Gin said.

"So why didn't you take my cousin?"Rangiku said.

"Your cousin wasn't injured yet, also if I took him. Hina would be alone and know one would protect her"Gin said.

Rangiku didn't say anything.

"Don't worry, he'll be ok"Gin said.

"I sure hope your right"Rangiku said.

* * *

The battle ragged on.

Momo figured Grimmjow was possessed.

By Aizen most likely.

She didn't know

She didn't know

It happened to fast,

She didn't realise till it was too late. Grimmjow charged towards her, she thought it was over.

She opened her eyes, to find the warm colour of blood on the floor. But it wasn't her blood, it was some one elses.

Her big brown eyes widened as she saw the scene in front of her.

Grimmjow had stabbed Toushiro. His sword piercing through him.

Toushiro had ran to save me, to protect me.

"BAKUDA 96:Senomi!"Momo shouted, sending a large wave of purple energy in Grimmjows direction. He snapped out of it then.

The sheild around us broke, and Rangiku ran towards us.

"SHIRO-CHAN, NO... You can't..."Momo said, tears in her eyes.

"Hina..."Rangiku stammered.

"Daisuke, please... Just don't leave me"Momo said.

"THATS ENOUGH!"a voice bellowed, all of them turned around to see Karin.

"Kurosaki.."Momo said.

"Its your fault, it's all your fault! It's your fault, if you never came back Toushiro wouldn't be injured. Why do you always keep causing him pain? We were all happy without you here, and now your breaking everything apart again"Karin shouted, pushing me away from Toushiro.

As the tears fell from the girls eyes, Momo could see Karin really loved Toushiro.

"Hina..."Rangiku said.

"Rangiku, I want to go back"Momo said, and with those words she opened up a senkaimon and entered.

Leaving her friends behind

Leaving him behind.

But for now it's for the best.


	14. Visiting Sereti High

One month later.  
It took me awhile to recover, but I'm glad I'm finally back. To think I've actually missed school, Karin has been constanlly asking me of I was ok. Toushiro walks in to his English class, and sat down in his seat. It had become awfully quiet, since Rangiku transfered back to Seretei high with Momo and the others too.

When I came back and found out that Momo was gone, I didn't know why but I felt lonely since then. Just when class had finish, he made his way down to the lunch hall to meet with Shuuei and the others. Karin surprisingly wasn't there yet.

"Hey, where's Karin?"Toushiro asked.

"Detention with Mr Kurotsuchi, same with Kira and Renji"Tatsuki replied, taking a bite out of her sandwhich.

He sees Shuuei, busy talking in the phone.

"Ok, yeah I can't wait to see you as well. Tell th em I'll be on my way. Also I'll bring some friends along too. She's busy?.... That's ashame. Yeah we will come"Shuuei said.

I wonder who he's talking too. The doors burst open and in came Karin, Renji and Kira who were still laughing.

Toushiro rolled his eyes "What did you guys do?"

"BLEW UP THE SCIENCE LAB!"Renji shouted.

"Karin?"Toushiro said.

"It wasn't my fault, I had know idea what they were doing. But when they told me, I couldn't help but join in"Karin explained.

"Exactly, even Izru couldn't resist this time"Renji said.

"So Toushiro how was English?"Karin asked.

"Quiet"Toushiro said.

They were all silent then. They knew I missed Rangiku, when my father told me that Rangiku was my cousin I couldn't believe it. But it was true, no wonder she always seemed familar to me.

" So, Shuuei who were you talking to?"Tatsuki asked, changing the subject.

"Rangiku"Shuuei said.

Toushiro froze he hadn't heard her name in so long it was strange.

"What did she say?"Tatsuki asked.

"That I should visit and I also said that I'm bringing you guys. So what do you say?"Shuuei said.

Everyone nodded, but Toushiro.

"Toushiro.."Shuuei said.

"Sure, so when?"Toushiro said.

"Right now, don't worry I got passes out of school for all of us"Shuuei said.

"When did you plan this?"Toushiro asked.

"A while ago"Shuuei said.

Moments later, they were at the front gate.

"So how do we get there? Car, plane a portal"Karin said.

"Something like that, but first Toushiro get out of your gigai"Shuuei said.

Toushiro does so, he still found it a bit strange that he too was a shigami and that every time he saw his gigai on the floor. It still seemed a bit odd to him, everytime be got out of his gigai.

Once again, he was wearing the black kimono and white haori. Hyourinmaru was strapped safely behind his back.

Shuuei does the same, same with Renji and Izru. When he found out that Izru was a shinigami too, he was shocked. Izru wasn't the violent type at all.

"Ok, now. Unlock!"Shuuei said, a senkaimon appears in front of us.

"Tatsuki hold on to me, normal humans might get lost in between the two worlds. Karin you stat close to Toushiro ok?"Shuuei said.

Karin nodded and held my hand, and we stepped inside the gate.

* * *

In Seretei, Momo was busy in the recording studio.

"So you told her yet?"Ikkau said.

"No, she's been doing so well and focused on this new song I don't think I should disturb her"Nanao said.

"I know that, but she will see them you know"Ikkau said.

Nanao sighs, "She will just have to face it"

"-and Hayashi?"Ikkau said.

"Him too"Nanao said.

"Guess your right, Hina do you need a break?"Ikkau said.

"No, I'm alright"Momo said.

* * *

To think it's been a month since then it's hard to believe, Momo's been working hard for the upcoming concert but she's even forgetting her own birthday. Rangiku sighs, they should be here soon.

Suddenly a gate open appears in front of her, out came Shuuei and Tatsuki, Renji and Izru, Karin and..

"Toushiro....!"Rangiku said. Her crystal blue eyes met his turquoise ones.

* * *

"Rangiku"he said, she hadn't changed much apart from she had grown a bit taller about 2-3 more inches or so.

She ran up to me and hugged me.

"Gomen"she whispered.

"It's okay"Toushiro said. After they stopped hugging.

Toushiro took a look at the place, seretei was a big place. There were many buildings too.

"OI, Matsumoto!"a voice said. Toushiro turns around to see a guy with black hair and wearing sunglasses.

"The bar later on ok, and Abari and Kira you have to come as well"the guy said.

"Will do"Rangiku called out.

"Your still drinking?"Toushiro said.

"I can't help it, besides it's a habit"Rangiku said, twirling her hair.

"Its been awhile Rangiku"Karin said.

"Yup it sure has, and oh ummm..Do you guys want to come with me to the recording studio?"Rangiku said.

"I would love too, but I need to check on my squad. I'll bring Tatsuki with me"Shuuei said, leaving with her. Renji and Izru too left.

So that just left me, Rangiku and Karin.

"Ok, of to the recording studio"Rangiku said.

Once we got there, Toushiro and Karin were shocked. The entire recording studio itself was bigger than the whole of Diamond Academy.

"YUMI, ISA! IKKAU! NANA!"Rangiku shouted.

"Were in here Rangiku"Yumchika called out, we were lead in to one of the rooms.

"Well well it's been awhile Hitsugaya, your all healed now?"he asked.

"Yeah I was only released 4 weeks ago"Toushiro said.

"--Hitsugaya?..... Oh shoot...."Nanao mumbled.

"What's wrong?"Rangiku asked.

"Hina is here"Nanao said.

Toushiros eyes drifted on to the other room, you could see through the glass case. A girl with ling dark brown hair dyed with light brown streaks, wearing a black top and jeans sat on the chair, holding a guitar.

Toushiro recognized her immediately, even though she changed. He could still tell.

"Momo"he said.

Momo obviously hadn't seen them cause she continued on singing.

* * *

"_**A dog that was raised,**_  
_**the earth I was born on.**_  
_**Becoming in a daze, club activities**_

_**Us different people**_  
_**Could have had our dreams**_  
_**Carried on with the wind**_

_**Becoming an adult we could have been**_  
_**Given our roles**_  
_**Inceresing smiles, a compromise with reality**_

_**Was a board without restraint, it's hard**_  
_**For it to be pushed through**_  
_**The heart indefinitely**_  
_**Don't you think?**_

_**Feelings come**_  
_**and swell up inside**_  
_**Even if I can put them into words**_

_**They can't become my voice**_  
_**Hide and Seek like days**_  
_**Although such things**_

_**Are right at my side**_  
_**They won't become honest "Momo sang**_.

* * *

She stopped, and dropped the guitar.

Shoot, she's seen me.

"I didn't think we were having guest's over today"Momo said.

"Sorry, I didn't know either Shuuei just told us"Nanao said.

"HINA, you were amazing!"Rangiku said, hugging her.

"Mou, Ran"Momo said. Rangiku let's go of her.

She turns to face me.

"Glad to see you've recovered Hitsugaya"Momo said.

"Uh yeah"Toushiro said.

"HINA! Where's that little star of mine!"a voice said, they turn around to see a tall guy with green hair.

* * *

"Ryo-kun, stop saying such things I'm not that famous"Momo said.

"Ok ok I get it that you won't admit it yet kiddo"Ryo said.

"These are my friends Kurosaki Karin and Hitsugaya Toushiro. They came for a visit with Shuuei-senpai"Momo said.

"I see, wait Shuuei is back? I'll go check on him as well. See you Hina, and oh your supose to be in the dance hall now"Ryo said, leaving.

"Uh well, you guys can come too if you want, but it's only me dancing probably won't interest you guys"Momo said.

"Its fine, we will come"Toushiro said.

We walked to the dance hall in silence.

* * *

"Hina!"a voice said, Momo turns to see Hayashi.

"Hayashi-kun?"Momo said.

"Yup, by the way I came here to say that I have a free hour later on and that if you want to hang out?"Hayashi asked.

"Ah gomen, I have a photo shoot later on as well, and teaching kidou to the new shinigami"Momo said.

"Oh"he said, disappointed.

"I'm really sorry, maybe next time"Momo apologised. He nodded and left.

Once we got there, Ukitade was there waiting for us.

"Hina, get changed quickly! The soitaicho has been waiting for ages"Ukitade said.

"EH?.... But I only just got the message"Momo said.

"I know, sorry but it seemed Ryo only just told you"Ukitade said.

Momo nodded and headed to the changing rooms.

* * *

"F..ather?"Toushiro said, shocked. He hadn't seen him in years and he only came to visit once in awhile.

"Hi there Shiro, it's been awhile"Father said.

"A while? It's been years. Where have you been? And wait your dressed as a shigami so..."Toushiro said.

"Ill tell you the tale shall I?"Father said. Toushiro nodded and they all sat down.

Once he finished telling the story, he was wasn't really shocked.

"So this must be your girl Shiro?"Father said.

"Yeah"Toushiro said.

"I'm Kurosaki Karin, nice to meet you sir"Karin said.

"The pleasures all mine, I'm Hitsugaya Ukitade Juushiro"Father said.

Just then Hyourinmaru pops out.

"Oi, what on earth are you doing?"Toushiro said.

He walks over to a girl with brown hair, he recognizes her as Momo's sword.

"Leave him be, they must of missed each other"Father said. He nodded.

Sooner or later Momo came out, wearing a brown dancing outfit. Toushiro couldn't help but stare, she looked amazing.

As she starters to dance, Toushiro didn't stop watching her. Once she finished, he couldn't help but think that was amazing.

She's dancing again too, it brings back so much memories.

"That WAS BAD HINA, if you can't get this right! We won't be able to win "a voice shouted.

Toushiro turns to see this lady with dark purple long hair.

"Gomen"Momo said.

"It's fine. Take a break, in fact I'm cancelling all your appointements from later on. Have the day of, and hang out with your friends"the lady said to her.

"But.."Momo stammered.

"You haven't had a single break at all, I'm worried. Your dancing usually is so graceful but something's wrong with you today "she said.

Momo? I wonder what's wrong with her. Moments later she comes back.

"So.. you guys want to hang out? I have the afternoon of"Momo said.

"Uh sure"Toushiro answered.

"Yesss! Shopping spree in Jyuun!"Rangiku said.

"No Rangiku, you still have paper work "Momo said.

"That doesn't matter, paperwork can wait"Rangiku said.

"Your really lazy aren't you?"Toushiro said.

"Humph, my taicho can do the rest she doesn't mind "Rangiku said.

* * *

In the tenth squad barrecks, a certain taicho sneezed.

"You got a cold taicho?"Tsukusa asked.

"No"Ameri said.

"Then some one must be talking about you"Tsukusa said.

She nodded and just when she thought she finished all the paperwork.

"Taicho, there's another stack here"Tsukusa said.

Tsukusa handed them over and there was a note from Rangiku on the top.

_**Enjoy doing my paperwork**_  
_**I'm taking the afternoon of**_

_**Love your fabulous fujitaicho**_

_**Rangiku**_

"MATSUMOTO!"Ameri shouted.


	15. Lock Down

Momo showed the around the seretei, Rangiku had want them to go shopping but luckily both Karin and Toushiro didn't want to.

"Crystal hearts  
Daisuke"

Her phone rings. She flips it open.

"Moshi moshi"Momo said.

"Hina"a voice said.

"Hallie?"Momo said.

Before Hallibell could say anything to me, Rangiku snatched my phone of me. "Hallibell, Momo is busy now so she will call you back later".

Rangiku gave me back my phone and I frowned.

"What was that for?"Momo said, annoyed.

"Your still showing around cousin"Rangiku pointed out.

Momo sighs, she really wanted to get away from Toushiro. She had asked them to hang out with each other so if she get's a phone call she would be able to leave.

So much for that plan.

"HINAMORI fujitaicho!"a voice said, Momo turns around to find her squad's 3rd seat running towards them.

"What is it Sakura"Momo said.

"Your suppose to be at the barrecks right now teaching a class"Sakura said.

"Ah about that. I'm off duty for the rest of the afternoon "Momo replied.

"Then you mean I'm going to have to teach the class? Nooo"Sakura said.

"Sakura, why don't you get Kukai to help you?"Momo suggested.

"Good idea, Ja ne!"Sakura said, leaving us.

"So, um where do you guys want to go next?"Momo said.

"The shopping district!"Rangiku said happily.

All 3 of us turned to face her "No".

At least that's one thing that we both agree on.

"Aww, party poppers "Rangiku said.

* * *

The next stop in the tour was my division barrecks. Rangiku thought if I saw the place I would regain my memories.

Yet here I am staring at the outside part of the building and I don't remember anything at all.

"Well here we are the tenth division barrecks, you don't have to force yourself to remember. I mean there really is no need to"Momo said.

She turns to face me, her chocolate brown eyes met mine turquoise ones.

"Hitsugaya, just a little note. Once you regain all your memories, you might not want to leave this place"Momo said, in a serious tone.

"Eh, why?"Toushiro said.

"--you get to attached to the place, you start to feel like you finally belong somewhere and for others that may be the case"Momo said.

He didn't have time to respond, since a girl with pink hair comes out.

She wore a black shinigami kimono like everyone else except that her sleeves of her kimono were pink.

Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Toushiro taicho?"The girl said.

'Toushiro 'taicho'', I barely let anyone call me by my first name so this girl has some nerve.

Yet how come I don't mind at all? How come it feel's like I've seen her before.

"Tsukusa, go back inside. Your taicho needs help since Rangiku-San is taking the day of with me. She isn't skipping, Mrs Ayawesga approved of"Momo said.

Mrs Ayawesga? So that lady back in the dance studio teaching Momo to dance was Yumchikas mother. No wonder she looked familiar.

I can't believe it still though, she's completely changed and not just her appearance. She seems more confident, and her voice if possible has gotten better in the past month .

Leadership skills too, she's probably working hard for this. Yet she hasn't even once mentioned it. She hasn't once mentioned the Yukiko last month. I wonder might she of forgotten?

We left the tenth squad barrecks, and decided to go to the 5th. Momo see's a letter on the door step, she opens it and I could see a picture of Grimmjow and another blue hair girl beside him.

"-this is getting ridiculous, he shouldn't keep sending me these. I won't get jealous it's completely and uttferly pointless. Besides no matter how many blue hair people he date I won't come back to him"Momo said, turning the piece of paper in ti ashes.

"I just need to get something, I'll be right back"Momo said, rushing inside.

"What was that about?"Toushiro said.

"Well haven't you heard?"Rangiku said. He shakes his head and she pulls out a newspaper article.

That read "Peach breaks up with Blueberry" for real this time?

Once he finished reading the article, he couldn't believe it.

"Since when?"Toushiro asked.

"A month ago"Rangiku said.

A month? Then the day of this article is, he saw it read June 1st the day after what happened at the Yukiko.

"Then why did you keep it with you?"Karin said, still not sounding convinced.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I guess I thought he might want to see it that's all"Rangiku said.

"Rangiku! Where on earth is she?"someone said running towards us.

"Gomen Yuzu, she's of dutie today. So whatever it is can wait till tommorow..."Rangiku trailed of.

"EH MY SISTER?"Karin said, shocked.

Toushiro turns his attention back on the girl, that's right this is Kurosaki Yuzu. I remember seeing her back then.

"Oh hello there Karin-chan, Toushiro-kun."Yuzu said.

"Y..uzu what are you doing here?"Karin said.

"Err.. How much do you know first?"Yuzu asked.

"She doesn't need to know anymore"a voice from behind him said.

He turns around to see Momo except she was wearing her black shigami robes.

"Hinamori fujitaicho!"Yuzu said.

"Yuzu, please return back to your division I'm site Soifon taicho is waiting for you"Momo said.

Yuzu then left.

"Trying to get information out of her huh?"Momo said.

"I wasn't, she's my sister I needed to know why she's here"Karin said.

"That's right Momo, she only wanted to talk to her"Toushiro said.

"It's Hinamori or hinamori fujitaicho to you Hitsugaya Taicho"Momo said, coldly.

Why? Why is she being this way. If we could be alone then things might be better of. We could talk about what happened last month.

I heard her voice, she didn't want me to leave her. I need to know why she said that. Why didn't she want me to go?...

**Night falls**

Toushiro carriers a sleepy Karin in his arms, it was night and they were with Momo waiting for Shuuei, Renji, Tatsuki and Izru so they could come back.

"Say um... Hinamori fujitaicho. What are you doing?"Toushiro asked.

"Isnt it obvious? I'm gazing at the stars"Momo replied, in a soft tone.

"Why?"Toushiro said.

"Ne don't you think the stars mean something, they don't just show up right"Momo said.

Toushiro sits down next to her, and puts Karin to the side

"I never really thought of star gazing,but I guess you could say things like that. I guess you could say there are a meaning but different for each person"Toushiro replied.

"Star gazing, you use to do it before...."Momo whispered but Toushiro heard her.

"You know about my past?"Toushiro said, she was about to answer.

However before she could, Isane appears before us.

"TROUBLE"Isane said.

* * *

Once we got in the 12th squad research lab, Kurotsuchi taicho gladly stepped out of everyone's way for once and went to the other room.

The others were already there, including Shuuei, Tatsuki, Renji and Izru.

"Nana, what's the status report?"Momo said.

"Mini arrancar monsters surronding the Walls of the seretei"Nanao said.

Shoot, I should of known Grimmjow wouldn't just send that poster. Ah dam it

"But the stealth force are currently defeating all the monsters"Nanao said.

Momo nodded.

"The head taicho has issued us to be in lockdown till then"Nanao said.

She froze lock down?... Then that means.

"Excuse me but what's lock down"Toushiro asked.

Shuuei quickly filled him in.

"So were stuck here till there gone?"Toushiro said.

Momo nodded "Its unfortunate, but try to bear with it. I'm sure Soi and the others will have it cleared up by morning".

Toushiro nodded

"So this is what's going to happen, Shuuei you bring Tatsuki to your barrecks and use your old 3rd seats room. Unm... Renji no Kuchiki taicho wouldn't allow it.

Let's see ... ah dam it. There's only one spare room in the 3rd"Momo said.

"I don't mind I can sleep on the floor"Toushiro said.

Momo was about to agree when..

"I know I have a great idea"Rangiku said, everyone in the room turned to face her.

.........

Rangikus big plan? Nope I didn't like it and you know why. She wanted Toushiro to stay in my barrecks.

"No"Momo said.

"What? Why there's no other place"Rangiku said.

"Then I'm going to Jyuun, it's not that further away from here and Granny let's me stay any time"Momo said.

"Hina! Come on!"Rangiku said.

After While, Momo endded up agreeing with it and Rangiku left them to go to her barrecks.

She's probably going to the bar.

"This is your room"Momo pointed, at one of the doors.

"Ern sure"Toushiro said.

"If you have any problems, I'm right next door"Momo said. He nodded and I went inside my room and picked up Tobiume on the ground.

I didn't get to do any training at all thanks to Rangiku, it's night so maybe know one's using the training grounds.

She stands up, and quietly leaves the barrecks, and headed to the training grounds. She was right and know one was using them but the grass was all filled with litter.

They shouldn't be eating out here in the training grounds that is. Ah dam it! Momo said, as she began to clean the mess.

* * *

Toushiro woke up to the sound of flames outside, he get's up to find Momo cleaning up.

He assumed people must of ate there then left it and now she was cleaning there mess.

"Hey you need some help!"Toushiro called out.

She looks up at me.

"Hitsugaya taicho? Your still awake"Momo said.

"Yeah I can't sleep"Toushiro said, flash stepping down. He had learned how to flash step again when he recovered.

Toushiro begins to put litter in one of the bags.

"Agh no... You don't have to help Hitsugaya taicho!"Momo said.

"It's ok I want to help"Toushiro asked.

"ah no this isn't right, I'm a lower class than you, you shouldn't be picking up garabage"Momo babbled.

"Oi Hinamori"Toushiro said, throwing something at her.

She catches it.

"I didn't actually think you would want it thrown away right?"Toushiro said.

"Your right"Momo said, putting the bracelet on.

"What's this you finally stopped babbling "Toushiro said.

"Ah that's right, a taicho shouldn't be picking up litter...here let me"Momo said, both of them trip over and were in a strange awakward position.

In fact if anyone woke up now they would get the wrong idea. Momo was on the ground, Toushiro on top of her, her hands on his haori and his hands in her robe.

Momo flushed a bright red. No, I don't like him anymore right so this shouldn't happen. She quickly pushes him away.

"Erm G..omen.."Momo apologised.

"It's okay"Toushiro said.

It was silent for awhile.

"Hey Hinamori"Toushiro said.

"What is it?"Momo said.

"You talk far to much"Toushiro said.

"URESAI"Momo said.


	16. Songs, Hanging out, Fights

Toushiro woke up the next morning and frowned when he didn't see Karin. Then he remembered, what had happened with Momo last night. How did I end up in this room?

The door open's and in come's Kotetsu.

"Er Hitsugaya-kun, there's a problem"Isane said.

He raised his eyebrow. "What problem?".

Once he found out, he wasn't freaked out unlike Izru who was talking about exams conning up. As for Karin she was ok this morning and she too was complaning.

"It's so not fair! I thought they would of gotten rid of this thing by last night"Karin said.

"I know, but it can't be helped"Toushiro said, looking around the group for Momo. But he couldn't see her.

"I have a soccer match, next week if were not back by then"Karin blabbed on.

"There trying the best they can"a voice from behind them said, he turns around to see his cousin Rangiku.

"Matsumoto"Toushiro said, she gives me a hug.

"Were related, you can call me Rangiku"Rangiku said.

"Erm ok Rangiku?"Toushiro said, she smiled. A big grin on her face.

"You guys want to see Hina sing again?"Rangiku said.

Once we arrived at the studio, I saw a familiar Blondie standing in the sound proof room. Momo stood in the corner watching.

"**_She's been living in a basement_**  
**_Down by the railroad tracks_**  
**_Her dreams have all left the station_**  
**_The dreams have all turned their backs"_**

**_"So she lies in bed and remembers_**  
**_When the moon, it flew so high_**  
**_With a spoon and a needle_**  
**_She never has to leave the sky_**

**_Superman is killing himself tonight_**  
**_Hollywise, hollywise_**  
**_I'm selling my soul to be in the spotlight_**  
**_Hollywise, hollywise_**  
**_Hollywise_**

**_He's been living with his mama_**  
**_Since the market crashed_**  
**_His wife ran out with the doctor_**  
**_When he ran out on cash_**

**_So now one hand holds a bottle_**  
**_The other cradles a 44_**  
**_Two more shots and it's over_**  
**_He just couldn't hang on no more_**

**_Superman is killing himself tonight_**  
**_Hollywise, hollywise_**  
**_I'm selling my soul to be in the spotlight_**  
**_Hollywise, hollywise_**  
**_Superman is killing himself_**  
**_Superman is killing himself tonight_**  
**_Superman is killing himself_**  
**_But Superman won't kill himself tonight"Hayashi sang._**

Momo smiled at him, which Toushiro didn't know why he got so annoyed over nothing.

* * *

"That was great Hayashi-kun"Momo said.

"Thank's Mo, let me just get my stuff out"Hayashi said. Momo nodded and that was when she realised that Rangiku had brought Toushiro and the others.

"Ohyao"Momo said. Everyone nodded.

"Erm Mo--Hinamori what happened to me last night?"Toushiro asked.

"A strange beast accidently got over the hole and climbed to where we was. You--um... "Momo said, fiddling with her fingers.

"--carried me to safety, but you droped Hyourinmaru and you aren't good at Kidou. Sp the monster got you. But me and Tobiume killed the monster of"Momo explained.

"Ah erm I see, arigatou Hinamori"Toushiro said.

Momo nodded.

"Hina, it's your turn now"Hayashi said, coming out of the recording studio.

They high five ed.

"Can you beat me I wonder"Hayashi said.

Momo smirked "Oh it's a challenge".

Momo walks in to the sound proof room and put the large black headphones on.

* * *

_**"According to you**_  
_**I'm stupid I'm useless**_  
_**I can't do anything right**_  
_**According to you**_  
_**I'm difficult hard to please**_  
_**Forever changing my mind**_  
_**I'm a mess in a dress can't show up on time**_  
_**Even if it would save my life**_  
_**According to youAccording to you**_

Momo she sounds really good and her song style has changed as well.

"Hey Rangiku"Toushiro said.

"What is it?"Rangiku said.

"How can we hear Momo singing without having Head phones on?"Toushiro asked, curiously.

"Ah that's cause we have speakers up there"Rangiku said, pointing at the speakers attached the brown wall.

"But the thing is, Hina is one of those people who get shy, so we deactivate them once they come out"Rangiku explained.

Toushiro nodded.

_**"But according to him**_  
_**I'm beautiful incredible**_  
_**He can't get me out of his head**_  
_**According to him"**_

Toushiro listened to the lyrics carefully, it was different from her usual style but still it was good.

_**"He couldn't**_  
_**I'm funny irresistible**_  
_**Everything he ever wanted**_  
_**Everything is opposite**_  
_**I don't feel like stopping it so**_  
_**Tell me baby what I got to lose**_  
_**He's into me for everything I'm not"**_

As the song went on, Toushiro began to wonder who the song was meant for.

_**"But according to me**_  
_**You're stupid you're useless**_  
_**You can't do anything right"**_

_**"But according to him"**_  
_**I'm beautiful incredible**_  
_**He can't get me out of his head**_  
_**According to him**_  
_**I'm funny irresistible**_  
_**Everything he ever wanted**_  
_**Everything is opposite**_  
_**I don't feel like stopping it so**_  
_**Tell me baby what I got to lose**_  
_**He's into me for everything I'm not**_

_**According to you**_  
_**I'm stupid I'm useless**_  
_**I can't do anything right"Momo sang.**_

"THAT WAS AMAZING!"Rangiku said, pulling her in to a squeezing hug.

"Ok now your turn Ran-San"Momo said, his cousin goes inside the sound proof room.

Rangiku gave me a quick smile as she started singing.

_**"I just entered this brand new world**_  
_**And I'm so open-hearted**_  
_**I know I've got a long way to go but I**_  
_**I'm just getting started **_

_**I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it**_  
_**I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it**_  
_**Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm gonna try**_  
_**Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it**_  
_**I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it**_  
_**And I know everything will be fine**_  
_**With me, myself and time.".. **_

Her singing got better, and he turns to see that smiling sly fox guy from a month ago.

"Ichimaru?"Toushiro said.

"Not now chibi-taicho, I want to hear Ran singing"Gin said.

_**And baby there is nothing like this moment**_  
_**To just be real and let the truth be spoken**_  
_**Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken**_  
_**Turn the lead in my hand and the stars stand golden**_  
_**Just try more love, if I try more love then I'll find**_  
_**Myself and time. **_

_**I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it**_  
_**I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it**_  
_**Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm gonna try **_

_**Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it**_  
_**I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it**_  
_**And I know everything will be fine**_  
_**With me, myself and time. **_

_**I'll find myself in time,**_  
_**I know I'll find myself in time"Rangiku sang. **_

Toushiro gave Rangiku a well done, as she came out and hugged Gin.

* * *

"Hina! You have a guest.."someone said, entering the room.

"Eh? Guest? Who.."Momo said.

In the end, I endded up bringing those guys with me. Renji had to go to finish of some work and Tatsuki offered to help.

Leaving Shuuei, Izru, Toushiro and Karin to come with me. Oh and Hayashi left to do trainning. Gin had gone to check up on his squad.

Momo's eyes widened when she saw the people in the room.

"HALLIE!"Momo said, giving her a bug hug.

"Hey, good to see you"Hallibell said.

"Yes! And Stark and Nel too"Momo said, giving a smile to the tall green hair woman who smiled back, Stark hadn't changed.

He was siting down, hands in his pockets. Laid back against the pillow.

"Where is Ulqui-kun and Lylnete?"Momo asked.

"there distracting everyone in Los Nochas, ok so you have to answer this question. Did Grimmjow come here to apologise again?"Hallibel asked.

Momo was surprised she knew but camley responded "Yeah, but I beated him".

"Thought so"Hallibell asked.

"How did you know?"Momo said.

"Well it was obvious from the bruises and blood on his arm, but other than that. It was Aizen"Hallibell said.

"Aizen?"Momo repeated. Hallibell nodded.

"Aizen found out and he was furious seriously, he through tables and almost killed two arrancars"Hallibell said.

"So how was Grimmjow punished?"Momo asked.

A grin appears on Hallibell's face.

"That's the best part"Hallibell said.

"What is?"Momo said.

"Aizen punished him, saying he can't go. He can't do the concert Hina. You guys have a chance, bluberry isn't going to play"Hallibell said.

Momo stood there frozen, she couldn't believe that she had heard those words. Rangiku squealed in delight.

"But that's.... It's not right"Momo said.

"Eh? Why... You have a chance Hina"Shuuei said.

"We can't just ruin it like that, I know the reason he came in here and it's cause he still needed answers. When we broke up, don't you guys remember? I didn't explain to him why, I just walked away.. He's here for answers... It was my fault so he shouldn't get blamed"Momo said.

"so..."Hallibell said.

"Why don't you give him answers then? How come it's so difficult for you"Karin said.

"-cause my answer. I'm not even sure yet"Momo said, she shuts up then.

"HINA, IKKAUS going to wrap outside!"Isane said, making another grand entrance by bursting inside.

"NANI?"we all said.

Once we got outside, I saw two people. One was Ikkau and the other was...

"Stark? But when did he..."Momo stammered, she see's Stark next to her. "Eh?"

Hallibell takes out a needle and the ballon gigai burst.

We both said at the same time "Urhara".

"But I don't understand, why would they need to have a sing of?"Momo said.

"Stark is crushing on Nanao.."Nel blurted out.

"No way"Momo said,

"Its true, I so knew it"Isane said.

"Is this what it's about? Cause Nanao and ikkau are already dating. So I don't see how this is going to change her mind"Momo said.

"Who ever wins, gets Nanao"Yumchika said, appearing.

"That's horrible"both me and Rangiku said.

"Lets just see, who will win right?"Yunchika said. We all nodded.

* * *

_**"Imma be, imma be, imma imma imma be **_

_**Imma be, imma be, imma imma imma be **_

_**Imma be, imma be, imma imma imma be **_

_**Imma be be be be, imma imma be **_

_**Imma be be be be, imma imma be **_

_**Imma be be be be, imma imma be **_

_**Imma be the upgraded new negaro **_

_**Imma be the average brutha with soul **_

_**Imma be worldwide international **_

_**Imma be in Rio, rockin Tokyo **_

_**Imma be brilliant with my millions **_

_**Loan out a billion and get back a trillion **_

_**Imma be a brother but my name ain't Lehman **_

_**Imma be ya bank, I be loaning out #$% **_

_**Honey's in debt, baby bouncing them checks **_

_**But I don't really mind when they bouncing them chicks **_

_**Imma be **_

_**Imma be, imma be, im-imma be **_

_**Rich baby **_

_**Imma be, imma be, im-imma be **_

_**Sick with the flow when the goal is to rock the whole globe **_

_**Imma be ya future, imma be a whole **_

_**Reason why you even wanna come to a show **_

_**You can see me while I'm rockin and I'm **_

_**Kicking down the door then **_

_**Imma be up in the club **_

_**Doin whatever I like **_

_**Imma be poppin that bubbly **_

_**Coolin and living that good life **_

_**Oh, let's make this last forever **_

_**Partyin with you together **_

_**On and on and on and on and **_

_**On and on and on and on and **_

_**Imma be rockin like this, what **_

_**Y'all all wanna talk-talk, what **_

_**Why don't put it up on the blog, what **_

_**Rockin like this my job, what **_

_**We can't help that we popular **_

_**And all these folks wanna flock to us **_

_**Come to a show and just rock with us **_

_**A million plus with binoculars **_

_**Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, **_

_**Imma be livin that good life, Imma be livin that good good **_

_**Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, **_

_**Imma be livin that good life, Imma be livin that good good **_

_**Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be"Ikkau sang. **_

* * *

Everyone stood there shocked.

" Seems like your far to good for me to win against singing, but"Stark said, drawing out his sword.

"Humph, I'm up to a challenge any day"Ikkau said.

Momo knew what she had to do.

"HAJIKE TOBIUME!"Momo said, activating her sword and sent two large flames in both there direction's.

Sending them flying across a nearby building.

"Hina.."Nanao said.

"Its okay, he's not hurt"Momo said. She nodded.

"I don't think this is right or would the soitaicho approve of it. I will also be contacting Sosuke Aizen if necceray since this is considered as a crime. Do you understand?"Momo said to Stark.

"Yes, Hina-fujitaicho"Stark said.

* * *

Toushiro couldn't believe what he just saw, Momo she really is fast. The green hair girl turned around her eyes met mine.

"Oh my gosh. are you my brother?"Nel said.


	17. Toushiro Has A sister?

_Last time_

"Oh my gosh are you my brother?"the green hair girl said, once she turned around.

* * *

As she said those words, her dark green eyes met mine. He saw the sparkle in her eyes. She immediately pushes Karin out of the way, and hugs me.

"BITCH GET OF MY BOYFRIEND!"Karin shouted.

"URESAI, he's my brother. Don't you remember me? Toushiro it's me.."she said.

A flash of memories come back to him then, a girl with green hair. Playing with him, soccer. With his parents.

"....Nel?"Toushiro said.

"I KNEW IT, you would remember!"Nel said, happily.

How come I didn't notice sooner? She was always with these guys but she never said much and I never took a closer look at her till now.

"Toushiro who is she?"Karin asked.

"She's my sister Neliel Tu OdVersick"Toushiro announced.

"Sister? You had a sister...how come you never told me"Karin said.

"My brother, had amnesia when he was 6. Ok? All he could remember was Hina, that's probably why they've stayed friends all this time and who the heck do you think you are!"Nel said.

Uh... Awakward.. What should I say?

"Cause there dating "a voice said. We all look up to see Momo make her way to us.

"Dating? This is the.."Nel said.

"Yes, so I don't think it's nice eh Nel?"Momo said.

Momo...did she know? The way she's not making eye contact right now tells me so otherwise.

"Ah but Hina"Nel said.

"No complaining, besides I heard something about you quitting soul?"Momo said.

"Uh that's right, I wanted to make a group with Dondchakka and pesche"Nel said.

She's in a band? I knew she was in soul but she was so quiet, it's hard to imagine.

"Um... Momo do you.."Toushiro paused, as he saw the blood falling from her arms.

"Your hurt?"Toushiro asked, trying to hide his concern.

"No I'm fine, just a little scratch that's all"Momo said.

"Anyhow, glad you remember me brother"Nel said.

"-and can you please explain where you've been gone for the past few years?"Toushiro asked.

* * *

"Eh?you don't remember, I was in your squad Hitsugaya ta--"Nel was cut of as Momo placed her hand over her mouth.

"Nel that's enough, he doesn't need to know"Momo said.

"But.."Nel said. Momo shot her a glare, sending her to be quite.

"Momo you ca--"he was cut of by Nel.

"Its fine, without Hina I too would of never regained my memories"Nel said.

"Can you guys stop giving her far to much credit? She hasn't done anything great"Karin said.

Momo didn't say anything infact she sighs. "Right again Kurosaki... Gomen Nel? Can you show your brother around?".

"Uh sure but what about you"Nel said.

"She has a very busy schuldge"Nanao said, appearing behind Nel.

"Yeah, one day of for me which was yesterday was bad enough"Momo said.

"Come on now Hina were needed in the hall"Nanao said.

"Yeah, you coming Ran? Ikkau? yumi, Isa?"Momo said.

"There's nothing else to do"Ikkau said.

"Yeah, I need to go there to set up the hall"Isane said.

"Decorations, I'll help you make them look beautiful"Yumchika said.

"Ran? How about you, he probably wants to talk to all of us"Momo said.

"Ah gomen, but I want to show Toushiro around"Rangiku said.

"Ran, don't worry about the chibi taicho. Me and Neliel can show him around"Gin said.

"Actually Gin-senpai, Sh--Hitsugaya is going to be shown around by Nel. They do have a lot to catch up on and you take care of Hallie and the others"Momo said.

Rangiku sighs "...ah no fair".

"Ok Hinamori fujitaicho mam!"Gin joked.

"Oi I said it's Hina, Gin-senpai"Momo said.

"Then you should call me Gin"Gin said.

"Wont, your my senpai so it's comen sense if I call you Gin-senpai"Momo said.

"Come on"Gin said.

"No"Momo said.

"Say it"Gin said.

"No"Momo said.

"Say it"Gin said

"No"Momo said.

"Say it"Gin said

"No"Momo said.

"Say it"Gin said

"No"Momo said.

"Say it"Gin said

"No"Momo said.

"Say it"Gin said.

Momo sighs "Ok ok Gin, you happy?".

A smirk appears on his face and he ruffles my hair.

"Mou! You messed up my hair Gin-senpai"Momo said.

"Gin-senpai again? Ah never mind"Gin said.

Momo turns to face Toushiro and the scowling Kurosaki Karin. She bows her head down.

"Gomen for the inconvince, but please enjoy your stay for the meantime. Nel here will show you around till then"Momo said, leaving them.

She and the others headed to the hall, Nanao and Ikkau were fighting over something. Isane and Yumchika were talking about the decorations.

Momo couldn't help but wonder what the soitaicho would want to talk to her about, he knows I'm busy so why.. Unless it's..

As if she read my thoughts Rangiku said "Dont worry I'm sure it's not bad news".

"I guess so, but with Aizen allowing them to come here. He must be planning something"Momo said.

"Hina if Aizen was planning something, you know that Gin would tell us"Rangiku said.

"But what if he told the soitaicho first?"Momo said.

"He won't tell the soitaicho first, he was tells me then I tell you. Or the other way round or he tells both of us at the same time. Gin wouldn't keep any secrets you know that"Rangiku said.

"I know, I guess the whole not attacking us for a month thing is really bothering me"Momo said.

"Don't worry, when the time comes we will fight him together"Rangiku said.

"Yeah"Momo said.

* * *

The more Nel showed him around the seretei, the more he noticed how angry Karin was geting.

"What's wrong?"Toushiro asked, trying to hide his concern.

"It's nothing"Karin said, he raised a eyebrow and she sighs.

"Are you sure that girl is your sister?"Karin asked.

"What do you mean by that"Toushiro said.

"I mean, how do we know she isn't faking? You are son of a famous corporation. She could just be taking advantage of the knowledge about your amnesia. By saying your her brother"Karin said.

Toushiro frowned, he had never thought of that before. But he did see where Karin was getting.

He stops in his tracks, causing Nel to turn around.

"What's wrong?"Nel said.

"Are you really my sister?"Toushiro asked.

The happiness in her face vanishes.

"You said you recognized me"Nel said.

"I did, but I'm not sure if it was you it could be some other green hair girl"Toushiro said.

"But it's me Hitsu-chan, don't you remember?"Nel said.

"But Karin said that--"he was cut of by the sound of her crying.

He saw the crystal blue tears fall from her eyes.

"I see, I thought so. Hina-sama too has changed a lot and I see you have too"Nel said, she chucks something on the ground and run's of.

* * *

Karin feeling a tad bit guilty and responsible ran after the so called Toushiro's sister.

* * *

Toushiro was left on his own, as he reached down to pick what she chucked on the ground. He noticed it was a beautiful green charm bracelet with sevral charms.

He didn't know why, but it seemed familiar to him. Maybe Momo know's where she would go.

* * *

..........  
Ah what the heck? Is the soitaicho stalling or what. Cause we've been here for 2 whole hours and all he's been talking about is the new recruits.

"Now the main reason I called you out here today..."Soitaicho began.

The door open's and in come's Ohmaeda.

"Gomen for intruding but Hitsugaya taicho is outside and he wishes to speak with you Hinamori Fujitaicho"Ohmaeda said.

"Tell him to--"Momo paused, he was with Nel. Did he say something to make her upset? Probably.

She turns to face the soitaicho.

"Soitaicho, may I?"Momo said.

"Very well, I will tell your band members first and they will pass on the information to you later"Soitaicho said.

Momo nodded and left the room, he better not of said anything to hurt Nel.

She find's him leaning Against one of the lamp posts.

"Hitsugaya"Momo said.

"Oh um Momo.."Toushiro said.

"Ohmaeda said you wanted to see me?"Momo said.

"Yeah well it's about Nel"Toushiro said.

Momo sighs.

"I thought so, what did you say to her?"Momo said.

"Well.."Toushiro stammered.

* * *

Karin ran after her and found her crying beside the waterfall.

"Um are you ok?"Karin asked.

"Let me ask you something"Nel began.

"Um what is it?"Karin said.

"How did you end up dating my brother? Cause last time I saw him, he was in love with only one person. Only one girl, the person he swore to protect. His best friend and childhood friend Hinamori Momo. So how?"Nel demanded to know.

"Well it's a long story..."Karin paused, seeing the expression on her face.

"It is a long story, but I will tell you if you want to listen"Karin said.

Nel nodded and they sat down on the benches.

"Well it all started of when.."Karin began.

* * *

Momo wasn't surprised on what Toushiro told her. They were now in West Rukongai Jyuun, but Toushiro doesn't seem to remember anything.

We went inside the Cafe and sat down.

"So you needed my help cause? "Momo said, taking a drink of her hot chocolate.

"Well I don't know, maybe it cause you two are close"Toushiro said.

"Your wrong about that"Momo said.

"Wrong?"Toushiro said. Momo nodded.

"About Nel your sister, she never likes anyone getting to close to you before not even me. Whenever I was around she would do everything she could to try and get rid of me"Momo said.

"Didn't you get angry?"Toushiro asked.

"Well I guess I did. But I did understand her, she admired you as a Brother and whenever you hung out with me she would feel left out"Momo said.

"But she seems to like you know so"Toushiro said.

"Ah that. That's a long story, in middle school we became really good friends. Everyone has to change right, but both of us never changed. That's what brought us two together the fact that we would always stay the same and have only one thing in common"Momo said.

* * *

One thing in common? I wonder what she is talking about. Momo stands up to get there other orders, Toushiros turquoise eyes drifted on to the poster on the wall of the cafe. It read |"SERETEI HIGH VS LOS NOCHAS THE FINAL BATTLE?" in the fine print underneath it read who will win? Peach Vs Blueberry, will it be one of those two. Or will the other band surprise us.

Big concert huh? Sounds important, I wonder maybe that's why she left Diamond Academy again. The doors open and in comes a familiar brown hair girl.

"Huh your—"she paused when she saw me.

"YORIKO?"Toushiro said.

"HITSUGAYA?"Ameri said.

...............

"Ah I see, patrol sounds like hard work"Toushiro said.

"Yeah, plus I have my band. Ah this is far too stressful"Ameri said.

She sees me staring at the poster.

"Thats the big concert"Ameri said.

"I see, is it really important?"Toushiro said.

"Yeah it is. The music corporation has decided there can only be one number one school. That only one can be the best and this concert will be our finally battle against them"Ameri said.

No wonder Momo has been working so hard, everyone else from the looks of it.

"But it is also the one which decides which band really is the best"Ameri said.

"So your all competing against eachother?"Toushiro said.

"Yeah so there really shouldn't be any affairs at this moment, Hina understands this to try and keep her band at top. They have been on top for years now"Ameri said.

"How long exactly?"Toushiro said.

"A long time ago, to long to say...Say Hitsugaya I heard you remembered Nel"Ameri said.

"Uh yeah I did, but we kind of had a argument"Toushiro said. Ameri nodded and before I had noticed she sat down on the chair next to me and tilted her head so it could rest in my shoulder.

He felt his face turn bright red. "Y—ORIKO...what...are...you...doing?".

"If you can remember Nel and Rangiku. You surely can remember me right Tosh"Ameri whispered in my ear.

"Uh...."Toushiro stammered.

She suddenly lets go of me, "Just kidding, lets go to my barrecks".

"Uh ok"Toushiro said, forgetting about Momo.

* * *

Someone was watching as they left the shop, she sighs. "You never change do you Ameri".

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_Sorry for the short chapter everyone, I haven't had much ideas lately. But maybe next week I will. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my new story so far "Butterfly"Sequel to Karakura so please review when you can._

_THANKS !_


	18. Another Blueberry

Momo flipped her phone open.

"Moshi Moshi? Yes it's are you?"Momo asked, as she took out a few folded bills out of her pocket and placed it in the table.

"Were in the squad 8, garden's"Rangiku said.

"Right, I'll meet you there"Momo said.

"Wait, where's my cousin?"Rangiku said.

"He's with your taicho, now I'm assuming the soitaicho already told you guys?"Momo said.

"Yes, when you get back we will tell you the details"Rangiku said.

"Ok, I'll see you there"Momo said, switching her phone of and flash stepping out of the shop. Just as she did so, someone stopped her.

"Wait a second Miss"a guy said.

"What is it?"Momo said, he hand's her a mini blue booklet.

This must be Toushiro's ID and pass, sigh. How can he forget these?

"Arigatou"Momo said, and left. I guess I'll give it to him when I see him.

* * *

Toushiro watched as Ameri sang he had to admit she had a good voice.

"So how was it?"Ameri asked.

"It was fine"Toushiro responded. But..it was fine, yet she couldn't compare to Momo's angel like voice.

"YAY, IM GLAD!"Ameri said, before I knew it she was hugging me. Toushiro felt his face turn bright red.

"Um...Yoriko.."Toushiro said.

"Ah gomen I forget"Ameri said, letting go of me.

He sighed a breath of relief.

A butterfly lands in her hand, and she sighs.

"I have to go, but you can come with me if you want"Ameri said.

He nodded, there's really nothing else to do.

"YAY, then follow me"Ameri said.

* * *

Once Momo got there, she saw everyone was sitting down on the sofa's.

"What's wrong?"Momo said. Rangiku gave her a poster, it read los nochas at the bottom and new blueberry leader.

Her eyes widened, as she read all the details.

"--is this there way of staying in the completion. Geting a random girl to sing?"Momo said.

"Yeah"Nanao said.

"It is pathetic, but the girl isn't half bad"Yumchika said.

Rangiku snorted at this. "She's a pig".

Momo looks at the poster once more, this girl is the same as the one before. I see, is this what he was trying to tell me before? Is that why he came.

"Hina, so what do you think?"Ikkau said.

"Nana get me my phone"Momo said.

"Eh? It's the middle of school hours who are you going to call"Nanao said.

"Dial Grimmjow's number "Momo said, causing the whole room to fall silence.

"But Hina..."Isane stammered.

"Nanao please, just dial his number"Momo said.

"Alright"Nanao said, going to the other room to get my phone.

"Hina, she's apparently doing this cause she loves him. Her name is Azume"Isane said.

That name so it is the same person.

"I know who she is, and I do get what she's saying"Momo said.

Just then the doors open and in came Ameri. Momo didn't say anything and carried on anything.

"You know her? Seriously"Ikkau said.

"Come to think of it... is she that girl back when you first came here?"Yumchika said.

Momo nodded. "That's why I know she's telling the truth".

"But to do this..."Isane said.

"People do crazy things for the one's they love Isane. Remember that"Momo said.

"COUSIN!"Rangiku suddenly said. Momo's eyes widened. Did she just say that when he was in the room? She sees him Toushiro, Rangiku hugs him but he moves out the way.

So she fell to the ground.

"Hina, what should we do then?"Isane said.

"The question is that can the girl sing"Ikkau said.

"Oh she can sing, in fact. She is a fujitaicho level"Momo said.

"So same as you, Rangiku, Nanao and Isane?"Ikkau said. Momo nodded.

"This is trouble "Yumchika said.

"Tell me about it"Isane said.

"Hina, here's your phone. Grimmjow's on the line just as you asked"Nanao shouted.

Nanao big mouth!

She enters the room and freezes when she sees Toushiro.

"Errr..."Nanao said.

"Its ok Nana, gomen I'll be taking this call Hitsugaya taicho"Momo said, quickly leaving the room.

"Hina are you there?"Grimmjow said.

"Yeah, we need to talk"Momo said.

"About..Azume?"Grimmjow said.

"Yes"Momo said.

"Then I will listen"Grimmjow said.

* * *

Toushiro froze, Grimmjow? After what just happened a few days ago. How could she..

"I can't believe she's doing this, it pisses me of"Ikkau said.

"Dont get mad at her, we don't really have a choice"Isane said.

"We do, and all this time we've managed without there help"Ikkau said.

"Hey, what's exactly going on?"Toushiro said. They were silent for a momment, Toushiro's eyes drifted onto the poster.

"Azu-San? "Toushiro said.

"EH? AZU-SAN?"all of them shouted breaking the silence.

.......  
"I see, no wonder"Ikkau said.

Toushiro nodded. "But I thought Rangiku might of told you guys already, she was Rangiku's best friend".

Everyone's eyes turned to the silent blonde beauty, even Toushiro.

He raised a eyebrow, "You didn't tell them about Azu-San?".

"I forgot"was all she replied.

"You forgot? Bitch seriously. If you have information you should tell us"Ikkau said.

"I'm surprised you remembered Azu, but not Nel"Rangiku said.

"Yeah but she was in my class, so I guess I rembered her a lot"Toushiro said.

"That's strange, I guess you don't remember then"Rangiku said.

"Remember? Remember what"Toushiro said.

"You mean you don't know what happened between you, Azu and--"Rangiku was cut of as a loud sound was heard from behind us.

Toushiro saw that Ameri had smashed the vase into millions of pieces.

"He doesn't need to know!"Ameri snaped.

Know what?

"Ah come on Ameri, your just upset that he ended up rembering Hina and Azu not you"Rangiku said.

Eh? Does Ameri play a part in my pass.

"She's right, you know. Ran you shouldn't be saying things like that"a familar voice said, Toushiro was surprised to find Shuuei standing in the door way.

"Shuuei?"Toushiro said.

"Ah there you are Toushiro, Karin has been wondering where you had gone"Shuuei said.

Karins been searching for me?

"Oh, what brings you here then"Toushiro said.

"Shu, you can't be serious. He really needs to know"Rangiku said.

"You already told him about before, last month you already said a lot to Toushiro. He doesn't need to know. At least not now and not from you"Shuuei said.

Know what?

/Calm down master

Hyourinmaru? Where have you been all day.

/I was out, hanging out with Tobiume, Haineko, Kazesni and Shinsou

So with the other zanpakatous?

/Yes

"But Hina is never going to say"Rangiku said.

"She will when the time is right and you know that"Shuuei said.

I so want to know, but why won't they tell me?

/They will tell you when you need to know.

Let me guess you know as well?

/Yes

Momo came in the room then, "What's going on here?".

Ameri suddenly kissed me. Toushiro's eyes widened. What the HELL? But how come this feels normal... I only just met her last month.

* * *

Momo felt her whole body freeze, Ameri you... Suddenly the doors open. Momo smirked when she saw Karin. For once I'm glad you came in time Kurosaki Karin.

She immediately saw what happened and punched Ameri, then before Toushiro could say anything she ran of in tears.

"Dam it Karin"Toushiro mumbled under his breath, but Momo heard him.

Momo sighs. "Go after her Hitsugaya".

"Right... I'll... Pay for the vase later"Toushiro said, rushing of.

It's already too late for me Toushiro, your happy it's too late.

She turns to look at Ameri who had blood falling from her jaw.

"Isane heal her"Momo said.

"Hai right away"Isane said, going over to her.

Momo turns her back from them.

"Hina where are you going?"Rangiku said.

"Out, I'll see you guys later"Momo said, leaving.

* * *

Nel sighs, I can't believe Toushiro. That Dum... Little..

"Nel, were staying here for a week on buisness"Hallibell said.

"Cant we go back?"Nel asked.

"I'm afraid not. Aizen has ordered Soul to stay here on buisness"Hallibell said.

"But I'm not in Soul anymore"Nel said.

"You are, after this. Your comming back with us right?"Hallibell said.

Nel nodded. "Then your still one of us".

"Is It true that Azume is going to take Grimmjow's place in Blueberry for awhile. Since he's banned"Nel said.

"Yeah apparentley, she's doing this because she loves him"Hallibell said.

"Really?"Nel said.

"Yes"Hallibell said.

"Oh, that surprises me"Nel said.

"How come?"Hallibell said.

"Espada's and arrancars aren't supose to feel any emotion"Nel said, sadly.

"Yes, but even Stark is now knowing how it feels like how to have a heart. Me as well and even Ulquiorra and Llynete"Hallibell said.

"I see"Nel said.

"How about you?"Hallibell said.

"Not me, no matter how hard I try. I can't be like I was before when I was alive. All my emotion's they vanished along with the old me"Nel said.

"Nel..."Hallibell stammered.

"Gomen, can you please leave me alone for a bit?"Nel asked. Hallibell nodded and left me on my own. Nel stared at the waterfall.

No wonder you don't remember me Shiro.

* * *

**Back in Los Nochas**

Grimmjow had been surprised when Momo called her early on, but when he heard the tone of her voice. He knew something was wrong.

Momo... I wonder if it has something to do with that brat again.

"GRIMMJOW!"a voice sequeled. He turns around to see Azume, and countinued to walk away.

"Hey wait up, did you like my surprise?"Azume said.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"Grimmjow said.

"Uh yeah....."Azume said.

He turned to face her, darkness filled his eyes. He slammed his body forward, causing her to blush.

"YOU FOOL!"Grimmjow shouted.

"EH...what...the.."Azume stammered.

"You. How can you do this to her? I did this on purpose so she could win. You BITCH, you ruined it all"Grimmjow shouted.

* * *

Azume was shocked and loss for words, Grimmjow invaded Seretei for her. He did it knowing he would get punished and banned from the concert.

So she could win.

"I can't believe this! For her still, after she just left you and caused you so much pain. After just dating you and throwing you away like garbage. Just using you. How can you love a slut like her?"Azume said.

Suddenly she was thrown across to the other side of the room, causing blood to fall from her head.

"G..r..i'm..mm..j..o..w"Azume stammered.

"Dont you ever call Momo that"Grimmjow snapped.

"W--hy? Do you still like her"Azume said.

"I frickin love her"Grimmjow said.

"I see"Azume said, she barely stands up and goes over to him. She wraps her arms around him.

"Im still going to do this for you, I'm not going to quit"Azume said. He didn't say anything, and she leaves him.

"So he really is a wuss"a voice said, as she went down the stairs.

She stopped and turned to see D ROY.

"D-Roy..."Azume said.

"So I heard, he wanted someone from Seretei high?... To win"D Roy said.

"Don't think poorly of him. Once I get rid of her, he will be back to normal"Azume said.

He nodded.

"So when?"D Roy said.

"Soon"Azume said.

"Then I'm comming with you, I need to see Rukia"D Roy said.

"Ok, I'll tell you when we will invade"Azume said.

He nodded.

Grimmjow I'm going to do this for you.


	19. Hayashi and Karin

Parrings: HitsuHina, Karin X (...)  
Minor: Ulquihime, Ichiruki, IkaNana, IsaYumi

* * *

Toushiro sighs, he had fixed things up with Karin yesterday, but she still wasn't talking much to him. "AH DAM IT!"

"Hitsu-chan? Is that you...."a voice from behind him said, he turns around to be met by a familiar blue hair girl.

"NANI? AZU-CHAN?"Toushiro said.

"Bingo, I knew it was you. You sure have grown, guess I can't call you a midget anymore"Az  
S chuckled.

"Yeah, but look who's bigger than you.."Toushiro said, standing next to her.

"MOu! That's not fair Hitsu-chan.."Azu said.

He chuckled and patted her head.

"Ahem"a voice from behind them said.

They turn around to be met by Rangiku.

"Ran-chan? It's been ages"Azu said. Rangiku's eyes twitched and Toushiro sensed how angry she was. "It's Matsumoto to you Azume".

"Uh, is there something I'm not getting here?"Toushiro said.

"No"both of them said at the same time. They kept walking for awhile, Azu talked about how she's been as did Toushiro.

"TOUSHIRO! RANGIKU!"a voice shouted, they turn around to see Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki-senpai? What is it..."Toushiro said.

"HINAMORI she's with that lead from blueberry"Tatsuki said.

His turquoise eyes widened. Momo is with Grimmjow?. He could tell how annoyed Azume was.

"Should we go?"Toushiro asked.

"Yeah"Azu said, quietly.

Once we got there, I saw a group of shigami surrounding them. Karin was with Hayashi on the other side, it was to crowded to go there.

So the 3 of them followed Tatsuki to the others, I saw Shuuei and Renji.

"What's going on?"Toushiro asked.

He didn't answer my question, instead he pushed me to the front. In that chance, I grabbed Azume's hand so she two could see what was happening.

Momo stood in the front with Grimmjow opposite her, both of them weren't moving a muscle.

He taped a nearby shigami's shoulder.

"Excuse me, but what's going on here?"Toushiro asked, polietly.

The shigami turned around, his eyes inspected me first and then he noticed my haori.

"There going to duel"he responded.

"Dull? Why..."Toushiro said.

"Don't know. It was apparently something Hinamori Fujitaicho asked for"he said.

He nodded, and murmed a arigatou before turning to watch the fight. What the heck? Why would she ask to spar with this guy,....

* * *

After a whole hour of sparing with him, Momo knew she didn't have any more strength left. She panted heavily, and took her sword from the ground...and just as she was about to charge towards him.

She fell forward, and landed on her knees on the ground. She coughed out blood, and barely saw the ground.

"Dam it, dam it!"Momo murmed under her breath. She heard the sequel of Azume, and Grimmjow telling her to get of.

Her vision began to get blury, not now. I have... to.. Suddenly someone's hand reached out to her, she expected it to be Shuuei. Or Kira or Hayashi...

She was surprised when her eyes were met by a turquoise eyes taicho.

"S--Hitsugaya taicho"Momo said.

"Need some help?"Toushiro asked. Momo didn't know why, but that second she felt like she trusted him.

"Yeah"Momo said, taking his hand.

"BASTARD! Don't touch her!"Grimmjow said.

"I don't see your name on her"Toushiro said.

Momo was surprised when Toushiro grabbed hold of her hand. "Eh?".

"Trust me"was all he said, yet Momo followed as they flash stepped away from the others.

* * *

Karin was shocked, really she was. Toushiro has gone through all these people to help Hinamori. He helped her, she felt a sudden pain in her heart and she didn't know what to feel.

A hand placed on her shoulder, and she turned to see Hayashi.

"H...a..ya..s..hi?"Karin stammered.

"Im here for you Karin"Hayashi said, she didn't know why. But when he called her by her first name she felt a sense of normality.. Like she had heard his voice before.

"This isn't the best place to talk about this.."Hayashi said, looking around at the shigami giving murderous glares at Grimmjow and that girl.

"Yeah"Karin said. He grabbed hold of her hand and she didn't know why. But she didn't push him away.

He led her in to a meadow, and kicked a football at me.

"You play right?"Hayashi said.

"Uh yeah"Karin said.

They kicked the ball back and forth for a few minutes, before siting down on the soft green grass.

"Arigatou"Karin said.

"No problem, I mean you looked really upset so i had to do something to cheer you up"Hayashi said.

Karin nodded, they talked and talked and she found it hard to believe how much they had in common.

She stared at him, up close he was farely cute and she thought she recognized him.. He looks familar.. There hands suddenly touched..

"Ah..gomen..."Karin said. He nodded, removing his hand from her's.

How come he looks so familar? He's..

"By the way did you ever school at Karuka?"Karin asked. She didn't know why but she needed to know.

Oh shoot, what should I say? I can't let her know, but I'm not even sure yet. No it's definetley her. Orhime told me... He scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a answer.

"Uh, well did you?"Karin asked.

"Gomen, I don't remember much about when I was young"Hayashi lied.

"Oh"was all she said. A little lie can't hurt.

"So, do you remember anything about your past? I mean when you were born"Hayashi asked.

Let's see how much she still knows.

"Not really, Dad said I had ameisia when I was younger so I couldn't remember. Kinda like Toushiro. So I don't really remember much"Karin said.

So she doesn't know. Why am I disappointed? Do I really want her to remember?

"But Ichi-nii, Yuzu and Dad fill me in the memories and try to make me remember"Karin said.

"Do they show you photographs, of when you were younger?"Hayashi asked. She shakes her head.

Cause there isn't any.

"How about you Hayashi? Do you have amnesia too?"Karin said.

He shakes his head. "I'm just forgetful? and most of my memories when I was human. I can't remember".

This wasn't actually a lie. He couldn't remember much from his life before, but he did remember... He remembered the girl with the black short hair... The girl who played spiced with him and was his best friend...

The one he had fallen in love with.

The one who was always by his side.

But till he died, he didn't realise how much that girl meant to him. It was only when he woke up in Soul Society, in the 4th division.

That's when he realised it, that he really had loved that girl. But he ended up forgetting her name..

"Hayashi? Hey.."Karin said, breaking his thoughts.

"EH? What is it..."Hayashi said, snapping out of his daze.

"Toushiro, do you think he likes Momo?"Karin said.

"Um, what makes you think that?"Hayashi said.

"For starters what happened earlier on today. Also last month, he wanted to save her from Grimmjow. When they sang, together I saw how happy they were... I ..don't want to loose anyone again"Karin stammered.

Suddenly he felt his top go wet, and saw that Karin had burrows her head in his chest and a stream of tears fell from her amethyst eyes.

"Karin..."Hayashi stammered.

He didn't know what to do, to say words to comfort her. He couldn't say it was ok, cause he noticed Hitsugaya's actions when he was around Momo to.

The young boy always stared at her when she sang.

He still protects her. Lending a hand, just like earlier on.

He wraps his arms around her, "Gomen".

She didn't know why, but his touch was so familar his scent.... He... Everything else seemed to fade to black to her.


	20. Momo and Toushiro

They finally stopped using flash step, once they arrived at the fountain. Both of them were panting heavily.

"Are you ok?"Toushiro asked.

Momo gave a small nod yet His long arms reach over to touch her forehead. Momo felt herself go bright red like a apple. He's so hot now that I think about it. No what am i thinking.

"W--hat-- are you doing?"Momo stammered.

"Do you have a fever? You've turned bright red"Toushiro said with concern in his voice. She turned even redder than. Why does he have to be so caring? He chuckles.

"Mou! What's so funny..."Momo said.

"Nothing, nothing at all"Toushiro said. He sits down on the bench, as Momo stood watching the waterfall.

She bends down and scoops some water in her hands, and splashes it on her face. Feeling the cool refreshenes of the river.

* * *

"You know something... it seems like no matter how much time passes'. You seem to know me very well ne..Shiro-chan?"Momo said.

He was surprised he hadn't heard her call him that in ages.

He nodded and smile. "I am always here, I'll never leave you".

"I know.."she whispered. She takes a seat next to me.

"Why did you help me? Infact why did you go there. Was it to watch me get beat up"Momo said.

"No it's not like that, Tatsuki-senpai told me that you were with Grimmjow and ...I just wondered. Why were you with him?"Toushiro asked, clearly interested.

"The other day when I found about Azume being leader for blueberry. I immediately called him, as you can remember from yesterday"Momo began.

He nodded. "Then.."

* * *

"Then we had a conversation about the up comming concert, I apologised for getting him band yet he still cheered me on. Which.. I don't know. He reminded me of the old grimmjow. My Grimmjow, the blueberry I fell in love with"Momo said, a flood of tears came out of my chocolate brown eyes.

Stupid. Why am I crying?. There's nothing to cry about and yet I... She felt Toushiro's strong arms wrap around her.

"S...hiro-chan.."Momo said.

"You need a friend's shoulder to cry on once in awhile and I'm willing to help"Toushiro said. Momo then cried, she cried all those hidden emotions she felt in her heart for so long.

Since Aizen's betrayal, since Grimmjow came a espada. But most of the tears that came out of her face right now weren't mainly because of those two. No she cried for the person who she was getting help from right now.

The one that always stayed by her side, even till now. Even after what she did.

After a whole hour, Momo stopped crying.

"Better?"Toushiro said. She nodded, and his arms pulled away from her and she didn't know why.

But she wanted his arms still around her.

"Miss my touch eh?"he whispered in my ear.

"OH URESAI!"Momo snapped, turning bright red.

He chuckled. "Kidding".

She stopped and noticed that the blue t shirt he was wearing had now in the centre a large wet patch. From the tears she cried...

"Ah no! Your T shirt is all ruined..."Momo said.

He looks down only just noticing.

"Oh, it's fine"Toushiro said.

"Nooo! A taicho shouldn't go around looking like that"Momo panicked.

"Maybe I should call .. Ah yeah"Momo said, flipping open her phone. She paused as she was about to dial the number. Are they still open?

* * *

Her panicking state, she looks so adorable... Wait did I just say?.. No... This is nothing I love karin.. Right...

"Bed-wetter MOMO!"he said, snapping the girl out of her daze.

"Eh? Nani.."Momo said.

"Don't you remember I use to call you that before"Toushiro said.

"I remember. I'm just surprised, I haven't heard it in so long"Momo said. He nodded understanding her.

"So Momo, can i ask you for a favour?"Toushiro said.

"Yes, what is it? Let me guess you need my help to fix things with your sister?"Momo said.

He nodded.

"I'll help"Momo said.

"Really?"Toushiro said.

"Yes"Momo said.

"Arigatou, I wish I could remember what kind of stuff she like's but I can't"Toushiro said.

"..well errr... she likes loads of things.. But the thing she likes.. The..most..is well..err.."Momo stuttered.

"Why are you stuttering?"Toushiro asked and acting nervous.

"I'm not and she likes dancing"Momo blurted out, she placed a hand to her mouth.

"Dancing huh? I haven't danced in ages..."Toushiro said. He scratches the back of his head "It has been so long, I have forgotten how to dance"

* * *

Momo gulped, she knew she shouldn't be doing this. But it is only to help.

"Err.. It's only a suggestion but I could"Momo said, playing with her fingers.

"What?"Toushiro asked.

"-teach you how to dance again.."Momo said.

"Really? You can... That would be great arigatou!"Toushiro said.

"Urm yeah.. Well first step is.."Momo began.

"I know this part"Toushiro said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Like this"Toushiro said.

Momo could feel her face flush. They use to dance a lot when they were kids. But never before and things were different now... Next thing you know Toushiro tripped on a tree branch and... he fell on top of her.

His face is so close to mine. What do I do?

-KISS HIM OBVIOUSLY!

Tobiume, how could you say that? He has a girl friend.

-Yeah a girl friend who was just seen by Haineko, Kazesni and Wabisuke hugging Hayashi.

WHAT!

-Now's your chance. I know I'll leave, Hyourinmaru's gone too. So ja ne!

Wait a second Tobiume! But she had already gone. Toushiro how come he's just...

* * *

Toushiro didn't know why, but he leaned closer and sooner or later he found himself kissing her. He let go realising what he had done.

* * *

Momo to let go realising what she had just done, she kissed someone who wasn't her boy friend... No she had kissed someone elses boy friend..

"M..omo.. I..."Toushiro said.

"It's fine..really"Momo said, standing back up. So did Toushiro.

Her phone rang then.

"Help? Now.. Can't they handle it... Ah ok, no..."Momo paused looking back at Toushiro.

"Im not busy, great I'll see you there"Momo said.

"Work?"Toushiro asked.

"Yes, Soi needs back up"Momo said.

He nodded. "So I guess you should go".

"Yes, arigatou for helping me"Momo said about to walk of.

"Wait. Are you still going to help me? Since I just messed up right now.."Toushiro said.

"I said it's fine. It is... "'Momo said.

"So does that mean.."Toushiro said.

"Tomorrow here, 12! Don't be late"Momo said, happily before she dashed of.

A smile appears on her face. "Things might get interesting after all".

* * *

Toushiro thought the same thing as she left, he smiled to himself and stared at the water gushing down from the fountain.

Momo...Guess things are slowly getting back to normal..

"Oi Hitsugaya taicho!"a voice said, he recognized it as Vira's.

"Vira.."he said.

"YAHOO!"Kaeda said, pulling him in to a squeezing hug.

"Let him go.."Vira demanded. Kaeda pulled away.

"Why are you guys here?"Toushiro said.

"Well duh, we came here to tell you. That if you would like to hang out with us today. I mean you must be so bored, there really is nothing to do in a place your not familar with"Kaeda explained.

"Sure. I'd love to"Toushiro said.

"YAY, let's get going"Kaeda said, as they set of.

"Your such a grouch Vi"Kaeda said.

"Uresai Kae"Vira said.

These two never change.

* * *

Next day...  
The sun rose over the buildings of the Seretei, Many people were already working some just right now were just waking up to find themselves late.

Momo was singing through the sound proof room again.

_**"A smiling friendship**_  
_**That once turned to love**_  
_**The first time I met**_  
_**You**_  
_**I knew straight away**_  
_**That I never wanted to see**_  
_**You hurt**_  
_**I always wanted to protect you**_  
_**Not wanting to see you hurt**_  
_**Or cry**_  
_**Yet I couldn't do anything**_  
_**As you cry now in saddness**_  
_**What could I have done?**_  
_**I could not protect you**_  
_**I couldn't**_  
_**My bestfriend**_  
_**Who Had told me**_  
_**I love you**_  
_**Under the sakura tree**_  
_**I didn't want this promise to be broken**_  
_**I love you too**_  
_**Was all I could say**_  
_**As I comforted you know**_  
_**When the wind flows**_  
_**I will always be by your side**_  
_**Willing to protect you even**_  
_**If I can not do much"Momo sang.**_

Next song.

"_**Before I was nothing**_  
_**Just someone who didn't know the world**_  
_**Till you held your hand out to me**_  
_**I never knew what the world was like**_  
_**You always stood by me since that day**_  
_**You would smile**_  
_**I would give you a cold stare**_  
_**You would talk a lot**_  
_**I would stay quiet**_  
_**We are both so different**_  
_**We are both so different**_  
_**Not just the way we are ranked**_  
_**Or judged in strength**_  
_**No we are**_  
_**We were so different**_  
_**How could we ever be together?**_  
_**Yet you said**_  
_**You would never let me go**_  
_**No matter what**_  
_**No matter how different we were**_  
_**You promised you would always be by**_  
_**By your side**_  
_**Till the end of time**_  
_**Never letting go"Momo sang.**_

"That's great Hina.."Nanao said. She looks up at the clock 12? Just in time. She puts the ear phones on the chair and dashed out, grabbed her bag along the way.

"Thanks for everything, I'll be going now"Momo said.

* * *

"Eh? Where is she going so early today?"Rangiku said.

"I don't know but she requested 4 hours off.."Nanao said.

"4? Are you serious, she never asks for long breaks... No she hasn't asked for a single break ever. So why.."Rangiku said.

"Who knows maybe she's found something she's interested in doing"Nanao said.

"Maybe"Rangiku said, or someone she's interested in.

Gomen again for the short chapter, but there's a lot of Hitsuhina in there. So yeah.


	21. Bonding

Toushiro stood there and stretched out his long arms. In the past few years he had grown a lot bigger. He sighs, Momo said to meet at 12, but it's 12:30 now.. I wonder is she even coming now?

Just as he said so he felt a familiar reiatsu approach him, and smiled when he saw her.

She wasn't wearing her shigami kimono but a black T shirt and jeans, with a silver belt and a silver ankle bracelet attached on to her leg.

"Shiro-chan! Gomen I'm a bit late"Momo said.

"A bit? Your half a hour late"Toushiro said.

"Eh, well. I can explain, I did leave at 12 to go here but then I was chased by my fan boys again"Momo said.

"Fan boys? You"Toushiro said. She nodded.

"Hard to believe"Toushiro joked.

"Mou that's mean Shiro-chan"Momo said.

"Alright alright, gomen bed-wettter Momo"Toushiro said, patting her head.

"Shall we get started then?"Momo said. He watched as she placed her phone in the chest nut brown table.

He nodded and they got into position. I can't believe she's acting like nothing happened. Maybe she had forgotten.

* * *

Karin watched the clouds from the hospital bed she was now sleeping in. Yesterday when Hayashi almost kissed me, I--... Fainted why?.. More importantly why didn't I push him away?

Stupid, why can't I ever understand my emotions?

There was a knock on the door and Karin told them to come in. "Come in".

The big White door open's and in came Hayashi. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, the sleeve of the shirt was a grey colour.

"Hey"Hayashi said.

"Hi"Karin said.

He brings out a bunch of flowers.

"What are those for?"Karin asked.

"For yesterday, gomen. You just remind me of my friend from before"Hayashi said.

She knew straight away who this was.

"The girl from your stories?"she asked. He nodded, and Karin saw how gloomy he was.

"You know something I'm sure that girl, if she was here. She wouldn't want you to be sad. No being sad and gloomy all because she left. You ought to be happy, embrace the future and hope you meet her again"Karin said.

He smiled. "Your right".

Ive already found her.

"So what's with those fancy clothes?"Karin asked me.

"These?"Hayashi said.

"Yeah, there not your usual so come on spill. You got a date right?"Karin said.

"Thats not it at all, the soitaicho asked me and Momo to do a music video together"Hayashi said.

Karin frowned. "You called her Momo?"

"Oh err, a lot has happened in the month she left Diamond Academy. In fact the media tried to set us up together. But Momo said she only thought of me as a friend"Hayashi said.

"In a live brodcast?"Karin asked. He nodded.

"That's right"Hayashi said.

"Didn't you tell her your feelings?"Karin asked, curiously. She hated Hinamori and thought he could do so much better. But he obviously really likes her.

"No, not yet"Hayashi said.

"EH? What are you waitting for"Karin said.

"I'm waiting till after the concert, afterwards were holding her a party, and there I will confess"Hayashi said.

"Thats so sweet but wait...a party why?"Karin said.

His eyes widened and stared at me as if I was crazy.

"Something wrong"Karin said.

"How can you not know. What that day is? Everyone knows"Hayashi said.

"Diamond Academy isn't a music school"Karin said.

What is he talking about?

"Even so, Hisagi Fujitaicho should of told you. Or even my brother or Abari fujitaicho"Hayashi said.

She shakes her head, completley clueless on what he was talking about.

"Momo's birthday, the day she solded her first solo album"Hayashi said.

"I see, but wait a second solo?"Karin said.

"Yeah.. Err no one really liked her at the start of the year to form a band with her"Hayashi said.

She nodded, but that can't be right. She..

**_Flashback_**

**_"I'd like that" said Toushirou before opening his arms. Hinamori smiled softly before hugging him. Toushirou rapped his arms around her._**

**_"I'll miss you, Momo" he said to her as he held her._**

**_End f flash back_**

They said goodbye right? and she said she would change. So why, at the start of the year did she do that?

"Anyhow. Momo wrote a new song and the soitaicho said she needed a partner. She wanted to do it with Hisagi but the soitaicho said no. So she asked me"Hayashi said.

Hisagi-senpai? Why would she... That's right they were friends before.

"So...shouldn't you get going?"Karin said.

"Na. It's at 4"Hayashi said.

"How come?"Karin asked.

"Momo requested 4 hours of that's why"Hayashi said.

4 hours of? That's not right. Accourding to what everyones been telling me the girl hardly stops working. So why?...

* * *

Toushiro stopped.

"Hey, what's wrong?"Momo said.

"How can you have time to practice with me? When I hear you have this big concert"Toushiro said.

"That's right. The final one, against Los Nochas"Momo said. He nodded, rembering what Ameri told him a few days ago.

"Then..."Toushiro said.

"I asked for 4 hours of every day"Momo said.

"-and they let you?"Toushiro said, shocked.

"Yes, they said it was good I was finally taking a rest once in awhile"Momo said.

"Wait a second you didn't tell anyone why right?"Toushiro said.

She smirked. "Oh don't worry Toushiro-kun".

"Ugh don't say that, I hate honorfics at the end of my name"Toushiro said.

"Yep, I remember "Momo said.

"Then why did you say it?"Toushiro said.

"Just to tease you"Momo chuckled.

He smiled, it was just like the old times.

* * *

After a few hours Hayashi was still there. They had been talking and she wasn't surprised that Hayshi was too good at soccer.

The door opens and she was surprised to see a certain blonde beauty fujitaicho.

"Rangiku!"Karin said.

"Hey Karin"Rangiku said.

"what are you doing here?"Karin said.

She didn't answer and turned to face Hayashi.

"It's 10 minutes till 4 and it's like a half hour walk to the squad 1 barrecks from here. You better use flash step to get there.

You know how Hina get's when your late"Rangiku said.

He nodded.

"I'll visit you tommorow Karin"Hayashi said.

She nodded as he left, Rangiku pulled the silver chair from the corner towards my bed.

"We need to talk..."Rangiku said.

......

"Karin you haven't forgiven my cousin yet have you?"Rangiku said.

"Well I.."Karin said.

"Don't lie"Rangiku said. She opened her mouth, hopping words would come out but nothing did.

So she gave a small nod.

"I knew it, tell me has he been to visit you?"Rangiku asked.

She shakes her head.

"Why what's the matter?"Karin asked.

"It's cause Shuuei, Kira and Abari said they were with him. But he ran of somewhere at around 11:30 ish and I thought he might of visited you"Rangiku said.

Toushiro? Left so early in the morning.

But why would he...

"So he never came here?"Rangiku said.

"No gomen"Karin said.

* * *

Momo and Toushiro kept on dancing. They were so focused on dancing they didn't realise that it had turned dark.

Till they took a break, and Momo fliped open her phone.

Her big brown eyes widened.

250 text messages, 85 missed calls..

50 RANGIKU

20 Ikkau

20Nanao

20 Yumchika

20 Isane

30 Hayashi

40 Gin

Shoot I'm going to be in so much trouble.

"Something wrong Momo?"Toushiro asked, taking a drink of water.

She shows him her phone.

"--what on earth is the time?"Toushiro asked.

"Uhh 7pm?"Momo said, Reading of the time on her phone.

"Wow, I can't believe it. We were so focused in dancing that we didn't notice the time go by"Toushiro said.

Momo nodded.

"But..I missed the music video for my new song, I'm going to get so in trouble by the soitaicho tommorow"Momo said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will be fine"Toushiro said.

"Guess so"Momo said, grabbing her bag.

"You going to go now?"Toushiro asked.

"Yeah, it's late. I better go apologise, and if he isn't there I'll head back"Momo said.

Momo was surprised when he grabbed hold of her hand again.

"Toushiro?"she said.

"Cant you just ummm... keep me company?"Toushiro asked.

"But I really should.."Momo said.

"Please Momo"Toushiro said.

"Alright Shiro-chan I will"Momo said.

"Hey Momo, can you sing...something now?"Toushiro asked out of the blue.

"Eh?"Momo said.

"Your voice is soothing and I want to practice my guitar.. Please?"Toushiro asked.

She sighs.

"Fine"Momo said.

* * *

_**"I just entered this brand new world**_  
_**And I'm so open-hearted**_  
_**I know I've got a long way to go but I**_  
_**I'm just getting started**_

_**I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it**_  
_**I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it**_  
_**Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm gonna try**_  
_**Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it**_  
_**I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it**_  
_**And I know everything will be fine**_  
_**With me, myself and time."..**_

_**And baby there is nothing like this moment**_  
_**To just be real and let the truth be spoken**_  
_**Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken**_  
_**Turn the lead in my hand and the stars stand golden**_  
_**Just try more love, if I try more love then I'll find**_  
_**Myself and time.**_

_**I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it**_  
_**I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it**_  
_**Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try**_

_**Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it**_  
_**I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it**_  
_**And I know everything will be fine**_  
_**With me, myself and time.**_

_**I'll find myself in time,**_  
_**I know I'll find myself in time"Momo sang.**_

* * *

It was the same song Rangiku sang before, but when Momo sang it. He didn't know why, but she seemed to sparkle to him.

In his eyes, she was glowing he didn't know why. Her cheeks turn bright red and Toushiro realises it was cause he was still staring at her. He too turned bright red.

"G--omen"Toushiro said.

"No um it's my fault. So should I sing another song?"Momo said.

He nodded.

* * *

"_**I always felt so safe**_  
_**Like nothing could harm me**_  
_**Cause I'm always with you**_  
_**And I know you'll always come to my**_  
_**side to protect me.**_  
_**There's nothing like your smile**_  
_**That I always loved**_  
_**You gaze outside the window**_  
_**I gazed at you**_  
_**But wondered was this right?**_  
_**Were bestfriends**_  
_**It didn't seem right.**_  
_**Till under the sakura tree**_  
_**You confessed to me**_  
_**and so did I.**_  
_**Everything was going so well**_  
_**Since you were always by my side**_  
_**Protecting me**_  
_**I always thought it would be this way**_  
_**I never knew that one day**_  
_**It would all crumble**_  
_**But I shouldn't cry**_  
_**Since I treasured our memories**_  
_**Together..."Momo sang.**_

* * *

Toushiro gazed up at the beautiful moonlight night, things are changing in a unexpected way again.

_**"I will treasure them till the end**_  
_**Of time**_  
_**Although I am not beside you**_  
_**Arigatou for everything**_  
_**Cause i'm with you**_  
_**No matter how far away you are**_  
_**I will never forget" Momo sang.**_

"Was that ok?"Momo asked.

"It was just perfect"Toushiro said. She smiled.

"Arigatou Shiro-chan"Momo said.

"No problem bed wetter Momo"Toushiro said.

* * *

They were slowly bonding again trying to regain there friendship from before.


	22. Just when things were going well

A few day's pass, and Momo has been seeing Toushiro not only in those 4 hours off, but whenever she can. Without making it obvious. Hayashi too has been visiting Karin, who is regaining her memories from a long time ago.

The clock strikes 12, and Momo grabs her bag. But just as she was about to leave. Shuuei stopped her.

"Eh? Shu what is it"Momo said.

"Where are you going Momo?"Shuuei demandded to know.

"Ah no where special"Momo responded. He reaches over to placed his hand on my forehead.

"Eh?"Momo said.

"Normal temperature, so I wonder what's wrong"Shuueu said.

"What do you mean by that? I'm not sick"Momo said.

"Then where have you been going for the past week or so? Cause you can't say your not going anywhere"Shuuei said.

There was a awkward silence. "This has something to do with where Toushiro has been going as well right?".

She fiddled with her fingers and found herself nodding. He gave her "I knew it". Sort of look.

"So is this something you can tell me?"Shuuei asked.

"Yeah it's fine. But promise to keep it a secret"Momo said. He nodded.

"Well I've been teaching Toushiro to dance again"Momo said.

"Dancing? Your right he isn't really good at it at least not anymore"Shuuei said.

"Yes that's why I'm teaching him"Momo said.

"Hmm, this something to do with his sister right? I mean Neliel does love dancing"Shuuei said.

Yes Shuuei knew about Nel's passion for dancing, it was one of those news that everyone knows.

"But here's something I don't get, why would you help?"Shuuei questioned.

"I don't know, I guess I do still feel bad. After all this is my fault"Momo said.

"Momo, you know this was never yor fault"Shuuei insisted.

"Thanks but I know it was... I best get going"Momo said and before he could say a word. She flash stepped of leaving Shuuei speechless.

Gomen Shuuei. Once she got there she saw Toushiro standing there leaning against the pole. His White spiky hair was messed up and he wore a bright blue T shirt and matching denim trousers.

He sighed, and began to play his guitar. Maybe I shouldn't disturb him after all.

"Cause your the missing piece  
I need the song inside of me  
I got to find you, I got to find you"Toushiro sang.

Toushiro smiled once he felt the upcoming reiatsu approach him.

"So do you always sound this good? Or is it just me"Momo said, from behind him. He looks up to be met with her brown eyes.

"That depends on who I'm singing it for"Toushiro said. She nodded.

"Should we get started?"Momo said.

"Actually for today I have a better idea"Toushiro said.

"A better idea?"Momo repeated, but before she could ask what he meant by that. She found Toushiro grabbing hold of her hand again, and pulled her towards the boat.

"This is your great idea?"Momo said.

He nodded and went inside the boat, he held out his hand for me.

"Come on"Toushiro said.

"Hai"Momo said.

......................  
A beautiful sunny peaceful morning, in seretei though many people still worked in this fine day. But for once it isn't our normal peach.

"AAaAaaaagh! Where on earth is Matsumoto? Geez"Ameri screamed.

Her fujitaicho had rushed of some where again, requesting she would take the day of again. She sighs, he hasn't visited me. I wonder, did Momo tell him after all?

Ameri bit the bottom of her lip.

"This would be bad. Ah dam it!"Ameri said to herself.

A certain man appears on the monitor.

"Kuroda Sosu-sama!"Ameri said.

"Hello there Ameri-chan, I presume your mission is going well?"Sosu said

"Errr...I'm afraid not I have not seen him in a whole week"Ameri admited.

She thought he was going to get angry, but instead he smiled.

"Then tomorrow, we strike. So you better do things quickly... Tonight for example, cause we will need you for the attack"Sosu said.

Tonight? Does he mean... There's no way he would suggest such a embarrassing thing right.

"Do I show my betrayal then?"Ameri said.

"No you wait till the attack on there"Sosu said.

Ameri nodded.

"I'm counting on you. Do whatever you have to, but get Hitsugaya Toushiro on our side"Sosu said.

Whatever I have to?....

Rangiku spied through the bushes and saw them in the boat together, I knew it they were together.

"Yo what's so interesting in there?"a voice said.

Rangiku turns around and was surprised to find her boy friend standing there.

"Gin? You didn't tell me you were comming"Rangiku said.

"It's gotten bad Ran, they want Chibi-taicho"Gin said.

"Using what methods?"Rangiku questioned.

"There going to get Ameri-San, to arouse the chibi-taicho. So he can go with her"Gin said.

"There's no way.... Toushiro has Ka---"she paused. Remembering what she was just doing and who she saw together.

"Gin, I don't think we have to worry"Rangiku said. He walks over to see what she was looking at.

"Hina and the chibi-taicho?"Gin said.

"Yeah, with Hina with my cousin it's ok"Rangiju said.

"Hmmm I don't know... I mean there only just friends right?"Gin said.

"No, look at them? Can't you see the glow around them. Plus my cousin is smiling for her! In the month or so I attended Diamond Academy, I never saw Toushiro smile properally towards Karin-chan!"Rangiku said.

"Your point being"Gin said.

"There in love but don't realise it yet"Rangiku said.

"Say um Shiro-chan?"Momo said.

"What is it?"Toushiro said. Is she finally going to talk about what happened last month in the Yukiko.

"Why did you decide to do this today? I mean we've been dancing all week together and yet you've never"Momo said.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I guess it's cause I remembered doing this with someone in my dream last night"Toushiro said.

Momo froze, could he be talking about? Dream then...

"Shiro-chan, in your dream. Was there a girl there?"Momo asked.

He nodded. "Yeah".

Momo saw him blush.

"What's wrong?"Momo said.

"Well it's hard to explain in the dream we you know"Toushiro said, a puff of red appears on her cheeks realising what he meant.

"Ah oh"Momo said.

"So..why did you want to know?"Toushiro said.

"No reason"Momo said.

So she's already making her move huh? But how can he rember that. She hasn't been anywhere around him for the past week.

When he's not with me, he's either with Rangiku or Shuuei, Tatsuki, Izru and Renji.

So why?

"Hey Momo, is there something wrong?"Toushiro asked.

"Ah nothing, gomen I just haven't had any sleep lately"Momo said.

"You shouldn't work so much after thiis"Toushiro said, concern filled his voice.

"No no, I need the stuff all prepared for the concert"Momo said.

Sooner or later the clock strikes 3, shoot. It's right now?

"You have some where to go now right?"Toushiro said.

"EH? No.."Momo said.

"Momo"Toushiro said.

"yes"she replied.

"I thought so, I can read it in your eyes. So what is it now?"Toushiro said.

"A song, they want me to do another recording"Momo said.

"I see then you should go"Toushiro said.

"But what about you?"Momo said.

"Ill be fine"Toushiro said.

"I will only be there for awhile, I'll come back ok? So please stay here"Momo said.

And don't leave me, she wished to add. But she knew she couldn't. He nodded, and started playing his guitar.

I'll be back Shiro-chan. Right? But there are things I need to do first.. She got there to the 12th squad barrecks and was shocked on what she was seeing.

The tall gate that would surrond the bureau reasearch of development was smashed down, into little pieces so small nobody would of ever thought a gate was place there.

Heart pounding she ran inside, passing more broken parts of the building along the way, and passing many other dead shigami. She smashed open the door. The door to the room where she was suposed to be meeting Hayashi and Nemu.

The room too was destroyed, not a single machinery or invention was left. Momo found Nemu lying down on the floor, unconcious.

A puddle of blood surronded her, bleeding from a wound that started from her left shoulder was now spreading into her right shoulder, all the way down to her hip.

Creating another puddle. Her face turned White, as she saw Hayashi wasn't in the room.

"G--gomen Hina, they got him. I couldn't do much to help.. I..."Nemu said, before closing her eyes.

Nemu.... She has a slow heart beat. Dam this, Hayashi where have they taken you?

She called squad 4.

"Hey Hina what Is it? Don't you still have a hour left till your break is over"Isane said.

"Yes I do, but go to the squad 12 barrecks immediately. Don't ask any questions it's urgent!"Momo said.

Once Isane arrived with a bunch of her troops, she too was shocked to find the place had been destroyed. That now Nemu had a wound that could kill her.

When Momo saw Isane, she told her to go heal Nemu and she nodded. Momo watched as a green light came out of her hands.

"Can you heal her?"Momo asked.

"Yes, it's a fatal wound but I'm sure I can heal this. Nemu didn't seem to get injured much"Isane said.

"what do you mean by that?"Momo said.

"The blood on her face and on her legs aren't her's, someone protected her and she probably tried to catch them fall and she got these wounds in that purpose"Isane explained.

Then that means, Hayshi must of.

"Who was with her Hina?"Isane said.

"Hayashi..."Momo said.

"...then where is.."Isane stammered.

"He's gone, they've taken him"Momo said.

_____________________________________  
Izru sat down with Renji and his senpai Shuuei. It was geting late around 6pm in the evening now. They had been searching for Hitsugaya since 1pm and yet haven't found any traces of him.

Where did that guy go? With his White hair he shouldn't be hard to spot, yet we still haven't found him.

"May I have your attention, this is Hinamori Momo squad 5 acting taicho with a urgent message"Momo said.

Momo?

"What do you think happened?"Izru asked.

"Must be important if there announcing it to everyone at the same time"Shuuei said. Izru nodded.

"3 hours ago, I was supose to meet 3rd squad acting fujitaicho Hayashi and 12th squad fujitaicho Kurotsuchi Nemu. But once I got there... It was a horrible site, the gates were broken down and everything was destroyed... Nothing was left of the place"Momo said.

That's impossible a intruder destroyed the place? How...

"Many were injured, no I should say only a few of squad 12 survived. Including Kurotsuchi fujitaicho, her wounds are serious and she might not be able to move around for awhile. But she will get back to normal soon.... and..3rd squad..acting fujitaicho Hayshi he..."Momo paused.

Then she said those words that I couldn't believe.

"-was kidnaped by the enemy"Momo said.

"Hayashi! DAM IT DAm DAM DAM!"Izru shouted. 


	23. Comfort, Remebering

Toushiro sighs, it was late around 6pm and Momo hadn't come back yet. I wonder what could of happened.

Just as I said so a girl with brown hair| I recognized as Momo's zanpakatou appears infront of me.

"T--obiume right?"Toushiro said. The girl nodded.

"Ummm where's Momo!"Toushiro asked.

The girl didn't respond.

"Did something happen?"Toushiro said.

She finally turns to face me.

"Come with me"Tobiume said, well more like commanded.

He was pushed out of his gigai body, and dragged along. Once they arrived at there destination, Toushiro couldn't believe it.

The entire of the 12th squad barrecks was broken down.

"Wha--"he paused remembering something. Even though before she said she was going to record a song. Toushiro had felt her reiatsu here.

He didn't need to ask Tobiume where Momo was, he didn't need too. He found her in the side besides the pieces of the building that had dropped down.

He walks over to her, and she immediately looks up. Instead of seeing her usual sparkle in her eyes. He saw that her eyes had gone red and sore, she must of been crying.

He opens his arms wide and she buried her head in his chest, and she started to cry again.

Momo she's upset, something happened here.

"Momo, what happened?"Toushiro questioned.

"Shiro-chan, he's gone it's my fault"Momo sobbed.

"Who's gone?"Toushiro asked.

"Hayashi-kun, they got him. Aizen has him"Momo said.

Aizen, he had heard his name countless times and they weren't good times either. When he first gazed at the man he knew he was trouble.

But to do this and destroy and kill everyone here was just....

/Remember he's done worst and stabbed Momo?

I know you don't need to remind me.

Yet even so the name sounded vaguely familiar to him in a way. His eyes widened as he saw a scar on Momo's arm.

That scar.. How come..

_**Flash back**_

_"That girl... is going to die and I will make sure of it you know.."a man said._

_"Humph do you think I will let you?"another person said._

_"Oh ho? So your going to stop me. Very well then since you have figured me out.. I will have no choice but to erase---"_

_**End of flash back**_

"Toushiro? Toushiro are you ok"Momo said, snapping me out my daze.

"Huh yeah? Are you ok"Toushiro said.

"I'm fine, gomensai again your shirt is all wet"Momo apologized. He looks down to see the stain on his T Shirt.

"Ah it's fine"Toushiro said.

"You know something, I don't know why but I always feel safe around you"Momo said.

Momo feels safe around me?..

"Ah gomen that sounded strange he he"Momo said, smiling. But Toushiro knew it was fake.

"Momo you don't have to fake a smile in front of me"Toushiro said.

"You can still guess things about me?"Momo asked.

"Yes"Toushiro said.

"Why?"Momo asked.

"Cause your still my best friend"Toushiro said.

"Best friend? I stopped being your best friend a long time ago when we broke up. Your best friend is your girl friend Kurosaki Karin"Momo responded.

She didn't say it in a mean way, yet there was something in the tone of her voice that made Toushiro frown. "Oh I remember".

She nodded and looked up at the sola.

"Say Momo... if it isn't too late. Can we still do some dancing? I know your upset but well I only probably have a few more days here"Toushiro said.

She chuckled. "Did you miss our dance practice that much ne Shiro-chan?"

He felt his face turn bright red and nodded.

* * *

Momo was surprised he had said actually admitted it, it was only meant for a joke. Yet he actually nodded his head.

"Hey oi Momo"Toushiro said.

"Eh?"Momo said.

"Let's get going"Toushiro said, she nodded. By the time they got there it was 8pm. The stars were shing brightly on the night sky .

Toushiro's guitar was still on the table.

They got in to position and began dancing.

"Your getting better"Momo said.

"Am I? I guess it's because of you"Toushiro said.

"So how's the school been?"Momo asked.

"Good, well the school has had a lot of new students lately"Toushiro said.

Momo wasn't surprised when she said this, cause most of the shigami in her squad moves to Diamond Academy.

"Hmmm I see"Momo said.

"So this concert"Toushiro said.

"It's really important...and me and H..ayashi is suppose to sing a duet together. For one of our final performance grade's"Momo stammered.

"Gomen, I shouldn't of mentioned anything"Toushiro said.

"No it's fine. It's better than doing the duet with Grim-kun"Momo said.

"Uh, can I ask about that? Why were you hanging out with Grimmjow"Toushiro asked.

"I wanted to get stronger, guess it was useless"Momo said.

"Don't say that you tried your best, that's all that matters"Toushiro said.

"Thanks, you always seem to know what to say to make me f--"she paused as her phone rang.

"Excuse me"Momo said. Toushiro nodded.

"SOI?"Momo said.

* * *

She's still getting calls this late huh, I guess it's to be expected. That concert it seems like it's really important to her, I wonder why she still wants to help me.

"Ok ja ne"Momo said.

"Who was it?"Toushiro said.

"Soi"Momo said. He raised a eye brow.

"I mean Soifon taicho"Momo said.

"Hmmm who knew Soifon-sensei was a taicho. I thought she would be too old for that"Toushiro said.

"How old do you think she is?"Momo said.

"I don't know, 30 probably?"Toushiro said. Momo burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"Toushiro asked, confused why she was laughing.

"She's only 19"Momo said.

19? Seriously, that girl pretending to be our teacher is only 1 year older than Shuuei and Tatsuki.

"So..errr.."Toushiro said.

There was suddenly a large grumbling sound from his stomach.

"Are you hungry?"Momo said.

He felt his face turn bright red, but managed to nod his head.

She chuckled and patted my head.

"Ne, good thing I have some ramen noodless here"Momo said, opening her bag and bringing out to ramen noodle pots.

"Momo, there's no microwaves here"Toushiro pointed out.

"Remember who your talking too here, I wield a fire zanpakatou. Making this heat up won't take up much energy"Momo said, creating a small orange light in her hand's and putting it on the two ramen pots.

Is she using her reiatsu or a kidou of some sort?

/Hmmm the girl really is talented.

I don't know why, but this seems really familiar to me.

_**Flashback**_

_Two people were sitting on the patio outside, watching the night sky. A girl with brown hair in pig tails and a boy beside her with White spiky hair._

_"Bed-wetter? Where is she"the boy said._

_"Gomen, I'm sure she will come soon"the girl said._

_Suddenly my stomach started grumbling._

_"Your hungry aren't you Shiro-chan?"Momo said._

_"I am, and don't call me Shiro-chan. It's hitsugaya!"Toushiro grumbled._

_"Ah ah ok, wait I have some ramen noodle pots"Momo said, going inside and bringing them back outside._

_"Hinamori what are you doing? You should of cooked them inside"Toushiro said._

_"Ssh just watch"Momo said, suddenley a orange light came out of her fingers._

_"You cheater, your using your reiatsu"Toushiro said._

_"He he, but it's working right?"Momo said. He nodded, and she gave it to him._

**_End of Flash Back_**

"Here there ready"Momo said, passing me a bowl ramen.

Toushiro murmed a "Thank you". and both of them sat down.

"Um Momo, did we ever eat this before? Long time ago probably"Toushiro said.

"Did you just have a memory?"Momo said. He nodded.

"Yeah it was a long time ago when we were 10"Momo said.

"Ah I see"Toushiro said, taking a bite of his ramen.

"This is good"Toushiro said.

"Arigatou, you use to like it before"Momo said.

"I can see why, your cooking is amazing"Toushiro said.

"Well I wouldn't say it's amazing"Momo said.

"It's really good. If anything ever happens with your singing career we always know you can become a famous cook"Toushiro said.

"Mou, what's with all the compliments Shiro-chan?"Momo said.

"Dont know, maybe I just feel like telling you all this"Toushiro said.

Suddenley Momo dropped her bowl. Toushiro immediately stands up.

"Da ja bou?"Toushiro said.

"Ah gomen"Momo said, Toushiro begins to help her pick up the pieces on the ground.

He reached for the broken piece of the bowl Momo wanted, there hands touched. He felt his cheeks turn bright red, so did Momo.

He remembers something then.

**_Flashback_**

_Momo's hand was on mine, and he saw her blush. But two frown lines appear on his face._

_"Oi Momo, get off"Toushiro said._

_"Ah gomen.."Momo said._

_"TOSH!"a voice from behind them said._

_Toushiro turns around to see his girl friend. He immediately gives her a guy and she kisses his neck._

_"You missed me?"she said._

_"Yeah! Course I did"Toushiro said._

_Her eyes drifted to the table where I was eating ramen._

_"Ewww, why are you eating this junk"she said, letting go of me._

_"But babe...Hinamori cooked this for me and I don't mind. Since it's really nice"Toushiro said._

_She chuckled. "Oh you wouldn't want this junk"._

_Before I could say anything else, she threw it away._

**_End of flashback._**

Who was thar girl? He see's a puddle on the ground and looks up to see a flood of tears coming out of Momo's eyes.

"Momo what's wrong ?"Toushiro said.

"It's nothing"Momo said.

/Master, what you saw she did as well.

I see, no wonder she's crying.

"Momo. I'll eat your cooking this time, there won't be anyone to throw it away"Toushiro said, helping her stand up.

"But before you"Momo said.

He ruffles her hair. "Things are different now, so don't cry Momo".

She rubbed her sore eyes. "Arigatou".

They sat down, and Toushiro could feel Momo look up to him.

"Well"Momo said.

"It's perfect"Toushiro said, smiling at her and so was this night. It was perfect, he forgot everything and everyone else that was probably worried about him.

"Shiro-chan"Momo said.

"What is it?"Toushiro said.

"No, it's nothing"Momo said.

**NEXT DAY**

Following day, it was 9am in the morning and Momo was in the recording studio singing. Apparently Momo was going to be long, so Toushiro decided to come with her. Rangiku and the others were giving him funny suspicious looks on why I was keeping Momo company. But Toushiro would just say he wanted to stop by. I hope there not getting suspicious, I dont want any rumours on us two to spread around here. Not that it would be embarrassing, I just don't want to cause her any more trouble.

"How you choose to express yourself

Its all your own and I can tell

It comes naturally,

it comes naturally

You follow what you feel inside,

It's intuitive, you don't have to try,

It comes naturally,

It comes naturally

And it takes my breath away

What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightning,

And I love the way you know who you are,

And to me it's exciting,

When you know it's meant to be,

Everything comes naturally,

It comes naturally,

When you're with me baby,

Everything comes naturally,

It comes naturally,

(Ba-Ba-Baby)

You have a way of moving me,

A force of nature, your energy,

It comes naturally,

(You know it does,)

It comes naturally,

(Oh yeah)

And it takes my breath away (Everytime)

What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightning,

And I love the way you know who you are,

And to me it's exciting,

When you know it's meant to be,

Everything comes naturally,

It comes naturally,

When you're with me baby,

Everything comes naturally,

It comes naturally,

(Ba-Ba-Baby)

When we collide, sparks fly

When you look in my eyes,

it takes my breath away

(You are) You are the thunder and I am the lightening

And I love the way you know who you are

And to me it's exciting

When you know it's meant to be

Everything comes naturally,

it comes naturally

When youre with me, baby

Everything comes naturally,

it comes naturally

Ba-Ba-baby

Naturally (x5)

Ba-Ba-baby

Naturally (x5)

Everything baby comes naturally"Momo sang

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:** This was mainly Toushiro comforting Momo the entire chapter was his thoughts, by the way everyone Im not trying to be nasty but i am annoyed with the lack of reviews and might not update this story or any of the others till i get at least 5 new reviews for this chapter and the new chapters I posted on Destiny. Gomensai, but your reviews made me happy and I dont see the point in writing if no one is going to read them. I write a lot every day and some times not study cause I know you guys are going to review. But if theres no reviews I dont see the point. when i come home from school and read your reviews they make me smile so please remember that.

Gemz/Ayu


	24. Memories

Toushiro waited till Momo was finish. She came out after 5 more songs.

"Great Job Hina!"Rangiku said, she turns in my direction and Toushiro gave her a nod and a thumbs up.

She smiled before going over to me.

"Ne Shiro-chan, how was the new song?"Momo asked.

"Well I thought you could of done better"Toushiro began, Momo rolls her eyes causing Toushiro to chuckle.

He flicks her forehead.

"Kidding it was fantastic Momo"Toushiro said, giving her a large hug.

* * *

Momo's eyes widened, she knew everyone in the room was staring at them. Probably wanting answers, but for once she couldn't push him away.

Rangiku shot me a look and Momo sighs.

"Shiro-chan, you go on ahead without me"Momo said.

"Ok..you better come this time"Toushiro said.

"Hai"Momo said.

"I'm serious Momo, if anything happens to you I'll find you and kill the people who hurt you"Toushiro said in a serious tone.

The room was filled with a intense atmosphere.

"Ja ne"Toushiro said before pulling away from Momo, and rushing out the door.

All eyes were on her then.

"So Hina, explain to us again when you became so chummy with Hitsugaya"Ikkau said.

"Well.."Momo stammered, I can't tell them. I promised Toushiro that I wouldn't.

It wouldn't be right breaking a promise, I need a execuse to get out of here. As if Rangiku read my mind she said "HINA, you've just been called to train some new freshman".

Momo nodded, and got out of her gigai. Before anyone could say a word she grabbed her sword and bag from the side of the room, and flash stepped of.

The group of freshman shigami, the new graduates from the academy stood waiting patient ally. At least there a quiet bunch.

There eyes drifted on to me.

"I'm Hinamori Momo, 5th squad fujitaicho. I will be your instructor today"Momo said.

"NANI?"all of them said.

"A fujitaicho?"

"I can't believe it".

She takes out Tobiume from her case.

Looks like were doing some work for awhile eh Tobiume?

-Seems so

* * *

Momo everyone thought she would be upset since Hayashi got kidnaped. Yet she shows up all cheerful. Last time we saw her, she was in the 12th division barrecks in tears.

Rangiku had told us to leave her for some reason.

Rangiku just now had managed to get Momo away.

"I wonder"Nanao mummbled to herself , as she walked down the large hall way.

"Wonder what "a deep cool voice whispered in my ear, Nanao turns bright red seeing it was Stark.

"Oh ho now you blush for me"Stark said.

"Eh? I'm not it's just hot in here... geez why are you guys still here"Nanao said, changing the subject.

"Hallie had some business here, but it doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is if your ok"Stark said.

"What makes you think there's something wrong with me?"Nanao said.

"Don't know really just a feeling I have I guess"Stark said.

This man in front of me he's...

"NANAO OI get over here! We're needed in rukongai to clear out some hollows"Ikkau shouted, from down the hall way.

"Looks like you better get going"Stark said, she nodded and ran of.

As she did so she paused. "I'll see you later Stark-San!".

* * *

_  
Ikkau's eyes widened, him, Yumchika and Isane stood in shock.

"My my, a beautiful rival for you eh Ikkau?"Yumchika said.

"Hard to believe she used honforics, she never uses them with just anyone"Isane said.

He clenched his fist, Nanao..

* * *

Karin gazed out the window, staring at the beautiful blue sky. When there is a tap on the door, she told the person to come in and the door reveals Rangiku.

She sighed in defeat, she had hoped it was Hayashi no she wanted it to be him.

Her own boy friend hadn't come to see her, and yet she didn't mind and wanted another guy to see her.

"Hey, how are you feeling"Rangiku said.

"Much better I guess, I think I can be released tommorow"Karin said.

"That's good news"Rangiku said, there was a momment's silence before I spoke.

"Ne Rangiku have you seen Hayashi around? He hasn't come to visit for awhile, and Im starting to think he's mad at me"Karin said.

Her expression changes to a serious one, not only that but I saw the sadness that filled her face.

"Actually that's why Im here"Rangiku said.

"Eh? What do you mean, where is Hayashi?"Karin said.

"Acting fujitaicho of division 3 was kidnapped yesterday by Aizen most likley around 4pm yesterday"Rangiku said.

Karin didn't know what happened next, she must of drifted of since Rangiku was gone when she woke up.

She saw a note on the table and a charm bracelet.

"We found this in Hayashi's office and we know it's for you, love Rangiku".

She sobbed, as she slipped the bracelet on and drifted of.

...

_"KARIN! Hayashi-kun has come over to play with you"Mother shouted. _

_"Hai hai, I know"Karin said, rushing down the stairs. _

_"There you are, now come along you can't keep the poor boy waiting"Mother said. _

_We opened the door and there stood Hayashi with his soccer uniform on. _

_"Yo"Hayashi said. _

_"Yo". _

_"Stay safe you two, the city is a dangerous place"Mother said. _

_"Mum, were 9 for goodness sake, well be fine"Karin said. _

_"Yes but..you don't know yet what's out there"Mother said. _

_Before Karin could respond, Hayashi grabbed hold of her hand causing her to blush. _

_"H..ayashi?"Karin stammered. _

_"Were going to be late for the game"Hayashi said, as they ran out. "Bye mum". _

_Break time _

_Karin sat down on the bench and took a drink of water, she couldn't help but think about one thing. _

_I wonder what mum meant by you don't know what's out there yet, I've never seen her so serious before. _

_"Yo Kurosaki"Hayashi said, passing me a red towel. _

_"Ah arigatou"Karin said, wiping her face. _

_"So ..what's wrong?"Hayashi asked, taking a seat next to me. _

_"What do you mean by that"Karin said. _

_"Kurosaki Karin, there's no point in lying to me. I've known you since the second you were born"Hayashi said. _

_He knows me to well, plus he's my best friend so I can't lie to him. _

_"Ive been thinking about what mum said this morning, I've never seen her so serious before"Karin said. _

_Hayashi seemed to have frozen. _

_"Something the matter?"Karin asked, he shakes his head, _

_"Guess she's just worried about me"Karin said, standing up. _

_"Ok time to win this game"Karin said. _

_... _

_"ALRIGHT WE WON! I'm so happy!"Karin said, she didn't know why but she ran up to Hayashi gave him a kiss on the cheek. _

_2 years later -13 years old _

_"KARIN you slow poke, aren't you coming down. I've been waiting for ages"Hayashi called out. _

_Mum hadn't been feeling well at all lately, in fact her sickness has gotten worse so me, Yuzu and Ichi-nii also dad. Do whatever we can, to help her. _

_"Dam it"Karin said, the cut she had gotten yesterday from almost getting run over still hurted like hell and it seemed to have gotten bigger over night. _

_There's not a bandage that's big enough to cover this up, guess I don't have a choice. She slipped in to her jeans, and put on a green T shirt and tied her hair up in to a high pony tail. _

_She crept quietly out of her room and made her way down stairs. _

_"Bout time you got here, I've been waiting for ages"Hayashi said. _

_"Be quiet will you, my mum is trying to get some sleep"Karin said. _

_He stared in to my eyes causing my face to turn bright red, she didn't know why. _

_She didn't know how it happened, but 2 years after they won't that soccer game something changed between them. _

_She had fallen in love with him and she knew she would have to confess to him today. She hadn't told him yet about the offer in Karakura town she got. _

_"y..ou..what were you going to do, with my sister!"Ichigo, my 16 year old brother said. Who just happen to come in the room. _

_"Oh crap"Karin said, Hayashi suddenly took hold of her hand and they ran out of the house. _

_Once they were sure, Ichigo wasn't following them. They stopped running, Karin panted heavily. _

_"You ok?"Hayashi asked. She nodded, and took a look around. They were in the meadows. _

_"To think we ran all the way here, your older brother sure is scary"Hayashi said. _

_"I wouldn't say scary, just to over protective"Karin said. _

_"Won't he kill you later on for running of with me then?"Hayshi said, lying down on the soft green grass. _

_Karin sat down beside him. _

_"Na, Ichi-nii hardly scowlds at me and if he does. Rukia-nee hits him"Karin chuckled at the last part. _

_"Rukia-nee?"Hayashi said. _

_"Yeah, Kuchiki Rukia. She's my brothers girl friend since she transferred last year"Karin said. _

_"Oh I see, who knew Ichigo could of gotten a girl"Hayashi said. _

_"Yeah I was surprised too, but then again. Miracles can happen"Karin said. _

_"So, there was this socalar ship they wanted me to take"Hayashi said. _

_"Really?"Karin said, Hayashi nodded and told her all about it. Apparently it was in a different city, 1 city away from this one. _

_"So do you think I should take it?"Hayashi said. _

_"Err yeah you should"Karin said trying to look away but she couldn't help but staring. His long arms reach over to touch her forehead. _

_Karin felt herself go bright red like a apple. He's so hot now that I think about it. No what am i thinking. _

_"W-ha-t are you doing?"Karin stammered. _

_"Do you have a fever? You've turned bright red"Hayashi said with concern in his voice. She turned even redder than. Why does he have to be so caring? He chuckles. _

_"W-What's so funny!"Karin managed to say. _

_"You. Being silent that is. I've never seen you act like a shy girl before"Hayashi said. _

_"Um well"Karin began trying to form a sentence but all she could do was nod. _

_"So are you going to take it?"Karin managed to say. _

_"I'm not sure, i might not actually"Hayashi said. _

_"How come?"Karin said. _

_"Do you really want to know?"Hayashi said. She nodded, not understanding why it had to be kept a secret. _

_He moved in closer to her, Karin turned even more red. He's so close to me, he places his hand on mine and took a look at me. _

_He leans forward, my heart starts pounding. This is it, he's going to kiss me. _

_Just as he was about to we heard a large cry. _

_We immediately broke apart. _

_"What's that noise"Karin said. _

_"Ah umm I'm sure it's nothing, we don't need to worry about it"Hayashi said. _

_"No, I heard howling. I'm going to check it out, come with me if you want"Karin said, rushing of. _

_Once she got there, her whole body froze as she saw some sort of large monster suck out someones soul. _

_The monster fixed it's gaze on me. _

_"A little girl eh? And with so much reiatsu. Tell me girl what's your name"the beast said. _

_"K-urosaki Karin"Karin stammered. _

_"Kurosaki? Ho ho your the little sister to the subsitute shigami then. Just my luck"the beast said, and before I knew it. It charged towards me, and managed to scratch my arm. _

_Before I knew it, it aimed for my heart and my blood was everywhere. _

_Karin couldn't run very far cause of the scar on her leg, ah dam it. Also now she had a deep wound in her chest. She fell to her knees, and just when she thought it was over. _

_"(1)Kitoemon Shiratori"a voice shouted, there was suddenly large clouds every where and lightntning came out. _

_Her eyes were blurry but she she saw it was Hayashi dressed in a black kimono. _

_"H..ayashi"Karin stammered. _

_"Not now Karin, SHIRATORI!"Hayashi screamed, a yellow light surronded him and the monster was defeated. _

_He ran over to me. _

_"Karin, hold on. I'll heal you"Hayashi said. _

_"So you were like Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee after all, I knew it"Karin said. _

_"K..arin..I should of told you gomen"Hayashi said. _

_"No..it's fine. Besides your not the only one that's been keeping secrets"Karin said. _

_"Eh.."Hayshi said, she manages to lean over to kiss him, before falling down again. _

_"I love you Hayashi"Karin said, before closing her eyes. _

_HAYASHI.._  
_He sat down in the waiting room, waiting for her. That's what they had told him to do, since he wasn't family. He couldn't go inside yet. He couldn't go inside yet. He couldn't see her yet. _

_Dam it, if only I had stopped her before. No, I should of told her in the first place. But she knew, I don't know how but she did. _

_Her mother Masaki comes out. _

_"M..asaki-San..is she.."Hayshi said. _

_"She's fine, her condition stablized"Masaki said. _

_"Thank goodness"Hayshi said, sighing a breath of relief. _

_"So when will she get better? I presume not for awhile, but I'll still go see her"Hayshi said. _

_"Hayshi-kun, you got offered a scholarship for a football school a city away from here right?"Masaki said. _

_How did she? That's right, my parents must of told her. He nodded, "Yeah but I didn't want to go". _

_"Accept the offer Hayshi-san"Masaki said. _

_"W-hat? I can't do that. Karin is still injured, I have to stay by her side"Hayashi insisted. She shakes her head. _

_"Did'nt you know?"Masaki said. _

_"Know?"he repeated, she nodded. _

_"Karin got offered a scholarship for a school in Karakura town with a great football scholar. She's suposed to be leaving tomorrow"Masaki said. _

_Tomorrow but why would she...why didn't she tell me? _

_"She didn't tell you did she?"Masaki said. He nodded. _

_"Hayshi for both your sake and your household's stay away from my daughter. You two can't be together at the moment"Masaki said. _

_"You can't do that I love her"Hayashi said. _

_"I understand how you feel, but Karin isn't a shinigami. She has reiatsu but will always be a human, you have to wait for awhile. Like me, I had to stay away from Isshin till they said so""Masaki said. _

_"But I..."Hayshi stammered, she placed her hand on my shoulders and crouched down. _

_"Be strong Hayashi"Masaki said. _

_  
Tears fell from Karin's eyes, and Rangiku came back inside then.

She knew straight away I remembered and gave me a big hug.

"Hayshi.." Karin stammered.

* * *

In a room, locked up in a stony cell. Far away from Karin and seretei. "Karin I will come back, don't... cry"he said.


	25. A song

Toushiro walks around the seretei, with his hands on his pockets. Momo hadn't come to the dance practice, so he assumed she was really busy.

Just when he was thinking of going to visit Karin, he hears a familiar voice.

"What are you guys doing? You are not holding your swords proper ally. ...50 push ups"the voice said.

Toushiro smiles when he see's it was Momo, she was training a bunch of people behind her.

Many of them surrond her and she stands in the middle, are they all going to attack her at once?

In a flash second they were all knocked out and on there knees. Amazing and she did it with only her bare hands.

* * *

Momo takes a napkin out, and wipes her face, and places Tobiume back in her sword case.

"Pretty sweet training you have here "a cool voice said, in her ear

She smiled, "Shiro-chan"

Momo looks up to be met by the familiar gaze of his turquoise coloured eyes.

"Yo Momo, you want to train these weeklings or hang out with me?"Toushiro said.

"That depends, where are we going?"Momo said.

He smirked. "You'll find out".

Momo couldn't believe it, they were in a place surrounded by beautiful meadows.

Not just any meadows, they were in Jyuurin.

"Shiro-chan, you remember?"Momo said.

"I guess I sort of do, well I remember most of my memories in Jyuun, including how important you were to me"Toushiro said.

"I don't think you ever stopped"Momo whispered.

"What was that?"Toushiro said.

"Nothing so umm.. do you remember.."Momo said.

"Yeah I remember what Yoriko did, man that girl. She really is clingy, I ought to be careful"Toushiro said.

He only remembers that, he doesn't remember that day yet.

"Momo?"Toushiro said.

"Ah let's look around shall we?"Momo said, he nodded.

* * *

They looked around all the shops. He saw the sparkle in Momo's eyes once she saw the small music box that was shaped as a pendant.

"Momo, do you like it?"Toushiro said.

"Ah yeah, but I don't have my sallary till after the concert. So I don't have much money yet"Momo said.

"I see, then it can't be helped"Toushiro said, walking up to the desk.

* * *

_  
Momo's brown eyes widened, when the man wrapped the present. Toushiro murmur a "Arigatou".

He didn't buy it for me right? It's probably for Karin. Just as she said so she heard a rustling sound, and saw Toushiro was behind her.

She didn't need to ask why he was there, in fact she already saw it. The music box pendant, around her neck.

"S..hiro-chan.."Momo said.

"That's part of your birthday gift, I still have something else"Toushiro said.

"You do?"Momo said, surprised. She didn't think Toushiro remembered her birthday.

"Yeah, but i can't say it now. Come on let's get going"Toushiro said. She nodded and followed him.

The rest of the day went on, and sooner or later they were in the 5th squad barrecks.

"Arigatou for the awesome day Shiro-chan. I had a great time"Momo said.

"Same here, we should do it again sometime "Toushiro said.

Momo smiled. "I'd like that"

"Yeah. Then I'll see you tomorrow Momo"Toushiro said.

She nodded.

"Good night Momo"Toushiro said.

"Good night Shiro-chan"Momo whispered.

That night, Momo fell asleep to the peaceful melody on the music box. Thinking of only one person... Only one, that crossed her mind.

Someone else as well, someone else. A certain White hair boy couldn't stop thinking of her, only her.

* * *

**NEXT. DAY.**

Nel sighs, they had been here staying in seretei for awhile now. She hasn't seen Toushiro once, she too felt bad.

She knew it wasn't his fault that he couldn't remember. I over reacted, ah dam it. She tried going over to apologise but they said, he wasn't there.

Is he avoiding me? He wouldn't just for that right, I thought he would be with Ameri but he wasn't either. Then where...

She found herself in front of the recording studio, Hina practice's around this time right? Maybe i can talk to her. She will know what to do.

When she got inside, she first saw Nanao and Yumchika. Then Hina in the recording studio.

"Ah Hi-"Nel paused.

"Good job Momo"a familiar icy voice said.

"Ah Shiro-chan, what brings you here?"Momo said.

Her big turquoise eyes widened. Toushiro? But why is he here.

"You ready to go?"Toushiro said.

"Gomen, my schuldge is really busy today. But you can come if you want"Momo said.

Eh? Momo is smiling at him. He is smiling back

"Sure I would love to, but first I have to go visit Karin"Toushiro said.

"Ah that's right Karin-chan. She's supose to be released today"Momo said.

"Yeah, I'll only be awhile. So wait for me ok ?"Toushiro said.

"Yup. They know who you are so you can just go in"Momo said.

Eh, I wonder what there planning. She decides to leave then before anything happens.

Before he see's me.

* * *

Karin walked out of the 4th division barrecks, and stretched out her arms.

"Ah it's good to be out of there"Karin said.

"I can't believe you actually lasted a long time, it's pretty scary in there"Rangiku said.

"I guess so, but the division members are all really nice there so i'm not sure what your talking about"Karin said.

"yeah they are, but that's not what I'm talking about"Rangiku said.

She gave her a confused look.

"I'm talking about Unhona taicho"Rangiku said.

"Oh, but I haven't met Unhona taicho yet"Rangiku said.

"Eh? Didn't she treat your wounds"Rangiku said.

"Nope, Kotetsu- San did. She said that her taicho had to go on a mission"Karin said.

"That's strange usually us fujitaicho's find out when taicho's going on a mission"Rangiku said.

Karin shrugged her shoulders.

"That's cause the mission is suppose to be a secret"a voice from behind them said.

Karin and Rangiku turn around and see a familiar White hair boy, she couldn't believe it. Really she couldn't, she hadn't seen him in so long.

He never visited at all too, now he's here.

"Hey, how did you know?"Rangiku said.

"Well, I over heard the soitaicho and Momo talking about it"Toushiro said.

"NANI? That's so not fair! He always tells her everything"Rangiku said.

"You ok?"Toushiro said, giving her a hug. She didn't know why but it didn't feel the same any more.

Karin gave a small nod.

* * *

Toushiro didn't know anymore, it didn't feel the same when he hugged Karin.. He didn't get the sensation he did and he wasn't blushing anymore.

"Karin there's something I have to say"Toushiro said.

Suddenly Momo appears on the screen.

Momo?

* * *

Hinamori?

"Message to all the court guard squad taichos, fujitaichos and seated officers. May I have your attention. The ware bouts of acting fujitaicho Kira Hayashi have been found..."Momo began.

Hayashi, that's it I have my memories back now. They've found him? That's good..

"Thanks to Ichimaru Gin-senpai and Tia Hallibell we were able to find out his location. Held in Los Nochas Eastern tower, but surrounded by many hollows, arrancars and high level espada's.

The team has already been chosen by the soitaicho, central 46 and Zanpakatou high's soitaicho Ryuujin jaka."Momo said.

A list of name's appeared on the screen,

**1)Hinamori Momo: 5th squad fujitaicho **

Why is she even on this list?

**2)Kira Izru: 3rd squad fujitaicho **

Duh, that's his brother so that's expected.

**3)Hisagi Shuuei: 9th squad acting taicho **

**4)Kotetsu Isane: 4th squad fujitaicho **

**5)Ise Nanao: 8th squad fujitaicho **

**6)Madrame Ikkau:3rd seat **

**7)Abari Renji: 6th squad fujitaicho **

**8)Kuchiki Rukia: 13th squad fujitaicho **

Rukia-nee? She's a fujitaicho.

**9)Kaeda: 3rd seat, 9th squad acting fujitaicho **

**10)Vira: 3rd seat 10th squad. **

**11)Matsumoto Rangiku: 10th squad fujitaicho **

"ME? Ah dam it"Rangiku said.

"Rangiku-San, please save Hayashi. Your the only one I can count on here"Karin begged.

"Don't worry we will be fine, our group leader us Hina. So will do fine"Rangiku said.

"That's what I'm worried about"Karin mumbled.

"So am I actually"Rangiku said.

"Eh? But I thought you said she was a great leader"Karin said, confused.

"She is. But this time she's going to see Aizen"Rangiku said.

"But she already saw him in the Yukiko and nothing happened"Karin said.

"No that was the illusion of his zanpakatou Kyouka suigetsu. He would never attend things like the Yukiko, he's too busy forming the parts to his evil plan"Rangiku said.

So. she would get nervous huh?

"We would be leaving tomorrow night at 8, don't be late anyone. Especially you, Renji-kun, no sleeping in trees"Momo said.

* * *

Toushiro hears a large crash, and saw Renji fall from the tree. He rolled his eyes "Typical Renji.

But more importantly, there leaving? Tomorrow night. ..by the time she gets back I might not be here again. Who knows when the last time I'll see her again.

He see's Karin clutching a bracelet. I wonder where she got that from.

Anyhow..

"Karin, I have to go now. I'll see you later ok?"Toushiro said.

"Um yeah sure"Karin said.

Toushiro nodded and ran of, for once she didn't tell him where and be overprotective.

I wonder what's wrong with me.

* * *

**Night falls**, Momo sighs. As she finishes of the last document.

"I hate paperwork! There's so many!"Momo shouted, slamming her head on her desk.

"Ouchie ouchie.."Momo said, rubbing her sore fore head.

"This is why I said, that you shouldn't work late"Tobiume said, materializing next to me.

"But the soitaicho-"she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as she heard a knock on the door.

She see's it was Toushiro. Eh? It's late so why would he.

"Why would Shiro-chan still visit me this late"Momo said.

"Cause, he hasn't been with you all day"Tobiume said.

"What does that have to do with anything"Momo said.

"Cluless"Tobiume said.

"EH? Tell me"Momo said. She shakes her head.

"Tobiume".

"Ja ne Hina-sama. I'm going to go hang out with Hyourinmaru"Tobiume said, before I could breath a word she had left.

Ah dam it that zanpakatou, she opens the door.

"Shiro-chan, why are you visiting so late?"Momo asked.

"I was wondering, your finished with your work right"Toushiro said.

"Yeah, I was about to head of to the soitaicho to discuss something"Momo said.

"Can it wait, I have a surprise for you"Toushiro said.

"eh?"Momo said.

Before she could even ask, he grabbed hold of her hand and they flash stepped of. Once they got there, Momo was out of breath.

"Gomen, was I too fast"Toushiro aplogized.

"No it's fine, so why are we here?"Momo said. Suddenly the lights were on.

"Toushiro.. There beautiful"Momo gasped.

"You like it? I saw them here the first time we were here and I decided to fix them for you"Toushiro said.

She nodded, and saw that the large boat was out.

"Were ridding this late in night?"Momo said.

He nodded. "Is that a problem?"

"No, no it isn't"Momo said, smiling.

...

"Ha ha, Renji-kun actually fell of the tree the second I said that?"Momo said.

"Yeah, everyone was staring at him. He does that in school as well. Nobody ever knows why"Toushiro said.

"Mmmn, probably cause he's from Hangingdong. The 78th district, they tend to do different things there"Momo said.

"Ah I see, so Kuchiki Rukia is the sister of that rich Kuchiki Byakuya?"Toushiro said.

Momo nodded. "Well not really related... It's a long story".

"I have time"Toushiro said. Momo explained everything then.

"So why did you bring me out here?"Momo asked.

"Ah that's right"Toushiro said, taking his guitar out.

"I wrote this song, I want to know your opinion"Toushiro said.

**_"This is question that has_**  
**_no answer_**  
**_I feel I have changed_**  
**_OH~Who changed_**  
**_me? _**

**_The original question_**  
**_that has no answer_**  
**_But you answered it,_**  
**_answered it easily. _**

**_You came different_**  
**_from the other people_**  
**_You don't even let me know _**

**_When you are good to me?_**  
**_Slowly this quietly lived love_**  
**_Deeply felt in the heart. _**

**_Yet no people see it._**  
**_Quiet but it has always been there_**  
**_Love you in silence _**

**_Slowly becoming dependant_**  
**_On this love_**  
**_Step by step letting me smile _**

**_Looking forward expectantly_**  
**_Without having to speak_**  
**_I can understand OH _**

**_Your love in silence _**

**_Each day in the future_**  
**_Whatever happens to me_**  
**_Nothing can prevent me _**

**_I would like to accompany_**  
**_you forever_**  
**_Protect you until the end _**

**_Slowly this quietly_**  
**_Lived love_**  
**_Deeply felt in the heart _**

**_Yet no people see it_**  
**_Quiet, but it has always_**  
**_Been there _**

**_Love you silence_**  
**_Slowly becoming dependent_**  
**_On this love _**

**_Step by step_**  
**_Letting me smile_**  
**_Looking forward expectantly _**

**_Without having to speak_**  
**_I can understand you_**  
**_Oh your love in silence"Toushiro sang. _**

Once he was finished it left Momo speechless.

"What did you think? I know it's not my usual style but I suddenly came up with it"Toushiro said.

"It's great, the lyrics are really soulful and shows your emotions. Caring so much to do anything for the girl who changed your life"Momo said.

He nodded. "So do you think Karin will like it? I didn't get a chance to show her earlier on".

_  
Momo didn't know why but when he said the song was for Karin she felt a little disappointment in her heart.

No I can't.

"Yeah, I'm sure she will love it"Momo said.


	26. His true feelings

**Following day**

Momo wakes up to find herself still in the place, did I go to sleep? She looks over to see that Toushiro was still sleeping. Shiro-chan... She flips open her phone and saw that she already had orders.

She sighs, no choice then. She stands up and walks over to the black box, pulls out a blanket and wraps it around Toushiro.

Doing so, she remembers everything they have done together since he got here. It seems like such a long time now that I think about it.

Last night though, he wrote that song for Karin. I didn't know why but I felt such pain when he said that. "Guess I'll never understand my feelings".

* * *

The sun rose over the horizon, as Toushiro woke up to the sound of birds singing a merrily tune.

"Wait, Momo don't leave"Toushiro said, he blinks his eyes and sighs. It was just a dream, thank goodness.

Wait, I slept outside right? So shouldn't I be cold, yet. He notices the blue blanket. "Momo".

"Toushiro"a voice from behind him said, he turns around and was surprised to see Ameri.

"Yoriko?"Toushiro said.

"I've been searching where you've been going lately, to think you would come here of all places"Ameri said.

"Why? What's wrong with this place"Toushiro demanded to know.

"Ne Toshi, come help me at the barrecks. Rangiku is always busy"Ameri said.

"Well.."Toushiro said.

"Please Toshi"Ameri begged.

Shoot, what should I do? I know she's dangerous, that's what Rangiku and Momo warned me about.

"Gomen I can't"Toushiro said.

"Then I'll have no choice to force y-"she paused.

"Why do you always have to be so sly and sneaky Hisagi"she said.

Toushiro looks up to see Shuuei, in his shinigami robes up in the tree.

"Cause that's the kind of person I am, I am from rukongai"Shuuei said.

"So what brings you here, to ruin my time alone with my lover Toshi"Ameri said.

"Why are you here Shuuei"Toushiro asked normally.

"I need to talk to you". Toushiro nodded and Shuuei glanced over at Ameri. "In private" he added.

"No way I won't leave"Ameri said, and she didn't budge from that spot.

"What is it about?"Toushrio said.

"Karin"Shuuei said. He nodded and walks over to Ameri, ok here it goes.

"Please go ame, I'll be with you later all night if you wish".

He could see the girl had turned bright red, but she flash stepped of.

Shuuei bursts out laughing.

"Don't you ever make me do that again"Toushirio said.

"Gomen but it was just too funny"Shuuei said.

Toushiro sat down on the bench.

"So what's this thing you wanted to tell me about Karin?"Toushiro said.

His facial expression suddenly turns serious, "Toushiro, she's regained her memories".

"W..hat? How long and I thought it was impossible for her to regaine her memories"Toushiro stammered.

"Since the time Hayashi was captured "Shuuei said.

Since then? That's been a whole week now. Why didn't she tell me yesterday.

"Why do you think she remembered?"Toushiro said. He sits down next to me.

"Let me explain, there past ok Toushiro?"Shuuei said.

"Ok"Toushiro agreed.

* * *

Nanao sighs, Ikkau had been acting colder to her if that was possible. Since she called Stark , 'Stark-san'. I wonder, she walks over to his office and was about to go inside when she heard 2 voices.

"Come on, just tell her"a voice she recognized as Kaeda's said.

"But it isn't that easy"Ikkau said.

What? Are they saying...

"I think it is and your just chicken"Kaeda said.

"I'm not, it's just that this whole thing has started to become confusing. The reason I became a shigami was to serve under the man who defeated me. But when I met Nanao, everything changed"Ikkau said.

When he met me? Was I the one to destroy his life.

"-and when I saw her with Stark I.."Ikkau said.

"Felt jealous right? It hurts a lot doesn't it"Kaeda said.

"How do you know?"Ikkau said.

"Cause I fell in love with your best friend. But he already had Isane, and he always thought of me as a sister not anything else"Kaeda said.

Kaeda has a crush on Yumchika?  
"I see so you do understand"Ikkau said.

"Yeah! Listen I have to go now, but think about what we've talked about. If you don't tell her your true feelings it might be too late, and she might of gone with some one else by then"Kaeda said.

Nanao felt her walking towards the door, oh shoot... What should I...

The door opens, and Kaeda comes out but she walks straight past her. Eh?

"You didn't want them to see you right?"a calm voice from behind me said. Nanao turns around and was surprised to be faced, by the tall espada.

Before she could say anything, he suddenly pulled her towards him.

"S..Tark-San?"Nanao said, confused.

"Look"Stark said, she follows his gaze and saw Ikkau come out.

"Oi Kaeda, don't you dare be late tonight"Ikkau said.

"Hai hai"Kaeda said.

"I'm serious, I'll break down the bar and drag you out if I have to"Ikkau said.

"Mou, that's mean IKA-San!"Kaeda said.

"Who cares, were the eleventh division remember. We only ever care for ourselves and only the members of this squad"Ikkau said.

"-and Nanao-chan right?"Kaeda said, with a teasing smile.

Ikkau was blushing, causing Nanao too turn bright red as well.

Stark noticing this, leans over and kisses me. Removing the bracelet that made you invisible.

Nanao couldn't break free of his strong grip. Ikkau see's us.

"N..ana?"Ikkau said.

Once he let go of me, Ikkau begins to walk away.

"I see"he said.

"Please let me explain Ikkau, it wasn't like that... Please don't get the wrong idea, he suddenley jumped on to me"Nanao explained.

"What do you think I am? A idiot, no I've been sending your reiatsu from my door way since the minute you got here"Ikkau said.

"Ikkau but"Nanao said, shocked.

"You heard everything I said, yet you didn't say anything. You didn't come inside. You don't care about me now cause of him right?"Ikkau said.

"Ikkau, that isn't..."Nanao said.

A he'll butterfly appears.

"Madrame Ikkau, Ayawesga Yumchika, Inheda Kaeda. A message from your taicho and fujitaicho has been revived and you must listen to him. He wishes to speak to you 3 in particular".

Zaraki taicho? That's right he hasn't been around.

"Ikkau wait, does that mean we.."Nanao stammered. He nodded.

"Please don't... Please don't"Nanao said, crystal tears falling from her eyes.

"Gomen Nana, guess it just wasn't working out for us"Ikkau said, and before she could breath a word he left.

She fell on her knees. Ikkau...why..

* * *

"So you saw it happen?"Momo said.

"Yes , Madrame Ikkau himself broke up with Ise Nanao"Vira said.

"I see, ah what a mess"Momo said.

"Are you sure they should be going on the mission then?"Vira said.

"What do you mean"Momo said.

"They broke up, I don't know I just thought it would be best to give them some space for a while"Vira said.

"Usually that's what we would do. But this is a S rank order from the central 46, and all the other schools. So we can't refuse"Momo said.

"Even if they end up being hurt?"Vira asked.

"Even so... orders.. They come first before your emotions"Momo said.

"I see"Vira said. Momo stands up and walks over to the window.

"Vira, I know I'm not your fujitaicho but can you do me a little job?"Momo said.

"Hai, what is it?"Vira said.

"Keep a eye on your taicho"Momo said.

"You mean Hitsugaya taicho"Vira said.

"No, I mean Yoriko taicho"Momo said. There was silence.

"I see, is this something to do with your suspicion the other day?"Vira said. Momo nodded.

"I'm not sure why, but I have a bad feeling about her"Momo said.

"Undertsood"Vira said.

"Make sure Tsukusa doesn't find out what your doing, Sh'es clever at detecting reiatsu"Momo said.

She nodded

"Things will be getting hectic from now on"Momo said.

* * *

After hearing Karin's past, Toushiro immediately left to go look for her. No matter how much of a tuff girl she was, he knew she must be upset not knowing that if Hayashi will come back.

Kira Hayashi, when I first saw him. I knew it, that they were connected somehow. They already seem so close.

He burst open the door's to the 3rd squad barrecks

"KARIN!"Toushiro said.

"Toushiro?"Karin said, he finds both Tatsuki siting down on the sofa's.

"Karin, are you free now?"Toushiro said. Karin suddenly looks away.

There was anger in Tatsuki's face.

"w..hats wrong?"Toushiro said.

"Don't act like you don't know"Tatsuki said.

"Know what?"Toushiro said, confused. Then he saw them on the glass table.

Photograph's of him and Momo dancing together, and the ones in Jyuun.

"Who..."Toushiro said, someone was watching them? Taking these photo's but who.

"Who gave these to you"Toushiro said.

"Matsumoto and Hisagi"Karin said, Matsumoto did? Hisagi as well but why.

"What if it was them.. I can't believe this was the reason you didn't visit Karin. So you could be with that slut Hinamori"Tatsuki shouted.

"Momo isn't a slut"Toushiro suddenly blurted out.

"WHAT, your even defending her now?"Tatsuki said.

"No..it's.."Toushiro said, suddenly the doors burst open and in came Shuuei.

"Shuuei?"we all said.

The first thing I noticed was he had scars on, and blood everywhere.

"Shuuei!"Tatsuki sobbed, running to catch him.

"Te..ll ...t..hat..ay.."Shuuei stammered.

Toushiro stood there. Frozen, how? It's only been less than a hour since I last saw him. How can he be in such rough shape.

"Hold it, don't talk"Tatsuki said.

In a flash someone was beside Shuuei healing his wounds. The girl was tall with long hair.

"W-ho are you?"Toushiro managed to say.

Her eyes turned to gaze at me.

"So she was speaking the truth when she said you had amneisa"the girl said.

"Excuse me but who the-"Tatsuki paused, as Toushiro told her to stop.

Toushiro took one look at the girl again,seeing if he could recognize her.

_Flashback_  
_A boy with white spiky hair and turquoise coloured eyes sat down while doing his usual stack of paperwork._

_"Taichooooo"a jolly voice said, suddenly he was being squished by a certain someone's breasts._

_"Oi Matsumoto, get of me"Toushiro said._

_"No way! Awl my little cousin taicho is so cute"Rangiku said._

_Two frown lines appear on his face. "Don't you ever call me cute!"._

_Suddenley Rangiku was knocked down and lay on the ground beside me._

_"All taken care of"a familiar voice said._

_He smirked. "Nice job"._

_She raised a eye brow._

_"Ok ok, nice job Vira"Toushiro said._

_"Try again"Vira said._

_"Then nice job all mighty Vi"Toushiro said._

_"Geez, Toushiro-taicho get it right nex time. It's suppose to be cool, awesome Vi"Vira said._

_"Yeah yeah"Toushiro said._

_End of flashback_

"Vi..."Toushiro said.

"So you do remember me, Toushiro taicho"Vira said. He nodded, and walked over to Shuuei.

"Do you know what happened to him?"Toushiro asked, as she began to heal him.

"No, but I did sense a senkaimon open up to the world of the living half a hour ago"Vira said.

World of the living? But I thought the senkai gates were broken.

"W..ait a second.. weren't the senkai gate's broken?"Toushiro stammered.

"Yes they were, but were fixed a week ago. Soifon and the stealth force have been doing other missions since then"Vira said.

"but then..how come we weren't informed "Toushiro said.

"Your a Taicho still so you should of told, wait a second you've been with Hinamori fujitaicho all this time and yet she didn't tell you?"Vira said.

He shakes his head.

"That's strange, she was part of the kidou corps team who fixed the senkaimon's. So it's unusual she didn't tell you. Actually it's not like the soitaicho or a member of squad 1 to tell you"Vira said.

Toushiro froze.

"Toushiro"Karin said.

"Vi take care of Shuuei"Toushiro said.

"Is that a order?"Vira said.

"Nope it's a favour"Toushiro said. He didn't here her reply, cause he grabbed hold of Karin's hand and flash stepped away.

Once they were further away from the others, they sat down on the benches.

"Toushiro, wait why?"Karin said.

"Eh?"Toushiro said.

"Why were you hanging out with Hinamori"Karin said.

Toushiro told her the entire story and she nodded. "Ah I see, so why did you bring me here".

"Cause I wrote this song for you"Toushiro said.

"Song? For me. Cool let's hear it"Karin said, he nodded and began to play the chords from last night.

* * *

**"This is question that has**  
**no answer**  
**I feel I have changed**  
**OH~Who changed**  
**me?**

**The orginal question**  
**that has no answer**  
**But you answered it,**  
**answered it easily.**

**You came different**  
**from the other people**  
**You don't even let me know**

**When you are good to me?**  
**Slowly this quietly lived love**  
**Deeply felt in the heart.**

**Yet no people see it.**  
**Quiet but it has always been there**  
**Love you in silence**

Love in silence huh? Something's not right, this song is different from his old ones.

**Slowly becoming dependant**  
**On this love**  
**Step by step letting me smile**

**Looking forward expectantly**  
**Without having to speak**  
**I can understand OH**

**Your love in silence**

**Each day in the future**  
**Whatever happens to me**  
**Nothing can prevent me**

**I would like to accompany**  
**you forever**  
**Protect you untill the end**

Protect? I know Toushiro cares about me, but he's never said he would protect me.

**Slowly this quietly**  
**Lived love**  
**Deeply felt in the heart**

**Yet no people see it**  
**Quiet, but it has always**  
**Been there**

Somethings not right, for some reason...  
I know that this song is not for me.

**Love you silence**  
**Slowly becoming dependent**  
**On this love**

**Step by step**  
**Letting me smile**  
**Looking forward expectantly**

**Without having to speak**  
**I can understand you**  
**Oh your love in silence"Toushiro sang.**

By the end of his song, Karin had already figured it out and she had already figured out what she had to do.

She should of done it a long time ago.

"Well what do you think?"Toushiro asked.

"It's a great song, very different from your usual style"Karin said.

"yeah I wrote it thinking of y-"Toushiro began.

"Thinking of Hinamori right?"Karin finished.

* * *

Toushiro gave her a blank stare, how?..

"That's not right, why would I think of Hinamiri writing this song? Were friends.. That's only it, she only helped me so I could fix things with Nel...and I..,"Toushiro paused.

Karin's lips were suddenly on his. But something wasn't right. He didn't feel anything, usually his heart would beat when they kiss.

Usually he would be blushing, but nothing. No emotion.

She pulled away.

"Anything?"Karin said, he shakes his head.

"I see"Karin said.

"Gomen"Toushiro said. She shakes her head.

"Its ok, I already knew. That the song wasn't for me, it was for her"Karin said. He nodded.

"I think we both know, who we love. You love Momo, Toushiro and I still love Hayashi"Karin said.

He opened out his arms, and she smiled as they hugged one last time.

"Arigatou"Karin said.

"No arigatou"Toushiro said.

"I would love to carry on this argument with you but there's still something you have to do"Karin said.

He glanced up at the clock, shoot there going to be leaving soon.

"Get going"Karin said.

He took one glance at her before leaving.

Once he arrived there, it was already dark. The moon shone brightly. As he approached the patio.. He saw she wasn't there.

He was about to leave when he saw the note on the table. "Shiro -chan".

He recognized her familiar hand writing and immediately opened it.

_Shiro-chan, gomen gomen gomen._  
_I really tried not to I really tried not to_  
_But I love you, I really do... Gomen gomen gomen... Why am I..I've been so useless to you._

_I..don't wait for me, stay happy with Karin._  
_Heh this is so typical of me right? I'm saying this now cause I don't know if I will see you again._

_Even after everything I did you have to know I did them all cause of you. Cause I will always love you_

_Love_

_Bed-wetter Momo_

He scrunched up the letter, in his fist and banged the table.

Momo...


	27. Her True Feelings

"HAJIKE!"Momo said, creating a large hole on the wall. All of them go inside.

"Shu, are you sure you should of come here? You were injured badly"Momo said, as he ran beside her.

"I'm fine, but Tatsuki is going to kill me when I come back"Shuuei said.

"That is if were ever coming back"Renji whispered but Momo heard him. She shot Rukia a look and she nodded.

Next thing you know Renji was thrown across on to the river inside.

"Ahhh dam"Renji said.

"That's cause your being a Baka"Rukia said.

"Now now that's too harsh even for you Mo"Shuuei said.

"But, we will surive. It's only a rescue mission, our main point is to not get caught"Momo explained.

"Right"Shuuei said, as Izru helped Renji out of the water.

* * *

All of them walked on.

"You seem angry Ika-Kun!"Kaeda said.

"Na, I'm just egar for a fight"Ikkau said.

"Hmmm a fight would be nice, but you heard Momo-sama. It's only a rescue mission"Kaeda said.

"-and you think that Aizen is just going to stand there and let you in and go out peacefully? " Ikkau said.

"Mmm your right! Look on the bright side here, when we split up. Were partners! "Kaeda said.

"Eh? Wouldn't you want to go with Vira"Ikkau said.

She shakes her head.

"I waana go with Ika-kun!"Kaeda said.

"Then, stay close to me ok?"Ikkau said. She nodded.

* * *

Nanao walked behind Isane and Yumchika, she had over heard what Ikkau had said. Does this mean he dumped me for her?

No that's a horrible thought, your the one who kissed another guy in front of him. It's my fault.

"You ok Nanao?"Stark asked.

"Ah um I'm fine Stark"Nanao said.

Once we reached the destination point in the middle, there were several doors.

"Ok, let's stop here. We need to get in to groups"Momo said, she takes out a piece of paper.

"Let's see, my group is me, Izru, Shuuei and Rangiku"Momo said. The others went behind her.

"Group 2, Renji, Rukia, Vira, Hallibell and Llynete"Momo said.

"Great I'm the only boy here"Renji mumbled.

"Group 3, Isane, Yumchika, Nanao, Ikkau, Kaeda and stark"Momo said.

Eh? What on earth is Momo thinking putting them together. Even me I shouldn't be in this team.

"Hina, are you sure?"Nanao said, as everyone went in there groups.

"Yes, despite what happened. He isn't a person I know to hold a grudge against a person"Momo said.

"Guess so"Nanao said, but still why am I here?

"I'll lead the first group, Hallibell the second and...Ikkau the 3rd"Momo said.

Him as leader? Oh great, he's not going to..make us charge through the Walls.. He probably wants me killed.

"Whatever happens, we all have to make sure that we all remember that everyone here is our ally. Even if you get controlled under Kyouka suigetsu, you have to make sure you know who your friends are, and also wear your heart lies"Momo said.

Hina...

"GO!"Momo shouted, each group took a tunnel.

.,..

"So..."Kaeda said. Nanao saw that Ikkau kept walking.

"I HATE THE SILENCE! Talk to me Ika-kun! Come on"Kaeda said.

"Hey Nana you ok ?"Isane asked, leaving Yumchika and going up to me.

"Uh..yeah, what makes you think that"Nanao said.

"I heard about the break up, and spoke to him about it. But it seems like he isn't at fault here,.."Isane trailed of.

"IKKAU! Do you even know where were going! Maybe Stark should lead"Isane shouted.

"No way! Hina left me in charge, besides I have been here before"Ikkau said.

"Ok, so back to reality. Why did you kiss Stark back?"Isane said.

"I don't know, I really don't"Nanao said.

"It seems to me your just confused"Kaeda said, appearing behind us.

" Inheda"Nanao said.

"Being confused, on who you really like. Liking someone is good. But loving some one is the most important"Kaeda said.

Loving someone?

"Ne, I use to be like this too. Confused, who was it the one my heart wanted. Who was it that I loved, and I realised between the two of them. One of them was just a crush, and that I should chase after the other one.

The person you like will make you feel happy, but the person you love will give you the most happiness "Kaeda said, leaning against a post.

"You remind me a lot like someone"Kaeda said.

"who?"Nanao said.

"Momo-sama"Kaeda said.

"Hina? Why"Nanao said.

"Like you her heart is troubled. Do I still love my child hood friend? I like Grimmjow, but I can't say I love him.. The same thing as you. Torn between two guys, in the end you can only chose one and the other will get hurt.

But some times you ought to make sacrafices"Kaeda said.

Kaeda, I wonder. Who those two people in her life were. She seems to know a lot on how I'm feeling right now.

"Nanao, it's cold"Stark said, wrapping his jacket around me.

"Ah um, arigatou"Nanao said.

"Oi you guys! Stop lagging behind, we need to find him for Hina"Ikkau said.

* * *

Momo walks down the front with her group, we've been here for a while now and yet he hasn't noticed, not unless..

Just as she said so, she felt a dark reiatsu in the other side of the door.

"Mina, get ready ok?"Momo said.

"Hai"everyone said

Momo opened the door, to be embraced by a dark reiatsu. All of them stand back.

So I was right, he did send monsters here first Momo thought.

After a few minutes of slicing them down, they kept on coming back.

"No choice "Momo said, the others nodded.

"Follow my lead"Momo said.

"Hai"everyone said.

"(1)Hajike Tobiume"Momo shouted, sending a large wave of flames in the monster's direction.

"(2)Raise your head Wabisuke"Izru said, using his sword and cut the monster seven times. It fell to his feet.

"Now Ran, Shu! Finish it of"Momo said.

"Got it"they both said, jumping up in to the air.

"Ladies first"Shuuei said. Momo saw Rangiku smirk before saying "Oh what a kind gentlemen you are".

"(3)Unare HAINEKO!"Rangiku said, a large gust of wind surrounded the monster, and with the control of her hand's. She cut of one of the arms.

"Shu"Momo said.

"Got if"Shuuei said, taking out his sword( he had been using kidou all the time).

"(4)Kane Kazesni"Shuuei said, with the one last blow. The monster fell dead to my feet, Momo tapped it and it immediately dissapeared.

As I thought...

"Mo, something wrong?"Rangiku said.

"No it's nothing, we shouldn't waste any time here. The sooner we find Hayashi-kun and get out of here, the better"Momo said, puting her sword back in her case.

* * *

Toushiro sighs, Tatsuki was yelling on why Shuuei would just leave. I told her it was cause of the mission, yet she felt like she got dumped.

Just then Karin came in, she went up to me.

"EH? Toushiro please tell me why your still here"Karin said.

He told her, and showed the note.

"-shoot, I can't believe that girl. If I had known sooner"Karin said.

"You would of let me go just like that?"Toushiro said.

"Well. You already know the answer, I just want my best friend to be happy"Karin said.

His eyes widened at this. "I'm still your best friend?".

"YUP!"Karin said, cheerfully. He smiled. At least things won't be awakward anymore.

Just then the door's open and in came, Nel.

To Toushiro's surprise, she went over to him.

"Gomensai for my reckless behave before, it's not your fault you don't remember"Nel said.

Nel...

"You may not forgive me I know that, but -"Nel said, as Toushiro cut her of. "That doesn't matter anymore".

Nel looks up. "Really?".

He nodded.

"It doesn't matter anymore, since I remeber you my sister"Toushiro said, she suddenly ran up to him and hugged him.

Toushiro was surprised, but he smiled. "Ive missed you Nel".

"Mou, me too Hitsu-chan. Me as well"Nel said.

...  
Sooner or later, they were all siting down. Toushiro had forgotten about the articles spread across the table.

Nel noticed them, her eyes wide eyed.

"So you were dancing with Mo-mo-mo-chan after all"Nel said.

"Eh? How did you know"Toushiro said.

"That doesn't matter, you guys are on ok terms. So it's alright now"Nel said.

Just then the screen in the maim room, turned on and we saw the familiar face's of Stark.

"Sta-kun? What is it, why are you calling now"Nel said.

"Nothing, I'm just bored"Stark said.

"What on earth? I asked Mo for you to take my place and your not even doing anything. Unbelivable"Nel said.

"I can't say I am not grateful"Stark said, they all saw Nanao in his arms. She was sleeping.

"You so took advantage of the situation"Nel said.

"Is Momo ok?"Toushiro asked. Stark stops talking to Nel and turns to face me.

"I can't really say that, since I'm not with her right now"Stark said.

"What do you mean?"Toushiro said.

"There split up in to groups"Nel said.

"Oh I see"Toushiro said dissapointed, he really needed to talk to Momo about that note.

"Sorry I can't help"Stark apologised.

He nodded.

* * *

"Nel"Stark said, turning to face me.

"What is it?"Nel said.

"It's time, even if we try avoide the arrancars he will notice. We don't have a choice"Stark said, saying the words I didn't want to here.

"You mean..they will attack here?"Nel said.

"Not straight away, but expect it soon"Stark said. Nel nodded and glanced over at her brother talking to Ariswa and Kurosaki.

That mean's I need to make sure they leave.

"Wait a second, my Dondochka! Pesche... Can you..."Nel said.

"Don't worry Llynete and Hallibell are good actresses. I'll be the only one to say I betrayed"Stark said.

"I see, but Stark there's the finally concert soon and you still have to perform. So just attack Nanao"Nel said.

He stayed silent, and Nel saw him stare at the girl in his arms.

"Stark?"Nel said, he looks up.

"-let's hope things don't come to that, and make sure you protect them behind you. Or send them back to there school"Stark said.

"Don't worry I will, take care"Nel said, he nodded then he was gone.

I'll treat them, then I'll tell them that they have to go back. But that Ariswa girl is going to be hard to convince, Kurosaki would probably want to see if Hayashi is ok.

As for Toushiro, he would wait for Hina.

* * *

Ikkau was getting annoyed, they would keep stopping once in awhile cause Stark was concerned about Nanao.

"What's wrong Stark?"isane asked. Oh great not again.

"For the last time were not stopp-"he paused, sensing the reiatsu approaching.

"MOVE!"Ikkau shouted.

There was a large cloud of smoke.

"(5) Extend Houzikimaru!"Ikkau shouted, blocking the attack. He looks up to be faced by a black huge monster.

Shoot, what is this thing. He stands back. In a blink of a eye if appeared in front of Nanao.

"DAM ISE move!"Ikkau shouted.

The cloud of smoke dissapeared and he saw that Yumchika had activated his zanpakatou.

"Heh, (6) Bloom fujikujaku"Yumchika said.

"Yumchika"Ikkau said.

"Ise-chan can you walk?"Yumchika said. She shakes her head.

He sees the bruises on her leg, shoot she must of tripped when I told them to move earlier.

We hear another howling sound.

Ikkau's eyes wideneded. Another monster? This time Isane leaps in to the air.

"(7)Sprint Iteugmo"Isane shouted, slicing down one of the arms of the monster.

"Isa.."Ikkau said.

"Go Ikkau, we will handle things from here"Yumchika said.

"But, we can't leave you.."Nanao stammered.

"I have to agree"Ikkau said.

"Rembember what we said to each other the day we first became a band with Hina. That we would always protect each other and no matter what happens we will find our way to each other"Isane said.

"Isane.."we both said.

The monster charges towards us again, and they blocked there attacks.

Ikkau saw that Nanao still wasn't budging.

"Oi Stark! Grab Ise, we have to leave"Ikkau said.

Stark did so and they flash stepped out of there.

The cave caved them in, and rocks fell in the only entrance. There traped in huh, but back then... I do believe in them.

"Oi, everyone alright?"Ikkau asked.

"Um yeah"Nanao stammered. Stark nodded, Kaeda did as well.

"Ok change of plans"Ikkau said.

"Like you even had any from the begining"Kaeda said.

"Uresai, this isn't the time for that. It seems like Aizen knows were here. Otherwise he wouldn't send them beasts right?"Ikkau said.

The others nodded.

"The only way we can avoid them now, is... one of us have to distract them with a kidou.."Ikkau said.

"You mean your planning to use that?"Kaeda said.

* * *

Ikkau nodded.

"Are you nuts?"Nanao blurted out, she had tried to control her anger. But she couldn't help it.

"I know it's dangerous, but Kaeda's been practicing it haven't you? I'd do it myself but..."Ikkau said.

"I understand, good luck Ika-kun!"Kaeda said.

Ikkau, how come he looks so determined to get there?...

Another monster appears out of know where, how many of them are there?

"Sing Emiko Koyanagri"Kaeda said, Ikkau puts a shield around everyone. He can use a shield?

But when did he learn kidou? I thought he didn't want to.

"Let's get going now"Ikkau said.

We slowly flowed him.

* * *

Momo froze, arrancars already huh? No this isn't a arrancar. From a fraccion, ah dam.

Momo recognized the arrancar too, short brown hair. Her bangs pulled back by a yellow head band, wearing the White uniform.

"Ritsui"Momo said.

"Hinamori Momo? .."Ritsui said.

The others got there swords out, but Momo held her hand out to stop them.

"Eh? Momo what are you doing"Izru said.

"That's right, we need to fight her together than leave"Rangiku said.

She shakes her head. "Leave this to me, besides it won't take that long".

"Too cocky huh? You remind me so much about that annoying brat.. So cold hearted but to cocky and confident"Ritsui trailed of seeing how angry I was.

"Oh don't tell me you still care about him. Move on girl, he's such a player. Seriously having doing it with Ameri in front of everyone? How can you like some one like that. Especially since he then attacked her"Ritsui paused, as I suddenly left a cut on her arm.

A large one which bleeded her shoulder.

"..w..hat the "Ritsui said.

"Don't ever be mean to him"Momo said.

"Bu.t you know it's true, yet you. Don't tell me you still have the whole brother and sister relation ship"Ritsui managed to say.

"No your wrong, I. I love Shiro-chan, this time I know now fore sure"Momo said.

Sooner or later the wound on Ritsukis arm got bigger, and she lay on the floor.

"Momo..."everyone said.

"Let's get going"Momo said, the others nodded and followed behind her.

* * *

(1)Snap Flying Plume

(2)Raise your head, the apologizer.

(3)Growl, ash cat

(4)Reap, Death Wind


	28. Most precious

A few days past, and sooner or later. It was time for Toushiro, Tatsuki and Karin to leave. Tatsuki grumbled all the way to the senkaimon. Something about Shuuei is so dead. Karin sighs, Toushiro just gazes up at the clear blue sky.

Only thinking of one person, she didn't come back yet and now it was time. Now it was time they would be leaving. Will I ever see her again?

"Toushiro! Come on"Karin shouted.

"Hai, I'm coming"Toushiro said. When reached the others they all went inside the senkaimon.

Toushiro took one last glance at Seretei, will I ever see this place again? Will I ever see you again..

* * *

There finally gone huh? Nel sighs, I wish I could of told you the full truth Shiro. But you'll just have to figure things out for yourself, the same goes for you Kurosaki Karin.

* * *

"Bakuda no 31: Shakkado"Renji said, a wave of red energy appear in his hands. But before he could throw it, it started glowing brightly and blew up in his face.

"Ah."Renji said. Rukia whacks his head.

"That's what you get for trying to do something you know you can't"Rukia said, scowling at him.

"But it's so dark in here, I can hardly see a thing!"Renji complained.

"Stop being such a baby"Rukia said.

Suddenley there was a green light, and we saw that Llynete had made a large green light, that lit up the entire cave.

"Is this better now?"Llynete said. Both of them nodded and wandered around the dark tunnel.

"Hey I've been wondering now..."Renji said.

"What is it?"Hallibell said.

"Why is this passage way empty? The others already fought there monsters"Renji said.

"Humph, that's cause Madrame already killed all the monsters lurcking in this area. No one can touch us here"Hallibell explained.

I see.

"But-"he paused as he sensed a reiatsu. In a flash second it appeared in front of them.

A massive large snake of some sort.

Renji and Rukia stands back. Llynete was covered in a green circle orbe floating in mid air. Hallibell was know where to be seen.

"I thought there weren't monsters here!"Renji shouted.

"How am I suppose to know, that he will change the traps!"Llynete shouted.

Dam it, no choice. He looks over at Rukia and she nodded.

"(1)Dance Sode no Shirayuki!"Rukia shouted, activating her zanpakatou. He watched as she jabbed four points on the ground.

"(2)Tsugi no mai HAKUREN!"Rukia shouted.

The monster was frozen in seconds, Rukia shot me a look "NOW RENJI!".

He nodded.

"(3)Howl Zabimaru!"Renji bellowed, activating his sword. Once his sword was in his shikai, he appeared in front of the large snake and landed a large hit in the monster.

To his suprise he saw Hallibell standing there, Llynete beside her now as well. What the? His eyes widened as she charged towards him.

"What are you doing?"Renji said, she didn't answer and continued to attack me.

Dam it.

* * *

Momo's eyes widened, they already got caught huh? Dam it, maybe I shouldn't of put Hallibell in Renjis team but mine.

As if he read my mind Shuuei said "The plan wouldn't work then".

"I know but, I feel like I'm using everyone else doing this"Momo said.

"You know your not so that's all that matters"Shuuei said.

"I guess"Momo said, nodding. Vira you better have escaped.

* * *

The alarms started ringing and Gin entered the room.

"Somethin seems to be happinin eh Aizen taicho?"Gin said.

"Yes, have a look at this Gin"Aizen said. Gin walks over, his eyes widened on what he was seeing.

There were 2 screens. On the first one there was Hallibell and Llynete attacking Renji and Rukia. The other one was Stark drawing his sword out at Ikkau and Nanao.

"Interesting, I thought that I felt a wind shikai activate. But it's just my imagination right Gin?"Aizen said.

"Course Aizen-sama"Gin said,

"If you'll excuse me"Gin said, leaving the room. I gotta do my part of the plan now.

Nanao couldn't believe it, Stark was now pointing his sword at her.

"W-hy?"Nanao stammered.

"I am a espada, this is my job to kill Shigami's and anyone who disobeys Aizen"Stark said.

I can't believe this all this time, he has actually been with them.

Before I knew it, Ikkau had charged towards Stark.

"Ikkau"Nanao said.

"Dam it Ise, what are you doing standing there? Run!"Ikkau said.

Run? Why is he..

"BANKAI! "Ikkau shouted, his reiatsu surrounding him. Nanao couldn't with stand the reiatsu...

"Hyoumo Houzikimaru"Ikkau said.

His bankai huh? I haven't seen it in ages, he told me before that he would only use it if he thinks he was going to die.

She felt her heart beat, no way. He wouldn't... There's no way.,

There's just no way.

It all happened to fast for Nanao, it did. Stark had activated his zanpakatou and in that second Ikkau had charged towards him.

There was a large light and a thud on the ground. Ikkau on the ground bleeding, her eyes widened. No.. Ikkau no...

"Nanao, I-"Stark said.

"DONT TALK TO ME YOU Killed him! The person most precious to me"Nanao said.

Stark suddenly got angry then, Nanao knew cause she could sense his reaistu getting darker.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS HIM, WHAT MAKES HIM SO SPECIAL TO YOU? BEFORE all he would do is say how weak you were saying stuff like you didn't even have a zanpakatou and shouldn't be a fujitaicho. Even on your first mission together he treated you like garbage, how about us Nanao? When I went on a mission with you before, I never treated you that way. I always showed you kindness and yet what did you do? You date him"Stark said, pointing his finger at Ikkau who lay on the ground. A large puddle of blood surrounding him.

Nanao thought about what he was saying, she couldn't deny any of those things knowing they were all true. Why did she love him? Why did she still, when he asked her out. Why did she say yes? Even after everything he has done to her, why do I still.

"Your weak as well aren't you? Always needing protection"Stark said.

I...Im..

"That...s... n...o...t ...t..r...ue..."a voice stammered from behind them. Nanao and Stark turn around to see Ikaku on his knees.

"Ikkau..."Nanao stammered.

"That isn't true, even if Nanao isn't the best at her swordsmanship she always tries her best to improve. No matter how hard the training is she always pulls through, she never gives up. Your right I use to think those things about her, but things are different now. The reason I fell in love with Nanao isn't because of her appearance or even Intelligence, no I fell in love with her knowing that shes the kind of person who will never give up. Even till the end"Ikkkau said.

"I see, then you'll both die here"Stark said, charging towards me.

"NANAO NOW!"Ikkau shouted. She nodded and jumped in to the air, she draws her sword out. This it, for once I can save some one else. I can save someone.

I CAN!

* * *

"What the heck...Nanao...has a shikai?"Stark stammered, standing back.

"yeah, don't tell me if you two were so close. How come she didnt tell you?"Ikkau said.

"You..."Stark said.

"You shouldn't under estimate her, she's just like my taicho and me when we get in to a battle. She wont hold back just to warn you"Ikkau said.

"Tch, then"Stark said, drawing his blade at my neck.

"—I will use you as hostage"Stark said.

* * *

Once again the sleeves of her shigami robes tore of, and the top half of the kimono had turned a dark purple colour. The bottom part of her kimono, the trouser part had shorten. In her arms were silver bangles each having a lightning symbol on them. Her sword too had changed and was now a black spear, a purple ribbon attached to it.

"(4) Akuro Shiratori"Nanao said.

"So that's your shikai huh?"Stark said. She nodded, and her eyes widened when she saw Starks blade towards Ikkau's neck.

"What's wrong, afraid?"Stark said.

"No actually I'm not"Nanao said. He nodded, his eyes wandered of me for a second and Nanao charged towards him. He barely blocked my attack, and suddenly his sword was on the ground.

"Do it Nana, your location is due east from here"Stark said. She couldn't stop the lightning coming out of her sword, and sooner or later Stark was on the ground. He was full of blood. Stark he...

She hears coughing behind her, and remembers Ikkau. She runs towards him and helps him stand up.

"Are you ok?"Nanao asked, concerned filled her voice.

"Im fine, are you..."Ikkau paused, before smiling.

"That was amazing"Ikkau finished.

"Well I did have the best teacher"Nanao said smiling back.

"Humph guess you did"Ikkau said.

"We better get going, the exit must be up ahead and according to my senses the location were headed too. Is east from here"Nanao explained, Ikaku nodded.

She was surprised he didn't ask where she suddenly got the information from but it didn't bother her. She de activated her shikai, and walked of.

His hand was suddenly on hers.

"I...kka..u"Nanao stammered blushing.

"You do know your the most precious person to me in this world right?"Ikkau said, causing her face to turn bright red.

"Yes, the same goes for me"Nanao said.

* * *

(1)

(2)

(3)

(4) Purple Storm


	29. UNARE HAINEKO

Momo let's out a large sigh, I'm glad they got past. But Stark his reiatsu, who knew Nanao's shikai was that strong. But no matter how strong her shikai is, there's no way she could of beaten Stark.

Cause even Kyouruka taicho had a problem fightining him before. Unlesss, Stark... He must off.

"Hina, what's wrong?"Rangiku asked.

"Ah no, it's nothing. We should keep on moving"Momo said.

The others nodded and followed after her, Hayashi we will find you.

* * *

Hallibell felt her whole body freeze, Stark you idiot. You held back to much, she watched as Rukia froze Llynete. Tch...

"Well well looks like your the only one left"Renji said.

"Seems so"Hallibell said.

"I never did trust you guys like Hina did, and it seems like I was right about you all along"Renji said.

"Seems so"Hallibell repeated, she dodged one of Renjis blow. Dam it, I can't keep this up.

What on earth are they doing?

* * *

It should be around here, but where...

"Your looking for it at the wrong place Vira-San"a voice from behind me said.

Vira turns around to find a certain smirking White hair spy.

"Ichimaru, why are you here? You're going to get us caught"Vira said.

"Don't worry Hina asked me to assist you, didn't she say"Gin said.

**_Flashback,_**

_We were all in front of the gate, everyone was making sure they all had the right supplies and that there zanpakatou wasn't broken. Vira stood there waiting patiently, she had already checked everything the minute she knew about the mission._

_She let's out a large sigh, I can't believe that everyone was un organized for this mission._

_"Vi-chan! Heeeelp me"Kaeda said, in a sing song voice._

_"No"Vira said._

_"Mou, that's mean"Vira said._

_"Ill help you, just shut up ok"Ikkau said._

_"Yay Ika-kun is helping me"Kaeda said, walking of with Ikkau._

_They've been pretty close for a awhile now, despite the fact that Kaeda switched squads to squad 9. To become the acting fujitaicho, she still has the squad 11's attitude._

_That girl will never change. But it's a good thing she's happier now. Than she was before._

_My thoughts were broken of, as Momo chucked me something._

_She saw it was a watch._

_"A watch?"Vira said._

_"Not just a normal watch, with this you can slip pass Aizen without even being noticed"Momo said._

_"Then, why are you giving it to me? Shouldn't you need it"Vira said. Momo shakes her head, and places the watch in my hand._

_"Your the only one right? That discovered it. Your bankai's second form"Momo said._

_"It isn't just me"Vira said._

_"I know, but you two are very talented. I don't want Aizen to know. Or else you two will be targeted and I can't guarantee that I will have the strength to protect you"Momo said._

_"Momo fujitaicho"Vira said._

_"Take this, and get her if you can. Then you escape, leave us. Don't turn back even if were in danger"Momo said._

_"But.."Viira said._

_Momo smiled. "Don't worry, I may not look like it. But I have secret powers of my own"._

_Vira nodded._

_"One more thing Vira, once you've separated from everyone else and the same thing with Kaeda. I asked some one to help you"Momo said._

_"eh? I'm sure I will be fine, you don't have to be worried about me"Vira said._

_"I know your capable of handling yourself, but just in case"Momo said._

_"I understand, but who is it?"Vira said._

_"Oh you'll find out, don't worry he's really nice and reliable"Momo said._

**_End of flash back_**

"-that's what she said"Vira said, Gin chuckles. "Typical of Hina-chan".

Vira nodded in agreement.

"So your the one that's suppose to help me?"Vira said.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"Gin said.

"No, but wouldn't you get caught"Vira said.

Gin shakes his head. "This passage way your using, no one not even Aizen knows about. So it should be safe".

Aizen doesn't know about this passage way? But how can that be.

"Anyhow, the switch... Your looking for it at the wrong place, it's over there"Gin said, pointing at the left corner.

She murmur a "Arigatou". Before turning the switch on, a large blue light appeared then..

"W.,hat.. The.."Vira stammered, she was surprised when Gin grabbed hold of her hand.

But she had no time to protest, as the light grew bigger and sucked them inside.

* * *

So they've gone inside huh? That's good, once there inside. They have to grab her and go, and we need to try and get Hayashi out of here as well.

Just as she thought everything was going well, she felt a familiar strong reiatsu. A reiatsu she hadn't felt in a long time.

Everyone behind her, was on there knees at the strong reiatsu.

"A-izen"Momo stammered, as the tall man emerged from the shadows.

"Hinamori-San, it has been a long time"Aizen said.

"Yes it certainly has"Momo said.

"How have you been Hinamori?"Aizen asked, but before I could respond. 3 arrancars appeared behind him.

They immediately charged towards her friends.

"Mina!"Momo shouted, the cloud of smoke vanished and she saw that Izru was fighting a girl with green curly hair.

Shuuei was fighting a girl with dark green long hair, and as for Rangiku she was fighting a guy with dark brown hair like her own.

"Don't worry Hina! We will be fine, just kill Aizen!"Shuuei shouted.

"Now Hinamori-San, should we get started?"Aizen said.

* * *

Rangiku stared at her opponent, she exaimed him closely. Tall brown hair, kind of tan. She frowned, she had not seen him before.

He was taping his feet, so Rangiku assumed he wanted to know her name.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, fujitaicho of squad 10"Rangiku said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Matsumoto Rangiku, I'm Reikuyu, I have heard a lot about you"Reikuyu said.

Heard a lot of? Does Gin talk about me to the other arrancars.

There eyes met each others gaze, and both of them drew out there swords. In that second, both of them used flash step or sonido and charged towards each other.

"Unare Hainkeo!"Rangiku said, calling out her zanpakatou. Her rusty blade, turned in to a cloud of ash, that quickly flew in Reikuyu's direction.

It immediately surrounded him, she smirked. "Don't think you can escape".

"What do you mean?"Reikyu said.

"My sword, where ever you go. It will follow you. There is no escape for you"Rangiku said.

Using her hand she commanded the ash to slice him down, she smirked. That was easy...

"RAN-CHAN! Move out the way"Momo shouted. Eh?...

She felt a strong reiatsu behind her, and managed to turn around. She saw that Reikiyu was standing there not a single scratch on him.

She stood there shocked, he blocked my shikai with his bare hands?

"I am dissapointed, I really thought he wasn't making up lie's and that you really were that strong.. But I guess your just-"he vanished.

Rangiku looked around, where did he.

"-like them"Reikiyu whispered in my ear. Her bright blue eyes widened. As she turned her head and saw him. When did he get there?

"balsa"Reikuyu said, but before the red light could get me.

A orange shield surrounded me, Rangiku's eyes drifted to where the shield had come from and was surprised to see Orhime and Ishida.

"O..Rhime?"Rangiku stammered.

"Focus on the fight before you Rangiku-San!"Orhime said.

Rangiku nodded, she had no idea where they came from, how they got here why they were here actually. But she was glad.

"-and who may you two be?"Reikuyu said.

"Inoue Orhime"Orhime said.

"Ishida Uryu, a Quincy. She's a human"Uryu said.

"A Quincy and a human? Against me, seriously has the shigami really fallen"Reikuyu said, sending another balsa in my direction.

But a shield went around me again and a large blue arrow was sent in Reikiyu's direction.

He blocked the arrow.

"Now now, your not all going to fight me are you?"Reikiyu said.

"...I'll fight you, just leave them be"Rangiku said.

"No Rangiku-San, were helping you together"Orhime said. She glanced over at the Quincy and nodded.

Rangiku began to cough out blood, this guy was strong and he wasn't even in his resurrection form yet. The strange thing is. He hasn't smirked once this battle.

It's like he has no emotions at all, that should be a normal common thing for arrancars. But he's in a fraccion, so I would of expected that he would have one form of emotion.

She watched, as Uryu was taken down by protecting Orhime. Orhime slowly taken down afterwards. He turned his attention on me.

"I guess it's back to us two huh?"Reikuyu said. Rangiku nodded, she didn't know why but he seemed so familiar to him.

That emotionless face, like she had seen him before some where.

Rangiku was too distracted, Reikuyu used this as a chance to land a blow on her.

He did so, and she felt a massive pain in her right shoulder. Rangiku saw the sleeve had torn of, tch.. She ripped the rest off, and using that piece of cloth she wrapped it around her wounded arm.

So that the blood would stop falling. She quickly swung the blade around, hopping to surrond him again. But that had no affect as he sent another ray of a balsa at me.

"I told you that won't work against me"Reikuya said, Rangiku quickly dodged the attack.

But not quickly enough that she didn't inflict any damage. There was now a large scratch on her cheek, blood filled her other arm and in both of her leg's there were large scars and large amounts of blood.

Falling from both her knee's, her shinigami uniform, you wouldn't be able to tell she was alive in the state she was.

"I missed huh"Reikuyu said.

Rangiku panted heavily, he still hasn't even activated his ressurection and I'm already this worn out. Are all the fraccion like this?..

He suddenly disappeared from Rangiku's sight again. Wha-...

He appeared right in front of me. "Your such a beauty, it's top bad that I have to kill you now. Who knows we could of had something..."

His words sank in to Rangiku's mind.

We could of had something.

**Flashback**

_As Gin's lips met hers, she kissed him back. She couldn't believe this was finally happening. She had loved her child hood friend for so long._

_Once they pulled away from each other, the blonde beauty fujitaicho suddenly remembered something. Her eyes drifted of to the clock 9:30pm? Shoot I should of been there 2 hours ago._

_What should I..._

_Just then her cousin and Hinamori appeared, he saw her panicking and sighs._

_"Oi Ichimaru, you want to hang out with me and Hinamori for the rest of the night"Toushiro said, in his usual icy voice._

_But as always Gin responded in a cheerfully voice._

_"Sure! Yay the chibi-taichi finally likes me"Gin said._

_"Don't get the wrong idea"Toushiro replied, but Gin hugged him causing Rangiku to chuckle. "He really is still kid"._

_Momo appeared next to me. "Matsumoto-San, go after him"._

_Rangiku nodded and in a flash second she left._

_Once she got there she saw him standing by the gate._

_"Reikuyu..gomen I'm late"Rangiku said._

_He spins around to see me. "No it's fine"._

_Rangiku nodded. "So why did you want to see me?"._

_He motioned me to walk forward and I did so, he suddenley moved a strand if hair over my face._

_"Reikuyu?"Rangiku said, her eyes widened when he leaned over and kissed her. But unlike her earlier kiss with Gin, she didn't feel any happiness._

_He noticed this and pulled away._

_"What w-what happened?"Reikuyu said._

_She didn't know.. Can she say it?_

_I.._

_"Gomen Reikuyu, I'm in love with Gin"Rangiku said, he took a step back from her. She assumed he was trying to take in all that information._

_"I see, so that's why you were late. You two were confessing to each other?"Reikuyu said._

_Rangiku nodded._

_"I guess I'm too late"Reikuyu said sadly._

_"Gomensai Reiku, I really am. I wish I felt the same way. Really I love you, but like my brother only.."Rangiku trailed of._

_"I hope that we can still be friends"Reikuyu finished for._

_"Reiku"Rangiku said._

_"It's ok, I've known for a long time.. That you loved each other.. It's been real Angi-chan.."Reikuyu said, she nodded and gave him one last embrace._

_And one last apology._

_"If things didn't turn out this way, we could of had something"Reikuyu spoke those last words before stepping inside the senkaimon._

_Which would lead him to the royal guard._

_Saynora Reikuyu.._

**End of flashback**

"REIKU,.."Rangiku stammered, his eyes met her gaze and before I could do anything or say anything to him.

He grabbed hold of my scarf, and chucked me towards the wall.. Blood fell from my head.

"Now you remember Angi-chan.. Now you do, thanks for forgetting really I appreciated it"Reikuyu said.

Reiku..

"To come back, to have all my friends forget me.. The girl I like hate me, how do you think I could bare it?"Reikuyu shouted.

Rangiku could feel the anger burning with him, the hate in him.

"and now I'm going to take revenge, for you making me miserable and turning me this way.. Saynora Angi-chan"Reikuyu said, charging towards me.

A smirk appears on her face. "Foolishness, do you think you can kill me?".

* * *

His eyes widened as a large reiatsu surronded Rangiku, he stands back. What the he'll!. Then she said those words...

* * *

"BANKAI"..Rangiku called out. The ash around them exploded and reached up to the ceiling, causing it to break. A large sort of ash dragon appeared behind her.

Rangiku now wore a silky grey kimono, her pink scarf had turned red and was now wrapped around her neck. Her long curly hair tied up in to a high pony tail.

"(1)Rinako Sumitimo Haineko "Rangiku shouted.

The massive ash dragon behind her roared and pounced towards the shocked Reikuyu, who jumped out of the way and ran towards the other direction. Only to be surrounded be the large dragon and ash, leaving no room to escape.

"Gomensai that I had to do this, but to think you betrayed Seretei"Rangiku said.

"Go ahead, I dont care what you do"Reikuyu shouted.

"Gomen"Rangiku said, raising her blade towards him. The dragon saw this, and seemed to wrap itself around Rangiku's arm which was now glowing grey.

"(2)Chibia"Rangiku said, a thousand feathers surrounded by ash and her reiatsu going in to every one of them feathers aimed in Reikuyu's direction. There was a large cloud of smoke, and Rangiku placed her hand over the scar on her face. This might take time to heal huh.

She glanced over when the smoke had cleared, her heart pounding. Did i beat him? ...It finally cleared up properly enough for her to see at least. Reikuyu laid on the ground, his entire body filled with a thousand cuts from my attack, a large puddle of blood had surrounded him. His sword lay beside him, she walked over to him. "Why...did...you...why didn't you use this?"

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**(1)**_Torando Eruption Ash Cat_

**(2)**_Thousand Feathers_

_Wow it seems like forever since i actually wrote in the authors note section and it has been such a long time since I wrote a chapter this long. Thank you very much to those people who has taken time to review this story, just to let everyone know there will be 5 or 8 more chapters left._

_If you can please review_


	30. ATEN ATERU WABISUKE

Izru breathed a sigh of relief, Rangiku had won. He glanced over to see her injured badly, but she still injured. So she can't help Momo with Aizen just yet.

She's got serious wounds just like last time, I have to hurry up her. His eyes drifted to face his opponent.

She was fairly tall, around the same height as him and had long green straight hair, tied up in a high pony tail. On her hair was a blue flower clip, and her uniform was a bit different from the others.

When I said different I meant different, she wore a blue tank top and a blue jeans, a dark blue  
S ribbon around her waist. If anyone first met her you would think she was a human..

But, he sees the arrancar mask on her head. She's still a hollow. The enemy that I have to destroy.

"What's wrong?"she asked.

"Nothing"Izru said.

"Wow the way you said that is so boring, seriously... what's your name shinigami"she said.

"Kira Izru, fujitaicho of the 3rd"Izru said.

"Isn't the squad 3 fujitaicho supose to be that guy we captured?"she said.

"No, he was only taking my place for awhile"Izru said.

"But..then why would you save him? I mean, he might not let the position go . Then what would you do"she said.

"He's my brother! I don't care about the position, I only want to save him"Izru shouted.

"Your interesting, my names Hikagou Hotru"Hotru said.

"Are you.."Izru said.

"I'm only a fraccion, not a espada. So you don't have to worry"Hotru said.

He nodded.

"Even so, you shouldn't underestimate me"Hotru said, vanishing from my site and appearing in front of me.

"W-hat the"Izru stammered, a large blue light emerged from Hotru's fingers.

A cero? Luckily Izru was quick when it came to running away so he managed to get out of the way. Before the cero had got to him.

"Nice you move pretty fast"Hotru said.

"Thanks, your not so bad yourself"Izru said.

This girl her speed is really quick, I have to think of something to beat her. She doesn't seem to be a strategist, no she seems to be just like Kurosaki Ichigo.

Reckless and just throws out there attacks randomly. That means even if she is stronger than me, I still have a shot of winning here.

"Oh ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man! Scorching heat and disorder, evolve the transposition of the southern sea barrier..."Izru said, as the light began to emerge from his hands.

" Hadou #31 (1) Shakkahou"Izru shouted, sending a large red light in her direction. She dodged it.

"Is this all you have?"Hotru said. He smirked.

"Far from it"Izru said.

Even if he said that, inside he knew he was scared.

"Oh ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man! Truth and temperance, strike but slightly your claw upon this wall which feigns ignorance of sin! Hadou #33 (2) Soukatsui"Izru shuted, sending a fairly large blue flame in Hotrus direction.

There was a large cloud of smoke and Izru had hopped that he had defeated her. But when the smoke cleared up, he couldn't believe it.

Hotru was still standing there, he didn't think the kidou would kill her completly but..he was shocked to find that she didn't inflict any damage at all.

She raised a eye brow, I can't loose to her.. I can't not just yet. She's distracted, here's my chance.

"Bakudou #61 - (3)Rikujoukourou"Izru said, six rods of light binded Hotru. Rendering her unable to move.

"It's over for you"Izru said. She didn't say anything and just as Izru was about to fire another kidou at her.

" Bone of a straggling beast, spire, crimson crystal, disc of steel, when the wind shifts, and the emptiness ceases, let the clash of lances resonate through the relinquished castle. Hadou #63 - (4)Raikouhou"Hotru said.

Out of know where I was shot by thunder, Izru fell on his knees and coughed out blood. Dam it, I forgot that hollows/fraccion could use kidou as well.

But even if they can use it, how come it's this powerful?..

"My my, don't tell me this is it. It seems like your-no wait a second I have a idea"Hotru said.

He shot her a confused look.

"Activate your shikai"Hotru said.

"Eh? What.."Izru said.

She twirls her hair, and sighs.

"Listen here, I'm giving you a chance. If you activate your shikai now. You might even inflict some damage on me, and save yourself from more injuries"Hotru said.

Izru thought about it for a awhile, he would also recover more in shikai. Guess I will then, he draws out his sword."(5)Aten Ateru Wabisuke"

Once again my sword had changed to it's unusual shape.

* * *

Before she could say anything. he flash stepped in front of her. What the.,.how on earth did his speed get this fast

Hotru's mind was distracted then, he took this as a chance to land a blow on my shoulder and several strikes on my back.

Hotru fell to the ground, a large wound was on her fore head. Dam it, how come I can't lift my sword, how come my arm feels so heavy.

"Your wondering how, aren't you? How I got you down on your knees"Izru said.

"Heh, stop blabbering and just tell me will you"Hotru said, rather annoyed.

"How many times has my sword slashed at you?"Izru said.

"I'd say about four -eight times"Hotru said, confused.

He nodded. "Then do you think you can stand up now?"Izru questioned.

"Of course I can"Hotru said, standing up. She raised a eye brow. "See I can-"she was cut of, as she felt the weight of her body go heavy and was forced to the ground.

"Are you not going to tell me?"Hotru said.

"I am"Izru said.

"Then say so"Hotru said.

"My shikai Wabisuke many people underestimate it because of the way it looks, that's why many people die from it"Izru said.'

"So your saying that I'm going to die? Sorry to disappoint you but I haven't even gone in resurrection yet"Hotru said, confident.

"I'm not saying that"Izru said.

"Then what? You keep rambling, can't you just say"Hotru said.

"Wabisuke, it doubles the weight of the attack of anything I cut. Tell me I cut you about 8 or so times in the same spot..so you shouldn't be able to move"Izru said.

Hotru noticed he was right, and felt that she could no longer stand up. Tch, how did it end up like this?

"You were a worthy opponent, so I shall land the final blow on you with my secret weapon"Izru said.

Secret weapon? Her eyes widened as he began to release his reiatsu, a large blue light crushing Hotru.

H-ow strong is this guy really?...

"BANKAI"Izru shouted, the reiatsu grew more.

Bankai? But I thought that, fujitaichos couldn't use bankai.

There was a large cloud of smoke, and once it cleared up. Hotru could see Izru clearly, he was wearing a grey cape with white lining.

His kimono top was now a snowy White colour , and the bottom half was the same colour as the cape. She was surprised to see there were now two of his swords.

She couldn't help but stare, his zanpakatou was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The blade was still the same square shape, but the hilt was a golden yellow colour.

Almost as dazzling as the sun, so it brightened up the whole grey katana.

Despite in all of this, a large black cloud was surrounding him. What the?...

"(6)Machiko Okuda, Wabisuke"Izru said.

"I see, I'm glad I'm going to die by such a beautiful bankai"Hotru said, giving him a small smile.

* * *

Izru froze at this, by the girl's sudden kind words. He didn't know why, but he didn't think she was evil.

"What's wrong? Come at me, I want to die by the most beautiful bankai"Hotru said.

"But you..."Izru was cut of, as Sun sun was suddenly thrown towards me which caused me to fall back on Hotru.

Our lips suddenly met each others.

A creep of red crept on to his face, shoot. Sun-sun, get of me now...

* * *

what the heck? Hotru could feel herself turning bright red. She saw Sun sun taking her time to get up. As I seriously she was taking her time.

She was having tea and cookies! What on earth, once this is over she's so dead. Moments later Sunsun still didn't move, in fact it looked like she was pushing Izru more further to me.

His bold lips crushing against mine, and his whole body as well. Ah dam it..seriously she's so dead...sooner or later she found herself kissing him back.

* * *

Izru was surprised by the fraccion's sudden actions, and thought she was teasing him. Nonetheless in the end he ended up kissing her back.

After a few seconds Sun sun finally got of me, so I broke off. Hotru immediately turned to the other side.

"Ah gomen, it was a accident "Sun sun apologised.

Suddenly Shuuei appeared in front of us and grabbed Sun sun.

"Hey what are you-"Sun sun stammered.

"Gomen for all the trouble she caused"Shuuei said, leaving. Izru saw a cloud not to far away and assumed they had started to fight.

"Um..are you ok?"Izru said, offering his hand. But she slapped it away.

"Dam it your my enemy, yet why are you helping me? Why are you sparing me when you could of killed me when sun sun pushed you in to kissing me"Hotru shouted.

"I didn't know at first, but when you saw my bankai and still wouldn't go in to resurrection. I noticed, that you weren't intentionally trying to kill me"Izru said.

"Tch"Hotru said.

"Also Hotru-chan is a pretty cute girl isn't she? A sparkle in her eyes when she saw my bankai"Izru said

He saw Hotru turn bright red.

* * *

"Um are you ok?"Izru asked, concern filled his voice, causing her to turn even redder.

"I'm fine"Hotru assured him but she felt her body was weakning and she was about to fall to the ground when Izru caught her.

"Careful Hotru-chan.."Izru said.

"Why"Hotru said.

* * *

"I wouldn't want you to get hurt Hotru-chan.."Izru said.

There was silence.

Before she finally said. "Your annoying but arigatou".

"no problem Hotru-chan"Izru said.

* * *

**(1)**Red Flame Canon

**(2)**Blue Fire Crash Down

**(3**)Six rays of binding light

**(4)**Roaring Thunder Burn

**(5)**Raise your head the apologizer

**(6)**Black Cloud the apologizer

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW**

**Chapter 31: KANE KAZESNHI?**

**"SUN SUN...WHY..."**

"**CAUSE IT WAS ALWAYS ABOUT THAT GIRL"**

_I cant believe the only person reviwing is him. So I have no choice, arigatou to my baka of a senpai. Yuzuru._


	31. KANE KAZESNHI

Shuuei smirked, both of them had used there speed to go to a out door location. Further away from the others, Shuuei had seen Sun Sun's strength. Since she was apart of Hallibell's fraccion.

"You did that on purpose didn't you, with Izru and Hotru in there"Shuuei said

"Perhaps I did, but believe me I did it for them"Sun Sun said.

He raised a eye brow. "Really?".

She nodded.

"Hotru is a nice person you could say, but she's very quiet and hardly talks to anyone. I'm doing it for her beneift before Aizen disposes of her"Sun Sun said.

"Hmmm, I see. She sounds just like Izru then"Shuuei said.

"Exactly why I chose him for her"Sun Sun said.

"I see, but there's one thing I don't understand"Shuuei said.

"What's that"Sun Sun said.

"I have known you for a long time Sun Sun. But in all those years, i've never seen you care so much about some one before"Shuuei said.

"What are you trying to say?"Sun Sun said.

He scratches the back of his head.

"In all those years, you've never cared about anyone. But now... I don't know, she must be really special to you"Shuuei said.

He thought Sun sun would slap him or hit him or get angry of some sort. But instead he saw the look in her eyes.

"She is, she's the only friend I've ever had"Sun Sun said.

"Does she respect you?"Shuuei said. Sun sun nodded and Shuuei thought that there relationship.

Was just like him and Kira.

"I'm glad you can finally care about someone"Shuuei said.

"You don't think I cared about anyone before?"Sun Sun said.

"No. I'm correct right"Shuuei said.

Suddenly she glowed a dark pink colour, a massive wave of reiatsu surrounding her.

Shuuei stood back.

"Dam it, Sun Sun. What are you doing!"Shuuei shouted.

"Strangle to Death, Anakonda"Sun Sun shouted.

When the dark pink energy cleared up. Shuuei could see that Sun Sun was in her resurrection form. Her eyes were full of nothing bit hatred, she raises her blade at me.

"Sun-sun..."Shuuei stammered.

"Were suppose to be enemies right"Sun Sun said.

"But you know that it's only a act! They won't feel our reiatsu from here. So it's ok not to fight"Shuuei said.

What was she doing? She isn't supposed to be activating her resurrection.

"We might as well, I want to prove to you. On who's the strongest between us. To prove how much I've improved, I want to show you. So please Shu-kun..."Sun sun said.

That nickname I haven't heard it in so long, he looks up to see that her eyes were filled of courage and determination.

Shuuei sighs, and reaches in to his sword case wrapped around his waist and brings out his sword.

"I guess I have no choice, since my sun sun-chan wants it"Shuuei said.

He smirked once he saw the blush on her face.

"Sun-sun..-chan... YOU BAKA SHU-KUN!"Sun Sun shouted, causing him to chuckle.

Shuuei quickly lept in to the air, pointing his katana. At his old friend. She quickly dodged my attack, and my katana was suddenley on the ground.

"She's gotten faster"he thought.

=Even so, your not just going to give up like that right?

No, in fact.

A large smirk appears on his face, this is going to be interesting.

After a few moments, of battling. Shuuei had realised how much stronger she really had gotten. Her resurrection, it's increased her speed.

Yet there's something not right here, he blocks her attack. Her attacks are getting slower.

"Sun-Sun..."Shuuei stammered.

"Uresai, don't talk to me in that tone"Sun Sun said.

She lifted her arm up and Shuuei took a battle stance.

"Come my darlings"Sun Sun said, firing a bunch of White snakes in my direction.

Tch, "Bakudo no 39:Enkosen"Shuuei said, quickly forming a pale yellow shield around him. Causing the snakes to fall down.

It's a good thing I'm good at kidou, and is at taicho level. Otherwise, I wouldn't of been able to block her snakes.

She's gotten a lot faster at aiming her snakes as well, she seems to be giving them her reiatsu for power.

Kidou seems to have affect on them. Let's see if it will work .

"Go"Sun Sun said, sending more of her snakes in my direction.

" Bone of a straggling beast, spire, crimson crystal, disc of steel, when the wind shifts, and the emptiness ceases, let the clash of lances resonate through the relinquished castle.

Hadou #63 - Raikouhou !"Shuuei shouted, sending a large wave of thunder in her direction.

There was a large cloud of smoke, and Shuuei saw that Sun Sun had a shield around her.

But he noticed that part of it had broken and her arm was full of blood.

"Shu-kun, what do you think of me?"Sun Sun said.

"Eh. What are you, were friends. Your a great person"he endded up saying.

"No, you think I'm weak right?"Sun Sun said.

"No...I.."Shuuei said.

"Then why don't you activate your shikai? Why don't you"Sun Sun said.

"Cause this isn't a real fight, you know the plan Sun Sun"Shuuei said.

"Even so, it's different right. When your with that girl right?"Sun Sun said.

"What? Who are you talking about"Shuuei said, confused.

"You know who, the girl you chose. Who ended up replacing me. The one you, vowed to protect and swore to kill me if I ever hurted her"Sun Sun said.

Shuuei froze then, he remembered that time they were kids and when he just first met Hinamori and Hitsugaya as well.

"You mean Tatsuki don't you?"Shuuei said.

Sun sun nodded.

"Why, are you bringing her in to this? What do you have against her"Shuuei said.

"I don't have anything against her, personally I like her personality. In fact we would of gotten a long fine but..."Sun Sun said.

"But what? What's stoping you Sun Sun, what's stopping you in making friends!"Shuuei shouted, he was getting annoyed.

When he first saw Sun sun again, he thought she had changed. Yet everything was still the same, he thought she would go along with the plan and help them.

Yet she still attacked him, she still wanted to kill him.

Sun Sun didn't say anything and continued to attack him, he blocks all her attacks with his sword. But that didn't stop her from sending even more snakes at him.

But the more snakes she sent at me, the pink glow around her seem to fade. He closes his eyes, Rangiku... Izru would help her. But Momo.

She doesn't have anyone to help her. She's not fighting him yet, so I'm assuming there talking. I have to get there before she looses it.

"Dam it, I don't have time for this"Shuuei said.

"What can you do about it?"Sun Sun said.

He stands back, "(1)Kane Kazesni!"

The minute he activated his zanpakatou in a flash the snakes charged towards him. Shuuei leaped in to the air, and sliced them all down.

"(2))KaoruKasuga Funakoshi" Sun sun said, a thousand snakes surrounded her and aimed in my direction.

Dam it, I thought that her reiatsu was weakling. It was, she kept giving her reiatsu to those snakes. So she should of run out of reiatsu by now...but..she's...

"Haven't you figured it out yet? "Sun Sun said.

"Figured what?"Shuuei said.

"That...I'm on espada level"Sun Sun said, raising her sword at me.

Shuuei couldn't stop them all at once and sooner or later, he found himself falling backwards. Crashing.

He rubbed the back of his head, and saw it was bleeding. Dam it.

"I told you, I have been training Shuuei"Sun Sun said.

"Even so for you to reach espada level that's... Does Hallibell know?"Shuuei said.

"No she doesn't, I didn't tell anybody.. Well I'm guessing Hotru already figured it out and didn't say anything. Other than that, everyone thinks I'm just at a arrancar/fraccion level"Sun Sun said.

"Why would you do it though? Why would you hide your strength from everyone else"Shuuei said.

"Speak for yourself Shuuei, aren't you hiding something as well? Your bankai..."Sun Sun said.

Shuuei stared at her wide eyed, how did she know?...

"Your wondering how I knew right?"Sun Sun said, Reading my mind.

"Yeah"he managed to say.

"It's simple really, I was..how you say it. Rejecting a confession a shinigami seated officer said to me..."Sun Sun began.

He wasn't surprised, whenever Sun Sun would visit Seretei. She would get many confessions.

"But that still doesn't explain..."Shuuei said.

"Hold on I'm getting there"Sun sun said.

He nodded and she carried on."I was walking down to the 1st division barrecks, since the soitaicho needed to ask me something. This was after the confession, then I saw you training and activating your bankai.."she trailed of.

"It in a way"Sun Sun said.

She was there the first day I achieved bankai?

"Anyhow, now you know. Please stop holding back with me. You even use your full strength at judo when your practice with Tatsuki.

But with me, it always seems to be different "Sun Sun said.

But that's cause I don't want to hurt you, he wanted to say. Though he knew he couldn't.

"Do..you really want to fight me that badly?"Shuuei said. She nodded.

"First answer me this then"Shuuei said.

"What is it?"Sun Sun said.

"Finish what you said earlier on"Shuuei said, she sighs.

"Sun sun I want to know why you go to such a extent"Shuuei said.

"Cause it's always been about Tatsuki! It's always been about her. You have never realised my feelings"Sun Sun said.

Sun Sun.,..

"Go bankai please"she begged, I've hurt her. How could I have not noticed. "Very well".

"BANKAI"Shuuei shouted, he felt the power go thought his body.

"(3))Atsutane Abukara"Shuuei said. His uniform had not changed much. He just had a grey sort of scarf like Renjis wrapped around his neck.

His sword had grown bigger, and had several large grey chains on both of them.

"Just end it"Sun Sun said. He nodded and charged towards her at full speed, grasping Kazesni in his hands.

* * *

Sun sun expected it to be over, she did. She even closed her eyes. A few seconds past and nothing happened. She saw Shuuei stand there, still.

He had not attacked her.

"Whaa.."Sun Sun said.

"As I thought I can't kill you after all Sun-sun-chan"Shuuei said, pulling me in to a large hug.

She smiled. "Baka Shu-kun".

* * *

**(1**)Reap Death Wind

**(2)**Thousand Snakes

**(3)**Last Breath Death Wind


	32. DANCE SODE NO SHIRAYUKI

Rukia's eyes widened, no way. No, how was it possible? It has to be a illusion. It has to be. But she knew it was real. Hallibell's sword had stabbed a large wound on to Renji's chest.

There was a large thud on the ground, and she saw that the blonde hair espada. Had chucked Renji in front of her. She immediately found herself running towards him.

"R..e..n..j..I"Rukia sobbed, he didn't move a muscle. She could no longer feel his heart beat at all. No, no..no...

"NOOOOO!"Rukia shouted, so loudly that every single arrancar in the surrounding areas even the further ones heard her.

Hallibell walks forward, she was about to strike at me when. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!".

A large wave of black energy, aimed in Hallibell's direction. She quickly moved out the way, but Rukia saw that it had affected her arm.

Suddenly some one was in front of her, orange hair. Crystal blue eyes.

"I..c..h..I..g..o "Rukia stammered, trying to hold back her tears but she couldn't.

They all came pouring out.

"Let it all out Rukia"Ichigo said, pulling me in to a tight embrace. Rukia buried her head in his chest, and cried out all those emotions she felt for years.

Suddenly Hallibell charged towards us and Ichigo pushed me to the side, both of them were fighting. All it seemed like to Rukia was a battle of speed.

She felt her whole body freeze for some reason, Renji... Just like that time, back then. Rukia watched as Ichigo too like Renji began to get beat up.

She closes her eyes, I've always been so weak. Why is that? Remember that time.. That stormy night years ago. I really didn't want you to go after her, and when you did. I really wanted to tell you.

These feelings, in my heart. Kokoro, I could never explain it to you. The minute I joined your squad, you always protected me.

That night, I ran away. The only reason I turned back was cause I couldn't bare to see if you suffered. The only one I cared about, the only one I cared about back then was myself.

But it's different now right? Before I knew I would always be full of regret, the minute I met Ichigo everything changed.

Joy, happiness, sadness. Anger. Every emotion I began to feel it again when I was around him. I thought that I would never let it go, the heavy burden that's always been buried in my heart.

But I've realised it now, what I ought to do. What I had to.

"(1)Dance Sode no Shirayuki!"Rukia called out, the rusty grey katana she had changed in to a beautiful White colour. The entire sword was the colour of pure White snow.

They had obviously not heard me, since both of them were still enaged in combat. Perfect actually, hallibell will be distracted.

"(2)Some no mai Tsuki Shiro"Rukia shouted, a large wave of ice shot from her blade.

Ichigo had moved out of the way, but Hallibell only dodged half of it. You could see on the right arm of the espada was a large red wound, that dripped all the way down to the ground to create a small puddle.

"What do you think your doing Kuchiki Rukia"Hallibell said.

"What does it look like? Fighting against you"Rukia said.

"I can see that, but why?"Hallibell said.

"Cause, you hurt my childhood friend and also Hina now. For that I will never forgive you. I won't, for hurting them. I intend to kill you"Rukia said.

"I see, verry well then"Hallibell said.

"Rukia"Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, please leave this to me"Rukia said.

"But you c-"Ichigo stammered.

"I appreciate you coming all this way to help me. But I want to do this"Rukia said.

"Even if you might die"Ichigo said.

"I'm willing to take that risk"Rukia said.

There was a moment's silence. Rukia thought he was going to protest and go help her. Ichigo was stubborn, always wanting to protect me.

"Then all I can do is wish you good luck and go for it"Ichigo said.

Rukia was shocked, but she smiled. "Stay back".

"I understand"Ichigo said, grabbing Renji and in a flash they went to hide.

Rukia turns to face Hallibell and smirks, a small circle of ice was forming underneath her feat.

"W..hat's this? When..."Hallibell said.

"The first dance TsukiShiro, it isn't just to send a wave of ice in your direction. No the ice is for if you block the attack, the pieces will fall to the ground and create that large circle underneath you and then..well you know what happens next"Rukia said, as her legs began to freeze.

"I see, this is the first dance huh?"Hallibell said. Rukia nodded.

Sooner or later she was frozen. That's all it took huh? Maybe Renji was running low on reiatsu.

Just as she was about to turn back.

"RUKIA WATCH OUT!"Ichigo shouted.

She blocked Hallibells attack and noticed she was in her resurrection form. She stands back, I shouldn't of been careless. Tch.

"I didn't want to use this. Since fighting you lot was not my intention "Hallibell said.

"How can you say that, when you have already mudded somebody!"Rukia yelled, this girl in front of her.

She didn't understand, she had no emotions at all.

"Abari Renji, he was pathetic. Weak chasing after a dream he could not get"Hallibell said.

That did it, Rukia was burning of anger right now.

She jabbed her sword in to the ground around 4 times, "(3)Tsugi no mai.."

She built up her reiatsu in to her sword, for extra power for the attack.

"(3)HAKUREN!"Rukia bellowed, a large wave that seemed to fill the entire cave went directly towards Hallibell.

"How foolish "were the words that came out of Hallibell's lips.

The next thing Rukia didn't know how it happened, one second she was standing there waiting to see if the attack had worked.

The next Hallibell was right in front of her. Her amethyst eyes widened.

"Azul"Hallibell said, just one word. Then everything was over. A large yellow light, blasted me towards the wall. Blood was falling from my arms and my forehead.

"R..u..k..I..a"Ichigo stammered.

"Are you.."he began.

"Uresai, I'm fine. This is nothing"Rukia said, lifting herself up.

"But your wounds"Ichigo said.

"I said I'm fine Baka"Rukia said. Dam it, why is my vision going blurry.

"Azul"Hallibell said, sending large waves of yellow energy towards me.

Rukia tried to move but her leg's were so sore, shoot... Gues this is it.

+Rukia sama don't give in just yet.

Is there another way?

+There is.

You mean

+Yes don't worry I don't mind

If you say so

"(4)San no mai:Shirafune"Rukia said, lifting her blade towards Hallibell. Rukia thought it was over, as Hallibell landed to the ground.

She spoke to soon, as Hallibell emerged from the shadows. Rukia's amethyst eyes widened, what the heck?... How can that be she's right-...

The hallibell in front of her vanished in to a puddle of water. Water clone?...

"I was surprised, I thought you only had 2 dance's"Hallibell said.

"Heh, I learned this one after you guys left seretei"Rukia said.

"I see, it is indeed strong. Even I have to admit, if I didn't use my water clone then. I would of been gone"Hallibell said.

"The waterclone.."Rukia said.

"I can only use it once. I never thought I'd use it'. But Kuchiki Rukia you are stronger than what they say"Hallibell said.

"Is that so"Rukia said. Hallibell nodded, in a flash second she was in front of me again. I barely blocked her attacks.

She's so fast, and I don't believe she's shown me het full power yet.

...

After a few more moments, Rukia knew she couldn't take it anymore. She was filled with large scars, in every single part of her body. But Hallibell only had 2 injuries, which were healing instantly.

"Aren't you ready to give up?"Hallibell said.

"Gomen, I'm not finished yet"Rukia said, I have no choice. Even if Ichigo were to see, even if everyone could feel my reiatsu.

"Bankai"Rukia whispered. A large wave of blew reiatsu surrounded her.

* * *

As Shuuei carried Sun sun in his arms, he saw that sun sun was day dreaming.

"What's wrong?"Shuuei asked.

"This reiatsu"Sun Sun said.

"Yeah, it's Kuchiki Rukia's"Shuuei said.

Who knew you had a bankai Kuchiki

* * *

Rukia-San!...

As if he read my thoughts Ikkau smirked. "Who knew right?".

Nanao nodded, I hope your ok Rukia-San. Cause we could barely defeat Stark here. The tres espada is said to be the second strongest..

Stay safe.

* * *

Izru could feel his whole body freeze, he was shocked really he was. Rukia has a bankai?...

"Hey hey, how many of you have bankai here? I thought it was only the taichos and a few fujitaichos.."Hotru said.

"I honestly don't know at this rate!"Izru said.

* * *

Once the smoke cleared Rukia was wearing a pale blue poncho with a moon symbol on it. A White and blue kimono as well.

Her zanpakatou changed as well, instead of the normal blade. Sode no Shirayuki had now changed in to a beautiful blue staff.

"(5)Kazumi Enosi Shirayuki"Rukia said.

"That's your bankai?"Hallibell asked, eye brow raised.

"Yes, and before you ask. I know usually bankais take on a larger form or shape. But in this case mine ended up like Ichigo's"Rukia said.

"-and you don't mind that?"Hallibell said. She shakes hear head.

"In fact, it works perfectly for me"Rukia said, appearing behind her. "Hado 31:Shakkado".

"Dam it"Hallibell said. Rukia was glad to see she had gotten at least a larger injury on Hallibell now.

"Don't tell me that's all you have"Rukia said.

"Interesting, sorry to disappoint but I'm not done yet"Hallibell said.

...  
"Tch I no longer have time for this"Rukia said.

"What do you mean by that?"Hallibell said.

"(6)Some no mai Sanako Hachirobei"Rukia shouted, her body turned in to small little pieces of snow flakes and saw Hallibell looking for her.

She had appeared right behind her.

"(7)Tsugi no mai Chitose Senmatsu"Rukia said, , suddenly massive waves of Ice erupted from the blue staff in her hands. Forming a large crescent moon around Hallibell.

"(8)San no mai: Hiroe Kaw"Rukia said, jabbing the ground. Four waves shot from all sides, freezing Hallibell.

Time for the last act.

"(9)Chitose Shiratori"Rukia said, the roof of the cave broke and you could see the dark sky. Snow began to fell and Hallibell was frozen solid.

Rukia smiled to herself, before collapsing forward. Some one catches her.

"Ichigo"Rukia said.

"You ok?"Ichigo said.

"Yeah I am"Rukia said, about to let go of him when she found she could barely move.

"Careful you've used up a lot of your reiatsu"Ichigo said. She nodded and they sat down in the shelter he found. Zangestu was healing Renji.

"That was amazing, no your amazing"Ichigo said.

"I'm not amazing, just weak. I got everyone hurt cause of me"Rukia said.

"Even so in the end you showed them right? You showed them what you could do"Ichigo said.

"Guess your right"Rukia said. There was silence for a moment. "Arigatou Ichigo".

"No problem Shinigami"Ichigo said.

"How many times have I said it before? It's not shinigami. The name is Kuchiki Rukia"Rukia smiled.

* * *

**SHIKAI**

**(1)**Sleeve of White Snow

**(2)**First Dance: White Moon

**(3)**Next Dance: White Ripple

**(4)**Third Dance: Shirafune

**BANKAI**

**(5)**Dazzling Endless Sleeve of White snow

**(6)**First Dance:Snow Clone

**(7)**Next Dance: White Crescent

**(8)**Third Dance: Frozen Wave

**(9**)Final Act: White Storm


	33. HARUKICHI YOEMON,GEMMEI SHICHIROBEI

What on earth are those guys doing? Trying to kill each other. As much as I love fighting this really isn't the time for that. They should be following the plan. She sighs, now everyones injured.

I hope Vira and Ichimaru hury up, these-.., She quickly moves out the way. There was a massive cloud of smoke.

"Who's there!"Kaeda shouted.

A chuckle echoes through the walls.

"Ha ha, they were right about you"the voice said. Ugh she's annoying me, very well if she won't show herself just yet. Then she leaves me no choice.

She removes the black hair clip in her air, and in that second a large wave of her black reiatsu poured out( just like when zaraki removes his eye patch).

All the White pillars in the room crumbled to the ground and Kaeda could see a girl red curls in the corner. Wearing the arrancar uniform,(like Maria-roses)

"Found you, stand up coward"Kaeda said.

"You really are how rumours say aren't you, inehda Kaeda"the girl said.

"How do you know my name?"Kaeda said.

"Don't you know? Everyone knows you. The demon that is you, that ended up killing her entire family, and the people she loves.. No scratch that. The person who killed her entire village, just cause she couldn't control her reiatsu"the girl said.

This got Kaeda annoyed.

"I have no time to waste on your foolish chatter. I'm assuming I know what you want to see, since I have no choice and your appearance just annoys me so much"Kaeda trailed of, drawing out her sword.

"BANKAI, 2nd form"Kaeda shouted, large waves of black and grey reiatsu surrounded her.

* * *

Ikkau froze feeling the reiatsu. It was dark yet there was no mistaken who the reiatsu belonged to.

"Kaeda..."Ikkau said.

"Inheda-San.."Nanao said, she was suddenly on her knees.

"Are you ok?"Ikkau asked. But she didn't respond, he saw that Nanao had closed her eyes. Dam it Kaeda, what are you doing releasing all your reiatsu for?

* * *

Inheda?... Why does reiatsu feel so dark.

* * *

Rangiku looks up, at the sky the hole of the wall created. She stands up, Kaeda... You haven't used it in so long.

Kaeda, she's already using it huh? Then... She began to glow a green colour . It's time huh.

* * *

"Go ahead"Gin said, she nodded as he stood back.

"Bankai, 2nd form"Vira said. A large wave of my reiatsu surrounded me. Once the light vanished.

Once again I wore, a turquoise coloured long sleeved top. The sleeves were a snowy White colour and I wore some matching turquoise shorts.

The same went for the boots. Also on my back there were now a pair of beautiful large turquoise coloured wings. My sword to had changed and was now a lot similiar to Rukia's sode no Shirayuki.

"(1)Gemmei Shichirobei!"Vira said, just then a ton of arrancars came.

They saw Gin with me and instantlly thought he was a traitor. They charged towards us, and Gin was about to release his blade but I stopped him.

"Don't you want em gone?"Gin said.

"It's fine, leave it to me"Vira said. He hesitated a moment before stepping back.

"(2)Tokenmutsi!"Vira shouted, a large wave if frost shot from my sword and in the direction of the arrancars.

In seconds they were all frozen in turquoise ice, Vira moves a strand of her hair over her face.

"Should we get going?"Vira said, walking back to where Gin was waiting.

"Wait a second what was that attack just now?"Gin said catching up with me.

"Why do you want to know?"Vira said.

"It was amazing"Gin said.

"Arigatou, but that was only my weakest attack"Vira said.

"Really?"Gin said. She nodded.

"This power, only me and Kaeda can do it"Vira said.

"Hmm, you guys are so lucky"Gin said.

"Lucky? You think having this power is lucky"Vira said.

"Yeah isn't it?"Gin said. Vira shakes her head.

"Who would want a power that could a entire village"Vira said.

"Vira?"Gin said.

"Never mind, we have to get on with our mission"Vira said, flash stepping ahead.

"Ah wait for me Vira-chan!"Gin said, flash stepping after me.

Don't loose control this time Kae..

* * *

Kaeda now wore a top like Vira apart from it had short sleeves not long. Also it was grey not turqoise.

The top was grey, with a small half of the top was black, on her waist was a black sash that tied her matching grey skirt.

She wore black socks and grey boots as well. She now had a pare of beautiful grey wings on her back. A large amount energy surrounding them.

She smirked. "(3)Harukichi Yoemon".

"So that's the famous second form of your bankai huh? "she said. Kaeda didn't give her enough time before charging towards her.

"Name's Azusa Akane, 1st fraccion"Akane said.

Stark's fraccion huh? Interesting. Kaeda was distracted and didn't notice Akane appear next to her. She landed a large wound on my shoulder.

"Stop getting distracted, were in a fight"Akane said.

Kaeda smirked, and placed her hand on her wounded shoulder. Blood filled her hands then.

"Ha ha you got me. Ha ha you really got me!"Kaeda said.

"EH?...why aren't you"Akane said.

"You injured me, this might be interesting after all!"Kaeda shouted**( who does she remind you of right now).**

* * *

"Is it in here?"Vira asked.

"It should be, but how come there's..."Gin said.

The walls seemed to get smaller then.

"A trap?"Vira said.

"Dam"Gin said.

* * *

Sooner or later Nanao was awake, Ikkau sighed a breath of relief.

"Hey you ok?"Ikkau asked.

"Yes, where are we?"Nanao said.

"Don't know, but were geting closer to Ichimaru and Vira's reiatsu"Ikkau said.

"Eh? Wasn't our goal to find Hayashi"Nanao said.

"It was, but they seemed to have a different mission"Ikkau said.

"Even so, I don't think we should interrupt them"Nanao said.

Ikkau moves one of the rocks.

"EH! Ikkau I told you they might have a top secret important mission!"Nanao said.

"Yup I heard you, doesn't it sound interesting at all?"Ikkau said.

Nanao couldn't say no to that, it did seem suspicious that Vira was with Ichimaru of all people. She was in Renji's group, so how come?

The more she tried to figure it out it got more complicated.

"Well?"Ikkau said.

"Let's move the rocks. Perhaps we can find out what there doing"Nanao said.

A smirk appears on his face. "I knew you couldn't resist"

"Guess not"Nanao said, they lifted all the rocks out one by one. Nanao was shocked to see a door there.

"Extend Houzikimaru"Ikkau said.

The door burst open.

"You didn't need to activate your zanpakatou"Nanao said.

"But it was more fun this way"Ikkau said.

She sighs. He is from the eleventh squad after all, so what did she expect.

Nanao pushed her glasses up to her nose. "Let's get going".

* * *

Kaeda's eyes widened, Vira?... They were a far away distance from each other much far. But Kaeda knew that Vira was trapped, with Ichimaru.

Dam it, they have to get to her.

Akane notices me distracted, and lands a blow on me. Kaeda thought she perfectly dodged the attack.

But she didn't since a strand of her hair landed on the ground.

"Tch I missed, I was aiming for your head to be chopped of but at least I've gotten you scared"Akane said.

"I'm not scared"Kaeda said.

This girl, her attacks seem to be geting more stronger. What on earth is going on?...

"You've noticed haven't you?"Akane said.

"Tch, what technique are you using?"Kaeda said.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm draining your reiatsu"Akane said.

Kaeda's eyes widened and saw that once her sword made contact with Akane. She seemed to be getting stronger. Dam it.

...

After a few moments, Kaeda was injured badly. She sucks out my reiatsu... Just like Yumchika?...

"So are you done yet"Akane said.

That's it, she sucks out my reiatsu like Yumchika and I've been training with Yumichika before.

I know, the weakness of her power.

That's it now.

"Answer my question, dam you bitch"Akane said, kicking me.

I cough out blood, and a red puddle appears before me as I kept coughing.

"Ans-"Akane was cut of, by me.

"I remembered, what I was taught."Kaeda said.

"Ho ho, that's interesting. Tell me now what was it you were taught"Akane said.

"A-"Kaeda said.

"A?"she repeated.

"(4)Akemi Okuda!"Kaeda said, sending large waves of black clouds in her direction.

"Tch I told you that won't work"Akane said, a cero shooting out of her hand's destroying my attack. In that second Kaeda had managed to get away.

"Where are you hiding? Come out you coward!"Akane shouted.

"(5)Kuroda"Kaeda said, a large wave of black energy sprouted from my sword and soon the entire floor was black and so were all the walls.

"What the heck is this"Akane said.

"Kuroda, one of my bankais most strongest attacks and also a forbiden attack"Kaeda said.

"F-forbidden? Oh I see your trying to scare me, but you know something it won't work on me"Akane said.

...

"This attack to is useless, just surrounding me in pitch darkness is not going to work on me. I am not afraid of the dark"Akane said.

"Who said, this was the only part of the attack..."Kaeda said.

Suddenly grey vines grab her, rendering her unable to move.

"What the?"Akane said, staring at my grey roses.

Kaeda emerges from the shadows and walks towards her.

"Just like Ayawesga Yumichija's zanpakatou"Akane said.

"Not exactly, Yumi's is full of light and beauty... While mine is.."Kaeda paused.

"Yours is what.. Tell me dam it"Akane said.

"-full of darkness and sorrow"Kaeda said. Kaeda saw and felt how scared Akane was then, Akane tried to break free.

"It's to late for that"Kaeda said, taking her position.

"(5)Nozomi Kitabatake"Kaeda said, the black roses open.

"No no.."Akane said.

"(6)Hoshie Gushiken"Kaeda said.

There was a cry, a scream. Then it was all over, the darkness of Kaeda's attack was wearing of and sooner or later the room was back to normal.

Akane had shattered in to a million pieces, pieces that were now scattered across the entire pale blue floor.

"I did it"Kaeda said, before stumbling forward, someone caught her.

"?"Kaeda said. Yumchika nodded.

"Good job Kae"Yumchika said. She nodded. He places me on the ground.

"Where's Kotetsu-San?"Kaeda asked, looking for the tall purple hair fujitaicho of the fourth. But she couldn't see her anywhere.

"She's holding of all the other arrancars"Yumichika said.

"I see, but shouldn't you be helping her?"Kaeda said.

"I should. But she requested to do this alone"Yumichika said.

He turns to face me.

"Anyhow, glad you remembered. What I taught you"Yumichika said.

"How could I forget"Kaeda said.

"Anyhow rest now, I'll make sure no one hurts you"Yuimchika said.

"Ah arigatou Yumi-kun"Kaeda said, before drifting of.

* * *

Dam it, the Walls were almost squishing them. Vira tried to break it but nothing worked.

"Guess this is the end huh"Gin said, Reading my thoughts.

"I shouldn't be saying stuff like this, but it seems so"Vira said.

"EXTEND HOUZIKIMARU!"a familiar voice said, suddenly the Walls went back to normal.

Both of us turn around to see Ikkau and Nanao.

"Madrame, Nanao"Vira said.

"Well well, you guys did surivie Stark"Gin said. Vira whacks him on the head. "Don't be such a baka".

"Mind if we join, your other mission?"Ikkau said.

Vira sighs, she couldn't refuse so she nodded.

"Then you need to know, were looking for her"Vira said.

* * *

**(1)**Green Ice Dragon

**(2)**Frost Wave

**(3)**Dark Demon

**(4)**Devil Cloud

**(5)**Bloom black rose

**(6)**Silent Strike


	34. HAJIKE TOBIUME

Momo closes her eyes, it seems like Ikkau and Nanao joined Gin and Vira huh. I wasn't expecting know one to notice, but for those two to notice. They really must have a strong bond.

Ruki-San, she really did have a bankai. The fight between Sun Sun and Shuuei actually went the way I expected. Izru and Hotru.. there perfect for each other.

Momo's eyes drifted back on to her opponent. He had not been attacking her yet, no he had just been talking to her. Which really annoyed her, what the heck is he trying to do?

"I know what you are thinking Hinamori-kun, and I am not plotting anything. I just wanted to have a friendly chat with you"Aizen said, with that fake smile plastered over his annoyingly smug face.

"Oh, and you think I'm going to believe you"Momo said.

"I don't expect you too, but remember I did this all for you cause I love you"Aizen said.

Momo couldn't believe what she was hearing, was he speaking the truth? And even if he was.. I don't.

"Well Hinamori-kun, what's your answer? Be the Hime-sama of Los nochas and together we can crush the seretei"Aizen said.

Momo chuckled then. "Are you serious? You think the girl you stabbed would just go with you".

"I didn't expect you two go straight away, but perhaps if..."Aizen trailed of, appearing in front of me. Oh no, he better not think of...

Momo quickly flash stepped behind him.

"your a lot more stupid then I thought you were Aizen"Momo said. His eyes widened.

"Bakudo no 31:Shakkado"Momo said, a large wave of red light shot from her hand.

There was a large cloud of smoke, but when the smoke vanished she saw Aizen stood there unharmed.

"Should I even ask"Momo said, she knew all of Aizen's tricks even if he got some new ones. It wouldn't take her that long to figure it out.

"Reiatsu, cove ration right?"Momo said.

"My my Hinamori-kun, you certainly are observant are you"Aizen said.

"Well of course, reiatsu cove ration. Is a forbidden kidou, cause in order to activate this technique. You must use some one elses reiatsu to make a sort of barrier, cover up your body"Momo said.

She raised a eyebrow. "Isn't that right Aizen?".

"Yes it is"Aizen said.

"To think you would even sacrifice your only people disgusts me"Momo said, pointing at the girl who was now on the ground.

"Oh that girl. I have no use for her. She's a weakling"Aizen said.

"A..I..ze..n-sama please..."she said.

"Setsuna, didn't you already hear me? I have no use for you!"Aizen said.

"Please"Setsuna said. Momo was shocked when the girl wrapped her arms around him.

"Aizen-sama... Please"Setsuna said. A smirk appears on Aizen's face and Momo knew what he was going to do.

She didn't know why she did it, she didn't know. But she did, she quickly pushed the Setsuna girl out of the way and a large wound appeared on her chest.

Aizen had stabbed me, not the Setsuna girl.

* * *

"Hina..."Gin said, stopping in his tracks.

"What's wrong Ichimaru?"Ikkau asked.

"Can't you guys feel that reiatsu?"Gin said. The others nodded and all said "Hina".

"But, it's strange. They have only been fighting for a few minutes"Ikkau said.

"Yeah, she wouldn't get stabbed that easily"Nanao said.

"Unless she was to save some one's life"Vira said, speaking up.

"Eh? But she has no one to save there"Ikkau said.

"Could she of saved the other arrancars reiatsu there? Most likely Aizen tried to kill the arrancar and Hina saved them"Nanao said.

"There's no way she would save a complete stranger"Ikkau said.

"No Ise-chan and Vi-chii is right. Hina saved Setsuna. She took the blow"Gin said.

There was silence for a moment.

"We really ought to get going"Gin said, leading the way.

* * *

Momo coughs out blood, even though he only stabbed her in one spot. It felt like he had stabbed her in several parts of the body, not just one.

Aizen realising what he did, slowly removed his blade from me.

* * *

"Y..o..u.."Setsuna stammered, staring up at the person who just saved her life.

"Da ja bou?"she asked me. Setsuna nodded.

"Hinamori-kun. I am disappointed in you, saving some one like her, maybe you aren't fit to be my hime after all"Aizen said.

This is the girl Aizen was after. The one he wanted to make hime of los nochas. The one who just saved my life, but why would she.

"Who cares Aizen"The Hinamori person said, from one glance Setsuna knew she hated Aizen.

"But why would you save someone like her? Setsuna is a useless arrancar and she can't even sing"Aizen said.

Setsuna felt a throbbing in her heart then. She wasn't the best at combat but she could sing, she knew that for sure:

She thought that Hinamori would say so as well. But it was quite the opposite.

"Who cares if she's weak? Who cares if she isn't good at martial arts? Who cares, Aizen knowbody does. You have to understand this Aizen. If you aren't weak at the start, and your already so strong. How can you get amy better? How can you improve? You can't right.

I would say Setsuna-chan is lucky, now she has many more room for improvements"Hinamori said.

"Hinamori-San..."Setsuna said. She gives me a smile.

"Stand back Setsuna-chan. This is going to get a bit rusty"Hinamori said. Setsuna nodded and stood back.

She heard the word, "HAJIKE " pass Hinamori's lips.

The skies turned black, no they seemed to have turned red( there was a large whole in the roof). She raised her blade up in to the air, a large wave of red reiatsu surrounding Hinamori.

The temperature in the room for once was boiling, "What the heck"Setsuna said.

* * *

Rangiku's eyes widened and she quickly left the area she was in, once she got there. She saw 3 things. Aizen was standing back, a girl with long blonde curly hair was hiding behind one of the lamp posts.

The thing that shocked her the most was Momo, her friend Momo. A large wave of reiatsu was standing there. As she poured out more reiatsu, she couldn't stand it. The reiatsu ended up crushing her and sending herself on her knees.

Is this Hina's bankai? No that's not it this is..

* * *

"...her shikai"Gin finished telling them. They were geting closer, when everyone but him and Vira were on there knees.

Ikkau had demanded a explanation on where the sudden strong burst of reiatsu came from and Gin had told them.

Vira was not surprised instead she just sighs. "So this is what she meant when she said, even I have a secret power".

"Its Hina? I knew she had a bankai, but why is she going bankai now"Ikkau said.

"I think ya misunderstood me Madrame-kun"Gin said, Ikkau frowned at the "Kun bit".

"Carry on".

"This is Hina's shikai, not her bankai.."Gin said.

"What?"Ikkau said, shocked.

"This reiatsu is even stronger than the soitaicho's in it's Shikai"Nanao concluded.

"Exactly"

If she went bankai, would the entire place get destroyed? If she does, we should hurry up and finish this mission and get everyone out of here.

He glances over at the tall brunette of the tenth division.

"What?"Vira said, rather annoyed.

"No need to get angry"Gin said.

"I'm not"Vira said.

"Then why have you been awfully quiet?"Gin asked.

"Don't know. Don't care, let's just finish this mission before the entire place blows up"Vira said.

* * *

"Tobiume"Momo said, sending a large wave of flames in Aizen's direction.

He uses sonido to dodge it, but not quickly enough. So his right shoulder had gotten burnt.

"What? Is that all you have "Momo said.

"My my, so what they were saying was true"Aizen said.

"What?"Momo said.

"tell me Hinamori-kun, when we first met you admired me did you not?"Aizen said.

"URESAI, I only admired you cause I didn't know. At the time you had erased everyone's memories that are why you were a taicho still when I came back.

Sosuke Aizen, you were a traitor to Seretei and the entire of the soul society and gotei 13. 7 years ago not 2 years ago"Momo said.

_***let's pause the story now and go back to the time Momo was talking about"**_

_Momo felt her entire body freeze, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. How was it possible?_

_That all these seated officers were dead, that all these taichos and fujitaichos such as herself lay on the ground beneath her. Large puddles of fresh blood beneath them._

_She hears a sound, and follows it. When she does, her face turned pale at the scene before her._

_A certain 10 year old White hair spiky hair, wearing the taicho haori of squad 3, lay in front of a tall man with dark brown hair. But for once he was not wearing his glasses._

_It didn't take her long to figure it out._

_"Aizen taicho..why?"Momo stammered._

_"They were fools Hinamori-kun. They were powerless fools, who needed to die"Aizen said._

_Momo wanted it to be a joke, she really did want it to be. She wanted Aizen to say that he arrived her too late, and was just using this joke to try and make her smile._

_She waited, but as the moments went by. She knew it was no joke. There was a strong gust of wind, and Momo gripped the hilt of her zanpakatou._

_She was the only one left. The entire of Seretei was gone, they were all dead. The only ones left was him and her._

_"Healing art: REGENARATION"Momo shouted, suddenly there was a large orange light surrounding everyone._

_Momo didn't give him enough time to speak._

_"BAKUDO 31:Shakkado!"she said, sending a large wave of red energy in his direction. He blocks it with his bare hands, he was distracted then._

_Momo used this opportunity to land a blow on his back, but Aizen had grabbed hold of her hands._

_"Let me go, dam it you traitor let me go"Momo said._

_"-and why should I do that? There's no one left but us now. Your the only one here alive in this world with me"Aizen said._

_"Get of me. I hate you!"Momo shouted, he was shocked but a smirk still stayed in his face. "Quite the opposite with me Hinamori-kun"._

_He leaned forward to kiss me, and Momo struggled to break free. He's too strong, shoot. I can't believe this. I really can't._

_Why did this have to happen, why did he have to every single person... Tears fell from her eyes.._

_"D..on..t you ever make Momo cry..."a voice said. Aizen turns to see who had spoken, Momo turned to see Toushiro._

_His entire body was filled with wounds, yet he was still standing up._

_"Your still alive huh? After I have a kiss with my hime then you shall die"Aizen said, about to kiss me again._

_When in a flash I was in Toushiro's arms and he was carrying me bridal style._

_"Shiro-chan, are you... Your hurt you..."Momo stammered._

_"I'm fine bed wetter..."Toushiro said, putting ne on the ground. His eyes drifted to the healing kidou I had put on everyone._

_"Shiro-chan?"Momo said._

_"-you really are amazing"Toushiro said, causing Momo to turn bright red._

_"Hinamori, join me"Aizen said. Momo turned to look at the man in front of her, instead of seeing his usual kind self. She saw nothing but a murder._

_"I don't love you, there is only one person for me. He who has always been beside me, who always cheered me up. Always protected me"Momo trailed of turning to look at Toushiro._

_"Ai Shiteru Shiro-chan.."Momo said._

_"I see if you love him. Then your both going to die here. Starting with you, my belovide"Aizen said, drawing out his sword and charging towards me._

_Momo couldn't move for some reason, dam it. When he had hold of me, what on earth did he do to my legs?_

_She closed her eyes, expecting it to be over._

_The warm colour of blood splattered everywhere but it wasn't hers, her eyes widened in shock._

_There was a blade stabbing through Shiro-chan's chest._

_Shiro-chan had taken the blow for her._

_"S,.hiro-chan...why.."Momo said._

_"Ai Shiteru... Momo"Toushiro said, there was a large thud on the ground._

_"No..no..no SHIRO-CHAN'Momo shouted. Aizen chuckled.._

_"It's over.."Aizen said._

_Both of us drew our blades and stabbed each other._

_Saynora..._

_A figure steps out the shadows. Her long blonde hair, shining as she stood underneath the moonlit sky. She stood before all the shingami dead beneath her, and saw that a girl with long brown hair had crawled to a boy with White hair._

_"Are you ok?"Setsuna asked, the girl did not hear since the last words the girl had spoken was "Ai shietru shiro-chan"._

_Setsuna closes her eyes, what a lonely night and I was just about to join the gotei 13. But, this girl... she saw the orange light had vanished. But she knew everyone there was still alive, thanks to this girl._

_I have no choice. She placed the girls hands on the boys and leaned over to kiss the White hair boy on the lips._

_Once you wake up boy, you won't remember anyone or any events. You may remember this girl, but not what has happened and not who you were. You won't neither girl, none of you will..._

**_*ok back to the present don't you think so*_**

"I see you remembered"Aizen said.

"Yes, but there's one thing I don't understand..."Momo said.

"and what is that?"Aizen said.

"If we both ended up dead from stabing each other. How can we be here now? Who erased our memories, cause I know it couldn't of been you"Momo said.

Before Aizen could respond, a voice spoke up. "It was me Hinamori Momo-San".

We all turn to see Setsuna. But something was different about her now, she wore a long White gown and had on a pair of White wings.

"What do you mean it was you..."Momo said.

"After the second you and Sosuke stabbed each other, I arrived and found you there and used my special tecnique"Setsuna said.

"Which is?"Momo asked, polietly.

"I hope you do not mind, but I kissed Hitsugaya"Setsuna said.

"e..h..why.."Momo said.

"I transferred my energy in to him. So when he woke up he will only remember one person"Setsuna said.

That was me, no wonder he remembered me. Before we thought he got run over to have had amnesia. But at the time we all forgot.

"No wonder you didn't remember till now"Momo said. Setsuna nodded and Aizen was laughing.

"What's so funny"we demanded to know.

"You? Your the one who brought me back, I should be grateful but..you brought them back to. Your certainley intersting"Aizen said, charging towards us.

"Dream Angel"Setsuna cried out, her shikai turned into a long White staff with a heart on the top.

After a few moments of them two fighting Aizen could barely move. She turned to face me. "Use your bankai"

Momo didn't bother with the questions, since setsuna seemed to know all the answers.

"BANKAI!"Momo shouted, orange light surrounding her and she felt the power inside her entire body.

Once again she had a beautiful golden pair of wings on her back and wore a brown poncho around her neck. The poncho was decorated beautifully with several golden swirls. Underneath she wore a long gold dress like Setsuna.

Her sword too turned in to a staff and she was surprised when Setsuna's crown landed on her head.

"(2)Kougo Fushicho Tobiume"Momo said.

Setsuna smiled. "Now let's do this together, eh Momo-chan?".

Momo nodded, and they both charged towards Aizen.

"(3)Hana Hachirobei"Setsuna shouted, a large angelic circle appeared around Aizen and trapped him inside.

She gave me a look and Momo nodded.

"(4)Arisa Fujikage"Momo said, a large flame went in Aizen's direction and once the smoke cleared she saw that Aizen was no longer there.

No not cause he had escaped, cause he had been burned in to little pieces.

I did it, she was about to collapse when someone caught her in his arms. Her eyes widened.

"Hayashi-kun!"Momo said.

"...but how!"Momo added.

"While you were fighting Aizen, Brother, Rangiku, Hotru, Sun sun and Hisagi got me out"Hayashi said.

Momo then saw all her friends, Renji was leaning against Ichigo and Rukia's shoulders for support. Yumichika was carying Kaeda, while Isane stood beside them.

Nanao was fussing over Ikkau. Shuuei and Sun sun were arguing. Izru and Hotru were holding hands.

"Wheres Gin? And vi and.."Momo said.

"They went ahead like you ordered"Ikkau said. Momo nodded, and turned to face Setsuna.

"Setsuna.."Momo said, she pulled me into a hug.

"Go Hina-chan. I have to stay here, for them"Setsuna said, pointing at the circle orbe behind her. Where her zanpakatou was healing arrancars, stark, hallibell and llynete.

"Good luck"Momo said. Setsuna nodded, and let go of her.

"Let's go back Hina"Hayashi said.

"Yeah, everyone's waiting for us"Momo said. Rangiku opened up the senkaimon and we all went inside.

* * *

**(1)**Snap Flying plume tree

**(2)**Empress Phoneix flying plume tree

**(3)**Heavenly Circle

**(4)**Last flame

**Next Chapter: Thirty Five Final Concert**

_"EH? Nanai!"_

_"Where on earth did you get those Karin?"_

_"I don't know, they were in my doorstep"._

_"There only tickets.."_

_"Toushiro you Baka look carefully.."_

_"EH! WHAT THE..."_


	35. Invitation

3 whole weeks pass and it was almost the end of the month, meaning it was finally time for the deciding concert. A lot has happened in those 3 whole weeks.

The Diamond academy school had gotten burnt, when Karin,Tatsuki and Toushiro got there. They were glad to see the students unharmed, but were quite concerned on who burned the school.

Toushiro had called his father, and the stealth force had come to investigate and found that it was all Ameri. It wasn't much of a shock to Toushiro since, he heard from Soifon.

That Momo had been suspicious about her, also he has regained his memories. It's only been 3 weeks but a lot has changed.

"Aaahh I hate this there's to much there's far to much"Tatsuki complained, slumping her head on the table.

It was early around 8 in the morning and we were in the student council room.

"Karin... How do you understand this stuff?"Tatsuki complained to me.

"Don't know. Guess I'm just use to it"Karin said.

"That's not fair, no fair"Tatsuki said.

The doorbell rings, Karin sighs and stands up. "I'll get it".

No one said anything since both of them seemed to be concentrating on there work. Once she got to the front however, and opened the door. There was no one there.

"Stupid pranksters "Karin mumbled under her breath. She was about to close the door, when something caught her attention.

There was a golden envelope on the door step, she leaned over and picked it up. Before closing the door.

Karin tore it open and saw 3 golden tickets... Once she read the words on it, she froze. There's just no way.

"EH NANI!"Karin shouted, causing Toushiro and Tatsuki to run down the hall ways.

"What's wrong?"Toushiro asked, protectively. Ever since then he's been protecting me, despite the fact were no longer dating anymore.

"Nothing it's.."Karin began.

"Where on earth did you get those Karin?"Tatsuki asked, seeing the tickets on my hand.

"Someone left them on the door step"Karin said.

"There only tickets.."Toushiro said, bored.

"Toushiro you Baka look carefully.."Karin said.

* * *

Toushiro's eyes widened once he read the print on the tickets.

"EH! WHAT THE..."Toushiro said.

"These are VIP tickets"Toushiro added, Reading the bottom detail.

_**Soul Society VS Los Nochas**_  
_**Final face of, main battle Peach VS Blueberry **_

_**Ticket no: seat 1 **_

On Karin's it read seat 2, Tatsuki's 3.

"I don't understand"Toushiro said.

"Exactly, why would they invite us? I thought they don't bother with humans"Karin said.

"Well Toushiro is still technically a shinigami.."Tatsuki said.

"Is there something else inside the envelope? A note maybe"Toushiro said.

"Now you mention it.."Karin said, and brought out a bright pink piece of paper. We deicded to sit down first. Once we sat down on the chairs.. We placed the letter on the table.

**COUS! I've missed you so much come back to us... **

**_Stop writing that nonsense Ran _**

**EH! Your so mean Shu, right Sun sun! **

**_Now now Shuuei, she isn't doing anything wrong _**

**_Sigh, can't argue with you sun sun _**

**Ooh there's loveeee. **

...typical Rangiku

**Sorry about that he he, guess I was just excited to be writing to you again. I hope your doing well cous. Everything's fine, and wow the mission went even more well.. Hina defeated Aizen. Isn't that great? Gins the 3rd squad taicho again and Setsu-chan is the new head of Los nochas...ah no taichooooo come back. **

**There's so much paperwork here, and I can't do it all myself... I heard about the incidence and don't worry we executed Ameri. So everythings pinky. **

**I'm looking forward to seeing you again. **

**_Yo toushiro, did you change your number? We've been trying to contact you_**..

_**We hope you can come to the concert, gomen if Shuuei is being a Baka. **_

_**Oi Sun sun.. **_

**Ran x**,_** Shuuei,** **Sun Sun**_

Toushiro sighs, Rangiku you never change do you.

"So are we going to go?"Karin said.

"They did take the liberty in inviting us. Though I personally am not looking forward to it. But if you guys go, I'll go as well"Tatsuki said.

Since then Shuuei sent someone to deliver a message to Tatsuki. They broke up, something about him being in love with someone else.

This got Tatsuki annoyed and very angry, and she thought Shuuei was a worthless lying jerk. Since then his name has been taboo.

Meaning both me and Karin are forbidden to say it.

"So do you want to go?"Tatsuki asked.

* * *

"I could see Hayashi"Karin thought.

* * *

Momo, I could see her again and we could sort things out. It had only been 3 weeks, but he had found himself missing her like crazy.

He even found himself almost asking out girls who look like her.

"Hey hey guys what's all the shock?"a voice from the door way said.

We turn around to find the treasurer, Akio Miyami.

"eh? You guys got some as well"Miyami said. Before I could when respond, she brings out the ticket in her bag.

Which read no 4.

"That's the seat next to us"Tatsuki said.

Her eyes sparkled then. "Im so glad".

"Who invited you? Was it a member of the gotei 13?"Toushiro asked, curiously.

"Yup, my best friend who's the new taicho of squad 12 and in the band Hakura"Miyami said.

"you know about shinigami?"Toushiro asked. She nodded and before I knew it she was gone.

What a strange girl.

"Well Toushiro?"Karin said.

"We might as well get ready for this"Toushiro said.

* * *

In Seretei, in the tenth division. You could hardly see anyone there. Cause the entire room was filled with stacks and stacks of paperwork.

"Agghhh no I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"Rangiku shouted, so loudly. That even those in rukongai could hear her.

* * *

Momo sighed, she had heard Rangiku scream.

"Hey hey was that Ran just now?"Hayashi asked.

"Yeah, she hasn't done her paperwork"Momo said.

"Sounds just like her then"Hayashi said.

It was only around 9, or so in the morning. But most people were already awake and getting ready for the concert later on today.

Momo and Hayashi was helping with the stage.

"Hmmm but I'm worried. The soitaicho said we have to finish all our paperwork our else we don't do the concert"Momo said.

"Oof that's going to be pretty harsh on Ran, there's stacks in the tenth"Hayashi said.

"I hope she can make it, I don't want to sing on my own"Momo said.

"Don't worry Ran, can do it"a familiar voice from behind them said.

We both turn to see Gin, Momo gave him a smile. He was wearing the shingami kimono and White haori of the 3rd squad.

It had been 3 weeks since he came back to his position and Momo was glad to see him. To see him wear the familiar robes of the 3rd squad, instead of the espada uniform.

"Taicho, you have to much free time"Hayashi said.

"He he"Gin said.

"Gin-senpai, do you really believe that she can finish them in time"Momo said.

"who? Ran!"Gin said.

Momo nodded. "The entire office is filled with paperwork, there's taicho documents in there as well. Can she do them all?"

"Maybe not"Gin said.

"Well that's helpful"Momo said.

"Don't worry, if your motivated and fixed on a goal you will certainly be able to do it right?"Gin said.

"That's right, yet.."Momo said.

"Trust her"Gin said.

"I guess.."Momo said.

"Ah Hina-sama! Break time is over"Sakura said.

"Hai, I'll see you later Gin-senpai. Stay if you want to"Momo said, rushing of to the stage.

As she went on the stage.

* * *

"Did you tell her?"Gin asked me.

Hayashi shakes his head, as he watched Momo take her position.

"I can't. Look how happy she is now"Hayashi said.

"Hmm ok I understand that. But why didn't you write on that piece of paper Ran sent to them"Gin said.

"I don't know. I think he may still be mad at me"Hayashi said. He patted my back.

"Der der, it'll be fine"Gin said.

I guess, I'll see you soon Karin.

* * *

Nanao wandered around the seretei, geez where did that Baka go. Just as she said so she saw the seventh squad fujitaicho.

He sees me.

"Hey Ise"Iba said.

"Ohyaoo Iba-San, have you done your paperwork yet?"Nanao asked.

"Well.."Iba said. Nanao raised her eyebrow. "You do realise you can't perform otherwise".

"I know but someone got me distracted"Iba said.

"This person would be my Baka boy friend right?"Nanao said. Iba nodded.

"Where is he?"Nanao asked.

"Up in the roof, with the taichou"Iba said.

Nanao murmur a arigatou before flash stepping up to the roof top.

They were sitting close to each other.

"Ahem"Nanao said. They both turn around.

"Nana"Ikkau said.

"Ah ise fujitaicho. I'll be taking my leave now, ja ne Ikkau"Misuzu said.

Ikkau stood up and pulled me in to a hug.

"Hey what's wrong?"Ikkau said.

"What's your relationship with Khara taicho"Nanao blurted out. Shoot did I just say that?

Ikkau looked at her, is she?...

"Nanao don't tell me your jealous..."Ikkau said.

She looks away. "So what if I am? Your always hanging out with her, if you hate me. You can break up with me".

* * *

Ikkau sighs and leans over to kiss her, once he lets go of her.

"Ikaku..."Nanao said.

"I love you only ok? Thats something that will never change"Ikkau said. She nodded.

"So why did you come here?"Ikkau said. She pulls out a large stack of paperwork from behind her.

Uh oh...Busted.

"Care to explain how come these were sent to my office? When there your squads paperwork?"Nanao questioned.

"Uh oh look is that the time. I have to go help Misu!"Ikkau said, running for his life.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LAZY JERk"Nanao shouted.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Gomen I'm not sure what else to write, truth to be told I don't feel like I'm getting enough support with this story anymore. So its really hard for me to write it.  
**


	36. Preperations

"YUKIMARA! I told you to stop slacking off! Don't you know it's the concert later on"Sun Sun shouted, but the only response was a large snore.

She sighs, he's a sleep again?

"Sun sun, forget it. He's a sleep, we will just do it without him and if he messes up later on it will be his fault"Asuka said, polishing her red guitar.

"I guess your right...wait a second I admitted your right?"Sun sun said.

Asuka smirked. "Seems so".

The doors slid open, and in came the taichio. Sun sun smirked. "Your late".

"Gomen I had work to do, your unhappy so I'll make it up to you"he said walking over to me and kissing me.

We stopped once Asuka made pukey noises.

"I never knew you were so bold Shuuei taicho"Asuka said, with a teasing smile.

"Yamamoto!"Shuuei shouted, here they go again. Sun sun smiled as she saw the scene before her.

This always happens, it's so natrual now. I hope those guys are ok in los nochas.

* * *

"I'll tell them all to you"Momo said, singing the last line in a whisper. She took a drank of water.

"Hina!"a cheerfull voice said. Momo turns around to find the acting taicho of the tenth, her best friend Rangiku waving to her.

For a second Momo thought she was finished, but then she saw the stack next to her. She sighs and sat down next to her.

"So what is it?"Momo said.

"Please help me! Your on your break right now right Hina? Please"Rangiku begged.

Usually Momo would scowld at her and tell Rangiku to do her paperwork, but there was only 4 hours till the concert left.

"Fine, you do that half. I'll do this one ok?"Momo said.

"ARIGATOU NE HINA-CHAN!"Rangiku said.

"Hai hai, let's get started shall we?"Momo said.

A lot has happened in these 3 weeks. I wonder if your ok now.

* * *

"Again why am I here?"Toushiro asked, they were inside one of the dresses shop's in the new mall that was recently built.

"Cause your going to help us chose our outfits!"Tatsuki said.

"We could just stay outside, were not really in to this thing right Toushiro?"Karin said. Toushiro nodded.

"No way! Your representing our school. You have to look your best"Tatsuki said, dragging Karin by her collar.

"That's not fair! Toushiro help"Karin said.

"Have fun"Toushiro said, once they were out of his site. Toushiro sighs. Tatsuki despite her appearance really does love shopping.

Girls, I really need some male friends. But since then he's stuck with those two.

"EH..Hitsugaya-kun"a voice from behind him said.

Toushiro turns around to see Miyami. Her long brown hair was loose and flowing from either sides, and she was wearing a blue gown.

A pale blue gown that went all the way down to her feet. The gown matched her chocolate brown eyes.

She notices me staring and a blush appears on her face.

Toushiro realising he had been staring turned bright red as well.

"Gomen"Toushiro said. She nodded, and fiddled with her fingers.

"What's wrong?"Toyshiro said, regaining his composure.

"Does this dress look good on me, I wanted someone's opinion on this that's why"Miyami said.

When he looked at her again, he saw a image of Momo in her when she wore a similar outfit before.

"...beautiful "he said.

"R..eally!"Miyami said.

"Um yeah, it looks dazzling on you"Toushiro said.

Sparkle filled her chocolate brown eyes. For second Toushiro almost thought she was Momo. They here a large sound and saw Karin running of and Tatsuki chasing after her, several dresses in her hand.

Toushiro sat back on the bench.

"Shouldn't we help her?"Miyami said.

"Na, she can handle it"Toushiro said.

"Suppose so"Miyami said, taking a seat next to me. Her smile, it's almost like hers as well.

* * *

as time went by, Rangiku and Momo finally finished the paperwork. Rangiku immediately left to do some last minute shopping.

Everyone had gone to get ready, it's in a hour huh? She stands on the empty stage. I'll be standing here, singing. Singing for surival of the school.

The school and everyone in it, she was doing this for all of them. She didn't realise how or when she became attached to the place and everyone there.

**_"Sparkling angel I believe_**  
**_You were my saviour in my time of need._**  
**_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_**  
**_All the whispers, the warnings so clear._**  
**_I see the angels,_**  
**_I'll lead them to your door._**  
**_There's no escape now,_**  
**_No mercy no more._**  
**_No remorse cause I still remember_**

**_The smile when you tore me apart._**  
**_You took my heart,_**  
**_Deceived me right from the start._**  
**_You showed me dreams,_**  
**_I wished they'd turn into real._**  
**_You broke a promise and made me realize._**  
**_It was all just a lie._**

**_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_**  
**_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._**  
**_Fallen angel, tell me why?_**  
**_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_**  
**_I see the angels,_**  
**_I'll lead them to your door_**  
**_There's no escape now_**  
**_No mercy no more_**  
**_No remorse cause I still remember_**

**_The smile when you tore me apart_**  
**_You took my heart,_**  
**_Deceived me right from the start._**  
**_You showed me dreams,_**  
**_I wished they'd turn into real._**  
**_You broke a promise and made me realize._**  
**_It was all just a lie._**  
**_Could have been forever._**  
**_Now we have reached the end._**

**_This world may have failed you,_**  
**_It doesn't give you reason why._**  
**_You could have chosen a different path in life._**

**_The smile when you tore me apart._**  
**_You took my heart,_**  
**_Deceived me right from the start._**  
**_You showed me dreams,_**  
**_I wished they'd turn into real._**  
**_You broke a promise and made me realize._**  
**_It was all just a lie._**  
**_Could have been forever._**  
**_Now we have reached the end"Momo sang._**

Clap Clap, she tilts her head to see the 9th squad taicho and also one of her closest friends.

"Shu-senpai"Momo said.

"Hey Mo mo, good job just then"Shuuei said.

"As usual your flattering me. It wasn't good"Momo said. He takes a seat next to me.

"It was. Are you going to use that song for the concert?"Shuuei asked.

"No, it's just a random song I made up. Most of the new songs were singing. Were written by Nana"Momo said, handing him the song list.

"I think you should add some of your songs in here, i mean it's good to have Nanao and Rangiku's in here. But that means you won't be able to sing solo at all"Shuuei said.

"I don't mind"Momo said.

"That's not right. Your the group leader so you should be able to sing at least one of the songs"Shuuei said.

After moments of arguing, I ended up agreeing.

"Ok now which ones are you going to add?"Shuuei said.

Momo takes out a pen, and wrote down 4 songs.

**1)My love is a stapler**  
**2)Fude Pen(BallPoint pen)**  
**3)Thousand Enemies**  
**4)Cross Heart**

"These are good ones I suppose. But really you should add 3 more songs.."Shuuei said.

"No way, I wasn't even going to do this till you asked me. Be grateful"Momo said.

"Hai hai, do your best Mo Mo"Shuuei said, ruffling my hair.

"Mou senpai, I'm not a kid anymore"Momo said.

* * *

"I can't believe today's the day"Stark said.

"Believe it, just remember what were doing this for"Hallibell said, adjusting the strings on her guitar.

"Ok, so I'm surprised you didn't give him a invitation"Stark said.

"Who are you talking about?"Hallibell said.

"That little brat"Stark said.

"You mean Toushiro don't you?"Hallibell said. Stark nodded and Hallibell put down her guitar.

"Na it's fine. I'm sure Ran and Shu already gave him a invite as well"Hallibell said.

"so you sure he's going to come"Stark said.

"Course he will, this is Toushiro were talking about. He will go to see her again"Hallibell said.

Before Stark could respond, Llynete and Nel entered the room.

"What is it you two?"Hallibell said.

"Hallie-chan! Let's chose our outfits for later on"Nel said.

"You guys can go ahead, I still have some songs to run through"Hallibell said.

"Now now that won't do, you still have to look your best as well as sound good"a voice from the door way said.

We turn around to see our leader, the one who took over Aizen's betrayal.

"Setsuna-sama!"we all said.

"Don't you think so Allie?"Setsuna said.

Setsuna-sama, she was tall with long blonde hair and wore a long White gown and a black poncho around her.

The most beautiful person in los nochas, everyone didn't mind when she became leader and took over after Aizen.

Not only did she have the appearance of a leader, she was strong and had leadership skills. Plus she did save us all so we couldn't argue.

"So Allie-chan, would you go shopping with the others?"Setsuna asked, polietly.

"I guess I should take a break"Hallibell said.

"YAY"Nel said, pulling me in to a hug.

* * *

"OI YOU BUNCH OF IDIOTS, stop being so lazy"Azu shouted. It was at least a hour left till the concert and they were doing some last minute practice.

Yet the others wouldn't coperate.

"Geez, the concert is in a hour"Azu said.

"Azusa, Grimmjow isn't here again"Shaolong said.

She looks around and finds he was right, Grimmjow was know where to be seen.

She goes outside and finds him gazing up at the blue sky, there he is. Just as Azu made her way over to him she stopped.

Setsuna-sama was talking to him, at first she found it hard to trust her. Infact she still does, but Setsuna saved her life after all. So she was grateful.

She hears a crash inside.

Two frown lines appear on her face. "Who broke something again?"she shouted, stomping back inside the room.

* * *

A strong gust of wind blew through the skies of Los Nochas. A sky, I can't believe they added one here. But it's actually good, this sky refreshes me and clears my thoughts.

"What do you want"Grimmjow said, sensing the reiatsu behind him."Setsuna".

"Grimmjow, your band is doing practice. How come your out here"Setsuna said.

"There messing around anyway, and can't I get any fresh air"Grimmjow said.

"Is that so"Setsuna said. He nodded.

"I'm glad your enjoying the sky I put here. I thought you guys would dislike it but I'm glad your making use of it"Setsuna said.

"The sky is refreshing after all, it makes you forget things and think about things"Grimmjow said.

"Listen Grimmjow, you know what happened back then Hina will always remember"Setsuna said.

"Tch, are you trying to make fun of the fact she broke up with me?"Grimmjow said.

"No I'm not. Life is strange right? One day your just wandering around life minding your own business. The next you've found yourself falling in love.

You find yourself wanting to protect that person. What I'm trying to say is don't regret those memories but treasure them"Setsuna said.

"What if there's nothing left to treasure?"Grimmjow said.

"There is, Hina loved you before Grimmjow. She did, when you were in Seretei. She really did love you and even though you got mad at her. She would still love you, so don't say there's nothing left to treasure. When there are loads of memories to treasure"Setsuna said.

Grimmjow thought about his days in seretei high, and found remembered Hina was always there by his side.

"But she isn't here anymore"Grimmjow said.

"Grimmjow, love is a mysterious thing. But like I said before. You would do anything for that person you love even though they don't love you in the same way.

What I'm trying to say is that if you really still love her, then you would ..."Setsuna began.

"Learn to let her go "Grimmjow finished for her.

"That's right. It may take some time, but maybe if you talk to her later on. You may be able too"Setsuna said.

In a flash second she was gone, let go huh? He walks back inside the 6th building and found D Roy sleeping.

Eduro and Shalong ignoring Azu who was trying to get them to work.

"OI you guys. GET SOME PRACTICING DONE!"Grimmjow bellowed. D Roy woke up and Eduro and Shalong stop talking.

"Grimmjow.."Azu said.

"what are you doing? Standing around. We don't have much time left"Grimmjow said, picking up his guitar.

"You heard him everyone"Azu said. Eduro took his place in front of the drums, and Shaolong on the keyboards.

Azu and D Roy picked up the guitar.

"Start us off"Grimmjow said, to eduro.

It may take some time but maybe I can do something first.

"3..21 let's go"Eduro said.


	37. BallPoint Pen

The hour passed by very quickly and sooner or later it was time for the concert. Rangiku smiled once she saw who the first gueste's were.

"Setsuna-chan!"Rangiku said, giving her a big hug. Setsuna hugged Rangiku back.

"Nice to see you again Ran-chan"Setsuna said.

Rangiku greeted Hallibell, Nel, Stark and Llynete.

"Eh? Where's the grouch"Rangiku said.

"Ulquiorra's gone to pick up Inoue"Setsuna said.

"That's so KAWII!"Rangiku said.

"Hey Ran, where's Hina?"Setsuna asked.

"Don't know, she's suppose to be here. But I think she's gone at back again"Rangiku said.

"I see"Setsuna said. Rangiku saw Grimmjow leave then. Hmm I wonder.

* * *

Grimmmjow finds Hina at back like Rangiku had said, she was singing.

"Your voice is better as always"Grimmjow said, leaning over her shoulder and read the lyrics. "New song?".

"Aaghhh Grim-kun! Where did you come from, you scared me"Momo said, turning around to see the tall blue hair espada.

"Can we talk Hina?"Grimmjow asked.

Momo looked into his eyes, and instead of seeing the anger and hate. She saw something she thought she would never see before, and that was forgiveness.

"I know you might not want to talk to me, but well I need t-"Grimmjow was cut of as I put my finger towards his lip.

"you need to talk to me right?"Momo said.

He nodded and he sat down beside me. Momo made sure know one was there before talking.

"So, what is it you wanted to know?"Momo asked.

"I wanted to say ummm..that I still love you. Would you go out with me? I apologise about everything before"Grimmjow said.

* * *

Momo looked up and saw he had turned bright red, Grimmjow is actually blushing?

"Gomen, you know my answer to that"Momo said.

Momo thought he would attack her then but was surprised when he nodded his head.

"I understand your decision, there's still him right?"Grimmjow said. Momo nodded.

"I hope we can still be friends"Momo said.

He stretched out his arms, and Momo hugged him. She noticed he was hugging her a lot tighter.

Grimmjow he's always thought of world destruction, death, killing that was all in my mind. I use to think he had no heart.

But seeing him now like this I realise that all this time. He's just been lonely, she pats his head. "Gomen".

Momo gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"EVERYONE, please get ready. We are starting soon"Sasakibe said, through the hell butterfly.

"We should go"Momo said.

"Right"Grimmjow said.

* * *

Once we got to the area the concert was being held, we saw that loads more people were already there.

"Eh..so where are we suppose to go?"Karin said.

"I don't know, there's far too many people here"Toushiro said.

"TOUSHIRO-KUN! KARIN-CHAN! TATSUKI-SENPAI OVER HERE!"a voice shouted so loudly that several people turned to see them.

We made our way over there, only to be met by 3 people. Izru, Renji and Shuuei.

"Kira, Abari and Shuuei"Toushiro said.

"Glad you could come"Shuuei said. Toushiro nodded.

"Ne ne Kira fujitaicho where is she?"Miyami asked. Kira pointed in the direction of the back stage, and Miyami left us.

"So..."Renji said.

"It's good to see you guys have been doing well"Izru said. Toushiro nodded.

"Yeah, but Toushiro is such a nerd when it comes to paperwork"Karin said.

"Oi karin, you can talk. Miss 100% in the last exam"Toushiro said, a large grin on his face.

"Hey you shouldn't tell them that"Karin said.

"100? Karin seriously"Renji said shocked and sooner or later. They were all talking to each other again, Toushiro smiled. It felt like everything went back to normal.

Till he heard a familiar voice.

"Alright everyone we hope you enjoy our new songs. 1st one My love is like a stapler "a voice from the microphone said.

We all turned. Toushiro was staring at her, it had only been 3 weeks but he felt like he hasn't seen her since forever.

She was looking healthy at least, and her eyes were filled with sparkle. At least she's happy and smiling.

He turned to see his cousin next to her, he noticed that she changed her guitar to pink. He shakes his head. Typical Rangiku.

He was surprised to see Nanao and Isane on guitar's. Shouldn't there only be 3 people on guitar's?... In a normal band yes, so I wonder how can they make this work.

Ikkau and Yumichika as always were on there original instruments. Ikkau was on the drums, Yuimchika was on the keyboard.

"3,21"Ikkau said, starting of the beat.

Just as Momo was about to sing, her eyes met the audience and the first person she saw was Shuuei. Besides him was Karin, Tatsuki, Izru and Renji.. Also...

She froze seeing the White hair boy, why on earth is he here?... How...

I'm too shocked.

* * *

Hina why isn't she singing? Rangiku saw her staring at someone. Rangiku's eyes followed her gaze and saw that she was staring at her cousin, who was in the first row with Shuuei, Renji, Izru, Tatsuki and Karin.

Shoot she's so shocked right now.

Then I guess I'll have too.

* * *

Shoot I'm too shocked to sing right now, why is he even here right now? Dam you Hitsugaya.

**"How was it?**  
**That night I had you on my mind**  
**This feeling**  
**Ill try writing it down in a letter**

**Perhaps**  
**Maybe this is just a whim**  
**But even so its only a few sheets**  
**I have to keep writing!"Rangiku sang**, she glances over at her friend. Rangiku?...

She shot me a look that said, hurry up and sing. Momo nodded.

"**A calculated formula probably derived from love**  
**I wish I had it and yet**

**A sparkling request**  
**And a messy worry**  
**Thats it! Lets bind them together with a stapler**  
**Its just the beginning but Im feeling light**  
**Before I knew it, it was too thick**  
**I cant put in anymore staples**  
**Lala See you tomorrow**

**What should I do?**  
**I reread it; Its embarrassing!**  
**This and that**  
**I wrote it all!**

**These feelings**  
**Need to go into the trashcan**  
**My chest aches**  
**Maybe I should just hold onto them**

**Ill express my current feelings**  
**Ill search for words not even in dictionaries**

**Completely excited plans and**  
**And exhausted developments**  
**Lets bind it all with a stapler**  
**Remember today's events**  
**My heart is always tightening**  
**I no longer have any staples so I need to buy some more**  
**Lala See you tomorrow**

**A sparkling request**  
**And a messy worry**  
**Thats it! Lets bind them together with a stapler**  
**Its just the beginning but Im feeling light**  
**Before I knew it I was too thick**  
**I cant put in anymore staples**  
**Lala See you tomorrow"Momo sang.**

* * *

As the song ended, Momo's band left the stage. At the start, her eyes met my gaze for a second. She saw me, from the looks of it Rangiku wasn't meant to sing this song at all.

Did I distract her?

"Next band. Is our lovely band from the 9th division!"Kaeda announced cheerfully, yup she hasn't changed much either.

"Guess that's my cue"Shuuei said.

"Your going to play?"Toushiro said.

"Yeah, now you can see how much I improved"Shuuei said, Toushiro nodded and watched as he made his way on to the stage.

Then he remembers.

"Tatsuki did he say anything to you?"Toushiro said.

"No he didn't"Tatsuki said sadly.

"I see"Toushiro said, turning to face the stage.

Shuuei had taken his place, next to a girl with long green hair. She was kind of like Tatsuki a scary aura surrounding her,

On they keyboards was this guy with brown spiky hair and on the drums a girl with long black hair,

"Watch Asuka, Toushiro"Izru suddenley said. He gave him a confused look.

"She's one of the best drummers in seretei next to Ikkau. Her skills rival against head soitaicho Yamamoto when it comes to the drums"Izru said.

"Your serious?"Toushiro said. Izru nodded.

"As a fellow drummer, I can say that she shouldn't be underestimated"Izru said.

He turns his head back on to the stage and watched as the green hair girl did a guitar solo. The brown hair guy followed playing te keyboard, then Shuuei played.

As the "Asuka"girl started playing, he couldn't believe it. Her beat and rhythm were perfect. He had never heard such a melody before.

**"Oh serapant, oh serapant.**  
**How can I explain these feelings that just appeared in my heart?**  
**My heart keeps beating faster doki doki**  
**What is this feeling?"the girl sang. **

* * *

Tch, Sun sun her voice is so annoying ad always.

_**"Oh baby, baby.**_  
_**Could your heart possibly be beating for me?"Shuuei sang. **_

Causing Tatsuki to turn bight red, his voice is so.. Aagh gah no. I can't think things like that.

We've broken up right? So I shouldn't think things like that.

**"Why would you think so?**  
**Are you flattering yourself to much"Sun sun said,** looking away. Suddenley Shuuei had wraped his arms around Sun sun.

Dam it, what is this suppose to be a play?.

**_"Baby I'll make you mine_**  
**_Even if you don't wish so"Shuuei sang. _**

**"Such confidence and strength"Sun sun sang. **

_**"What's this could you be falling for me"Shuuei sang. **_

**"Oh yes seprant, i will finally let you go**  
**To fall for another.."Sun sun sang. **

Tatsuki hated to admit it really she did. But there voices sounded really well together.

* * *

Momo's band suddenly came up again, and his eyes drifted of from the stage and on to the judging pannel.

There was Yamamoto, Ryuujin Jaka, Kurosaki Ichigo, Raine and in Aizen's seat was a girl with long blonde hair.

She wore a White long gown, with a black poncho that had on swirls. Izru followed my gaze.

"That's Setsuna, she's the one who replaced Aizen"Izru said. Toushiro nodded, so Aizen really was gone huh.

But to replace Aizen. Do they have the same goal maybe?

"But don't worry she's nice. She won't do anyone here harm"Izru said, reading my thoughts.

"I see"Toushiro said, glancing at the stage again, he was surprised to see that Momo didn't have her guitar.

Momo?

**" Sparkling angel I believe**  
**You were my savoir in my time of need.**  
**Blinded by faith I couldn't hear**  
**All the whispers, the warnings so clear.**  
**I see the angels,**  
**I'll lead them to your door.**  
**There's no escape now,**  
**No mercy no more.**  
**No remorse cause I still remember "Momo sang. **

**This song, the one I heard her song before. So she was going to sing this one after all. Momo you've definetly changed. **

**The smile when you tore me apart.**  
**You took my heart,**  
**Deceived me right from the start.**  
**You showed me dreams,**  
**I wished they'd turn into real.**  
**You broke a promise and made me realize.**  
**It was all just a lie. **

**Sparkling angel, I couldn't see**  
**Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.**  
**Fallen angel, tell me why?**  
**What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?**  
**I see the angels,**  
**I'll lead them to your door**  
**There's no escape now**  
**No mercy no more**  
**No remorse cause I still remember **

**The smile when you tore me apart**  
**You took my heart,**  
**Deceived me right from the start.**  
**You showed me dreams,**  
**I wished they'd turn into real.**  
**You broke a promise and made me realize.**  
**It was all just a lie.**  
**Could have been forever.**  
**Now we have reached the end. **

**This world may have failed you,**  
**It doesn't give you reason why.**  
**You could have chosen a different path in life. **

**The smile when you tore me apart.**  
**You took my heart,**  
**Deceived me right from the start.**  
**You showed me dreams,**  
**I wished they'd turn into real.**  
**You broke a promise and made me realize.**  
**It was all just a lie.**  
**Could have been forever.**  
**Now we have reached the end"Momo sang. **

Once the song came to a end, everyone knew who the song was for. A song for the person she killed. It was for Aizen.

Toushiro couldn't believe that Momo wrote him a song, but the lyrics were so soulful and sad. That he realised at a time, at a time long ago.

Momo must of loved Aizen, but was betrayed instantly. He didn't know how it felt, but right then. All he could do was say. "I'll protect you forever Momo".


	38. Shooting Star

Toushiro sighed, they were taking another one of those breaks. There has only been 3 songs so far, he was surprised when Momo made her way over to the group. Which was me, Karin, Tatsuki, Renji and Izru.

She wasn't on her own though, Vira and Kaeda were with her.

"Hitsugaya, Kurosaki"Momo said, glancing at me and Karin.

Momo. He wanted to tell her this second, his true feelings. But he didn't get a chance.

"HInnnna!"a sing song voice sang, me and Karin turn to see a familiar guy with blonde spiky hair.

"Hayashi"both me and Karin said.

He sees me and Karin, but he didn't say our names coldly like Momo.

"Toushiro! Karin, it really has been awhile"Hayashi said.

"Hayashi why are you here?"Momo said.

"Everyone's just been talking about, you hugged Jagerjaques back stage didn't you!"Hayashi said. Momo froze.

Toushiro felt really angry then. He raised a eyebrow. "You hugged Grimmjow?".

"-and so what if I did"Momo said, coldly. What's wrong with her. How come she's being this way.

"HINA! Look look it's time for our duet"Hayashi said.

"Ah ok, forgive me for not speaking with you guys longer. I hope we can still talk later"Momo said.

Toushiro he didn't know why, but grabbed hold of her hand. "Um good luck". Momo nodded and left.

Karin placed a hand on my shoulder. "Smooth".

"Uresai"Toushiro said, turning to face the stage where Momo and Hayashi got in to position.

**""Can we pretend that airplanes**  
**In the night sky**  
**Are like shooting stars**  
**I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**  
**Can we pretend that airplanes**  
**In the night sky**  
**Are like shooting starsI could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)"Momo sang**

_**Yeah I could use a dream or a genie or a wish**_  
_**To go back to a place much simpler than this.**_  
_**Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion.**_  
_**And all the pandemonium and all the madness.**_  
_**There comes a time where you fade to the blacknessAnd when you're staring at that phone in your lap**_  
_**And you hoping but them people never call you back.**_  
_**But that's just how the story unfolds you get another hand soon after you fold**_  
_**And when your plans unravel**_  
_**And they sayin' what would you wish If you had one chance**_  
_**So airplane airplane sorry I'm late**_  
_**I'm late on my way so don't close that gate**_  
_**If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight**_  
_**And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night"Hayashi sang.**_

**"Can we pretend that airplanes. In the night sky.**  
**Are like shooting starsI could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**  
**Can we pretend that airplanes**  
**In the night sky, are like shooting stars.**  
**I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)"Momo sang.**

_**"Somebody take me back to the days.**_  
_**Before this was a job, before I got paid.**_  
_**Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank.**_  
_**Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway.**_  
_**And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it.**_  
_**But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant I'm guessing that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes.**_  
_**Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days.**_  
_**Before the politics that we call the rap game.**_  
_**And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape.**_  
_**And back before I tried to cover up my slang**_  
_**But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby RaySo can I get a wish to end the politics.**_  
_**And get back to the music that started this sh-tSo here I stand and then again I sayI'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes"Hayashi sang.**_

**"Can we pretend that airplanes**  
**In the night sky**  
**Are like shooting starsI could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**  
**Can we pretend that airplanes**  
**In the night skyAre like shooting starsI could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)"Momo sang.**

There was a large clap from the audience, Toushiro hated to admit it. But they sang well with each other. Just as he was about to talk to Karin, in a flash she was gone and was now on the stage.

"My source of inspiration, KUROSAKI KARIN"Hayashi announced.

* * *

Ichigo smirked, Hayashi really now. In front of everyone? He sees Karin turn bright red, ha she hasn't blushed like that since she was 11.

He takes out his camera, and snaps a photo. Karin obviously heard the click since she turned to give him a glare, ha.

"She's your sister?"the girl said, beside me.

"Ah um yeah and you are.."Ichigo stammered. He knew she was a judge but he didn't know which school.

"that's right. I apologize for my rude behaviour "she said.

"It's ok"Ichigo said.

"I'm Setsuna. The new leader of the Los Nochas music school"Setsuna said. No way..she's.. "Its nice to meet you Kurosaki Ichigo subsitute shingami".

"How do you know me?"Ichigo said.

"Hina told me"Setsuna said.

"Hina did huh?, so you took over Los nochas"Ichigo said.

If that's the case, she must be the new enemy. As if she read my thoughts she said "Dont worry i won't harm anyone"

Ichigo looked at her for a second.

"If I was going to harm people here, do you think the soitaichou would of let me in here"Setsuna said.

"Ah gomen I didn't realise"Ichigo said. She nodded.

"Your sister, she's had a rough start to her life right?"Setsuna suddenly asked.

"I guess you could say that. Mother did pass away when she was younger, and in the age of 11. There's the hole amnesia from a hollow "Ichigo said.

"I see"Setsuna said.

"But her life has turned out great"Ichigo said, pointing at the scene before him.

* * *

Hayashi you've made the right choice haven't you? She glances over at Momo, a strand of her yellow hair across her face. Hinamori Momo...you still have to make your choice.

She glances over to the front row where a boy with White spiky hair sat. Hitsugaya Toushiro eh? Hina..make your choice. Move on, or stay in the memories of a living nightmare.

It will be your choice, so you have to make the right one.

* * *

Momo began adjusting the strings on her guitar, Soi should be up next. I guess I'll have time to fix this.

"You really should fix your guitar strings before the show start. I thought ya knew dat Hina"voice from behind me said.

Momo jumps and sighs a breath of relief once she saw it was Gin.

"Gin-senpai! Mou you didn't have to sneak up behind me"Momo said.

"Ah ha gomen, it's just funny at times"Gin said. Momo pulls a face, and he chuckles and begins to fix my guitar.

"hey Gin-senpai, what do you think shooting stars are?"Momo asked, curiously.

"Shooting stars eh? Aren't they those sparkly things that grant your wishes"Gin said.

"Everyone says that. But how can a wish come true because of one star? How can it come true when the star itself hasn't found a answer"Momo said.

"Your right about that"Gin said.

"Then how can it come true"Momo said.

"Why you got a wish you need granting Hina?"Gin said.

"Sort of I guess"Momo admitted. She might as well tell him, part of the truth even though it isn't.

"Your right. Maybe it's just a phenomenon everyone's saying, personally I don't believe in them. But I do know this, you have to work for things before you wish for them"Gin said.

Before I knew it he was gone, wishes huh?... What do I really want.

* * *

Hayashi and Karin went of somewhere, cause Karin never returned to her seat. Sigh.

"Next band, we have up. Are the squad 2 crew"Kaeda said, in her usual joyful tone.

Squad 2? Isn't that the stealth force. His turoqise eyes widened once the members got on to the stage.

He knew only 2 of them, the girl with the short brown hair now on the left guitar was. Kurosaki Yuzu, Karin and Ichigo's little sister.

Plus there was Soifon, as lead guitarist and singer. That's why my eyes widened, it's still a shock that she's only a few years older than me and Momo:

The other guitarist had sort of a pinkish purple hair colour, and she wore just like a normal school uniform. Purple skirt, White top with a purple collar. A large ribbon the same shade as her hair on her top. Her guitar, was as black as the night sky, and there seemed to be a White skull on it and her name engraved on it. "Yuripe".

The fat guy that I saw with her before was on the keyboards. Which shocked Toushiro since he had kind of large hands. Not that he was trying to be offensive or anything.

The last member was another guy, tall probably the same height as him and had dark indigo blue hair colour. Like the girl, he sort of wear like a school uniform. Brown jacket, red tie, White. T shirt and blue trousers. Anyhow he played the drums.

"Were ,who we are everyone"Soifon said.

* * *

**" When I was young, I'd imagined**  
**That there wouldn't be an adult anywhere**  
**Hearts that pass by and cross each other**  
**Turn into the universe and loneliness**

"Oi Kisuke just get in there"Yoruchi said, kicking me through the gate. Which I slipped pass.

"Ouch. Look I'm trying to look for our seats so s-"he paused.

"What's wrong?"Yoruchi asked.

"Ssh it's Soi"Kisuke said, pointing on to the stage.

**Cross * heart**  
**Like the sky that clears up eternally**  
**Your smile is dazzling**  
**My veludo sighs jumped into the darkness**

"She's improved eh Kisuke?"Yoruchi said.

"Yeah she really has"Kisuke said.

**"We, who colour the ambiguous second**  
**Desire a definite warmth**  
**And with actions that I seem to have learned**  
**The fragments of my tears became armored**  
**I must seek you recklessly**  
**And tell you something**  
**Even if I get hurt**

**Even if I tried pretending to be an honors student**  
**In the depths of my unburied chest**  
**I want you to understand me… Every time when I searched for words**  
**I actually searched for 'me'**

**close to you**  
**I want to become a person**  
**Who seems able to be proud of her happiness, someday**  
**My trembling bluffing will turn into light, too**

**Every time when I yearn for and compose a future of the highest level**  
**My tiny pride interferes with me**  
**When I was daunted by innocence**  
**And lost the meaning of honesty on that day**  
**I won't let go of**  
**The kindness that knocked on the door of my heart anymore**

I don't know how long it was, but I slowly realised that my true feelings for you aren't friendship... I love you..

**We, who colour the ambiguous second**  
**Desire a definite warmth**  
**And with actions that I seem to have learned**  
**The fragments of my tears became armoured**  
**I'll seek you recklessly**  
**And tell you something**  
**I want to reach your heart**  
**I'll sing to you**  
**Forever"Soifon said.**

Once the song came to it's close, he didn't know why. But he flash stepped on to the stage.

* * *

"Urhara?"Soifon said, shocked. What on earth is he doing here?

"I have something to say, please listen to me Shaolin"Kisuke said.

"Should I kill him taicho ?"Hinata asked.

"No it's quite alright"Soifon said, turning to face him. "Carry on".

"I really am sorry, about all the trouble i've caused you"Kisuke said, apologizing.

She looked down and was shocked that he was on his knees.

"Please Soi..."Kisuke said, why is he begging? Why now? At the Yukiko he never said anything. But now, does?...

He's making a fool out of himself, what the heck is he doing?... Dam it, I'll just say it.

"I forgive you"Soifon said.

He takes something out of his pocket. The crowd was silent once they saw what it was. Soifon couldn't believe it.

"Then will you mary me Shaolin Fon, taicho of squad 2 and leader of the stealth force?"Kisuke said.

"Taicho your.."Ohmaeda said.

"Uresai..your breaking my concentration "Soifon said.

Soifon took a look at the ring. It was a bright yellow colour that shinned just like the sun. It wasn't just any old jewl, but a topaz.

He remembered.

All this time he...

I thought that he betrayed us for good, and took away my mentor Yoruchi. I thought he did, but now...

She drops her guitar, and runs up to hug him.

"So is that a yes Shaolin"Kisuke said.

"Yes of course you Baka"Soifon said.

"I knew you would say that. Shaolin"Kisuke said.

"It's Soi to you Baka"Soifon said.

"MORE MORE MORE MORE!"the audience cheered on. She saw that all her taicho friends and everyone was cheering her on.

"Go on Soi"Kisuke said. Soifon nodded, and went towards where she left her guitar and picked it up.

"Taicho..."Ohmaeda said.

"Follow the beat, you'll know"Soifon said, she began a small guitar intro. Yuripe then followed me, realising the beat.

Hinata then as well. But Ohmaeda didn't, though it didn't matter. She already knew, she already knew the beat and it didn't matter to her that he wasn't playing.

**"There are lots of memories in my head**  
**They seem like they'll overflow, so I'm a bit worried**  
**For the time being, I'll plug them up with headphones**  
**(Don't stop the music!)**

**I'll say "I want the things I want"**  
**I'll say "I want to do the things I want to do"**  
**But I also have words that I can't say**  
**(Can't stop my heartbeat!)**

**Out of the blue! A chance comes along**  
**By coincidence, we're on the same way home**  
**Wow! The balloon in my chest expands**  
**My feet are suddenly floating in air**  
**Riding on the updraft**

**Go fly! To where you are**  
**If you'll accept my pure pure heart**  
**Then I won't be afraid**  
**The moment when my feelings exceeded the atmosphere**  
**I couldn't see you anymore on the other side of the road**  
**I Don't mind**

**The song studded with words of love**  
**Is honest and nice**  
**I'll walk humming absentmindedly**  
**(Don't stop the music!)**

**It's a melody sweeter than cotton candy**  
**It's a rhythm even hotter than fireworks**  
**Even though I can say, "I love the tunes I love"**  
**(Can't stop my heartbeat!)**

**Surprise attack! A crisis comes along**  
**Maybe my humming was heard by you**  
**No! Our eyes meet for the first time**  
**I feel happy, but it's embarrassing**  
**So I'm about to run away; what do I do?**

**Run fast! On the roadside**  
**My pure pure heart is trembling**  
**High in that endlessly clear sky**  
**Oh, the feelings of the newborn altocumulus clouds**  
**I want to chase after you, but the traffic signal is red**  
**I Don't mind**

**Ah, raise the volume**  
**Look, I'll search for what makes my heart race**  
**I feel like we can meet**  
**At this place time and time again**

**Go fly! To where you are**  
**If you'll accept my pure pure heart**  
**Then I won't be afraid**  
**The moment when my feelings exceeded the atmosphere**  
**I couldn't see you anymore on the other side of the road**  
**I Don't mind"Soifon sang**, there was a large applause and she turned to face her soon to be husband.

"That was -"Kisuke began, but was cut of as my lips met his.

"Perfect"Kisuke said, once I finished kissing him. She smiled, that wish I made on that shooting star, on that night me and Momo came back from a mission.

It did come true. "Shooting stars, they do grant your wish".

* * *

I do not own anay of the songs here


	39. Dedicated to you

Toushiro couldn't believe what just happened, he was still shocked with the fact. That Soifon was only 2 years older than him. But that she could actually love. When she had pretended to be 40 and there teacher. She was very strict, and didn't talk to anybody. Yet now..

"Who knew right?"a voice from behind me said, he turns around and sees Miyami.

"Yeah shocking"Toushiro agreed with her, he was about to ask her where she had gone before. But..

"Now the next group, it's one of our very new bands. Please welcome them members from squad 4 and 5"Kaeda said.

"I wonder who they are talking about right Miya?"Toushiro asked, turning to face the girl. But she wasn't there anymore.

Eh? Before he even had time to react.

"Hello there mina. My name is Miyami, i am squad 5's, 3rd seat. This is my first live concert. I hope you enjoy our songs"a voice from the stage said. It was sweet, so he turned around.

His jaw dropped open. "Miya?".

It was her, she's... He sees her band members. There was that Hanatro guy on the keyboards. Sentaro on the drums and Kiyone on the side guitar.

**"Dawn comes quieter than a sleeper's breaths**  
**Your dream now dashes through the forest**  
**If you've lost your motion of waking up and searching for a light**  
**I'll find it for you**  
**It's hiding in the future of yours and mine**

Her voice, it's so soothing.

**Hey, come here**  
**If we hold our hands together, I won't let go**  
**I'll go far with you**  
**The story in which we see a blue kingdom**  
**That prospered in the memory from a distant day-**  
**I'll tell it to you with shining eyes**

**The color of the chilled haze, the sweet buzzing-**  
**Love rests on top of your trembling shoulders**  
**Who would hinder, ah, feelings?**  
**If the sun shines, then I won't backtrack**  
**Even if I made a mistake, I'll go down the path I chose**

**I heard the important words**  
**The wind carries the promise of the sky**  
**If time takes you away**  
**Then we'll just be together like this**  
**We'll just be together…**

**The thing I'll protect is your smile**  
**It tests the strength of my heart**  
**Ah, you look back at me**

**And now, the birds sing of the morning that begins**

**Hey, come here**  
**If we hold our hands together, I won't let go**  
**I'll go far with you**  
**The story in which we see a blue kingdom**  
**The story our shining eyes see**  
**That prospered in the memory from a distant day-**  
**I'll tell it to you with shining eyes and that singing voice**"Miyami sang.

There was a large applause and most of the audience stood up. Toushiro couldn't stop clapping, the band was really good. Despite all being only 3rd seats and short 1 member.

"Wow you sang beautifully Mi-chan!"Kaeda said.

"Ah no I didn't"Miya said.

"You did. But I'm sure you dedicated the song to someone right?"Kaeda said.

Dedicated?

"Err yeah I guess"Miyami said, she looked like she wanted to get of the stage.

Tough look Miya, Kaeda will keep on talking till you have answers.

"Who is it? I know your secret crush right..."Kaeda said, as Miya turned bright red. She has a secret crush?.

"Um anyhow this song I wrote. It's my first song and well it's dedicated to...my friend..."Miya said, fiddling with her fingers. Before saying. "Hitsugaya Toushiro".

* * *

Toushiro-sama?.,, but he's... No I can't mess up now, I have to do my job. There was a blue spotlight on him.

"Please come to the front"Kaeda asked.

She was surprised when he came. Usually he just refuses, since he hates all the attention. But now..

"Toushiro-sama, you are to kind"Kaesa mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Momo looked up at the stage then, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. But there it was, Toushiro was happily talking to Miya.

Miya made this song for him. But, her brown eyes glance over at her 3rd seat. She was blushing endlessly. I see now..i...

Momo's vision suddenly went blurry, dam...

* * *

Grimmjlw caught Momo in his arms. "Geez, you are still such a clumsy girl Momo".

He walks down the hallways till he finds her dressing room, and places her on the couch. She looks so peaceful sleeping.

But I know now, I didn't fall in love with her because of her looks. No it was because of her personality.

"This girl ..."Grimmjow mumbled to himself. "Changed me, you changed me Hinamori Momo".

* * *

After Hayashi's group finished, it was now time for the 6th division's performance. Geez where did Grimmjow go? We can still practice...

"Did you hear?"

"I know I know. Momo fainted"

"and Grimmjow caught her like a princess".

Grimmjow? She closes her eyes trying to sense his reiatsu, and finds it in one of the dressing rooms. He's probably with Momo.

* * *

Rangiku couldn't believe that Miya, dedicated her song to Toushiro. Then again, she doesn't know what happened 3 weeks ago. Since she wasn't there, and us a new recruit.

Rangiku sighs, "Toushiro.. you really are a Baka.

Toushiro glances up at the stage. There was only 3 people in this group.

One being that Senna girl from before, she was on lead guitar. Kuchiki Byakuya was hard to believe only on the side, also playing a guitar.

Renji played the drums, which shocked Toushiro. Cause when Renji was in his band, he would only use a guitar.

As he did the intro of the song, he's good. I guess he's been practicing.

"**Sweet missed pieces of a summer**  
**still shared in my immature heart**  
**that time, all dreams were reflected in these eyes**  
**at the moment when I wanted to fly in the sky, I closed my eyes**

**Before anyone knows, I've completely forgot**  
**those flying-in-the-sky matters**  
**I've become so skilful in telling lies and excuses**  
**The dream's key was put away in the depth of my heart**

Suddenly someone pushed Miya into me.

"Um da ja bou?"Toushiro asked, the girl who was now bright red.

"Ah um...yeah.."Miya said, pulling away from me.

**I wonder what things were lost**  
**and in contrary what things were in my grip**  
**although it wasn't an unhappy sharing**  
**somehow I spilled a sigh**

As she did so I noticed her gaze go to my hands.

"Is something the matter?"Toushiro asked.

"Ah um...you see.. I.."Miya said, with the way she was acting. It didn't take Toushiro too long to figure it out.

He grabbed hold of her hand.

"Eh? What are you doing"Miya stamered.

"Your hands are cold right?"Toushiro said, Miya gave a shy nod.

**when we're in the remote past**  
**under that sky of summer**  
**all things seemed glittering**  
**again, there's an unheard singing voice**  
**that suffused with light**

**from the end of the story we've read through**  
**we go towards and look at the beginning**  
**while peruse at the reason of our sorrow**  
**there's also our encountering with other people**  
**in the depth of a fading love**  
**the couple that has no idea about the future**  
**draw a graffiti of the limited love they're thinking of**  
**without realizing that that wall was a dead passage**

**yet the inserted bookmark**  
**with its usual fleeting light crimson color**  
**raises in the joy of by-chance meeting and the expectation of tomorrow**  
**we close our eyes and sleep soundly**

**when we're in the remote past**  
**we passed our tattered promises as if the're our treasures**  
**again, there's a dim charm**  
**of a name called eternity**

**when we're in the remote past**  
**with a rusted bicycle**  
**we climbed that hill road**

**the blooming of the flower**  
**the blowing of the wind**  
**at that time, the sun also**  
**constantly illuminated the world**  
**the adolescent**  
**now also keep lasting in silence**  
**under the autumn's perfectly-clear sky"Senna sang.**

* * *

Once the song endded they said there dedications and stuff, before leaving the stage.

"That was exhausting"Senna said, as they left the stage. The taicho immediately returned to his seat, hes such a party pooper.

"Hey um Senna"Renji said, catching up with me.

"What's wrong?"Senna asked. Her fujitaicho, Abari Renji. He hardly talked to her, he was one of those cool, stubborn kind of guys.

So what he said next really did shock me.

"I think your strong, beautiful, your a bit clumsy and always space out. But your air head personality is one of the reasons I'm going to say this, Ai shiteru(I love you)"Renji said.

Senna was so shocked; she had always had a crush on her fujitaicho. Despite him being cold to her.

"I accept"Senna said.

"Really?"Renji said.

"Yes, I have always liked you"Senna said.

* * *

Momo wakes up, to take a look around the room. Peach coloured Walls, I'm in my dressing room. But how did I get here?

"So your finally awake"a voice said, she turns her head to see the blue hair espada.

She placed a hand on her forhead and removed the towel, he had placed there.

"What happened Grim-kun?"Momo asked.

"You fainted, and I brought you here"Grimmjow said.

"I see"Momo said, quietly.

"Hina, what happened "Grimmjow said.

"Nothing happened "Momo lied.

"It was because of your 3rd seats dedication right? You were jealous cause he smiled with her right?"Grimmjow said.

"You always seem to guess Grim-kun, and your right. I can't hide it from you"Momo said.

"I know, how you feel. I'm sure no one noticed it, but you feel really mad inside right now. Don't you? You feel betrayed "Grimmjow said.

Momo nodded. Suddenly Grimmjow pulled her into a hug, and next thing you know his lips were on mine. Though this time she noticed that he was giving her energy.

That's...a new technique.

Once he finished, Momo felt better so they went back. It was her squads turn.

**"The thoughts that I want to send to you didn't reach you**  
**So my heart's tears simply and quietly fell and accumulated**

**I always, always come and go around you in circles**

**I'll make a wish on the Morning Star that shined in the broad sky**  
**Hoping the love that certainly exists all the time in my heart**  
**Will be conveyed to you, I closed my eyes**

**Even though only my honest feelings are unwavering**  
**Why did I become lost beyond our thoughts that pass by each other?**

**Even though I want to be by your side, I grow far away from you**

**I'll make a wish on the Morning Star that shined in the broad sky**  
**Hoping the love that certainly exists all the time in my heart**  
**Will be conveyed to you, I closed my eyes**

**I'm looking up at the night sky and thinking, I want to see you…**

**I'll make a wish on the Morning Star that shined in the broad sky**  
**Hoping the love that certainly exists all the time in my heart**  
**Will be conveyed to you, I closed my eyes"Sakura sang**.

Aplause, She told Sakura congratulations from the back stage.

In the front row of the audience, she saw Touhiro and Miya hold hands. So they have already become a couple huh.

There was a sudden pain in my heart, Toushiro he has alredy moved on. Not that I expected him not to. But he could of said at least something about the letter.

Momo stared up at the new young couple, her eyes fixed on the girl who was smiling. "I can't believe I'm jealous of my..."


	40. Stay by me

"I can't believe I'm jealous of my little sister"Momo mumbled to herself, but someone heard her. Someone who too knew how she felt.

"Wait a second, Miya is your sister?"a voice from behind me said.

Momo comes face to face with Ariswa Tatsuki, Shuuei's ex girlfriend and Kurosaki Karin's best friend.

Momo nodded. "That's right".

"Then, you do know she has a crush on Toushiro right?"Tatsuki said.

"I am aware about Miya's little crush, no i know she loves him and he may of developed some feelings for her"Momo said.

"Hmm..so your not jealous?"Tatsuki said.

"What do you mean by that"Momo said.

"I don't know, when I saw you here. You just seemed lonely"Tatsuki said.

Did I make it that obvious?

"Anyhow I'm here to say, I know how you feel Hinamori and you can talk to me about it"Tatsuki said.

Before I'd never associate myself with her. But right now, she was the only one who understood me.

"I can't believe that right now, your the only on who knows how I feel"Momo said.

"Humph. It hurts doesn't it?"Tatsuki asked. Momo nodded.

"It does a lot"Momo said.

* * *

Kaeda glanced at the time, Sakura's band had just finished, and so Misuzu had already gone. squad 8, doesn't have a band and squad 9 already went.

So now it's time for. Yes, it's finally time for me, Vira and Tsukusa to perform. She didn't know why, but she felt really nervous. Dam, this isn't like me.

Once Sakura finished getting her comments, the band left the stage.

"Alright everyone! It's my time to shine"Kaeda said, joyfuly through the microphone. Despite still being nervous.

Many of the boys in the audience cheered for me, she sighs. There so pathetic sometimes, Vira and Tsukusa got into position.

Our band was rather strange, and we had only 3 members. Usually your supose to have 5, but we didn't need anyone else.

Tsukusa, the 4th seat of squad 10, she now sat in the black velvet stool. Infrony of the large silver piano.

Vira she played the flute, and as for me I played the guitar. It looked like a strange combination. But it has always worked out better like this.

Vira did her violin intro followed by Tsukusa playing the drums. Then I did my guitar solo.

**"I've already forgotten**  
**the dream I had yesterday**  
**But my heart is still pounding**  
**I try to stuff all of the coins**  
**I have into my pockets**  
**Let's tap our heels and leave the cramped room**

**C'mon, run through**  
**yesterday and today,**  
**Go to the future we still haven't seen!**  
**Let's go start a revolution,**  
**let's go fulfill our dreams**  
**If we start dashing, let's go everywhere**  
**Let's even smash**  
**Einstein's theory and push forward**

**A traveler who I met on**  
**one sunny day said**  
**'There's only a wasteland ahead of this'**  
**Rather than that,**  
**I want to wash off**  
**My mud-covered shoes, because we'll be together forever**

**C'mon, from here**  
**on it's a match against**  
**yourself; even if you're alone, Grow!**  
**We'll always get hungry like Kids do!**  
**If it's possible,**  
**let's go, to our hearts' content,**  
**Let's draw a big map**  
**It's up to us to decide on the limits,**  
**it's infinitely huge**

**No matter what day comes,**  
**I raise my fist all the time**  
**I'm a sunshine, shining in from the rift between the clouds**  
**A tender Beam!**

**I'm leaving behind the slowpokes**  
**I sense a chance of victory right there**

**C'mon, run through yesterday and today,**  
**Go to the future we still haven't seen!**  
**We'll go start a revolution?**  
**Are you ready to go, baby?**  
**If you've made up your mind, then we'll go without hesitating any longer**  
**We'll even smash Einstein's theory and push forward**  
**All of us are the Dazzling sunshine**  
**Let's go, Monster sunshine**  
**We'll get all worked up**  
**We are sunshine, beaming from the rift between the clouds**  
**A light that fulfills dreams, Shine days**

**I'll go everywhere; that's what I learned here**  
**I'll show that I'll fulfill the dream known as happiness**  
**Even if I'm separated from you, no matter how far apart we are**  
**I'll live in a brand-new morning**

**Cycling and flowing, the times change**  
**I can't recall what happened anymore**  
**But if I try closing my eyes, there's someone's laughter**  
**Somehow that's the greatest treasure now**  
**Shine days"Kaeda sang,** she played a very short ending with her guitar and bowed with Vira and Tsukusa.

"Arigatou so much. I'm glad you all liked the pefornance. Truth to be told i was really nervous that i'd screw up and dissapointt you all. But i'm glad that's not the case"Kaeda said.

Everyone nodded.

"Hey kaeda. Tell them your source of inspiration"Ichigo shouted.

"She doesn't have too strawberry"Vira shouted, knowing how I felt about this.

"It's fine, I'll gladly say"Kaeda said. Vira hesitated for a moment. Before nodding.

"My source of inspiration. It's of course them two, there very important people to me. Because there the ones who accepted me when I had nothing left. I always thought we were like a family, despite me being older than both of them.

I felt like there daughter, who was happy with there family, and families ought to stick together. They ought to always be there by one another and the father ought to not leave the daughter nor mother"Kaeda said, looking directly in Toushiro's direction as she said this.

"They are what inspired me, those days we lived together. I realised that there was something I could do. They are both very talented in music, both very kind and good at it.

I watched them always playing, and well you know I guess you could say it got to me. My only source of inspiration, it's for the both of them. Arigatou for listening, please wait for a bit till the instruments are moved out the stage. Till the next band comes up"Kaeda said.

There was chatter amongst the audience. Kaeda guessed on probably what she was talking about. She looks back at Toushiro who was talking to Miya. "Did you even listen to me at all?"

* * *

Toushiro had felt Kaeda look at him, when she had said all that on who her source of inspiration was. He began to feel guilty then, why did I have to get amnesia and forget everyone?

She's suffered a lot thanks to me.

This girl appears between me and Miya.

"Who are you?"Toushiro immediately asked, he recognized her from the stage. But didn't know her name.

"I'm Akiyama Misuzu, 7th division taicho. Nice to meet you Hitsugaya taicho"Misuzu said.

"Please call me Hitsugaya. I am no longer a taicho"Toushiro said.

"I see. Very well if that's your wish"Misuzu said. Toushiro nodded.

"So your the one she chose huh?"Misuzu said.

"Who?"Toushiro said. Misuzu pointed at Miya.

"You must of realised it by now, but my best friend really loves you"Misuzu said.

"I kind of guessed already"Toushiro said.

"You did?"Misuzu said.

"Yeah, I mean it's kind of obvious. She blushes and acts to clumsy if we make any sudden contact with each other. Even if it is just for a second"Toushiro said.

"Quite the expert are we"Misuzu said.

"Not really. I hang around Tatsuki and Karin, they always talk about this stuff"Toushiro explained to her.

"I see, then do you love my best friend?"Misuzu said.

There was a large gust of wind, and leaves flew past us.

"No, I don't. Gomen"Toushiro said. Toushiro thought Misuzu would get mad, but she just nodded.

"Your not angry?"Toushiro said.

"No I'm not. I know I should be, cause when Miya finds out. She will certainly be in tears, but..the one you chose was not her. So it can't be help"Misuzu said.

"Glad you understand"Toushiro said.

"So the girl you love is..."Misuzu was cut off, as Momo suddenly appeared before us.

"Hina-taicho"Misuzu said.

"Momo"Toushiro said.

"Onee-chan!"Miya said, running up to Momo and giving her a big hug.

"Eh? ONEE-CHAN! You mean your last name isn't Aski?"Toushiro said.

Miya nodded. "My birth name is Hinamori Miyanna".

"Tatsuki you knew about this"Toushiro said, seeing Tatsuki beside Momo.

It surprised him, since Tatsuki hated her. But there was no time for that.

"Why didn't you say?"Toushiro said.

"Dont blame me. I only just figured it out"Tatsuki said.

"Why did she have to change her last name for "Toushiro thought.

As if Momo read his thoughts she said. "If I had entered Miya into the school with her full name. They wouldn't ever leave her be, to live peacefully".

"I see, that makes sense"Toushiro said.

* * *

"Onee-chan is it true you've gotten back together with Jagerjaques-Onii-San?"Miya asked.

"No, Miya those are just rumours. Just leave them be. But we are friends again, that's all I can tell you"Momo said.

Miya nodded, obeying her sister.

"So Onee-chan, why are you here?"Miya asked.

"Your band, got 5th place so far"Momo said, handing her the sheet of paper.

"These are the results so far"Momo said.

**(1)Peach: 1000**

**(2)We are who we are: 95**

**(3)Kuroda: 85**

**(4)Anaconda: 80**

**(5)Starlight: 60**

Miya felt a little disappointed, there was a large gap from 60-80, it would of been fine if it was 75 or something. But it wasn't.

She thought she had done well.

"Wait a second Onee-chan, how did you get the results before there announced"Miya asked, curiously.

She didn't just write them did she? No, what am I saying,

"Oh this. Setsuna-San, and Strawberry-kun, gave them to me"Momo said.

Miya mouth dropped open, Setsuna the new leader of Los nochas was her idol and here her sister was saying her name so casually.

"So, wait does that mean I don't go in for the final round?"Miya said.

"We don't know just yet. There's still the 3 Banda from Los nochas left. Only there espadas and fraccion are participating. None of the arrancars want to"Momo said.

"I see, who are the bands?"Miya asked.

"Blueberry, Soul and Shine"Momo replied.

"Blueberry and Soul I know. But Shine?..."Miya trailed of.

"Shine is the band that Nel made with her friends"Momo said.

Miya gulped, Neliel was good. Her voice was very strong, and could handle high notes and her guitar playing was amazing.

"Don't worry too much"Momo assured her.

"But only 3 bands can get in..."Miya said.

"There there, you'll do fine"Momo said, patting her head.

* * *

Toushiro had stayed silent the entire time she was here. But as she was telling Miya she had to go now, Toushiro had felt the urge to talk to her.

He grabbed her hands again, she turns around. "Hitsugaya taicho, what is it you need?"Momo said, coldly.

Dam it, don't talk so coldly I only need to talk to you.  
"Momo I..."Toushiro stammered, however before he could finish his sentence. Tatsuki kicked my back and Toushiro fell forward on Momo.

Sooner or later, Toushiro's lips met Momo's. Ah dam it Tatsuki. But arigatou ne. Her lips are so soft. I never knew I missed kissing her.

Once the kiss was over. "Momo please I..."

But was once again, he was interrupted. It wasn't Tatsuki kicking him this time.

No this time, Momo had slapped him hard across the face. A large bruise now on my face.

"How dare you..how dare you. When my sister obviously loves you. She does, and now she's crying...just..."Momo she paused and looked directly into my eyes. "Leave me be and take care of her".

Momo dashed of, in a speed of lightning and Toushiro knew he wouldn't be able to catch up with her.

He looked around and saw that Tatsuki had chased after Momo, but Misuzu didn't.

"Go after Miya and explain"Misuzu said.

"Right"Toushiro said, he used flash step and went in the direction she had gone.

He finds her sitting alone on a chestnut coloured bench, besides a large sakura tree.

"Miya..."Toushiro began, she looks up and Toushiro could see now that her eyes were all red, sore and puffy. From crying to much.

"I love you Toushiro, please tell me that was just a accident. Ariswa just pushed you right, you didn't enjoy it. Please tell me that"Miya said, tears falling from her eyes.

"Please tell me you have no feelings for my sister"Miya said.

"Miya your a great girl. Your fun, kind, beautiful, smart, a little clumsy. But thats who you are"Toushiro said.

"Does that mean.."Miya said. Toushiro nodded.

"I'm sure you noticed. The reason I came here today, was to see Momo"Toushiro said.

* * *

Miya nodded, she had seen Toushiro glancing at her when she was on stage performing. But she had no idea why. She first thought he was a fan, but according to everyone else. They were childhood friends.

Miya didn't know how to react to this, since she had only just seen her sister in these 3 weeks. The minute she turned 6, she had to move away. But now she was back.

"Does this have something to do with 3 weeks ago?"Miya asked.

"eh? You know"Toushiro said.

"Only a little, you guys had to stay here for a bit since of those hollows. In that time you were always with Momo-onee-chan"Miya said.

"I see, guess rumours do fly quickly here"Toushiro said.

"Yeah that's cause Matsumoto-San, your cousin. Always spreads gossip whenever she can"Miya said.

"She's so immature "both of them said at the same time. They looked at each other before bursting out into laughter.

Miya knew she could never be the one Toushiro loves, but if she could still be his friend like this. Miya really didn't mind anymore.

She leaned over and kissed him, he was surprised but kissed me back.

"Arigatou, and saynora Toushiro"Miya said, then she left him.

* * *

Once Miya had left, he gazed up at the night sky. It was around 7ish now, guess I better get going.

* * *

**"I was always walking alone; when I looked back, everyone was far away**  
**Nevertheless, I walked on; that was my strength**  
**I'm not afraid of anything anymore, or so I whisper to show you**  
**Someday, people will be alone and only live on within memories**  
**So that I can even love and laugh at loneliness, I'll fight**  
**I won't show my tears**

**I was always walking alone; a cliff was waiting for me at my destination**  
**Nevertheless, I walked on for the proof of my strength**  
**A strong wind blows against me, my shirt sticks to me with sweat**  
**If I end up being able to forget it someday, then living- It's just a simple thing**  
**If I fall into the yonder of oblivion, that's running away, right?**  
**Even the meaning of having lived will vanish, right?**

**The wind soon calmed down, my sweat dried, too**  
**And I felt hungry; did something happen, hm?**  
**A nice scent came along with lively voices**

**I was always walking alone; everyone was waiting for me**

**Someday, people will be alone and only live on within memories**  
**Even so, that's okay; I call my peaceful feelings 'friends'**  
**Someday, I'll forget the days I spent with everyone and be living elsewhere**  
**By then, I won't be strong anymore**  
**I'll shed tears with the weakness of an ordinary girl"Nel sang.**

Next band-soul sorry I'm skipping kind of here.

"  
**It's too late to deceive**  
**It's too foolish to whisper**  
**And projecting those thoughts onto the moon, I cross the night**

**All people are little birds**  
**That live inside of the cage of despair**  
**If someone doesn't break the lock, then they can't fly**

**Touching your lips and immediately peeling them open-**  
**This is a hallucination, my usual hallucination**  
**Like the waves, I'd be able to hold you close**  
**And I'd listen to the sound of destiny crumbling away**  
**It's a hallucination that I dreamed of many times**  
**But as for tonight….**

**Even if it's sadder than deciding between black and white**  
**Than seeking and losing one another**  
**I'm not more unhappy now**

**If you believe in the deception**  
**Known as the cycle of rebirth, then at least, next time**  
**Be in another land where there is no season when wounds hurt**

**My fingertips get lost while they entwine with you**  
**Is it a sin? Or a trap?**  
**The flame in my chest that was once ice**  
**Begins to melt, begins to burn, and I close my eyes**  
**It's a hallucination that I dreamed of many times**  
**But as for tonight….**

**The two of us knew**  
**That it's not a hallucination**  
**That we can't go back**  
**The things we feared-**  
**Surely they**  
**Were shadows created by the light we longed for**

**Touching your lips and immediately peeling them open**  
**And then touching them softly again-**  
**Like the waves, we'd embrace each other**  
**And we'd listen to the sound of destiny crumbling away**

**My fingertips get lost while they entwine with you**  
**Is it a sin? Or a trap?**  
**The flame in my chest that was once ice**  
**Begins to melt, begins to burn, and I close my eyes**  
**It's a hallucination that I dreamed of many times**  
**But as for tonight…."Hallibell sang.**

Next band Bluberry

**"Can you remember the melody I used to hum?**  
**(Back in the Days)**  
**Every memory is shining brightly (So)**  
**You gotta remember, even now you have a fragment of a dream in your hand**  
**Like back then (Come on!)**  
**It shines like a young boy's heart**

**When I wrote about my "future dreams", how many years have passed since I was my old self?**  
**While swinging between reality and idealization, my burning passion disappeared**  
**Wait! Hey, wait up!**  
**This game is only starting, get hyped! Get hyped!**  
**It's a game over only when you give up**  
**So stand up under your own strength**

**Do you remember? Back in the day**  
**We gave all our strength for faint hope**  
**We lived for tomorrow**  
**Did we forget those feelings somewhere?**  
**There's no limit to our youth, I think theres no limit for adventurous spirits**  
**Isn't that right?**  
**We wanna make the dream come true**  
**so..**

**Let's bloom, let's bloom, let's bloom! Let's bloom the flowers of passion!**  
**Let's bloom, let's bloom, let's bloom!**

**Can you remember the melody I used to hum?**  
**(Back in the Days)**  
**Every memory is shining brightly (So)**  
**You gotta remember, even now you have a fragment of a dream in your hand**  
**Like back then (Come on!)**  
**It shines like a young boy's heart**

**"Once upon a time certainly certainly certainly we.. "**  
**We made, in the end of it all**  
**Innocent courage shake, squeeze and recall the heat of a child's mind**  
**From young boy to adult there's still a boy present within**  
**The thing that's shining is, is so groovy**  
**Like challenger da yeah!**

**"How does an adult come from a child?" What do you think?**  
**Which way do I go?**  
**Since society's been in a shell**  
**Locking itself in a small cage waiting for a target**  
**You question yourself in the mirror**  
**"I guess there's still a long way to our goal"**  
**We changed the shape of our dreams, that would shine forever**

**Let's bloom, let's bloom, let's bloom! Let's bloom the flowers of passion!**  
**Let's bloom, let's bloom, let's bloom!**

**Can you remember the melody I used to hum?**  
**(Back in the Days)**  
**Every memory is shining brightly (So)**  
**You gotta remember, even now you have a fragment of a dream in your hand**  
**Like back then (Come on!)**  
**It shines like a young boy's heart**

**What should have been done? Could I have done something?**  
**There's nothing I found that you wanted to do**  
**I believe there's never too late**  
**The beginning isn't slow**  
**It's a possibility so search for infinity**  
**Changing tommorrow's circumstances will take power**  
**So it'll probably bloom the flowers of passion that you search for**

**Can you remember the melody I used to hum?**  
**(Back in the Days)**  
**Every memory is shining brightly (So)**  
**You gotta remember, even now you have a fragment of a dream in your hand**  
**Like back then (Come on!)**  
**It shines like a young boy's heart**

**Can you remember the melody I used to hum?**  
**(Back in the Days)**  
**Every memory is shining brightly (So)**  
**You gotta remember, even now you have a fragment of a dream in your hand**  
**Like back then (Come on!)**  
**It shines like a young boy's heart"Grimmjow sang.**


	41. Its only you

Momo finally stopped running, once she was at the left side of the stage. "Now it's time for the results, we hope you are pleased with the scores the judges have decided on"Sasakibe said, through the large monitor.

The results showed up, on the green screen.

**(1)Peach &Blueberry :100**

**(2)We are who we are and Soul:95**

**(3)Kuroda and Shine: 85**

**(4)Anaconda and Kasa: 80**

**(5)Aki and Kuroda:75**

**(6)Dream: 74**

**(7)Ai Shiteru: 72**

**(8)Chemical: 71**

**(9)Kani:70**

**(10)Starlight: 60**

Momo sighs, guess were tieing with them after all. But Starlight got moved to last...

* * *

Hanatro stops talking to Ichigo, and they both look up at the chart.

...my group didn't make it. Ichigo realised this and scratches his head.

"Err gomen we just didn't think it was right. Since Hinamori Miya is only new, also-"Ichigo trailed of, seeing me crouch down.

"What are you doing?"Ichigo said.

"Planting flowers to get rid of my despair"Hantaro said.

"Hantaro..man dude that's so lame"Ichigo said.

* * *

Tatsuki wasn't far off from where Momo was, but that meant she was close to Shuuei's band as well.

She saw them, gazing up at the results. She didn't know why, but she listened in to there conversation.

"So were 4th place.."Shuuei said.

"We tied with Kasa"the brown hair guy said.

"Kasa? Which band is that"he added.

"It's the midget Kuchiki's band right? The one where she included her own zanpakatou. Despite the fact that she attends zanpakatou high"Asuka said.

"It doesn't really matter though. Were lucky we got 4th place. Since... The rating goes like this 1-3, 4-6, 7-10. So were the highest in our section"Shuuei said.

He's such a smart person as always. Tatsuki had noticed that Sun Sun was being silent.

"Hey Sun sun, you ok with the results?"Shuuei said, putting his arm around her.

Tatsuki gaged at this.

"It's..I can't find them anywhere "Sun Sun said. Tatsuki had heard enough and returned to her seat, Karin had gone off with that Hayashi person and now she was on her own.

"Hey"a voice said. She looks up to see the squad 9 taicho . Also her ex boyfriend.

"Hisagi, what do you want?"Tatsuki said.

"Can we talk"Shuuei asked. Tatsuki would of refused, but he did those puppy eyes. That Tatsuki couldn't resist.

"Ok then we will talk"Tatsuki agreed.

* * *

Kaeda looked up from the score board back stage, 5th place huh? So we didn't get in. She sighs. At least Peach got in to the final 3.

* * *

"Look's like you're in little Soi"Kisuke said, she didn't bother to correct him.

4th huh? To think we tied on par with Soul.

* * *

Mayuri snorted, he had made a group with Nemu. But to think we had only gotten to eight place. Tch, those judges don't see talent at all.

* * *

Kasa members...

"4th is good right Rukia?"Kumatsrou said.

"Guess so. It's hard to believe we tied with Anaconda"Rukia said.

"You have worked hard Rukia-sama"Sode no Shirayuki said.

"Na I haven't"Rukia said.

"But Rukia you have. You've worked the best you can, that's all that matters right?"Kumatsrou said, flashing her a smile.

She smiled. "I guess your right".

* * *

Izru looked up disappointed with the results, he had expected to get into the top 3 since Ichimaru taicho came back. But even so.

"Your not going to keep sulking right?"a voice from behind me said. Izru turns around.

Green hair, big blue eyes.

"Hotru?"Izru said.

"Bingo, glad you still remember me"Hotru said.

"Of course. So how come you didn't want to enter the compettion"Izru asked.

"Well that's..."Hotru said.

"You didn't want to compete did you?"Izru said.

"That's not it"Hotru said.

"Oh then what is it"Izru said.

"Not that I should tell you, but Setsuna-sama told my band to not participate. Since we were the only group who had a chance of knocking of bluberry in the compettion"Hotru said.

Izru thought about it for awhile. "You guys are that good huh?".

"What's with that depressive tone? Gosh you haven't changed at all"Hotru said.

"Guess so, besides it has only just been 3 weeks"Izru said

"Even 3 weeks a lot can happen, a lot can change"Hotru said.

* * *

Misuzu looked up at the notice, 74 huh? 6th place. Guess I couldn't be expected to get 109 anymore. I have only just come back, plus..she glances over at Momo who was in the other side of the stage.

Times have change.

Miya you'll be okay won't you?

* * *

"Oh well I didn't get in this year, then again that's what I get..."Sakura mumbled. That's what I get for using non seated officers to become my band members.

72 isn't really that bad. At least I didn't get 60 like the last group.

It's too bad I just couldn't be on my own, it would of worked out better that way. At least the fujitaicho is in. "Good luck Hina taicho".

* * *

Senna kept on eating dumplings, and Renji only had some juice.

"Hey don't you think we should get back?"Renji said. But she didn't respond and kept on eating.

He sighs, I wonder what score we got.

* * *

Miya was on the other side of the stage, she saw her sister on the other side. She took one glance to look, she didn't know why now. Even if she got in, she didn't want to anymore.

"Last place huh..."Miya said, Reading the green board.

She didn't feel disappointed, she couldn't anymore. Cause the reason i sang was for him, now I know the truth... No what am I doing , I already said goodbye. So I should no longer be upset.

But my heart aches still so much.

"This stuff really does take time"Miya said.

* * *

Once Toushiro had made it back, he saw the results on the green board. He saw the peach and Blueberry tie thing, to think Ichigo gave Grimmjow that score.

If I remember there group name correctly... Toushiro scanned the list and found Miya's group Shine in last place. He was shocked really he was, he thought she had done pretty well together.

Kaeda and Vira's group got a good mark I suppose, is this really how bands work here? They really do have a different system from us.

"2 songs from each group"Kaeda said.

He saw that his old English teacher Soifon's band go up again. Let's see how this will work out.

"**Make up your mind, Make or breaking**  
**That's right… You only knew sorrow**

**Are you wearing down your soul and it ends up muffled?**  
**Is it left behind in a corner of your memories?**

**You enter a different flower garden**  
**And smile with difficulty at the sullen Baby's-breath plants**

**Make up your mind, Make or breaking**  
**The clamoring is the yonder's delight**  
**Words engulfed you**  
**Light and darkness, shadow, destiny, labyrinth-**  
**Even when it's a baseless confidence, even when I'm needed…**  
**It's a disappointingly short sorrow (Is this love? Only I am left)**  
**An arrow pierces my heart**

**You're not that weak, you're standing just fine**  
**If you look back, I'm here**

**In the dusk pretending to be calm**  
**Our shadows are projected overlapped in the backlight**

**Make up your mind, Make or breaking**  
**The clamouring is some day's alive**  
**Shapeless words burst**  
**Clear judgment, progress, fallacy, complex-**  
**Weighed on a balance, hey, was I somewhat light?**  
**Continuing to follow forever (Is this love? Only I am left)**  
**An arrow pierces my heart**

**cry more if you become alone**  
**Look at the true inside part of me again, inside**

**Make up your mind, Make or breaking**  
**The clamouring is the yonder's delight**  
**Words engulfed you**  
**Light and darkness, shadow, destiny, labyrinth-**  
**Even when it's a baseless confidence, even when I'm needed…**

**Make up your mind, Make or breaking**  
**The clamoring is someday's alive**  
**Shapeless words burst**  
**Clear judgment, progress, fallacy, complex-**  
**Weighed on a balance, hey, was I somewhat light?**  
**Continuing to follow forever (Is this love? Only I am left)**  
**An arrow pierces my heart"Soifon sang.**

Next song

**"Let's open the gate of the birdcage in my chest now**  
**Let's take off with a noble spirit and sing freely**

**What color is the new sky? How do rainbows turn into seven colors?**  
**I'll ascertain the world for myself, so I'm catching plenty of wind**

**Shining miracles are on the other side of my heartbeats**  
**I challenge with resolve, in the days when it's a little grand adventure**  
**If I spread my wings, I'll take a deep breath, and I'll just believe**  
**I want to rely more on myself than anyone else**

**To awaken the flower buds sleeping in the foggy forest by chirping**  
**Let's make friends and hearts and hearts resonate**

**The truly important things are invisible and untouchable**  
**But that's why it's possible to never destroy them**

**I walk up to your sparkling, dazzling smile from where I am**  
**And that first step is the future, our meeting is an irreplaceable gem**  
**If we promise to tell each other our dreams, then we'll just support each other**  
**Everything fulfilled by me will turn into strength, always**

**Shining miracles are on the other side of my heartbeats**  
**I challenge with resolve, in the days when it's a little grand adventure**  
**If I spread my wings, I'll take a deep breath, and I'll just believe**  
**Surely I can go even farther into the distant sky"Soifon sang**, once that second song had come to a close.

Toushiro couldn't help but sense the atmosphere in here. Everyone was happy, I wonder.

"Next bandieeeeee!"Kaeda said. Bandieeeeee?Kaeda really does act like a child still.

Anyhow Hallibells band came up, but he noticed that Hallibell had a bandage on her neck. Did something happen?

* * *

As Soul went on the stage. Stark took one glance at me, our eyes met eachothers gaze. Before he got into position.

She was surprised to see Stark take the lead as well. He's going to sing?

"This is going to be intersting, I've never seen him sing"Yumchika said.

"Yeah guess"Nanao said.

"Already saw him sing before right Isa?"Ikkau said.

"Yup"Isane said. Before Nanao could ask, Kaeda had told everyone to be quiet and the performance started.

They played a quiet drum intro, followed by Hallibell playing her brass guitar. Next it was Stark's and the beat seem to be frying louder.

"_**Like sand spilling soundlessly through gaps between my fingers**_  
_**The wind flips through the pages, and ahead, there are words I can't spell**_

_**The moment when I realized you're a special person**_  
_**Eternity smelled fragrant**_

This song,... He's..

Flashback  
Nanao entered the room Stark was staying inside. She found him playing on his guitar.

"You wanted to see me?"Nanao said.

"Ah yeah. Well the thing is, I wrote a song for you"Stark said.

"..me? Whatever for"Nanao said.

"Just listen"Stark said.

She did just that, and sat down opposite him. This song the melody is so graceful..it's got hard rock. But it still soothers me.

End of flashback

_**I wanted you to look back at me**_  
_**Even if that won't come true**_  
_**I'll think of you from far away**_  
_**First love is eternal**_

_**Even though it's too painful and agonizing, my unstopping love**_  
_**Overflows from my chest, and where does it flow to, I wonder?**_

He still remember's huh that day..

_**At first, anyone would be unused to it and awkward**_  
_**If you're clumsy, it's all the more…**_

_**It's only you who I want to protect**_  
_**Even if I antagonize the world**_  
_**Because I'm who I am, I searched for**_  
_**And found the things I can do.**_

_**I wanted you to look back at me**_  
_**Even if that won't come true**_  
_**I'll think of you from far away**_  
_**First love is eternal**_

"Arigatou"Nanao said, I think he heard her since he smiled.

_**I'm your guardian, secret guardian**_  
_**It's only you, it's only you…**_"Stark said, singing the last few words.


	42. The Last Fight

Soifon's band they were good and so was that Soul as well. He see's Vira standing with a crowd of shinigami. He was just going to leave them be, honestly Toushiro didn't want to get involved anymore.

But Vira noticed him.

"Taicho"Vira said.

Toushiro makes his way over to them, the crowd of shinigami were all people he recognized. People who were his most trusted subordinate when he was a taicho.

"Hitsugaya taicho.."everyone else said.

"Um hello there"Toushiro said. He waited then it came, all of them asked him a flood of questions.

"Where have you been?"

"You haven't changed at all taicho"

"Still such a strong reiatsu".

"Uh.."Toushiro stammered. Still more questions came, he saw Vira was about to silent them but before she could someone else did.

"GEEZ YOU BAKA's LEAVE THE TAICHO ALONE!"a voice shouted, causing them all to turn pale.

"Busted.."one of them said.

"It's her "someone else said. Toushiro turns around to see that Tsukusa person from before.

She was wearing a normal pink top and a dark pink skirt and pink boots. Her angry expression changes and she walked over to me happily.

"Taicho, do you-"she paused, Toushiro sighs and ruffled her purple hair.

"I remember you Tsukusa"Toushiro said, Tsukusa gave him a big hug.

Toushiro's memories of Tsukusa. He remembered 3 days after he left the Seretei with Tatsuki and Karin.

She smiled. "Hitsugaya taicho...ne thats right. Shouldn't you be in district 8 by now Vira fujitaicho?".

Vira's facial expression changes, and so does Tsukusa's.

"I'm on my way there"Vira said.

"Why? What's going on?"Toushiro asked.

"A bunch of hollows wanted to attack knowing that we would all be here. These ones are rogue hollows that Setsuna could boy control"Vira said.

"Sounds like a dangerous mission "Toushiro said.

Vira nodded. "I really shouldn't be going alone. But it can't be helped since Rangiku-San is performing".

Toushiro looked over at her for a second, is she?... I see that's what she's trying to do huh.

He didn't know why. But he had the sudden urge to get out if his gigai and he did just that.

"Taicho"Vira said.

"I'll help you out"Toushiro said.

A wide smirk appears on Vira's face. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist".

Before Toushiro could even respond to that, Kaeda's voice was heard on stage.

"Okie dokie. Since none of them got into the top 3, and both drew. Both remaining teams will sing 3 songs, right now here's peach"Kaeda said, leaving the stage.

Toushiro's eyes flickered on to the stage, everyone else was there. Yet he did not care about the other band members. No he was only focused on the petite brown hair girl in the middle.

"M-momo?"Toushiro stammered, shocked. Instead of her wearing her usual t shirt and jeans. She now wore a blue dress, the same colour as the sky. Which had a black ribbon tied around her waist.

The dress was not that big, so therfore only came to her knee length. She had a small matching blue clips, attached on her brown hair. Toushiro couldn't believe it, she looked breath taking.

"She just rushed as well"Vira said.

She just rushed? How can she get so beautiful when she only just rushed.

He saw that Rangiku now wore a pink strapless dress that went down to her feet. The same went for Isane apart from the fact she wore lilac to match her hair colour.

Nanao as he could see wore a dress like Momo's but only a little longer and it had sleeves on. (Nanao's dress is indigo).

Ikkau to his surprise was wearing a tux and same went for Yumichika, well not really since his was purple like Isane's hair and dress colour.

"Were Peach, the first song is For You. Written by me"Momo said. Sooner or later, a series of notes left there instruments.

Toushiro however still couldn't stop staring at Momo, Momo these feelings. We really need to talk to each other after this.

**"What are here are the answers**  
**To the path chosen while you are here**  
**Here, it's alright as long as you have confidence and go on**  
**So that a rainbow will stretch across the asphalt**  
**After a very nature like end of the rain**  
**LONELY the wind blows**  
**FEELING I understood**  
**Even though the answer is not anywhere**  
**CALL ME I understand**  
**WITH YOU Love is always**  
**A thing that's reciprocated**  
**FOR YOU**  
**~ chorus ~**  
**Because surely someday, you are**  
**Meant to fly in that sky**  
**No matter how many times you stumble**  
**FOR YOU**  
**What's important is one thing**  
**Having a dream**  
**Just do not close off your mind**  
**Even if you get hurt, you stifled you tears and endured it**  
**Because I came to see you like that from the closest point**  
**Even though you don't say anything, I understand**  
**How hard you have tried no matter when**  
**LONELY If you get lost**  
**TRY AGAIN however many times**  
**You can do it over**  
**I'M HERE I'm beside you**  
**BELIEVE ME It is a thing to**  
**Believe each other without fearing**  
**FOR YOU**  
**~ chorus ~**  
**Because surely someday, you are**  
**Meant to fly in that sky**  
**No matter how many times you stumble**  
**FOR YOU**  
**What's important is one thing**  
**Having a dream**  
**Just do not divert your eyes**  
**The courage you've drawn out praises**  
**To treasures like none other**  
**It talks.**  
**Spread both your hands out now FLY**  
**~ chorus ~**  
**Because surely someday, you are**  
**Meant to fly in that sky**  
**No matter how many times you stumble**  
**FOR YOU**  
**What's important is one thing**  
**Having a dream**  
**Just do not close off your mind"Momo sang.**

There was a large aplause from everyone, and Toushiro looked over at the girl he had known since birth. His best friend, his true love. The one he wanted to protect.

He had felt then right that second that everyone there melted away and that he was in his own little world. Before I would be the one on stage dedicating songs to her, but now things are different.

You've changed Momo, yet I still want to protect you. Even if I haven't changed just yet, he saw all 5 judges hold up score cards out of 500 and all 5 of them had 500.

He smirked. "Good luck bed wetter Momo", and without another minute to waste. He said goodbye to Tsukusa and flash stepped off with Vira.

Once they had gotten there to the 8th rukongai district, they couldn't believe it. Dead bodies now spread across the streets, surrounded in puddles of cold blood and all the buildings were destroyed.

Some people were even under it, Toushiro and Vira lifted of the rooftop only to find another dead body.

"What do you think happened here?"Toushiro asked.

"A battle most likely"Vira responded.

"But I thought that hollows couldn't injure normal people"Toushiro said slightly confused.

"That is true, but these people of district 8 is where most shinigami comes from. So the people in here do have high reiatsu, I'm not surprised I knew they would launch there attack here soon"Vira explained.

Toushiro cleneched his fist, so many people died..

"Taicho. There here"Vira said.

"I know"Toushiro said, taking out Hyourinmaru from it's case.

A large wave of reiatu surrounded me. "Bring it on hollows".

Touhiro charged towards the first one slicing it down. "Oi taicho wait for me".

* * *

"**Once our eyes meet, soon IT IS ALL RIGHT!**  
**More than anyone, I'll softly give you LOTS OF LOVE**  
**You're chatty as we spend time together, DAY AND NIGHT**  
**Even now you're still my BEST FRIEND**

**Even when I'm confused, or I stumble or feel lost**  
**You gave me the strength to change tomorrow**  
**Thank you, MY FRIEND**

***This melody will echo out forever**  
**Believe in kindness and overflowing smiles**  
**Even if we're apart**  
**Remember me**

**If you're ever hurt**  
**And your tears spill out**  
**I'll sing for you**  
**Again and again**

**Every single word, IT'S A MEMORY**  
**You're the only one who can UNDERSTAND**  
**I know it's important to cherish the one**  
**Who taught me everything, THANKS A LOT**

**As we continue to meet new people and say goodbye to others**  
**We can become adults a little more**  
**So come here MY FRIEND**

****To the one I love more than anyone else**  
**Let the wind be your ally**  
**And gently embrace the dream**  
**That hasn't changed since then**

**Beneath the clear orange sky**  
**We both looked up at**  
**Feel my love again and again**  
**I'll sing for you"Azume sang.**

Once they left the stage, she noticed that Grimmjow had gone again and that he was over where peach was and talking to Momo again.

"I guess I really have lost my chance"she mumbles to herself.

Even though she knew that Momo still had feelings for Toushiro and that Toushiro liked Momo back.

She knew that no matter what happened, Grimmjow will forever love Momo but love her in a far away distance.

At least I realised this before I came like Ameri.

If Grimmjow can love someone from a far away distance, then so will I with you. Your the only for me Grimmjow and I'll wait till you finally realise that you have to let her go.

* * *

Everyone had agreed now was the time Rangiku sang one of her songs.

So that's how she ended up singing.

**"Please don't say, "You are lazy,"**  
**Because I'm really crazy,**  
**The swans, I'm sure**  
**Give flutter kicks at a place that you can't see**  
**I'm instinctively obedient and loyal**  
**I'm well aware of that I get trifled with**  
**Hey, my future is promising -**  
**So sometimes, I take a break**

**I'll make sure with these eyes**  
**And mark the destination on the map**

**If there's a shortcut, then it's the easy way out**  
**If I've got wings that can let me skip things, too, then that's the best**

**Crap, I broke a nail! I fixed it with glue.**  
**With just that, I feel kind of accomplished**  
**The important thing is to love yourself.**  
**If you can't love yourself, others can't, either.**

**Please don't say, "You are lazy,"**  
**Because I'm really crazy,**  
**A capable hawk, I'm sure**  
**Hides its picks at a place that you can't see**  
**I do my hardest to daydream**  
**the reality drives me desperate**  
**Hey, I'm still growing -**  
**So unexpectedly, I go off-pitch**

**Even if you just don't see me**  
**My motivation blows the meter**

**Dreaming with all my might**  
**Sleeping enough for you with all my might**

**I did it, I got a little thinner; got so proud that I ate stuff**  
**With just that, why do I feel defeated?**  
**I promptly adjusted my goal downwards**  
**Adapting with flexibility to the occasion, changing mercurially will let me win**

**Please don't say, "You are lazy,"**  
**Because I'm really crazy,**  
**The peacocks, I'm sure**  
**Can charm you here and now**  
**I push on with my entire body and insides**  
**my wish is to be slim and pretty**  
**Hey, temptation comes often -**  
**So my will gets completely shattered**

**Crap, can it be the Red Point? No, I barely cleared it!**  
**With just that, I feel like I can do everything.**  
**The important thing is appreciating yourself.**  
**If you can't forgive yourself, others can't, either.**

**Please don't say, "You are lazy,"**  
**Because I'm really crazy,**  
**The swans, I'm sure**  
**Give flutter kicks at a place that you can't see**  
**I'm instinctively obedient and loyal**  
**I'm well aware of that I get trifled with**  
**Hey my future is promising "Rangiku sang.**

* * *

Toushiro sliced down another hollow and so does Vira. Vira ended up activating her shikai, however Toushiro didn't want to just yet.

Toushiro panted heavily, what on earth is wrong with these hollows? There far too strong. Unless there..

"Vira, you've noticed it right?"Toushiro said. Vira nodded. "There arrancars, consumed in darkness".

No wonder, when Aizen had died. These guys must be the remaining parts of his power made up by his reiatsu. This is going to be harder than I thought.

His thoughts was distracted, therefore leaving him wide open. The strange creature swung it's sword at him, Toushiro barely dodged. Leaving a large red wound on his right shoulder.

"Taicho...are you-"Vira was cut of as the monster charged towards them again at full speed. He covered Vira up, and took the blow.

* * *

Vira's eyes widened when she saw her taicho had protected her. No..no.. Vira had never ever felt such fear in her life, she had always stated calm and cool since that day. But now.. No ..no...

"TAICHOOOOoooo!"Vira shouted, his clothes were full of blood and so was his sword. The hilt was all red that you could barely tell it was there in the first place.

"What's wrong..vira?... you think this can defeat me not a cha..nce"Toushiro stammered,

Taicho, footsteps..the monster made another move to attack us again. I won't let you this time, you've hurt my taicho for the last time.

"BANKAI, second form!"Vira shouted, a large wave of reiatsu surrounded her.

Once again she felt the familiar pair of wings go on her back, and she wore her turqoise coloured outfit.

She blocked the monster with her bare hands "Cero"Vira said and sent a large wave of green light in it's direction.

But to her shock, her cero had no affect whatsoever.

Her big blue eyes widened. "What the..."

The monster shot out a large red cero in her direction.

She closed her eyes and expected the red cero to get her, but nothing happened. What the..

"Now now, I wouldn't think you would be the type to close there eyes waiting for death"a cool voice said.

She looks up to be met by her taichos turquoise coloured eyes, he was carrying her bridal style.

"Taicho.."Vira said, he was still wounded yet he managed to get me away in time.

"Didn't I teach you, not to close your eyes before death?"Toushiro said.

"Yes, you told us to, never give up till the end"Vira said.

"That's correct"Toushiro said, slicing down the monster's arm.

"Sorry I kept you waiting"Toushiro said.

"What's this boy. You still have power left?"The monster said. A smirk appears on his face. "Set upon the frozen heavens.."a large wave of blue reiatsu surrounded him.

The skies turned black, and ice was surrounding the place.

"HYOURINMARU!"Toushiro shouted.

Vira couldn't believe it, she had her arm over her face trying to get rid of the cold but it was no use. She was freezing, she found herself on her knees.

Is this his bankai? No he didn't say his bankai command. Then..this is his shikai? How is that possible such strong reiatsu, and he's only in his prime... It's just like Momo's reiatsu..then he too has reiatsu that have surpassed Yamamoto Genryusai Soitaicho.

* * *

Toushiro noticed that Vira was freezing and was on her knees. She can't stand my reiatsu, and if I keep this up she would freeze. Then I better do this quickly.

He lifted his sword towards the monster.

One word escaped his lips. "Chie Sumitimo".

A large eruption of ice shot from his sword towards the monster, and sooner or later it was gone. "I did it.."


	43. True Reason

**Songs**

_Toushiro_

**

* * *

**

**"I realize the screaming pain**  
**Hearing loud in my brain**  
**But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar**  
**I realize the screaming pain**  
**Hearing it loud in my brain**  
**But I'm going to go straight ahead with the scar**  
**It's fine if you forget, it's fine if you can't feel it**  
**I've patched up the scrapes in my heart**

**It's okay if I'm hurt, because I no longer feel the pain**  
**Even as I drag my feet along**

**I can no longer see**  
**The self**  
**That made a sound**  
**and then collapsed**  
**If you just notice the sound of the wind...**  
**It told me to follow these scars**  
**Before I'd be crushed by the weight of the world**  
**Can you remember it? The sky of tears...**  
**That pain has given you protection**  
**Because this pain will always protect you**  
**More than the strength of being unhurt, the kindness that cannot hurt**

**Its voice in some ways, seems sad**  
**Just like**  
**Unbuttoning a button**  
**Our hearts and bodies**  
**Were separated...**  
**Once again, catch your heart...**  
**It told me to follow these scars**  
**Before I'd be crushed by the weight of the world**  
**Can you remember it? The sky of tears...**  
**That pain has given you protection**  
**Because this pain will always protect you**  
**I found it**  
**That teary voice**  
**There's no mistake**  
**It's my own**  
**All of it was for this moment...**  
**I'm sure that from the beginning, you knew**  
**I was the only one who wouldn't leave you again**  
**I made you realize, this is a sign for you**  
**That pain has given you protection**  
**I was told to follow these scars**  
**And then there wouldn't be anything to be afraid of...**  
**Don't forget it, your reason for smiling...**  
**That pain has given you protection**  
**That pain has given you protection**  
**Because this pain will always protect you"Grimmjow sang.**

Once Grimmjow and his band memebers finished there last they got off the stage. He looked around and saw that Momo was looking over for someone.

It's for that Toushiro isn't it?... That's why, she's too nervous. Where is that guy?

"Did you here? They sent Hitsugaya taicho on a mission again. In rukongai district 8"someone said.

District 8?

"Grimmjow where are you going?"Azume said.

"Rukongai"Grimmjow said.

"Eh? But you can't leave! We might get disqualified"Azume said.

"Then let us be"Grimmjow said with a smirk on his face, before using sonido to dash off. He found Hitsugaya all beat up. That Vira girl running towards him.

Tch even he gets beat up by them monsters huh? But his sword..

* * *

He saw Vira run towards him. "Taicho". He stood up weakly and just as he was about to fall again, his arm was supported by Vira.

"Vi"Toushiro said.

"..your a mess taicho"Vira whispered quietly.

"You've always been like that. Being reckless, you know?"Vira said.

"Hmmm I wouldn't say reckless"Toushiro said. Before Vira could even respond, more hollows show up.

"Looks like they called there friends"Toushiro said, raising his sword. The monster charges towards him.

However he didn't see one of them fast shunpo so he couldn't say anything.

Before it could even get to me it vanished, sneak attack? Where would it be. Toushiro looked in all directions but he couldn't sense the reiatsu anymore, did it vanish completely?

Just as he said so, the ground beneath him starts shaking and they therefore appear before him. Shit.

"taicho!"Vira shouted, about to run to my aid but I pushed her away with my ice.

Guess this is it for me, there's no way to escape from this one. Even I know it this time. There was a large red light, as all of them shot there cero towards me.

...

Before any of them could reach me, in that flash second someone sliced down all the hollows in half.

He was met by the familiar tall blue espada.

"Jagerjaques"Toushiro said. Grimmjow nodded and helped me stand up.

Once Toushiro did, he immediately asked. "Why?".

"Get going..."Grimmjow said.

"wh-"Toushiro said.

"I SAID GET GOING! IT'S HINA'S MAIN PERFORMANCE NOW!"Grimmjow shouted.

Toushiro looked up at the giant clock, it read the time 9:30. So it really is time for her performance, but. He sent a wave of ice in the direction of the new batch of hollows.

I have to finish this first, before anymore people can get -, his thoughts were broken as Grimmjow and Vira sliced down the hollows.

"Go taicho!"Vira said.

"Go Hitsugaya we will handle things from here"Grimmjow said.

He nodded. "Gomen for all the trouble I've caused"

* * *

Ok here it goes. Our last song, Grimmjow chose a wise last song and so will we. "This is our final song for the evening, "Brush and BallPoint pen".

**" My calligraphy pen, FUFU**  
**Is trembling, FUFU**  
**As I'm writing my first ever GREETING CARD to you"**

_I have to get there, for Momo. He rushed through the busy streets of rukongai._

**My throbbing PASSION**

**Not bothering if others were staring at him.**

**And overflowing ACTION**

Not caring that those people who hated him for his cold personality were all there. Giving him hatred looks.

**Might just spurt out**  
**I imagine your smile**  
**And I want to show you my good points**  
**I grasp my passion**

It was right down here on this road, that me and Momo made a promise to protect each other.

**I gotta make you notice me!**  
**All right, I'm gonna write smoothly with all my love**  
**So that me and you can be connected by happiness when you've received it**  
**I'm showing you my dreams as my characters dance around**

Momo. For everything we've gone through from the start..

**Hang in there, calligraphy pen, you've made it this far**  
**I'm totally serious**  
**To my calligraphy pen, FUFU**

You've always been hurt, you've always been crying. But only when nobody notices.

**I might be being overdoing it, FUFU**  
**It seems I might be crushing it, but**  
**My handwriting's on a MISSION**  
**Red-hot TENSION**  
**Normal print is so boring**  
**At the point where I close, the point where I stop**

I had no idea before. That you kept away such feelings, that you kept away and blocked out all your emotions. By putting on that fake smile, nobody noticed.

**This heart-throbbing is most definitely love**  
**"Please treat me well from here on out"**  
**I add that single phrase**  
**My cheerful lettering is so shiny, look how well polished it is**  
**It'd be wonderful if they could go straight into your heart.**

But I did. I can tell, I can tell everything about you now and I wish I understood more before.

**The running lines shine until they dry**  
**You'll have to wait, calligraphy pen, sorry, ballpoint pen**  
**You'll have to rest**  
**I'm totally serious**  
**I imagine your smile**  
**And I want to show you my good points**  
**I grasp my passion**

Momo... Momo.. Momo I... He clenched his fist once he approached the area... I won't loose you again.

**I got to make you notice me!**  
**All right, I'm gonna write smoothly with all my love**

"MOMO!"Toushiro shouted, causing everyone to turn to look at him. He didn't care if he was being stared at, he didn't need too,

* * *

Azume sees Toushiro, Toushiro? But didn't he take care of those hollows in rukongai. Unless, "Rukongai"... That's what he said. Did Grimmjow go to rukongai to get Toushiro here...

* * *

Toushiro? Why is he...

"AI SHITERU HINAMORI MOMO"Toushiro shouted, Momo felt her face flush, she didn't know why. But she stopped feeling shy again and got her confidence back.

Just him saying those words..

**"So that me and you can be connected by happiness when you've received it**  
**I'm showing you my dreams as my characters dance around**

**Hang in there, calligraphy pen, you've made it this far**  
**I'm totally serious"Momo sang, ending the song with a short guitar solo.**

There was a large applaud in the audience and many of them were saying "PEACH PEACH".

Momo went back stage with the others.

"They love us!"Rangiku said, pulling me in to a squeezing hug.

"Ran-chan I can't breathe"Momo said.

"Oh right gomen. But you have to admit it was pretty cool"Rangiku said.

"I agree with her for once"Isane said.

"It was beautiful, you were dazzling Hina"Yumichika said.

"We had fun and it was nice to finally be able to play"Nanao said.

"Well Hina, looks like we will just have to wait for the results"Ikkau said. Momo nodded, just then Hallibell and Stark shows up.

"What is it?"Momo asked.

"Nothing, just wanting to congratulate you"Stark said, with his usual bored expression.

"Um thanks..."Momo said.

"You Baka! We weren't here to tell her that, were-"Hallibell stammered, Momo had already heard it. The sound of the guitar playing and cheers from the audience.

Momo's big brown eyes widened, there was Izru on the drums, Renji on the keyboard, Shuuei on the guitar and Toushiro. Toushiro stood there, in the middle...

What on earth..

"Special performance "a voice from behind us said. Momo see's it was Tsukusa.

"Eh? Special performance "Momo said.

"Yes, special performance. The head Soitaicho requested this a few days ago, Renji, Izru and Hisagi also wanted this. To perform once again, with there leader. The one that brought them all together to love music"Tsukusa said.

Love music.. Together... As she watched Toushiro play, she remembers the true reason she became a shinigami.

To become one here with everyone else, when she first heard them..when she first heard it. Heard him playing

Heard Toushiro play his guitar for her when they were younger, since then.. Since then she's always...she's always wanted to sing.

"Toushiro,...I think I know now, my true reason..."Momo said.


	44. What they do for each other

They were all taking a break, apparently they were suppose to do another performance. Toushiro sighed and takes out a drink of water that was exhausting. I guess it's cause I haven't performed in ages.

It has only been 3 weeks master

I know that Hyourinmaru, but it feels like it has been a eternity.

I guess so, by the way she's here.

She?

He didn't need to ask who he was talking about, because he saw her Momo making her way over to them. Shuuei immediately stopped in his conversation with Izru and Renji and went up to her.

Toushiro was curious, was something going on here?

"Your injuries are healed..."Shuuei stated.

Injuries? She was injured.

"It's fine now, since Grim-kun..healed me"Momo said, Toushiro noticed a slight blush creep up on her face. There's just no way right?

Momo she wouldn't love Grimmjow again? Would she..

"Anyhow Shu-kun, you could of said something you know. About this surprise performance"Momo said.

"Gomen little Mo mo, it was suppose to be a secret"Shuuei said.

"Mou, I'm not a little girl anymore Shu-kun!"Momo pouted.

She's so cute when she's pouting. He quickly found himself turning bright red, and turned away.

He did notice however that Kira was staring at them.

"Jealous?"Toushiro said.

"I could say the same for you"Izru said.

Toushiro rolled his eyes, but he knew that Kira was right. He didn't like Momo and Shuuei's relationship with each other. The way they acted with each other they were far too close.

He had always been curious about it since he was younger, yet he never paid much attention to it. Cause before he had Ameri, but now..

Toushiro could feel the anger within him, he had this desire to get out of his gigai and take out his sword to chop of Shuuei's neck.

But before he had the chance to do so, Momo placed her hands on his hands.

"Momo?".

"We need to talk Toushiro"Momo said, sternly. She's finally going to talk about it huh? Toushiro nodded and let Momo pull him back stage.

Once they were there, she dropped his hand.

"Momo I.."Toushiro said.

"Don't say anything let me speak first"Momo said. He nodded.

"A lot has happened. There have been many things that's happened between us. I am grateful to you that all this time you've always been by my side protecting me"Momo said.

"Momo.."Toushiro stammered.

"But cant you see? The reason you were sent to the world of the living was so we could get you all away from this. You shouldn't have been here. There's nothing for you in soul society"Momo shouted.

"There is.."Toushiro said.

Toushiro sighs and walks over to Momo, he wraps his arms around her.

Momo did not budge to his surprise.

"Why?"Momo said.

"Why what?"Toushiro said.

"Why do you still want to stay here, with us shinigami's. Why? Even if were friends with the espadas. A new enemy can come and there may be more blood shed then before"Momo shouted.

"I don't care about all that"Toushiro said.

* * *

Momo was dumb folded, after everything she just said. Why wasn't he backing away? Why wasn't he leaving like everyone else.

"I don't want to leave, there is something for me in this world"Toushiro said.

**"I was always walking alone; when I looked back, everyone was far away.**

"What? There is nothing here in this world for you"Momo shouted.

**Nevertheless, I walked on; that was my strength.**

"There is, there's you"Toushiro whispered in my ear.

**I'm not afraid of anything anymore, or so I whisper to show you.**

"...I hate you"Momo said.

**Someday, people will be alone and only live on within memories.**

"No you don't"Toushiro said.

**So that I can even love and laugh at loneliness, I'll fight.**

"Why do you always have to protect me?"Momo said.

**I won't show my tears.**

"Cause I want to"Toushiro said.

**I was always walking alone; a cliff was waiting for me at my destination.**

"You know something, I have always been on my own. Even back then, me and Shuuei. We were only friends and he already had Ariswa then. Everyone had somebody I was always on my own"Momo said.

**Nevertheless, I walked on for the proof of my strength**  
**A strong wind blows against me, my shirt sticks to me with sweat**

"You no longer have to be alone anymore. I'm here"Toushiro said.

**If I end up being able to forget it someday, then living- It's just a simple thing.**

"I know, no matter what I knew you would always be there"Momo said.

"You.."Toushiro Said.

**If I fall into the yonder of oblivion, that's running away, right?**  
**Even the meaning of having lived will vanish, right?**

"There was never meant to be anything here for me, I was never meant to have friends, I couldn't because of her"Momo said.

"You mean your mother right?"Toushiro said, pulling the girl tighter in his embrace. Momo nodded. "That's right".

**The wind soon calmed down, my sweat dried, too**  
**And I felt hungry; did something happen, hm?**  
**A nice scent came along with lively voices**

"It was always suppose to be that way"Momo said.

"What way?"Toushiro said.

I was always walking alone; everyone was waiting for me

"I was always supposed to be alone. I was never meant to have friends. It was meant to be that way, but when I came back here. Everything changed..."Momo said.

"I'm afraid of what might happen"Momo added.

**Someday, people will be alone and only live on within memories**  
**Even so, that's okay; I call my peaceful feelings 'friends'**

"You don't have to be afraid, I'm here Momo. I always will be. We will face any challenges together.."Toushiro said.

"You really can't live without me can you?"Momo said.

He smirked. "Neither can you with me Momo".

"you would always be my side huh? "Momo repeated.

"Yes"Toushiro said.

"Even if I were to die.."Momo said.

His turquoise coloured eyes widens, he had never thought about if before.

**Someday, I'll forget the days I spent with everyone and be living elsewhere.**

"There's no point in making memories. When you will die eventually. But even so, there maybe some memories worth making. Even if in the end you die and be reincarnated elsewhere and be living anywhere"Momo said.

"Even if you die. I will always find you"Toushiro said.

**By then, I won't be strong anymore**

"When that time eventually comes, you know I won't be the same as now"Momo said.

"I don't care, even if you were too look completely different. I will always be by you Momo"Toushiro said.

"Even if I'm no longer strong anymore?"Momo asked.

"Even that. If I could find you against the 1-6 billion odds I will. Even if your weak and have a disease, even if you look completely different. I will always be by you. My feelings will never change Hinamori Momo"Toushiro said.

**I'll shed tears with the weakness of an ordinary girl, but I'll wipe them away and glance up at the sky waiting till we see each other again.**

"Arigatou ne, Shiro-chan"Momo said.

Before Toushiro could respond, Nel appears and tells Toushiro that it was time for him to perform.

"Shiro-chan go, we can carry on with this conversation later"Momo asked.

He hesitated for a second, before nodding his head. He grabbed his guitar from behind one of the nearby boxes and strapped it on.

"See you later. Also keep watching"Toushiro said, going on to stage to join the others.

"Momo..."Nel said.

"..he's a Baka.."was all Momo said.

* * *

"Now ! What's this a solo? Yay I haven't heard you sing solo in ages. Listen to his voice everyone! It's awesome, despite there being no background music"Kaeda said cheerfully.

"Kaeda..."Toushiro began.

"Oh and you should of heard the songs he use to write. They were so cute, even though he did write it for the ex taicho of squad 10. Still they we're always so..."Kaeda babbled on.

Toushiro was going to yell at her, but he didn't once he noticed the sparkle in her eyes. "They were always so special".

She turned to face me, a wide grin spread across her face. "Ne make this like before ok taicho?"

"Yeah.."Toushiro said. Kaeda passed me the microphone and left stage. But before she left, Toushiro handed him his guitar.

After hearing what she said. He wanted to sing the way he use to.

"Arigatou Kae for a interesting speech. Before we start I hope it's ok I can say something"Toushiro said.

Everyone's eyes were on me, listening.

Toushiro gulped. Here it goes.

* * *

"I would like to thank everyone for supporting me all this time, for helping me regaine my memories. I know why you all sent me away to the living world, cause you didn't want me to get hurt and I am grateful for that. Since I lived another day, meeting many new people.

Having met so many people, having been friends with so many great people. I realise my reason on why I became a shinigami before. Everyone had one before right?"Toushiro said.

Why i became a shinigami? This question stucked in Momo's mind. I became a shinigami, so I could prove to Toushiro that I was stronger than that Ameri. Yet, there was still nothing, till now I wonder. Does he still love her?

As if he read my thoughts he said.

"There was once someone special to me, the one Kaeda had said so before. I would always right songs for her and she would be happy. But thinking about it now, I had never loved her. Those songs weren't dedicated to her, they were all the lyrics to the confused feelings I have for this one person.."Toushiro said.

Shiro-chan..he doesn't mean me right? There's no way.

"This song is dedicated to her, my first and last love. The one who changed me"Toushiro said. Everyone silenced down, as the music went on.

**"This is question that has**  
**no answer**  
**I feel I have changed**  
**OH~Who changed**  
**me?**

As he sang the first lyrics Momo couldn't believe what she was hearing. This song is the same one as before.

**The original question**  
**that has no answer**  
**But you answered it,**  
**answered it easily.**

The one he sang for Karin-chan. So why, unless he still likes her? That's not right I heard they broke up because of the whole Hayashi thing. So why, first and last love... Who does he mean.

"Your so dense Momo-Chan"Nel said.

However before Momo could answer Toushiro suddenly grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her onto stage.

"The only one this song is for, for her only my little bed-wetter Momo"Toushiro said. He continues singing.

Momo couldn't help it. Crystal tears were falling from her eyes...she couldn't help it. Toushiro..he's...

**You came different**  
**from the other people**  
**You don't even let me know**

**When you are good to me?**  
**Slowly this quietly lived love**  
**Deeply felt in the heart.**

**Yet no people see it.**  
**Quiet but it has always been there**  
**Love you in silence**

**Slowly becoming dependant**  
**On this love**  
**Step by step letting me smile**

**Looking forward expectantly**  
**Without having to speak**  
**I can understand OH**

**Your love in silence**

**Each day in the future**  
**Whatever happens to me**  
**Nothing can prevent me**

**I would like to accompany**  
**you forever**  
**Protect you until the end**

**Slowly this quietly**  
**Lived love**  
**Deeply felt in the heart**

**Yet no people see it**  
**Quiet, but it has always**  
**Been there**

**Love you silence**  
**Slowly becoming dependent**  
**On this love**

**Step by step**  
**Letting me smile**  
**Looking forward expectantly**

**Without having to speak**  
**I can understand you**  
**Oh your love in silence"Toushiro sang.** Once he finished everyone cheered and I found myself staring into his eyes.

Before I knew it he leaned over and kissed me, and I found myself kissing him back. I did not care that hundreds of people were watching. All I cared about then and right now, was that I was with Toushiro.

That the entire world seemed to have frozen, that we were the only people left.

* * *

Hallibell looked over at Toushiro kissing Momo. He dedicated a song for her huh? I guess in the end the water shark wasn't the one who melted the ice dragon's heart.

She looked over at Stark and saw that he was glancing over at Nanao and Ikkau.

"You still not over her?"Hallibell asked, the tall espada.

"No. But I'm not going to break them two up either. I'll keep on loving Nanao, but I'll watch her from a distance for now, and when she needs me. When she wants to come back to me, I will be there for her"Stark said.

"I see"Hallibell said. So he's accepting it huh?

"The same goes for you right?"Stark asked.

"Eh?"Hallibell said.

"The same goes for you right? You would wait for him and if he wants to come to you. You will be there for him"Stark said.

Hallibell thought about his words. He's right, I can't be mad at Hina. She didn't know, the only person I did tell was Stark.

"..your right"Hallibell said.

He smirked. "Good".

* * *

Although Miya still loved Toushiro. She had a smile on her face, because her sister looked so happy. She even cried tears of joy, she hasn't done that in awhile. I guess I should get back to the barrecks.

However just as she was leaving, someone was in the way. She was shocked to see that it was the 7th's squad's, 3rd seat. Yammada Hanatro.

"What is it Hanataro?"Miya asked.

"H-.-in-a-m-o-r-I M-I-y-a I-t-h-in-k y-our ve-r-y -nI-ic-e and -pretty-..p-l-e-a-s-e"Hanatro paused.

He's acting so nervous and he's blushing. Wait a second, he's nervous, blushing and he just called me pretty. Is he...

"Hantaro"Miya said.

"Hai?"Hanataro said.

"Are you trying to ask me out?"Miya guessed. Hanataro flushed a red colour, but something appeared in his eyes that Miya had never seen in him before.

It was courage and determination.

"Yes, although we have only known each other for 3 weeks. In that 3 weeks I slowly fell in love with you, your determened and never gives up. Even if people call you weak, you never say anything your always trying your best. That's what made me fall in love with you. Please go out with me Hinamori Miya"Hanatro said.

There was silence, as he said those words. A large gust of wind blew the leaves of the trees and they scattered on to the ground.

"Hanataro.."Miya said.

"Hai?"Hanatro said.

Miya thought about it. It's true she does feel something for Hanatro. When he called her pretty she blushed.. So.. Do I..?

"Yes I'll go out with you"Miya said.

"Really?"Hanatro said.

"Yes"Miya said. He started jumping about happily and this caused Miya to smile seeing someone so happy.

"I promise I won't let you down!"Hanataro said.

"The same goes for me"Miya said.

"Um if were going out then..."Hanataro said. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I had no idea why but I ended up kissing him back.

Maybe it's because I felt much safer with him than Toushiro. I had known the 4th squad, 3rd seat longer as well. That's probably why I..said yes.

Once he let go of me. He was all flushed red and so was I...

"Um see you later have something to do for the party"Hanataro said. Miya was still too shocked to respond and watched as Hantro left.

When he just left, Miya just realised what just happened.

"HANATRO! JUST ASKED ME OUT! THEN HE KISSED ME!"Miya shouted, flushing red.

* * *

Rangiku held Gin's hand and watched the couple still kissing each other. Your finally happy Hina, she shot Shuuei a look and he came over with Sun Sun, hand in hand as well.

"So it seems like this all over"Shuuei said. Rangiku nodded as Gin and Sun sun engaged in conversation.

"It all ended up well"Rangiku said.

"That depends, what were you trying to do?"Shuuei said.

"I don't know. Make Hina and my taicho happy again"Rangiku said.

"Then you got your wish"Shuuei said and Rangiku nodded.

"You did well Matsumoto"Shuuei said.

"Oi, since when did you start calling me Matsumoto?"Rangiku said.

He chuckled. "Joking about Ran-chan.."

"That's good"Rangiku said.

* * *

Sooner or later Momo and Toushiro let go of each other and instead of people laughing at them everyone was happy and smiling. I'm glad...

I guess I'm no longer going to walk through this world alone anymore. Just then Kaeda appears again.

"OKIE DOKIE! Here is the intense moment we have all been waiting for...the results"Kaeda said.

Momo suddenly felt very nervous, but Toushiro noticed this and gave her a look that said "Don't worry".

"The winner is.."Kaeda said, taking a piece of paper out of the envelope. A small smile appears on her lips once she saw the winner.

"PEACH!"Kaeda said. Momo froze, she couldn't believe it. But Toushiro let go of her hand as Rangiku and the others came on to the stage.

"YAY WE WON WE WON!"Rangiku shouted, happily, pulling me in to a squeezing hug.

"R-an-chan.."Momo said.

"Oi Ran, let her go! She can't breathe"Isane said.

She looks over to see my pale face. "Oh right, gomen I forget".

"My my, Rangiku your never beautiful.."Yumichika said.

"Uresai.."Rangiku said. In the end they started chassing each other.

"I still can't believe I have a Baka for a boy friend"Isane said.

"Your choice Isa"Kaeda said.

"Goodness gracious. Those guys will never learn will they?"Nanao said, shaking her head.

"That's just the way things are. You should be used to it by now"Ikkau said. Nanao nodded.

"Join in?"Ikkau said, Reading my thoughts.

"Let's.."Nanao said.

Momo smiled at the scene before her. Everyone was happy, she glances over at the audience and saw that all zanpakatous, shinigami, arrancars and espada were all geting along well with each other.

I'm no longer alone.

"Momo"Toushiro said.

"I won"Momo said. Toushiro nodded. "I knew you could do it".

"OI HINAMORI! Toushiro! You going to go to the party or what?"A voice shouted. They all turn to see a familiar black hair girl holding hands with Hayashi.

"The party! Yay sake for everyone!"Rangiku said.

"Rangiku, where is this party planning to be held?"Isane asked curiously.

"I don't know either"Yumichika said.

"At the barrecks of course!"Rangiku said.

Two frown lines appear on her boy friends face.

"MATSUMOTO RANGIKU! Since when have you been allowed to drink Sake in the office!"Toushiro shouted.

"Oh well you see a lot has happened-"Rangiku didn't have time to finish her sentence as Toushiro chassed her and she ran off.

Nanao just sighed with Ikkau and as for Isane and Yumichika they were betting on who's going to win.

"Arigatou ne..Shiro-chan.."Momo whispered.

* * *

**Authors note: **_One more chapter left, I am grateful for everyone who's been reviewing up up until now._

_**Next Chapter Preview:**_

**_3 Years Later_**

**_"Everything was all thanks to back then ne?"_**

**_"Yeah it's hard to believe it's been 3 years"._**

**_"But it has. Though we've discovered our love for music, it seems like we still have a long way to go"_**

**_"That's right. But your no longer alone anymore, I'm here for you now and I will never leave you"._**

**_"Arigatou"_**

**_Both of them walked towards the sunset hand in hand._**


	45. What Brought them TogetherFinal

3 years later. It has been 3 years since "Peach" had beat Blueberry and became one of the most famous, no the only famous band that everyone would listen too.

Momo had rejected the soitaicho position, because she wished to stay loyal to the 5th squad and start over with the entire squad. So they could all forget Aizen together.

So instead a certain White hair, turquoise coloured eyes boy friend of hers got the job. Yes everyone, Hitsugaya Toushiro was now taicho of squad 1, and his fujitaicho was Vira.

Shuuei, he officially became squad 9's fujitaicho and as for Kaeda. She and Yachiru now shared the fujitaicho position.

Izru and Hayashi, there was no problems here. Since Hayashi decided to stay with Karin in the living world. Karin and Hayashi both attended the same university, while Karin was a famous footballer with Hayashi as well.

Marechiymo Ohmaeda died in one of the missions, so the new fujitaicho of squad 2 was Yurippe.

Rangiku, she ended up becoming squad 10's fujitaicho. At first she protested because of the paperwork but agreed in the end. She only had one choice for a fujitaicho and picked Tsukusa.

Soifon or should we say Urhara Shaolin. She was doing pretty well. She was still a taicho of squad 2 but she and Kisuke would stay in the living world often.

That reminds me, Kurotsuchi Mayuri mental scientist was said to have helped Ameri and Aizen. So was therefore demoted, so Kisuke became the taicho of squad 12 again.

Renji and Senna. Wow this was shocking for most people to believe since Renji never took interest in girls before. Yet they were married now.

Ichigo and Rukia. They married 3 months before Renji and Senna and now had 2 little daughters.

Miya and Hanatro, they have been dating and are getting along very well. As there relationship keeps on growing.

As for the espadas. They've all been doing well, despite the fact they lost. They have all been working hard.

Tatsuki had graduated from the academy and was now currently in University doing a martial art course( I don't know if there really is one but meh there is one here lol).

Yamamaoto Genryusai, shigenki died eventually. It was a sad day 3 years ago shortly after the final concert. But everyone did get over it, probably because of his replacement.

Kyoruka Shunsu re tired and therefore gave his position to his fujitaicho Ise Nanao. Nanao thought hard about who to give the position of fujitaicho too, before finally deciding to give it to her boy friend Ikkau.

If Ikkau wasn't Nanao's boy friend he would of probably refused, since he swore to be in the squad of the man who defeated him thing.

It was a sunny day in the soul society as the sun rose over the buildings in the seretei and villages of rukongai. Momo was in the recording studio, finishing the recording of one of her newest songs.

**"I've already forgotten the dream I had yesterday**  
**But my heart is still pounding**  
**I try to stuff all of the coins I have into my pockets**  
**Let's tap our heels and leave the cramped room**

**C'mon, run through yesterday and today, Go to the future we still haven't seen!**  
**Let's go start a revolution, let's go fulfill our dreams**  
**If we start dashing, let's go everywhere**  
**Let's even smash Einstein's theory and push forward**

**A traveler who I met on one sunny day said**  
**'There's only a wasteland ahead of this'**  
**Rather than that, I want to wash off**  
**My mud-covered shoes, because we'll be together forever**

**C'mon, from here on it's a match against yourself; even if you're alone, Grow!**  
**We'll always get hungry like Kids do!**  
**If it's possible, let's go, to our hearts' content, let's draw a big map**  
**It's up to us to decide on the limits, it's infinitely huge**

**No matter what day comes, I raise my fist all the time**  
**I'm a sunshine, shining in from the rift between the clouds**  
**A tender Beam!**

**I'm leaving behind the slowpokes**  
**I sense a chance of victory right there**

**C'mon, run through yesterday and today, Go to the future we still haven't seen!**  
**We'll go start a revolution? Are you ready to go, baby?**  
**If you've made up your mind, then we'll go without hesitating any longer**  
**We'll even smash Einstein's theory and push forward**  
**All of us are the Dazzling sunshine**  
**Let's go, Monster sunshine**  
**We'll get all worked up**  
**We are sunshine, beaming from the rift between the clouds**  
**A light that fulfils dreams, Shine days"Momo sang.**

"That was great Hina!"Rangiku said.

"Yup it was Momo"a voice said.

Both girl taicho's turn around to find two male taicho's. One with short White hair, his ruby coloured eyes opened for once. His usual grin on his face, and was wearing the haori of the 3rd squad.

The other one beside him had white snowy hair, and turqouise coloured eyes. He wore a plain White t shirt and midnight blue coloured jacket with the symbol of the 1st squad and black trousers, with matching White shoes.

Momo and Rangiku both smiled at them, and Momo took of the head phones from her ear.

"Taichoooo, Gin"Rangiku said, happily making her way over to Toushiro to try and give him a hug. Toushiro moved out the way and there was a large thud on the ground, as Rangiku fell on the floor.

She immediately got up and rubbed her sore head.

"Ouchie"Rangiku said.

"Ne Ran, you should be used to it by now"Momo said.

"Yes but still it hurts.."Rangiku said.

"You deserved it Matsumoto"Toushiro said.

"Don't you care about me Taichooo?"Rangiku said using her puppy eyes.

"No I don't "Toushiro said, coldly.

"Meany!"Rangiku said.

"Now now, why are you being so mean to Ran"Momo said. "Soitaicho".

Toushiro frowned, and walked over to me. Wrapping his arms around me. "Since when did you call me Soitaicho?".

"I don't know, i just thought it would be better since you are the soitaicho now"Momo said.

"That's not right Momo, just call me what you always have"Toushiro said.

"Ok fine then, Shiro-chan"Momo said.

He smirked and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. "That's better".

"That was a great song Hina-chan"Gin said.

"Ah arigatou, but it wasn't anything really"Momo said.

"Hina, how can you still say that? Your voice is amazing, the second best one in the seretei"Rangiku said.

"..I guess so"Momo said.

"Who's the 1st one Ran?"Gin said.

"My little taichooo of course!"Rangiku said.

"Hey hey, what about me now?"Gin said.

"Gin, hmmm... I'd say your the 4th best singer amongst the Gotei 13"Rangiku said.

"Eh..who's the 3rd?"Gin said.

"Shu"Rangiku answered.

"Ah no! Ran, I'm your boy friend. I'm supposed to be 3rd"Gin said.

"I agree with that order don't you Momo?"Toushiro said.

"Yeah"Momo said.

"Not the chibi taicho and Hina-chan too"Gin pouted.

"Just face the facts Ichimaru"Toushiro said.

"Now now Shiro-chan, that's a little harsh don't you think"Momo said.

"Momo darling you should know by now. That I don't care about Ichimaru.."Toushiro trailed off.

"He fainted.."

Momo saw that Gin had fainted and was now on the ground.

"Nooooo GIN-SENPAI"Momo shouted.

The two cousins smiled at each other and said the same thing. "She's still the same".

* * *

**Elsewhere,**

Hotru approached the building. It was huge White building with a black roof and a huge banner that said "Bar". She smirked as she went inside the building and heard familiar voices.

First she saw Renji, then Senna..then..Her eyes widened once she saw him. Her boy friend Kira Izru was now on the ground in front of her.

She rolls her eyes towards Renji. "Fainted?"

"Yeah fainted again"Renji said. Hotru sighed, she had such a wuss of a boy friend.

* * *

Izru slowly opened his crystal blue eyes, only to be met by his girlfriend Hotru. Hotru was leaning forward, shouting his name. "OI IZRU WAKE UP!"Hotru yelled, causing him to sit up.

"Ouch ouch, did you have to yell so loud?"Izru said.

"I did, you weren't waking up. Why did you faint anyway?"Hotru said.

"I don't know. I remember Renji and Senna telling me something-"Izru trailed off.

"Then I fainted"Izru said.

"Renji, what did you say to make him faint?"Hotru asked.

"Um, it wasn't really me. It was Senna"Renji said.

"Ok Sen-chan, what did you tell my Baka of a boy friend to make him faint"Hotru asked, the smiling purple hair girl that sat beside Renji.

"I said that Ichimaru-taicho fainted..."Senna said.

She turned to look at me, "IS THAT IT?"

"Uh yeah I guess, gomen for making you worry"Izru apologized.

She looks away. "You Baka, I wasn't worried about you".

Izru smiled, and placed a hand on her face. "Are you sure about that Hotru-chan.."

"..Izru..you..BAKA!"Hotru said, wacking my head.

* * *

"Well there geting along swimingly"Renji said, taking a swip of his sake.

"Now now Ren-kun. Stop drinking so much, it's the middle of the day and we have to be in the recording studio later on to record our duet"Senna said.

"I know"Renji said.

"It won't be good if you drink sake. Here have some orange juice"Senna said, offering her cup.

Renji sighed and gave in. He couldn't refuse what Senna wanted. He looked down at the cup, it looked like some orange liquid. Should I really drink this?

Before he could give it a second thought, Senna brought the cup up to his lips. The first thing he tasted was the sweetness, then the tasting flavour of the orange. It was delicious.

"Well? Like it"Senna asked, putting the cup down in front of her.

Renji gave her a small nod, and a large smile appears on Senna's face.

"Where did you get that stuff anyway?"Renji said.

"Hmmm on my last mission to the world of the living, Rukia-San and me went shopping and I bought some"Senna said.

"Your getting along with Rukia?"Renji said.

"Yup! She's my best friend"Senna said.

"Ah that's good"Renji said.

"How about you and Ichigo? Your best friends right"Senna said.

"Well we are pretty close friends I guess. Were always together, joking around. I guess you could call us best friends"Renji said.

"Yay, tell me something. Did you use to have a crush on Rukia?"Senna asked.

Renji froze, he knew it was coming. He knew this question was coming eventually. They had been dating for 3 years.

"Well?"Senna said.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind that I've kept it for so long"Renji said.

"Ah don't worry about it. I admit I use to have a crush on Ichi"Senna said.

A large pain appears on his chest, the thought that Senna once liked Ichigo really bothered him.

"But that isn't the case anymore. I had a crush on Ichigo, but my first love was you Renji!"Senna said happily.

"Ai shieteru"

Renji smiled. "Same here, Ai shieteru my little Aki".

Aki=Autmn

* * *

A girl with black long hair flowing to her sides, a pair of glasses on top of her chocolate brown eyes. She wore the black shinigami kimono and a White haori of the 8th squad.

She sighs and mumbles to herself. "Hitsugaya soitaicho sure loves giving us all a lot of paperwork..."

I've been at this all morning, plus..her eyes drifted on to the other pile of paperwork. I still have to finish of Ikkau's stack.

Ah dam it, why did I assign him as my fujitaicho again? Seriously I could have a nice fujitaicho who helps me do paperwork. But no, I chose him because of the fact he was my boyfriend. Also he wanted to protect my back.

In the academy we had lessons for paperwork and I always got top marks in those lessons.

However...there's still a lot of work to do.

She placed her hands over her head and banged her head on the desk.. That idiot seriously, he's probably in the 11th squad barrecks. Someone placed there hands over her eyes. "Guess who".

"Ikkau, what are you doing here!"Nanao said, seeing her boy friend.

"Now you sound like your not happy to see me"Ikkau said.

Nanao raised a eyebrow and pointed to the paperwork.

"Gomen, but I can't help you now"Ikkau said.

"-and why can't you?"Nanao questioned.

"Look Ill help you later, just come with me for a bit please?"Ikkau begged. Nanao hesitated for a moment, there was a lot of paperwork to be done and Hitsugaya was a strict soitaicho who took his job seriously. But then again, its such a nice day. Taking a break wouldn't kill her.

Nanao sighed, before agreeing. "Great"Ikkau said, grabbing hold of my hand and we dashed out of the barrecks. Once we arrived, Nanao recognized the place they were in. There first meeting spot, in one of the old training grounds that nobody uses. Nanao had come here before a few times to water the flowers and just came here to clear her thoughts out.

It was here, that she saw Ikkau training and it was here she ended up falling in love and him confessing to her. She walks over to the grass and sat down, she watched Ikkau take his guitar out of its case. Is he...?

"Written for you Nanao"Ikkau said.

**"Sparkling and flickering, the pale dreams burst in the air**  
**The blooms burn**

**In the sky that falls silent, there are two dreamy fireworks**  
**Could you, having departed for a far place, also see the same light?**  
**Even if we get separated, I believe that we'll be able to meet someday**  
**I'll sing the feelings tearing apart my heart to you; can you hear my voice?**

**Blooming for a moment, those are the FIREWORKS**

**Sparkling and flickering, the pale dreams burst in the air**  
**In full bloom, far away and up high**  
**I'll protect you, the feelings echo in earnest**  
**Until they exhaust themselves, these blooms**  
**Will burn strongly at least**

**It scattered lots of words mischievously**  
**I ended my confusion and it vanished quietly; can you see tomorrow?**

**Blooming for a moment, those are the FIREWORKS**

**Sparkling and flickering, I grab onto the illusory blooms**  
**They drop through my hands**  
**For as long as I wish, my feelings resound to you**  
**If they're to exhaust themselves, these blooms**  
**Will burn strongly at least**

**Blooming for a moment, those are the FIREWORKS**

**Sparkling and flickering, the pale dreams soar up**  
**We'll be able to come across each other someday**  
**these feelings firmly connect my beloved you and me**  
**Together forever**

**Sparkling and flickering, the pale dreams burst in the air**  
**In full bloom, far away and up high**  
**I'll protect you, the feelings echo in earnest**  
**Until they exhaust themselves, these blooms**  
**Will burn strongly at least"Ikkau sang**. Nanao smiled once Ikkau sang the last line.

"Well..."Ikkau said.

"It was...wonderful. Arigatou so much"Nanao said.

Ikkau smiled and sat down next to her. " Even if were apart nanao, I will still continue to protect you"

"...I know..."Nanao said.

* * *

In a hill not far from where those two are, two people smiled. Their hands interlocked with one another's.

"It seems like in the end we didn't really need to try and set them up"Yumichika said.

"Yes, they fell in love just instantly "Isane said.

"Love at first sight surely is a beautiful thing. Its a shame the same didn't go for us"Yumichika said. Isane nodded, there was a time she wasn't in love with Yumichika and that was back when she first started out as a non seated officer in the 4th division and she was in love with there previous 3rd seat.

Eno Shuriyama, he was strong and very talented in his healing and sword abilities. Isane back then was just a non seated officers and immediately fell in love with him. She did anything to get his attention, did anything for him. When she finally became 5th seat he ended up noticing her, that's when he asked her out. Isane didn't think it was because of the rank, she never thought about that all he was after was something else and not her love. So she accepted and they dated for 5 years, Isane by then was obsessed with him she thought he was the best person in the world and how lucky she was. For a time both of them could of stayed that way forever, but then she came a person from the royal guard who became fujitaicho of squad 1 under Yamamoto Genryusai Soitaicho came. She came and ruined everything, that's what she had thought.

However it wasn't like that, she found out the truth that those two had been dating before and when Nadeshiko saw her with Shuriyama she immediately wanted him back. Isane had heard the rumors and thought that Shuriyama would never do that to her, her thoughts were about what a kind person he was. That was until she went inside her room and found them two kissing each other. Isane had given him keys to her room since his room often gets used for guest room. It was that day she saw them kissing in her room, Isane felt like her world had frozen then. She had called out his name , he made eye contact with her but didn't say anything. Nadeshiko had smirked and said "Do you know this girl?" and Shuriyama had said "Nope shes nothing just a toy" Those words had sank in to her mind and she had run off that day.

Isane remembers this day just as it was yesterday, because it was one of those memories hard to forget. Anyhow after that day they both moved to the royal guard and Isane never saw him again. Everyone had stayed clear of her then even Rangiku, thinking she might explode if anyone went near her, no one was with her she was always alone. That was until 2 people moved from district 78 in to the 13 court guard squads under Zaraki taicho. Isane had heard that these two were just like there taicho and decided to stay clear of them..But the day she met him Yumichika she could never forget, because he was the one who showed her the light again. He was the one who lifted the darkness away from her.

After 1 year, they ended up dating. She had worked hard to get in to the vacant fujitaicho position but she finally got there all thanks to Yumichika. Isane then told herself she wouldn't ever think of him again...but now...but now. Crystal tears fell from her eyes, dam it. Why am i thinking about him?

"Isane.."Yumcihika said turning to face me.

"Gomen..all this time I don't know why but I cant stop thinking of him"Isane said. Yumichika nodded and Isane buried her head in to his chest. "Its okay to cry sometimes Isa..Just let it all out"

Isane did just that and cried out all the pain she had been suffering since he Eno Shuriyama had left her. Once she finished she smiled at him. "Im not beautiful this way right?"

"No, your still beautiful"Yumichika said.

"Thanks"Isane said.

"No problem"Yumichika said.

* * *

After all the commotion with Gin fainting, he had woken up and Rangiku and him went to the bar. Momo and Toushiro then decided to head to there usual spot. Over the years the peach tree seemed to have grown bigger and was now as tall as the waterfall. The flowers had dyed away since both of them hadn't been here in ages.

Since both of them became taichos, and with all the heavy responsibilities Toushiro had as soitaicho and Momo had to fix a broken hearted division. They had never time to go to this place, but now everyone was well and Toushiro had the hang of things.

"Its a shame..the flowers here were so pretty"Momo said, picking up a dead flower.

"Yeah, but dont worry bed wetter. We can come here often now, since ive got these extra helpers. Who are like my guards to help me out running the division and the gotei 13"Toushiro said.

Momos eyes widened. "You finally hired help?"

Toushiro nodded and Momo gave a squeal of delight. "YAY we can finally spend more time with each other again"

Toushiro grinned once he found me glancing over at the boats, they made there way over to them. Momo got in first followed by Toushiro and they found themselves rowing the boat till they got to the centre of the lake, where the large peach tree dangled before them. They talked about all the new gossip and stuff and Toushiro lectured her on spending too much time with the second squads 4th seat Hinata. Momo assured him that they were just friends and that he was already dating Yurippe. Toushiro was relieved about this.

"To think everything else was thanks to back then ne?"Momo said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah its hard to believe its been 3 years"Toushiro said.

"But it has. Though we've discovered our love for music, it seems like we still have a long way to go"Momo said.

"That's right. But your no longer alone anymore, I'm here for you now and I will never leave you"Toushiro said.

"Arigatou"

Both of them walked towards the sunset hand in hand.

They now had each other, nobody was alone anymore. They all had someone and those that didn't have anybody yet were happy for those who had someone. This is what brought them together, there passion and love for music.

**_THE END_**

* * *

**Authors note: _Wow its finally over, i never originally planned it to be this long but it all ended up well. Thank you so much for all your support, I would never have been able to finish this without all your encouraging reviews._**

**_OK so you have all noticed I hadn't been updating my other stories for awhile right? Thats because I couldn't write them all at the same time. But now Im starting to write them again and I appreciate it if you review these stories._**

**_-Butterfly_**

**_-Arisa Ichihara_**

**_-Arisa Ichihara 2_**

**_My next story I might write a one shot Shuuei X Sun Sun or Ishida X nemu. Anyhow thanks again! ^_^_**


End file.
